les chevaliers de la nuit
by n.carnesir
Summary: La guerre est terminée, le mal l'a emporté. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont morts, l'un dans la bataille, l'autre en se révoltant. Seule Hermione Granger survit, dans un cachot sombre et humide. Tout espoir semble perdu à jamais, mais une armée secrète et p...(pour ceux qui veulent voir la suite du résumé c'est par là! pour ceux qui n'aime pas les tragiques et drama, venez aussi!)
1. prologue

**La renaissance d'un monde**

**résumé :** La guerre est terminée, le mal l'a emporté. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont morts, l'un dans la bataille, l'autre en se révoltant. Seul Hermione Granger survit, dans un cachot sombre et humide. Tout espoir semble perdu à jamais, mais une armée secrète et pourtant connue, continue la bataille, n'ayant jamais baissée les bras ! Ils libèrent les prisonniers et esclaves et tentent de renverser le Lord Noir. Hermione les rencontrera, le jour où ils la libèreront, et les aidera à atteindre leur but...

Couple : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger (voir d'autre sans doute...)

Rating : encore inconnu

Thèmes : romance & adventure

_Je préviens aussi qu'il est possible que certaines personnes ne soit pas morte ;)! je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Merci à **Aude9483** pour la correction!_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**Prologue :**

Depuis maintenant deux ans que la guerre était terminée, plus rien ne semblait vivre dans le monde des sorciers. C'était une dictature, dirigée par le Lord Noir Voldemort. À présent, les sang-de-bourbes, les sang-mêlés, les traitres et les cracmols étaient traités de manière plus humiliante que les elfes de maisons. Certains maîtres étaient généreux, mais ils représentaient une infime minorité, et encore ! Ceux-ci étaient sévèrement punis! Certains esclaves se battaient encore, mais là aussi ils étaient punis, mais eux, le payaient de leurs vies.

Cette situation avait des répercutions sur le monde des moldus. Voldemort voulait aussi que ce monde soit sous son contrôle. Beaucoup de personnes mouraient et disparaissaient chaque jour dans des circonstances plus qu'étranges pour les moldus et qui commençait à les effrayer.

Il y a maintenant deux ans que le dernier espoir de vaincre ce fléau a disparu. Autrefois, même si il y avait des hauts et des bas, la plupart des gens étaient sûr ou espérait que Harry Potter mette fin à la vie du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
Mais lors de la Grande Bataille, alors que Voldemort avait laissé à ses adversaires un moment pour faire leur deuil et emmener leur morts, ils le virent suivit de ses mangemorts, avancer tranquillement vers le château. Tout le monde : les élèves, professeurs et parents sortirent afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Un cri retentit. Ginny Weasley fut retenue à temps par son père, évitant de justesse un sortilège impardonnable. Harry Potter était mort. Il était dans les bras de Hagrid qui versait un flot de larmes en reniflant comme un enfant.

Par la suite, Voldemort captura tous les opposants et les enferma dans différentes cellules. Certains restèrent en prison, d'autre furent vendus comme esclaves et d'autre furent tués. Parmi les morts, ils pouvaient pleurer Ron Weasley, tué sauvagement par un loup-garou. Hermione Granger, elle, survécu, mais demeurait seule dans le noir, ayant parfois la visite de certains mangemorts qui venaient la battre avec des sortilèges ou des objets moldus. Mais, même ces visites étaient rares, alors elle pleurait, la mort de ses amis. Elle ne distinguait plus le jour de la nuit, les cachots étant trop sombre, même lorsqu'on venait lui apporter à manger, aucune lumière autre que le sortilège _Lumos_ ne lui parvenait. Aujourd'hui, ce sortilège l'éblouissait, étant habituée aux ténèbres. Elle arrivait à distinguer chaque pierres dans chaque recoins de sa cellule.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle était juste faible. Très faible. Elle savait que même si elle arrivait à se lever, ce n'était que pour quelques secondes, pour aller se soulager. Elle était remplie de haine et de tristesse. Le seul moyen de la soulager serait de venger ses amis. De lui faire payer. Chaque jours, elle cherchait une solution pour sortir de cet endroit, à chaque instants, elle essayait de se libérer de ses chaînes, à chaque secondes, elle maudissait Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Un jour, toujours plongée dans ses pensées noires et haineuses, elle entendit du bruit. C'était des bruits étouffés, comme une bagarre silencieuse. Les sens aux aguets, Hermione chercha a comprendre la situation. Le bruit ne dura pas longtemps, les gémissements s'étaient arrêtés. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir à présent, c'était des faibles chuchotis et des cliquetis de serrure. Il y en eut plusieurs, elle sentait que les personnes faisaient vite, et plus le temps passait, plus les cliquetis et les murmures se rapprochaient. Elle comprit. C'était enfin sa chance de sortir de ce trou ! Pour signaler sa présence, elle agita ses chaînes. Une espèce de muselière magique l'empêchait de parler, mais de toute manière, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que si elle avait criée elle aurait condamnée ses sauveurs -du moins elle espérait que s'en était- et serait restée encore longtemps dans cet horrible endroit.

« Je vais ouvrir celle-là, fit une voix en chuchotant. Sortez-les d'ici, et comme d'hab : soyez discret. Théo, je te laisse donner les consignes »

Hermione avait la vague impression de connaître cette voix, mais son cerveau était tellement fatigué et faible qu'elle ne put réfléchir d'avantage. Les pas se rapprochèrent de sa cellule et entendit bientôt le doux bruit d'une serrure qui s'ouvre. Hermione fit un énorme effort pour relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle le regretta immédiatement, la lumière de la baguette pourtant faible l'éblouissait au plus haut point. Un gémissement traversa sa muselière et rabaissa la tête.

« Granger ?! »

Cette voix d'homme lui était familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était douce et rassurante. Elle entendit les pas s'approcher d'elle et senti qu'on se baissait à sa hauteur. Ses chaînes remuèrent un instant.

« Je vois, fit l'homme. Granger ça va un peu piquer mais ne bouge pas s'il te plait. »

Trop épuisée, elle hocha la tête pour approuver. Trois secondes plus tard, une sorte de brûlure se fit sentir à ses poignets, mais ceux-ci était tellement endoloris que ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence pour elle. Bientôt, la pression qu'exerçait la muselière sur sa mâchoire disparue à son tour, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en réjouir qu'on la prit par le bras pour la soulever.

« Aller Granger, lève toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Toujours aveuglée, elle tenta de se lever mais s'écroula au moment où elle voulu faire un pas. Elle entendit un soupir d'exaspération avant de se sentir soulevée puis portée.  
Elle aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose mais non seulement elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle avait aussi passé tellement de temps dans le silence qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prononcer un son à cet instant. Elle sentait ses pieds se balancer dans le vide à chaque pas que faisait l'homme.

« On a tout le monde ? » Demanda-t-il a un autre.  
« Oui, tout c'est passé à la perfection comme d'hab. On attendais plus que toi et... putain mais c'est Granger ! »  
« Ta gueule Théo ! »  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? »  
« J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais elle est comme n'importe qui et elle pourra nous aider... Enfin quand elle sera reposée »  
« Ouais elle est dans un sale état... »

À bout de force mais aussi agacée elle parvint à articuler une phrase.

« Au lieu de...parler de moi...comme si je n'étais pas...là, faites moi plutôt...sortir d'ici !... »

Elle fut aussi surprise que les deux hommes de sa performance. Ils retinrent un rire et elle sentit de nouveau le mouvement des pas de son porteur.

« Sacré Granger ! Elle n'a vraiment pas changée de caractère en deux ans, fit la voix de l'autre homme. Je me demande comment il va réagir en la voyant. »  
« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! »

Hermione fut à nouveau agacée de leur comportement. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui ils étaient, malgré que leurs voix qui lui étaient familières, et ils continuaient de parler comme si elle n'était pas là ! Elle ne fit plus de commentaire, cette fois-ci étant réellement au bout du rouleau. Les deux hommes se turent également. Elle sentit bientôt l'air frais et humide lui remplir les poumons. Elle en conclut qu'ils étaient dehors. L'humidité, elle en avait l'habitude, mais cette fraicheur et cet air...elle pensait qu'elle ne le sentirait plus jamais de sa vie !

Son moment serein, entre cette atmosphère doux et paisible et le balancement de son faible corps dans les bras de l'homme inconnu, furent vite brisé par un long et puissant bruit.

« Merde ! On est repérés ! Courrez ! »fit son porteur en accélérant le pas.

Des bruits de pas autour d'eux avaient aussi montés l'allure. Elle sentit bientôt la sensation désagréablement familière du transplanage. L'horrible son s'arrêta en même temps que le choc de l'arrivée.

L'utilisation de la magie -même si ça n'avait pas été la sienne- eut raison de ses dernières forces. Elle sentit de l'agitation autour d'elle et son corps se faire balancer dans tous les sens juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Verdict? je vous dit à bientôt pour le premier chapitre ;p!**


	2. Chap1 : les chevaliers de la nuit

_Chupp's : bon, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit dans nos grande bulles XD!_

_Guest : merci d'avoir laissée une trace de ton passage, ça me touche beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_LokiPower : même une petite review comme ça, ça me fait plaisir X)! merci beaucoup ^^!_

_Saskia K : merci d'avoir laissée une trace de ton passage, je te laisse voir si tes hypothèses sont corrects ^^!_

_MissLine : ça me touche beaucoup que tu est prit un peu de ton temps à m'écrire un encouragement...snif...merci ^^!_

_mama : déjà : merci d'avoir reviewé, ensuite, je ne vais répondre qu'a une question : Hermione n'est pas aveugle ^^!_

_labelge : voilà la suite ^^! (et arrête de baver XD!)_

_Elodie-Malefoy : je te remercie aussi fort que les autres d'avoir prit le temps de m'encourager ;)...snif...merci ^o^!_

_Anas : ça m'a fait très chaud au coeur quand j'ai vu ta review ^^! merci énormément, j'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^o^!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue, qui ont reviewé, qui me suivent et qui m'ont mis en favori ^^! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! (et je sais j'avais dit que je le posterais mercredi mais j'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps X)!_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 1 :**** les chevaliers de la nuit**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle voulait profiter encore de cette sensation de confort. Elle savait que son corps allait bientôt lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait dormi sur le sol dur, froid, plein de cailloux et de trous de sa cellule sombre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ce qui l'a aidée à tenir aussi longtemps dans cet horrible endroit pendant tout ce temps a été son moral, sa volonté de vengeance, ses souvenirs...

Il lui était arrivée parfois de rêver qu'elle était dans un bon lit moelleux à souhait et que, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, tous ses amis la regardaient en souriant et riant. Personne ne parlait dans son rêve, ils souriaient et riaient. Tout simplement. Mais cela restait un rêve et chaque rêve a une fin, et à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, son corps endolori lui rappelait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand les mangemorts venaient la voir, il rigolaient de son état. Ce qu'on lui donnait à manger était peu et parfaitement dégoûtant, mais elle se forçait. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, le teint pâle, ses cheveux bruns avaient été coupés très courts et une multitude de cicatrices couvrait son corps.

Mais quelque chose la ramena à la réalité, pourquoi avait-elle toujours cette impression de confort ? Elle aurait dû se rendre compte de l'endroit depuis longtemps ! Doucement, elle commença a frôlé du bout des doigts l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne rencontra que le doux tissu des draps. Elle utilisa alors son odorat et une fraîche odeur de violette se fit sentir. Elle ouvrit alors un œil, puis deux. Une faible lumière passait des rideaux fermés de la pièce, ce qui laissait deviné que l'on était en plein jour.

« Je dois être morte. »

« Tu n'es pas passé loin en tout cas, on a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »

Surprise d'entendre cette voix, elle tourna la tête un peu trop vite et retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. En ce remémorant les événements de la veille elle se rappela alors que c'était la voix familière de la personne qui l'avait sortie de son enfer. Elle allait enfin savoir qui c'était ! Elle ouvrit à nouveaux les yeux et se tourna plus doucement vers la personne, quand elle le vit enfin, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se redresser.

« Zabini ? »

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à s'asseoir, il la prit sous les bras et la souleva.

« Salut Granger...ou plutôt Hermione. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vis ici. »

« Hein ? Toi, un serpentard, sang-pur en plus, tu vis dans un taudis pareil ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? » fit-elle le ton froid.

Le serpentard rigola en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Voyant le regard noir de la brune, il arrêta de rire mais n'effaça pas son sourire.

« Je fais parti du célèbre clan de résistant. Libérateur des prisonniers ! Gardien de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! On nous surnomme...les chevaliers de la nuit ! »

Hermione le regarda avec de grand yeux avant de pouffer de rire à son tour. Blaise se redressa interloqué.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

Hermione eut du mal à s'arrêter. Il semblait tellement sérieux !

« Rien...c'est juste...que pendant un instant j'aurais pu te croire ! Non franchement qu'est ce que tu fous ici Zabini ? »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de la regarder avec de grands yeux. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, essayant de trouver la moindre trace de blague dans le ton de la brune. Mais non. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse. Hermione arrêta de rire et commença à s'inquiéter devant l'état du noir qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Il finit, toujours dans le même état et les yeux toujours aussi grands, par lever un doigt vers elle.

« Tu rigoles hein ? Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? »

Hermione le regarda et secoua négativement la tête.

« Du tout ? Les chevaliers de la nuit ? Non ? »

agacée par son attitude, Hermione s'exclama :

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! En même temps quand on est enfermée pendant deux ans dans la même cellule sans pouvoir bouger, parler, manger ou même dormir correctement, je trouve un peu normal que je n'en ai pas entendu parler ! Tu me diras j'aurais pu l'entendre par les rares visites des mangemorts, mais comme je viens de le dire, elles étaient RARES ! Et je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient prit la peine de me tenir au courant de détail dans ce genre ! »

Blaise resta scotché sur place par ce que venait de lui sortir la brunette. Il hocha les épaules et reprit sa place sur sa chaise. Hermione, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Tu n'as rien fait. »

« C'était tout à fait justifié. Tu as été enfermée pendant deux ans au même endroit sans voir personne, faut bien que ta rage sorte un jour ! »

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux qui rassura l'ex-gryffondor. Elle fit balader son regard dans la pièce. C'était assez spacieux, le lit était collé au mur en parallèle à la porte, une armoire se trouvait au pied du lit, une commode était juste en-dessous de la fenêtre, un bureau dans un coin de la pièce et deux portes.

« La porte en face de la fenêtre, fit-il en devinant ses pensées, c'est la salle de bain avec les toilettes. Celle en face de toi c'est la sortie de ta chambre. »

Hermione aimait bien cet endroit. Elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le noir.

« Dans un ancien camps de réfugiés. Pendant les temps sombre d'autrefois, une riche famille de sang-pur a voulut se protéger des sang-mêlés, sang-de-bourbes, cracmols, etc...ils ont eut alors l'idée de créer cet endroit sous terre. Nous sommes vraiment nombreux ici. »

« Mais si nous sommes sous terre, d'où vient la lumière de cette fenêtre ? »

« La magie Granger. La magie. »

« Combien êtes vous ? »

« Á peu près mille à présent. Peut-être un peu moins quand même... »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Mille personnes libres. Ils étaient aussi nombreux ?

« Mais il ne doit pas y avoir assez de place, non ? »

« On ne sait pas exactement comment, mais grâce à de la vieille magie, cet endroit créer une chambre dès qu'on inscrit un nouveau. Son nom s'affiche sur la porte et il obtient donc une chambre personnelle. Sauf si quelqu'un vient ''habiter'' avec lui. Là il y aura deux noms...enfin t'as compris. Par contre quand quelqu'un meurt...la chambre disparais. En un sens c'est assez pratique. »

« Je vois. Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais...merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Blaise lui sourit chaleureusement avant de frotté ses cheveux énergiquement.

« Hey ! »

« Oh, j'ai bien le droit non ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peur ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu étais gravement blessée tu as dû être touchée par un sort pendant que je te transportais et quand j'ai transplané ça n'a pas arrangé ton cas. En plus tu étais déjà très faible ! C'est presque un miracle que tu sois là ! Tu as dormi une semaine ! »

« Une semaine ! »

« Ouais. On était pas sûr que tu ressortes vivante de cette "expérience", alors on n'a prévenu personne qu'on t'as ramenée. Sinon ça aurait fait du bruit pour rien. Mais maintenant que tu est tirée d'affaire, on va pouvoir l'annoncer! Y'en as qui vont être heureux ! »

« Qui ? »

« Je te laisse la surprise. »

« Et je me demandais... »

« Oui ? »

« Qui dirige ce clan ? »

Le serpentard se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant les bras et les jambes, lui faisant un sourire mystérieux.

« Ça aussi tu verras. »

« Quoi ? Non tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Bien sur que si Granger ! J'ai tout les droits ici ! »

Hermione croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Elle voulait bouder mais en même temps, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, même s'il s'agit d'un ancien serpentard qui lui a pourri la vie. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Alors, sans lui jeter un regard, elle lui demanda :

« En quoi consiste votre clan ? »

« Je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Et bien, on essaye de trouver le plus de monde possible pour qu'on puisse passer à l'action. »

« Donc c'est pour ça ? » fit-elle d'une voix soudainement glaciale.

Hermione se tourna en colère, ce qui le surpris. Il savait que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard était plutôt étrange mais il pensait qu'avec le temps, ça aurait changé. Il s'était bien trompé, elle ne cessait de passer d'une humeur à l'autre, ça devenait fatiguant ! Il ne put ouvrir la bouche que la brune reprit.

« Vous libérez des prisonniers, des esclaves pour les jetés dans votre guerre ! Vous ne valez donc pas mieux que "ceux d'en haut" ? »

Ce fut comme si la bonne ambiance qui était présente il y a encore de cela quelques minutes venait de disparaître. Le visage de Blaise se ferma mais Hermione ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivit.

« Moi qui croyais que vous aviez changé ! Je croyais que vous les sortiez de leur enfer pour qu'ils soit libres, mais en fait vous les enfermés à nouveau et vous les obligez à se battre ! »

« Granger... »

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ? Pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

« Granger, je te conseil de... »

« Ah ça oui ! " libérateur des prisonniers ! Gardien de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! " je veux bien le croire ! Pour les envoyer à la boucherie quelques instants après c'est ça ? »

« BON MAINTENANT, cria-t-il en faisant tomber sa chaise, ÇA SUFFIT GRANGER ET TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER AU LIEU DE TE FAIRE UN FILM ! »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Le serpentard blagueur et joueur qu'elle avait connu était à présent dans un état qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, même lors des années à Poudlard. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait dû pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Granger. Tu ne sais pas quelles ont été nos souffrances. À peine arrivée, sans avoir vu une seule des personnes ici, tu te permets de juger. C'est peut-être dû à ta maison, mais toi et les autres, vous aimez bien jugez sans connaître, sans prendre le temps de regarder ce que l'on cache. »

Il sembla se détendre mais resta fermé, comme blessé. Il ramassa sa chaise mais ne se rassit pas. Il se tourna vers la porte et commença à partir. Au moment où il voulu franchir la porte, elle l'arrêta.

« Attend ! Excuse moi. C'est vrai, je viens de me réveillée et je commence à te traiter comme un ennemi alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure : " faut bien que ma rage sorte un jour ! ". »

Blaise ne se retourna pas, mais écarta sa main de la poignée. Hermione prit ce geste comme une invitation à continuer.

« C'est vrai, j'ai été directement enfermée dans cette cellule après la mort d' Harry, je ne sais donc pas ce qui a pu arriver aux autres pendant ces deux longues dernières années -à part Ron, les mangemorts ce sont fait un plaisir de me l'annoncer !-. Je suis désolée, mais on m'a forcée à me taire avec cette muselière et merlin sait que j'aime parler ! Alors tu imagines ! Je trouve enfin un truc à dire et malheureusement c'est contre toi ! »

Hermione aperçut un mouvement d'épaules qui lui prouvait que ces paroles avaient de l'effet. Il se retenait de rire et ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle ne mentait pas, elle avait trouvée un sujet de débat dans les paroles du noir et en avait profité, sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était mal, mais elle savait que ça allait être une des dernière fois puisqu'à présent, elle pouvait parler librement. Comme Blaise ne se retournait toujours pas, elle abattit ses dernières cartes.

« Je sais qu'on a jamais été très amis tous les deux mais...tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escomptés et Blaise se retourna vers elle dans un état de surprise absolue. Elle avait ses bras grand ouvert avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. Elle était radieuse, il l'avait toujours vu comme une sang-de-bourbe mais à présent...il la voyait comme une femme. Une femme forte qui n'as cessée de se battre depuis tout ce temps. Une femme qui savait réconforter, se faire pardonner, qui avait les mots pour plaire, belle, intelligente...il aurait pu en citer tant d'autre mais, la liste était tellement longue ! Il s'approcha du lit et, timidement la prit dans ses bras. Hermione le serra fortement en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'en avais aussi besoin. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis tellement longtemps... »

Il resserra sa prise. Il comprenait alors ce que Potter et Weasley aimait chez cette femme qu'il avait si longtemps ignorée et méprisée. Il comprit alors la chaleur que pouvait avoir les gryffondors entre eux, alors que chez que les serpentards, c'était froid. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, faisait attention à ses moindres gestes afin de ne pas se retrouver insulté et méprisé comme les autres. Sentant que le câlin dura un peu trop longtemps, il s'éloigna en souriant et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il sortit un jean et un tee-shirt bleu clair qu'il lança à la figure de la brune.

« Tu es pardonnée Granger ! Allez, habilles toi, je vais prévenir les autres et je reviens te chercher, ce serait dommage que tu te perdes dès ton arrivée ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et fut à nouveau arrêté.

« Zab...Blaise ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci »

« De rien Granger, allez, habilles toi maintenant ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment d'accord pour qu'on te voit dans cette...tenue. »

Et il sortit en riant. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, mais en baissant son regard, elle rougit de honte. La couverture avait glissée et elle ne portait absolument aucun vêtement ! Seul un bandage couvrait sa poitrine qui avait souffert durant son long séjour. Elle se couvrit rapidement en ramenant la couverture sur elle, dire qu'elle avait serrée Blaise ainsi vêtue ! Sachant qu'à présent il était inutile de se cacher, elle se découvrit et regarda son corps, entièrement recouvert de bandages.

Elle prit ses vêtements et essaya de se lever, elle y arriva mais ses jambes étaient en coton et dû se tenir aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle tomba directement en face du miroir d'une petite commode. Son visage, avait environ trois points de sutures. Au moment où elle voulu les effleurées, elle se rappela comment elle se les étaient faites. Elles l'avaient fait souffrir vraiment longtemps. Elle détourna le regard et regarda vers la gauche, un grand miroir était accroché au mur permettant de voir tout son corps. De l'autre côté ce trouvait un lavabo presque collé à une petite douche. Dans un autre coin, les toilettes. La pièce n'était pas spécialement grande ni vraiment petite, juste ce qu'il fallait. En même temps, n'importe quoi aurait pu convenir à Hermione tant qu'elle pouvait profiter des bien faits de l'eau chaude ! Elle vit sur la petite commode un mot. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

_Hey Granger !_

_Voilà ta salle de bain, dans cette commode se trouve tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Ça fait parti du sortilège, tu as dans cette commode tout ce qu'il faut ! Allant des serviettes pour la douche au nécessaire pour tes besoins mensuels ! Tu peux enlever tes bandages pour la douche, tu es presque guérie._

_Ne prend pas trop de temps ;p !_

_B.Z_

Elle froissa le papier et le jeta dans la mini corbeille. Pour qui il se prenait ? Elle avait vécue pendant deux ans dans une cellule minuscule, avec pour seul confort, un seau pour faire ses besoins naturels ! Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Elle le remercia tout de même intérieurement de prendre autant soin d'elle. Elle enleva ses bandages et se mit devant la grande glace afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ce qu'elle put remarquer en premier lieu, c'était ses cheveux. On avait dû les brosser et laver pendant son sommeil, car ils étaient doux et soyeux alors qu'avant ils étaient rugueux et emmêlés. Nostalgique, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux à présent court. Elle vit ensuite sa corpulence, sa peau ne touchait plus autant ses os et pensa que la magie n'avait pas un petit rôle là-dedans. Même si elle restait vraiment maigre, voir anorexique. Ses cicatrices avaient presque disparues, seuls des lignes roses, plus ou moins fine, barraient sa peau blanche. Mais, elle fut déçut qu'_une_ seule ne soit pas partie -même si elle s'était doutée de toute manière que celle-la, ne partirait pas comme ça-. C'était la marque des esclaves, signe de sa défaite, preuve de ses souffrances. Elle la brûlait depuis deux ans, elle la faisait souffrir depuis deux ans. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle pourrait se venger, elle et ses amis ! La flamme qui brûlait dans le regard d' Hermione s'agrandit. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais à tuer Voldemort.

Elle finit pas entrer dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Lorsque les premières gouttes d'eau chaude arrivèrent sur sa peau fragile, elle ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire d'autres sons trop choquant. Elle en avait rêver de cette chaleur humide ! Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne voulait plus partir ! Mais, elle se rappelait que Blaise devait revenir et elle voulait savoir de quelles personnes il parlait. Elle sortit au bout d'une demi-heure avant de s'habiller rapidement. Quand elle regarda le tee-shirt que lui avait passé Blaise et ne put s'empêcher de le détester.

« Zabini, Zabini, Zabini...mon cher serpentard, tu pensais réellement que j'allais porter cette _chose_ sur moi sans rien dire ? Tu ne connais pas assez Hermione Granger... »

Elle remit le tee-shirt là où il l'avait trouvé et regarda les autres. Malgré la taille de l'armoire, elle était relativement vide. Il y avait, quatre tee-shirts, trois jeans, deux shorts, une jupe, une robe et plusieurs sous-vêtements.

« _Cet endroit a dû avoir un sort qui donne de quoi répondre aux besoins les plus basique__s__...un peu comme la salle sur demande. Il faudra que je mène ma petite __enquête... _»

Elle en prit un au hasard, mais surtout, avec un décolleté moins plongeant que le premier. Une fois prête, elle refit le lit et s'assit au bureau. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et découvrit des morceaux de parchemins, des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre. Elle resta à cet endroit pendant quelques instants, attendant le retour du serpentard. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'ennuyait. Vint le moment où la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Granger ? »

Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, le bureau étant derrière la porte.

« Granger ! »

« Je suis là Zabini. »

Il se tourna et respira un grand coup. Il ne l'avait pas vue et si elle était sortie, il aurait sans doute mis un certain temps avant de la retrouver.

« Suis moi, on va dans la salle de réunion n°3. Je t'explique rapidement, là je vais te montrer à certaines personnes. Généralement, après chaque sauvetage, on fait une sorte de présentation afin que si des personnes se connaissent, elles puissent se retrouver facilement. Mais comme tout le monde te connait, ça ne devrait pas être un problème... »

« Comment ça tout le monde me connait ? »

« Fais pas l'innocente Granger ! Tout le monde connait au moins ton nom ! Tu est une célèbre figure de la guerre ! »

Elle se sentait mal, elle savait que Voldemort c'était fait un plaisir de dire que Harry était mort mais maintenant, elle avait peur...peur du regard de ces personnes. Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Qu'elle était une lâche ? Une ratée ? Blaise interrompis le court de ses pensées.

« Allez viens. »

Il s'écarta de la porte afin de la laisser passer. La tête haute, elle s'avança dans le couloir suivis du noir. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un moment sans rien dire, sans croiser personne. Hermione essayait de retenir le chemin, ça pouvait toujours être utile. Mais plus elle essayait, moins elle y arrivait, elle était dans un tel état d'angoisse que cela semblait impossible. Heureusement -ou malheureusement selon les points de vue- ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande porte marron où les lettres dorées " _salle de réunion n°3 _" y étaient inscrites. Blaise se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire...je vais entrer en premier et quand je t'ouvrirais la porte, tu entreras, d'accord ? »

Hermione le regarda un instant puis finit par accepter.

« Si ça t'amuse. »

« Tant mieux ! Je sens que je vais me marrer ! »

Il inspira profondément et ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant un visage sérieux et fermé. Il referma presque aussitôt la porte laissant Hermione plantée dans le couloir à attendre.

« _Je ne sais pas à quoi rime cette histoire Zabini mais si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte dans les secondes qui suivent, je fais un malheur ! _»

à peine cette pensée formulée que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la voix du noir.

« ...voici donc mon amie que je voulais vous présenter. Vous allez voir, elle est canon ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement en entrant dans la salle.

À peine eut-elle posée un pied dans la pièce que le silence ce fit. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

« Her...Hermione ? C'est toi ? »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle resta plantée là à regarder les personnes en face d'elle. Incertain, il avança vers elle, les mains tendues dans sa direction.

« Hermione ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu n'es donc pas morte ! »

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et finit par lui sourire.

« Salut Seamus. Salut Fred. »

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**J'attends de nouveau votre verdict (bon ou mauvais) et je vous dis à bientôt ^^!**


	3. Chap2 : retrouvailles

_LokiPower : Fred en force! Mais je crois que tu va me détester pour ce chapitre T.T. Sinon j'ai fait en sorte que Hermione soit...différente et que Blaise soit...ben Blaise en fait XD! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et n'hésite pas à me faire un pavé en review j'adore ça X)!_

_Saskia K : je suis désolée pour tes hypothèses et sache que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tout mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance X)! mais j'étais contente que tu propose des chose, ça m'a touchée de voir que ça t'intéressais vraiment! N'hésite pas à me faire part d'autre hypothèse, tu pourrais peut-être me donner des idées pour la suite! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!_

_Guest : et oui, Hermione à craquer et c'était sur Blaise...mais bon tout arrive! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^!_

_ : oui, mais voir ces personne qu'on croyait morte fait aussi du bien ^^! je ne te dirais pas qui est encore vivant et je te laisse découvrir ^^! merci pour ta review et bon chapitre!_

_Anas : Tu étais en retard de 2 jours! Impardonnable! J'ai même pleurée! Non je rigole (un peu quand même XD!), ta reveiw m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^!_

_Elodie-Malefoy : ça m'a touchée que tu me dise qu'elle est prometteuse! Je ferais en sorte qu'elle le soit ^^! merci pour ta review!_

_Lilylunahermy : c'est trop mignon ta review! Merci je suis touchée ;)! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as dit ^^!_

_Eriss Alice Dantalian : NON! On ne déprime pas sur ma fic je te pris (même si d'un autre côté ça me touche!) merci!_

_Voilà le chapitre 2! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^! je voulais vraiment vous remercier, je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairais autant cette fic ^^!_

_je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai ouvert un blog (vous pouvez retrouver le lien sur ma page perso de ce site) où j'ai remis mes fics et où il sera sans doute plus simple de communiqué, donc n'hésitez pas à passer pour faire un petit tour (même si c'est juste pour voir)...voilà je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous dit :_

_BONNE LECTURE ^^!_

**Chapitre 2 :**** retrouvailles**

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne bougea. Fred et Seamus étaient dans un état de choc intense, Hermione se retenait de pleurer et Blaise était écroulé de rire.

« Putain les mecs si vous voyez vos têtes ! » ricana-t-il.

Semblant enfin reprendre contact avec la réalité, Fred commença à bouger. Il fit un pas, puis deux et se mit à courir vers Hermione qu'il attrapa en riant. Il la fit tourner dans les airs et lorsqu'il la reposa à terre ce fut au tour de Seamus de la serrer fortement contre lui. Ils pleurèrent de joie et Seamus s'écarta en la regardant de haut en bas comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion.

« Ça alors, Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu as changée ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On pensait que tu étais morte ! »

« Et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne le suis pas ! » dit-elle en rigolant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais où étais-tu ? On t'as cherchée partout ! » demanda Fred dans le même état que les deux autres.

« En fait je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai _travaillée_ dans un un manoir il me semble...mais j'ignore lequel, et après un mois ou deux, j'ai été enfermée dans une cellule. »

« Quoi ! Mais on...enfin les journaux disaient que tu étais morte ! »

« Sans doute parce que je devais mourir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, mon _maître_ m'a achetée avant mon exécution et a voulu me garder en vie. Oh ! Vous m'avez tellement manquée les amis ! »

Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les serra contre elle. Elle avait toujours gardée l'espoir de sortir de sa cellule, mais pas celui de revoir ses amis vivants. Au début, elle était bel et bien dans l'illusion de les revoir un jour, mais depuis que Bellatrix lui avait "annoncée" la mort de Ron, elle s'était effondrée, elle n'avait plus espéré, mais elle s'était promis de tous les venger. Mais maintenant qu'elle était près de personnes familières, elle se sentait rassurée et remplie d'une certaine honte d'avoir abandonnée si vite.

« Mais, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Seamus.

« Apparemment une semaine. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux anciens gryffondors en même temps. « Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ou signalé ta présence ? »

« Je me suis réveillée il y a environ une heure seulement. »

« Quoi ?! » firent-ils à nouveaux.

Dans une lenteur inquiétante, ils se tournèrent vers Blaise qui commençait à s'éclipser discrètement.

« Blaiiiiiiiiiiise... »

le concerné se stoppa sur le champ et se tourna rapidement vers eux un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Oui ? »

Ils s'avancèrent vers lui en faisant craquer leurs poings, une lueur meurtrière brillant dans leurs yeux.

« Alors comme ça... » commença Seamus.

« ...Tu nous caches qu' Hermione est ici ? » compléta Fred en se rapprochant dangereusement du métisse.

« Non voyons ! On était pas sûr qu'elle s'en sorte, vous connaissez le règlement ! » se défendit-il avec son sourire moqueur toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Pourtant tu voulais nous présenter une jolie fille aujourd'hui... »

« ...que tu avais libéré la semaine dernière et qui s'était _parfaitement_ remise de ses blessures... »

« Et bien j'ai mentit. En même temps vous auriez dû vous en doutez les mecs, tous les nouveaux sont présentés au conseil puis à tout le clan ! Vous l'auriez forcément vu ! Mais quelle bande de crétins! » ricana-t-il en se tapant le front.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Seamus se jeta sur Blaise qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse, une course poursuite commença alors. Blaise tentait d'échapper à Seamus pendant que Fred et Hermione les regardaient courir dans tous les sens.

« On ne devrait pas les arrêter ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh non. Non seulement parce que Blaise l'a cherché et en plus parce qu'une fois lancé, c'est quasiment impossible de les arrêter. » répondit Fred avec un ton habitué de toutes ces gamineries.

« Oui mais tout de même. Ça pourrait mal finir. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Blaise ne risque rien à part deux ou trois égratignures. Ce genre de situation arrive souvent. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Blaise et Seamus ont une sorte de complicité, même étrange, ils sont en quelque sorte complémentaires. Par exemple, pour les missions, si Blaise ou Seamus n'étaient pas dans la même équipe, ils auraient moins de chances de réussir. »

« C'est étonnant, deux ans auparavant, si on m'avait dit qu'un serpentard et un gryffondor s'entendrait aussi bien je ne l'aurait pas cru. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas jeté sur Blaise toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine ! » rigola-t-il.

Hermione voulut lui poser une autre question mais se retint, pensant que c'était trop indiscret. Fred le remarqua et l'invita à le lui poser.

« Non ce n'est rien. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon œil droit, non ? »

En effet, Fred portait un bandage noir sur l'œil droit, une longue cicatrice dépassait des deux côtés du bandeau.

« Je l'ai eut pendant une mission qui a mal tournée. On s'est fait repérés alors qu'on était encore en train de libérer les esclaves de Lord Mordlon. On a dû se battre et un des esclaves allait se faire tuer par un des chiens de gardes. Tu devines ce qui a dû se passer, je l'ai sauvé au prix de mon œil. Maintenant il dit avoir une dette envers moi et ne cesse de me suivre. Il se dit même être mon disciple ! » rigola-t-il

« C'est mignon. Il doit s'en vouloir quand même non ? »

« Oui, c'est aussi pour ça. »

Le bruit de course se stoppa dans un grand bruit de chute et de plusieurs protestations. Blaise avait voulu sortir de la pièce pour échapper plus facilement à Seamus, mais au moment où il avait voulu passer la porte, il avait percuté quelqu'un et l'avait écrasé de tout son poids suivit du gryffondor.

« Mais bordel, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend bande d'abrutis ! » cria la voix de la personne écrasée par les deux corps.

Hermione se tendit au son de la voix. Elle la connaissait, elle savait à qui elle appartenait et espérait se tromper.

« Désolé vieux ! rigola Blaise, je tentait d'échapper à un lion enragé ! »

« Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le lion enragé la vipère ? »

« Je ne... »

« Vous aller vous la fermer oui ? Bouger vos culs de là vous m'étouffez ! »

Alors qu'il se dégageait, un autre homme entra tranquillement. Hermione le reconnut tout de suite grâce à sa grande taille, ses cheveux bruns et son air impassible, Théodore Nott. Il s'approcha de Fred qu'il salua.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ? »

« Il vient de nous apprendre qu' Hermione était là depuis une semaine. »

« Ah ça ! Je comprend mieux sa réaction maintenant. Au fait salut Hermione ! »

« Salut Nott. » répondit-elle un peu surprise et plus concentrée sur la scène de la porte.

« Tu peux m'appeler Théo » rit-il

« Si tu veux. »

« Attends une seconde...tu le savais ?! » demanda Fred surpris

« Bien sur. Je suis dans l'équipe de Blaise tu te rappelles ? »

« Mais...mais pourquoi _toi_ tu nous l'as pas dit ? »

« Devines. »

« Ah...chantage ? »

« Gagné. »

« Je vois...et Dray le sait ? »

« Non, je crois que c'est sa réaction à lui qui l'intéressait le plus... »

« Ouais, six ans d'insultes ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça ! » rigola-t-il.

Théo ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma rapidement. Il se pinça les lèvres puis finit par répondre par un simple « Oui, ça doit être ça... ».

Quand Drago se releva, il donna une grande claque sur la tête des deux complices.

« Ça vous apprendra à rentrer dans les gens comme ça ! »

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ce lion enragé qui me poursuivait ! »

« Quoi ! Non mais tu rigoles ! C'est de ta faute la vipère ! C'est toi qui ne nous a pas prévenu de... »

Une deuxième claque sur la tête les coupa dans leurs chamailleries. Une fois que Drago eut fini de s'occuper du cas des deux complices, il demanda avec énervement :

« Bon, maintenant que l'affaire est réglée, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as voulu nous faire venir Blaise ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire un immense sourire et de montrer du doigt Hermione. Drago suivit la direction des yeux pour arriver sur la silhouette de la lionne. Il ne sembla pas la reconnaître tout de suite mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et la bouche de surprise. Voyant sa réaction, Blaise se mit à rire jusqu'à s'arracher les poumons et Seamus lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes afin de le faire taire.

« Qu...qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?! » s'exclama Drago « Blaise, tu peux m'expliquer quand est ce qu'elle est arrivée ? »

« Je suis arrivée la semaine dernière Malefoy » lui répondit froidement Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Tient ? Il n'y a pas le _sang-de-bourbe_ qui va avec ? Étonnant ! »

L'ambiance de la pièce sembla se refroidir de plus en plus, mettant les autres personnes présentes mal à l'aise.

« Tu sauras, Granger, que j'ai changé en deux ans. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire la fouine ? »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Je te conseille de ne pas trop m'énerver, je me retiens déjà de ne pas te mettre dehors ! »

« Je me demande bien ce qui te retiens. » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Je me le demande aussi...bref qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai libérée la semaine dernière. » intervint Blaise en voyant la situation lui échapper.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas inscrite sur la liste ? »

« Elle l'est. » fit calmement Théo.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? »

« Simplement parce qu'on était pas sûr qu'elle s'en sorte. Tu vois bien comment elle est, son état était pire la semaine dernière. Elle s'était pris un sort et était en sous-nutrition avec de nombreuses blessures. Un jour ou deux de plus et elle n'était pas là. » expliqua Théo avec son calme habituel.

Il s'était bien sûr abstenu de parler de la blague qu'avait voulu faire Blaise et celui-ci lui en fût infiniment reconnaissant...même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer après. Les deux ennemis se regardaient avec méfiance avant que le blond ne coupe l'échange visuel pour le reporter sur Théo.

« Elle a une chambre ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, donnes lui du travail et expliques lui comment on fonctionne. Par contre, interdiction de faire des missions. »

« De quel droit tu m'interdis de sauver des vies Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle sauvagement.

Drago se tourna vers elle avec lenteur, comme si elle l'ennuyait.

« Simplement, qu'ici, j'ai tous les droits Granger. Je suis celui qui est à l'origine de ce projet avec Théo et Blaise. Ensuite si je t'interdis des missions c'est pour quatre raisons : premièrement, tu n'es pas en état de te battre, deuxièmement, il faut d'abord un entrainement que tous ici suivent -et que je vais pas t'empêcher de suivre-, troisièmement, tu ne saura pas contrôler tes émotions en cas de merde et quatrièmement, parce que je ne veux pas de toi dans mes pattes ! »

Hermione devint rouge de colère devant le regard vainqueur du blond. Elle serra les poings et parla entre ses dents.

« Je suis parfaitement remise de mes blessures et je sais me battre ! Je n'ai fait que ça avant qu' Harry ne soit tué ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que nous avons fait Malefoy ? »

« Justement, personne ne le sais sait ! Vous avez disparut de la circulation soudainement et vous êtes réapparut aussi vite ! »

« Parce qu'on devait se faire discrets ! Et puis, je sais parfaitement contrôler mes émotions ! J'en ai vu plus que tu peux le croire ! »

« Quand je dis tes émotions, je ne te demande pas si tu vas vomir ou pas devant un cadavre ! Je te dis que si un plan foire et qu'on se retrouve avec les mangemorts qui reprennent les esclaves que nous venions de libérer, je mets ma main à couper que tu retournes en arrière pour les chercher ! »

« On ne pourrais pas les laisser entre leurs mains ! » répliqua-t-elle brusquement.

« Sauf quand on met la sécurité des autres en jeu Granger ! On a déjà essayé et on avait plus de morts et de blessés que de sauvés ! Il faut s'y reprendre plus tard et toi, je suis sûr, tu voudrais y retourner sur le champ ! »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas ! Donc pas de discussion ! »

« Tu... »

« Pa' Drago ? »

La dispute s'arrêta net. Drago se retourna rapidement vers la porte où une petite tête brune dépassait. Drago sembla se calmer instantanément avant de regarder froidement Hermione.

« La discussion s'arrête ici Granger. Tu ne vas pas en mission. Tu as de la chance je t'autorise au moins à suivre les entrainements. Peut-être qu'un jour je changerais d'avis. Les autres, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Théo, tu me la mets avec Mélodie, je lui laisse le soin de lui expliquer ce qu'elle a à savoir. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Merci. Salut tout le monde. » salua-t-il.

« Salut Dray. » firent les autres d'une même voix.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^!**


	4. Chap3 : Mauvaise blague

_Saskia K : Un fils? Une fille? Adopté ou vraie? Tel est la question! Je te met le doute hein? Peut-être qu'il y a une fille dans toute cette histoire...gniakgniakgniak! Blaise est un perso que j'aime bien dans les dramiones (sauf quand y'en a qui essaye de le rendre drôle alors qu'il ne l'est pas du tout - -''''), Hermione t'enerve? D'un autre côté faut la comprendre, elle n'a pas un bon souvenir de notre blond international et elle a passée deux ans dans une petite cellule...Tu n'avais pas compris que Drago était le chef du clan O.O? Moi qui croyait avoir été trop précise et qui pensait que tout le monde allait deviner XD! Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^! Bisoux !_

_BrunasseLucile : J'aime bien le nom Lucile ^^! (Rien à voir je sais mais je voulais le dire XD!) Bref, je crois pas avoir été très rapide mais le principal c'est que la suite soit là! ^^_

_Anas : Je sais que tu ne l'a pas vu mais derrière mon écran, j'étais rouge de plaisir tellement ta review étais adorable ^/^! Merci beaucoup!_

_LokiPower : O.O...ceci est un roman et non une review...mais j'adore ça X)! ne t'en fait pas pour ton Fred adoré, il ne DEVRAIT pas mourir! (j'aime pas tué des gens - -'') après peut-être que je changerais d'avis! Mais tu as de l'imagination pour le « pa' Drago »! mais je n'aime pas la dernière dons retire la tout de suite de ta tête X)!_

_Chupp's : Bon toi, je crois qu'on se dit déjà tout dans nos grosse bu-bulle mais je te remerci encore ^^!_

_Elodie-Malefoy : Merci beaucoup, je crois que j'ai été un peu longue (désolé o!) mais voilà le chapitre 3!_

_4dramione-always : Reste bien installée parce que voici la suite ^^!_

_Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews! Le « Pa' Drago » a intrigué beaucoup de personnes parmi vous apparemment *.*! fils? Fille? Adopté? Vraie? Allez savoir ^^! bon chapitre mes lecteurs adoré et désolée de l'attente ^^!_

**Chapitre 3 :**** mauvaise blague**

Hermione suivit le blond du regard. Il se dirigeât vers la petite tête brune et au moment où il se mit de profil, elle eut un choc. Il avait un sourire doux et chaleureux. Elle avait l'habitude des sourires froids et moqueurs mais celui-là semblait presque...naturel, vrai. Elle le vit prendre la petite forme dans ses bras avant de sortir pour de bon. Un silence gêné s'installa lorsque la porte claqua mais fut vite brisé par un bruit sec.

« Aïe ! »

« Bien fait pour toi le blagueur. » fit Théo qui ne semblait pas du tout rigoler.

« Oh allez, fit Blaise qui voulait se défendre, c'était plutôt amusant non ? Aïe ! Apparemment non... »

« Pour toi c'était drôle cette scène ? »

« … »

« Blaise ? »

« Non...d'accord j'ai merdé...j'ai pensé qu'il allait...aïe ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait là ? »

« Tu dis des conneries. »

« Maieuh...de toute façon tu m'as aidé, tu es aussi fautif que moi ! »

Théo lança un regard noir au métisse. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu Théodore dans une colère aussi noire qu'il semblait d'ailleurs retenir avec peine. Si c'était elle qui était à l'origine de cette colère, elle aurait sans doute eut peur à cet instant.

« À qui la faute ? Est ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ? »

« Non, rigola-t-il mais il se rendit vite compte que personne ne suivait vraiment, Bon arrêtez de me regardez comme ça ! D'accord j'ai fait une bourde mais je le referais plus ! Je suis désolé Hermione que ça ait tourné comme ça... » s'excusa-t-il penaud.

« T'en fais pas Blaise. C'est pas de ta faute. » dit-elle plus froidement.

Le silence revint mais ce fut au tour de Fred de le briser.

« Tu sais 'Mione...Drago a changé...vraiment changé. Il n'est plus celui que nous avons connu à Poudlard... »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Je ne suis pas sûr moi. »

« Hermione, je te l'assure. Drago est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Alors qu'il me le montre ! Je n'ai vu que Malefoy aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas vu de Drago ou de Dray comme vous l'appelez ! »

« Tu le verras Hermione. Si tu lui montres aussi Hermione et pas Granger. »

« J'ai montré Granger ? Vraiment ? À ton avis pourquoi j'ai montré Granger ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Parce qu'il a montré Malefoy je suppose ? »

« Exactement, donc... »

« Donc vous êtes dans un cercle vicieux. Il montre Malefoy si tu montres Granger et tu montres Granger s'il montre Malefoy, faudrait peut-être que l'un de vous brise la boucle non ? » dit-il avec un regard appuyé sur la concernée.

« Sauf qu'il faudrait qu'on me donne l'occasion de le faire ! Tu sais Fred, je n'ai pas vraiment les meilleurs souvenirs de lui. Il m'a insultée, moi, Ron et Harry pendant toute notre scolarité...et maintenant qu'ils sont morts...je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être celle qui montre mon vrai visage en première. Pour moi, il reste Malefoy et je reste sans doute Granger pour lui, j'attends le moment où la barrière entre nous se brisera. » acheva-t-elle dans un soupir de tristesse.

Fred était livide. Il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, comme si son monde s'était écroulé. Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda les autres. Ils étaient à peu près dans le même état que lui mais eux semblaient plutôt inquiets. Fred reprit d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

« Tu...tu as dis quoi ?... »

Hermione le regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il demandait.

« Heu...que Malefoy reste Malefoy, que je reste sans doute Granger pour lui et que j'attends le moment où la barrière entre nous se brisera ? » récita-t-elle incertaine

« Non...non...pas ça...avant..pour Ron et Harry... » dit-il toujours avec la même voix.

Hermione comprit enfin. Elle jeta un œil aux autres pour voir qu'ils attendaient également la réponse mais ils paraissaient surtout inquiets pour Fred. On avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre. Hermione prit un visage rempli de compassion et dit d'une voix calme et douce, comme pour atténuer la lourde vérité.

« Je crois que je viens de t'apprendre quelque chose...vous ne saviez pas que Ron était mort, c'est ça ? »

Fred secoua négativement la tête, puis continua pendant un moment avant de commencer à reparler.

« Non...c'est impossible...je le cherchais depuis si longtemps...c'est impossible... »

« Comment le sais-tu Hermione ? » demanda Seamus.

« On me l'a annoncé...avec un certain plaisir, alors que je venais d'être enfermée. J'avais tenté de...de m'échapper de mon _travail_ une fois de trop et ils m'ont mis dans la cellule...Bellatrix est entrée et...m'a torturée...elle m'a montrée la tête de Ron...apparemment, lui aussi avait voulu se sauver de cet enfer. Il a été tué par des chiens de gardes, des espèces de...de gros...gros loups. » acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Fred la regarda avec des yeux suppliants, il voulait qu'elle lui mente, même une blague aurait été la bien venue, mais non. Elle était la plus sérieuse du monde. Son frère était mort. Un hoquet le ramena à la réalité et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il essuya rageusement les larmes traitresses et se tourna avec une vitesse fulgurante pour écraser son poing contre le mur.

« BORDELLLLLLL ! »

« Fred...calmes toi vieux...ça va aller » tenta de le rassurer Blaise.

« Maudits chiens ! Maudits loup-garous! D'abord Bill, mon œil et maintenant Ron ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?...pourquoi ?... »

sa voix s'éteignit dans plusieurs sanglots. Blaise et Seamus le soutinrent pour l'emmener ailleurs.

« Théo, fais ce que Dray a dit, amène Hermione à Mélodie. Nous, on accompagne Fred à l'infirmerie. »

« Ok, faites lui prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves, je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin rempli de tristesse.

« Lola sais ce qu'il y a faire pour lui de toute façon, elle a l'habitude maintenant. » dit Seamus sur le même ton.

Ils disparurent de la pièce, laissant Hermione et Théo seuls. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir avant de coller une espèce de sourire sur son visage. Il ne se tourna pas vers Hermione et continua de fixer la porte.

« Fred garde espoir de retrouver des personnes de sa famille. George est mort l'année dernière. C'est lui qui a voulu le sauver...il n'est pas arrivé à temps. Il est mort sous ses yeux. Tout le monde est mort. Fred ne le sais pas encore mais...on a retrouvé Molly il y a quelque mois mais on est pas sûr qu'elle s'en sorte...elle est dans le coma. Il avait encore de l'espoir pour Ron et Ginny mais...cette nouvelle à dû l'anéantir. »

Hermione se sentit alors profondément coupable. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenu sa langue ? À peine arrivée, elle amenait les ennuis avec elle...elle avait toujours amené les ennuis avec elle. Elle baissa les yeux et sentit le poids sur son cœur s'agrandir.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-il en devinant ses pensées, c'est juste qu'il a appris à la suite la mort de ses proches...on peut dire qu'il perds un peu d'espoir chaque jour...tout ce qu'on souhaite maintenant, c'est que Molly se rétablisse et qu'on retrouve Ginny...et voilà que je deviens sentimental et que je me mets à te déballer sa vie ! On aura tout vu ! »

Il rigola d'un rire jaune alors qu' Hermione se sentait plus que coupable. Elle venait de se réveiller et déjà tout partait de travers. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, elle, s'était retrouver ses amis, retrouver son ancienne vie, calme et paisible...mais il semblerait que ça soit tombé dans le néant...et il y a de cela bien longtemps, elle était juste trop têtue pour s'en rendre compte. Elle entendit Théo renifler avant que sa main vienne la prendre par ses frêles épaules.

« Allez, il va aller mieux. Je vais t'emmener à Mélodie, elle t'expliquera tout. Moi je vais aller voir Dray, je crois qu'on peut arrêter les recherches de Ron maintenant... »

« Je suis désolée...mais...c'était bel et bien la tête de Ron qu'elle m'a montrée... » dit-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Elle se rappelait encore de l'horrible scène.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ça faisait un mois qu'elle avait été enfermée dans cette cellule. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de sortir de cet enfer, des bruits de pas ainsi que le rire facilement reconnaissable de Bellatrix approchaient. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et la mangemort prit un malin plaisir à aveugler Hermione qui plissa les yeux._

_« Bonjour sang-de-bourbe. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix de gamine._

_« Comme si ça t'intéressait... » répondit Hermione entre ses dents._

_« Doloris. »_

_Hermione hurla de douleur et gigota dans tous les sens. Bellatrix la regarda en riant. C'était comme si des milliers de poignards chauffés à blanc la transperçaient de toute part, comme si ses chaines étaient faites de ronces en flammes et dont on ne peut se détacher. Bellatrix arrêta le sort et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre d' Hermione. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration qui était saccadée et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

_« Voyons, ma chérie, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Mais tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe...tu ne peux pas comprendre. »_

_« En effet... » dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée « ...je ne...comprends pas...votre...amour pour...la violence et...et la torture... »_

_« Tais toi ! Doloris. »_

_La douleur reprit. Elle criait à s'arracher les cordes vocales mais cette fois-ci, la mangemort l'arrêta plutôt._

_« Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole sang-de-bourbe ! »_

_Hermione ne dit rien. Elle allait suffisamment souffrir ce soir...ce matin ? Cette nuit ? Cet après-midi ? Elle avait déjà perdu la notion du temps. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais toussa et sentit quelques gouttes d'un liquide poisseux arriver sur son bras. Du sang._

_« Nous venons t'apporter de la compagnie. Tu te sentiras sans doute moins seule. »_

_À cette phrase, elle ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Devait-elle être heureuse ou se méfier ? Elle opta pour la deuxième option, le sourire qu'affichait Bellatrix n'avait rien de bon. Elle sautilla comme une enfant jusqu'à arriver devant la brune qui recula pour finalement rencontrer le mur._

_« Il me semble que le traitre à son sang de Weasley est ton ami non ? »_

_Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux et regarda Bellatrix sans comprendre. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment._

_« Il a été vilain...très vilain le Weasley » dit-elle avec une moue d'enfant. « Il a voulu se sauver lui aussi. Comme toi. Mais lui...il a voulu jouer, avec les chiens. Les adorables toutous. On voudrait te faire jouer toi aussi, mais après. »_

_Elle s'éloigna et laissa passer Macnair qui portait une chose ronde dans son poing. Il la lança aux pieds de la brune qui regarda un instant l'objet. C'était rond et il semblait y avoir des poils dessus...non...ce n'est pas possible...non..NON !_

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH ! »_

_Hermione hurla. Elle s'approcha de la tête de Ron pour la prendre, mais ses mains étaient dans son dos et ne put la toucher. Bellatrix éclata de rire._

_« Hahahaha ! Tu veux le regarder dans les yeux ? Il suffisait de le demander ! »_

_Macnair rigola lui aussi et reprit la tête de Ron où il mit les yeux vides devant ceux de la brune. Il était méconnaissable, comme s'il avait servi de jouet à un animal pendant des heures. On pouvait le reconnaître seulement par ses cheveux roux et ce qui restait de ses yeux. Hermione hurla encore et encore avant que des aboiements se firent entendre. Les mangemorts avaient fait rentrer les chiens dans sa cellule. Il la mordirent, la griffèrent pendant longtemps. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. Ils rattrapèrent les chiens et les firent sortir. Après un ou deux doloris ils disparurent en lui laissant la tête de son meilleur ami dans un coin. L'homme qu'elle avait "servie" entra. Il la regarda de haut avant de lui lancer quelque sorts de premiers soins._

_« Tu pourras maintenant réfléchir sur ton sort. Je tiens à ce que tu restes en vie assez longtemps pour comprendre à quel point tu avais de la chance de me servir. Tu aurais été un amusement de temps à autre. Restes avec cette horreur et meurs dans d'atroces souffrances mais surtout...dans longtemps ! »_

_Il partit sans un regard en arrière, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle restait à terre, sans bouger à regarder la tête de son meilleur ami. Ses membres la brûlait, chaque larme versée la faisait souffrir et elle sentait le sang couler encore le long de sa peau. Elle continua de fixer les yeux de Ron pendant longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil où elle fit un gros cauchemar._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se secoua la tête, penser à ça à cet instant n'était pas bon. Ron était mort, il fallait s'y faire. Elle se rendit compte que Théo la regardait avec un air inquiet. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Des souvenirs...allons voir cette Mélodie. »

Il hocha la tête et l'invita à sortir en première.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**C'est pas vraiment le meilleur je trouve mais qu'en pensez vous?**


	5. Chap4 : Mélodie

_Anas : Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais, mais tes reviews sont toujours aussi agréable et plaisante à lire ^^! Je suis d'accord avec toi, la relation auteure et lecteur est très importante! Ça motive ^^! Merci encore!_

_BrunasseLucile : Je vous laisse le mystère l'enfant! Et oui, je suis désolée pour Fred T.T!_

_4dramione-always : Salut! Toujours bien installée X)? je crois que tu sais de quoi va parler ce chapitre et pour l'enfant c'est -tu pensais réellement que j'allais te le dire avoue XD!-! Tu devrait le savoir dans 2 chapitre exactement et même un peu au prochain ^^! alors tu vois, je ne suis pas si méchante ^^!_

_Lisa : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'elle a des traits triste mais en même temps c'est la guerre T.T..._

_Stiitch : ça m'a fait très chaud au coeur que tu me dise ça ^^! J'espère que tu lira ce chapitre ^^! enfin surtout qu'il te plaira -pardon - -''!-_

_Elodie-Malefoy : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ^^!_

_mama : haha! Qui te dis que c'est un fils? Et puis j'espère que ce chap va te plaire ^^!_

_tulusito : la voilà ^^!_

_Chupp's : Ne t'en fait pas pour la taille de ta review on se rattrape dans nos grosse bu-bulle ^^! et puis, ce n'est pas grave si ce chap n'est pas ton préféré, tu est honnête et ça me fait plaisir! (je l'ai dit, bon ou mauvais, tout me va -sauf les insultes évidemment!-)_

_Coucou mes lecteurs adorés! Je voulais vous dire que si vous voulez avoir _**un aperçu de Mélodie**_, un très beau dessin super bien fait -on dirait une photo!- vous pouvez allez faire un tour sur _**mon blog**_ ^^!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4 :**** Mélodie**

Hermione sortit de la pièce, essayant à tout prix de ne pas penser à ses horribles souvenirs. Elle savait qu'elle avait eut de la chance de sortir vivante mais...elle avait encore des cicatrices, physiques et morales. En y repensant, elle ne savait toujours pas où elle avait été enfermée, le maître des lieux l'avait empêchée de savoir son nom. Elle avait essayée de fouiller dans ses affaires mais tout ce qu'elle avait récoltée était une centaine de coups de fouets. Elle avait aussi essayée de demander aux autres serviteurs mais on leur avait lancés un sort de mutisme à ce sujet et on faisait en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne se retrouve avec elle. Quand elle avait tentée de trouver des indices sur son emplacement, ça n'avait rien donné non plus. Elle se rappela alors que Théo était avec Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient venus la sauver. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun qui semblait aussi plongé dans ses pensées.

« N...Théo ? »

Il sursauta et regarda Hermione.

« Hm ? »

« Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais toujours pas où est-ce que j'ai été enfermée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, je connais le visage de l'homme qui m'a achetée, mais pas son nom, étrangement, il faisait en sorte que je ne le sache pas... »

Théo la dévisagea un moment avant de répondre.

« Franchement ça ne m'étonne pas tellement. Tu étais enfermée au manoir de Gosax, un riche sang-pur complétement parano et peureux. Il fait genre c'est quelqu'un de fort mais dès que le danger approche, il disparaît. Tu as sans doute dû le remarquer, il aime assez la gente féminine. »

Hermione frissonna de dégoût. En effet l'homme avait tenté de lui faire des avances mais elle avait réussi à se débattre et faire preuve de...persuasion et de ruse.

« Oui, je l'avais remarquée... »

« D'après les tests tu n'as pas été violée, rassures toi. »

Hermione se mit à rougir et accéléra le pas.

« O...oui je le sais ! Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me toucher ! Même s'il a essayé à de nombreuses reprises... »

« Peut-être mais pendant ton sommeil il aurait pu te donner une potion d'obéissance ou te lancer le sort de d'imperium. »

« Je me suis entrainée à résister à ce sort et pour ce qui est de potion ou je ne sais quel autre poison, disons que je faisais attention. »

« Mouais, en tout cas il a sans doute voulu jouer au plus fort et pensais qu'en t'achetant il aurait une sorte de preuve de sa supériorité. Avoir Hermione Granger à ses pieds devait être, à ses yeux, un signe de puissance. »

« Très flattée. » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Toujours est-il qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi tu étais chez lui alors que les journaux disaient que tu étais morte. »

« Vous devriez le savoir plus que n'importe qui, non ? Les journaux ne disent rien de vrai de nos jours. »

« Il est bon de se renseigner tout de même. Il y a toujours des informations utiles comme des galas, des bals, des anniversaires ou je ne sais quelles autres bêtises pour impressionner. »

« Oui mais bon. En fait au départ je devais mourir, mais le jour de mon exécution, Gosax m'a achetée... »

« Et là on confirme mon hypothèse. Il te voyait comme un trophée, ensuite il t'as enfermée parce que tu lui faisais peur mais pour garder bonne impression, il ne t'as pas tuée. »

« Oui, pour que ses amis mangemorts puissent me tenir compagnie... »

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de la brune et Théo en fut gêné. Avec une certaine distance, il passa son bras sur les épaules de la gryffondor.

« Ne pense plus à ça Hermione. Tu sais, ici nous avons deux psychomages, elles prennent le temps d'écouter le malheur des uns et des autres, ici...tu n'es pas seule Hermione, et si tu en ressent le besoin, tu peux aller les voir elles ou te confier à l'un d'entre nous... »

Hermione lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et finirent par croiser un groupe de jeunes garçons, hilares, qui venaient dans leur direction.

« Salut Théo ! » saluèrent-ils.

« Salut ! Alors ? Qui a gagné ? »

« L'équipe n°5 ! Maxence s'est pris un cognard en pleine poire et je sens que Lola va encore piquée une crise ! » rigola un garçon brun avec une cicatrice sur le bras gauche.

« Et elle a raison ! La pauvre, elle a déjà assez de travail comme ça... » dit Théo d'une voix embêtée.

« Oui mais le Quidditch c'est sacré!..Tient ? C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il en montrant Hermione du menton.

« C'est Hermione Granger, je l'amène à Mélo pour qu'elle lui fasse visiter. » répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Les garçon s'esclaffèrent et donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule du serpentard qui ne broncha pas.

« Hahaha ! Très drôle Théo ! Non sérieux c'est qui ? »

Vexée de leur attitude Hermione prit les devants et se posta en face du jeune homme qu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as un problème ? Il vient de te dire mon nom, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Il mit ses mains devant lui et recula d'un pas en faisant semblant d'avoir peur mais son sourire amusé le trahissait.

« On se calme miss ! Je demandais juste ton nom. Et puis, vous pouvez arrêter votre blague, tout le monde sait qu' Hermione Granger est morte il y a longtemps déjà. »

Ils avaient arrêter de rire, la tristesse se lisant dans leurs yeux.

« On se verra plus tard, je saurais ton nom un jour où l'autre miss ! »

Ils les saluèrent et repartirent en recommençant à parler du match de quidditch. Théo poussa un soupir et repartit dans les couloirs suivit d' Hermione. Alors comme ça, tout le monde croyait qu'elle était morte ? Ça n'était pas une blague ? Ils croisèrent encore quelques personnes avant d'arriver dans ce qu'il semblait être la salle à manger. En entrant, Hermione s'arrêta et contempla la salle remplie de monde qui riait, s'amusait et mangeait. La première impression que lui donnait cette pièce était la grande salle de Poudlard. L'ambiance était la même. Le plafond était magique et montrait un ciel dégagé avec un soleil éblouissant, un grand nombre de tables rondes étaient là et la plupart étaient remplies, un grand bar était dans le fond de la pièce où plusieurs personnes s'affairaient à servir les groupes de fêtards. Apparemment, un événement s'était produit, probablement le match de quidditch dont parlait les garçons de tout à l'heure, car Hermione vit que bon nombre de personnes qui portaient des tee-shirts d'équipe -même si celles-ci n'existaient plus depuis déjà avant la mort de Harry- pour encourager les joueurs.

« Attends moi là, je reviens. »

Hermione sursauta et vit Théo se diriger vers le bar. Il intercepta une jeune fille qui transportait un plateau et se mit à lui parler. Elle était jolie, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui descendaient juste en dessous de ses épaules, ses beaux yeux verts émeraude, sa taille de guêpe...elle était tellement belle, dommage que les quelques cicatrices qu'elles portaient soit là. Pas qu'elles gâchaient le tableaux mais c'était surtout qu'elles étaient la preuve des souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer. Mais en regardant bien, on pouvait voir que chaque personnes qui se trouvaient ici portaient au moins une cicatrice. Hermione se doutait que ceux dont elle n'en voyait aucune devait soit les cacher soit qu'elles étaient plutôt psychologiques. Théo revint vers elle accompagné de la jeune fille blonde.

« Hermione, je te présente Mélodie, elle est dans mon équipe, la numéro 2. Mélo je te présente Hermione, Drago veut que tu lui fasse visiter la grotte infinie. »

« Hermione ? » fit la jeune femme surprise. « Hermione comme Hermione Granger ? Théo, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

« Mélo, tu me connais, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire ces blagues. C'est Blaise le clown de service. »

Mélodie se mit à rougir jusqu'aux racines et bafouilla une sorte d'excuse.

« Oui...je suis désolée Théo, je ne doute pas de toi tu sais...c'est juste que les journaux ont dit qu'elle était morte il y a deux ans. »

« Ils ont fait croire qu'elle l'était, on l'a libérée la semaine dernière au manoir de Gosax, tu te souviens ? »

Mélodie parut surprise et regarda Hermione avec attention.

« Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu pourtant... »

« C'est Blaise qui l'a libérée. Tu sais, c'était la dernière cellule. »

« La plus renforcée au fond du couloir ? »

« Oui. Je t'avais demandée de partir devant avec le deuxième groupe, Blaise et moi on fermait la marche. Elle était beaucoup trop faible alors Blaise la portée. Ensuite, juste après l'attaque, il l'a amenée au bloc opératoire. Comme personne ne l'avait encore remarquée à part moi et Lola, il a voulu faire une blague et a fait en sorte qu'aucun d'entre vous ne la voit. C'est pour ça que ni toi, ni Seamus, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ne l'a vue. »

Hermione en apprenait autant que Mélodie à cet instant. Elle était tellement faible au moment de sa libération qu'elle n'avait pas été très concentrée sur les événements.

« Oui, mais comment elle a été inscrite ? C'est toi qui t'en charge non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenue ? »

« Blaise voulait que je garde le silence. »

« Depuis quand tu fais ce que ce guignol dit ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton légèrement froid.

Théo parut gêné. Il avala sa salive et prit un visage impassible.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir pour une fois peut-être. » dit-il d'un ton un peu dur.

Hermione vit alors de la tristesse dans les yeux de la blonde alors qu'elle montrait un visage neutre. Elle devait sans doute être la seule à le remarquer car aucun des deux ne poursuivit la discussion.

« Donc, que dois-je faire ? »

« Elle est à présent parfaitement remise de ses blessures et tu dois lui faire visiter et lui donner du travail. Par contre, elle ne doit pas faire de mission mais elle a droit aux entrainements. Ordre qui vient d'en haut ! » rigola-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui... » elle baissa la tête et se remit à rougir mais la releva vite en poussant une exclamation. « Oh ! Je suis désolée Hermione, je suis vraiment impolie...enchantée, je suis donc Mélodie mais tu peux m'appeler Mélo ! »

Elle lui tendit la main qu' Hermione serra avec plaisir.

« Moi c'est Hermione. J'ai hâte que tu me fasse visiter ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je dois avouée que je t'admire beaucoup Hermione ! Tu es un exemple pour moi ! »

Gênée, ce fut au tour de la brune de rougir.

« Heu...et bien...je suis touchée ! »

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous laisse. » coupa Théo. « J'ai deux trois choses à dire à Drago. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure ! »

Théo leur fit un signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire puis sortit de la salle. Hermione entendit Mélodie pousser un soupir, elle se retourna et la vit fixer l'endroit où venait de disparaitre le brun. Hermione ne fit aucun geste pour la "réveiller" et se contenta de la fixer. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, elle se décida à l'appeler.

« Mélodie ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda Hermione, les joues roses.

« Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaires concernant l'étrange scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Oui. Bon, je te propose de commencer par la visite ici et je t'expliquerais tout sur le chemin. »

« Ça me va. »

« Génial ! » elle se tourna et fit un mouvement circulaire de son bras pour lui désigner la pièce. « Ici nous sommes donc dans la grande salle, la salle à manger si tu préfères. Tout le monde vient se restaurer à cet endroit ! »

« _Elle porte le même nom qu'à Poudlard _» remarqua Hermione.

« Comme je n'ai pas de mission aujourd'hui, je suis de service au bar là-bas. Parfois je travaille aussi dans les cuisines ou je suis de corvée de ménage. »

« Un métier en quelque sorte ? »

« Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça. Chacun en a un...ou presque, ça dépend de l'âge et de la validité de la personne. »

« On va donc me donner un métier ? »

« Normalement oui. Comme tu n'as pas droit aux missions tu seras sans doute ici ou à l'infirmerie ou même à la bibliothèque ! »

« Vous avez une bibliothèque ? » demanda Hermione soudainement très intéressée.

« Oui, une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre. Certains étaient là avant notre arrivée d'autre ont été...empruntés par nos soins au sang-pur. »

« J'ai hâte d'aller voir ça ! »

« Nous irons tout à l'heure. Bon, ici il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à part que chacun peut venir à n'importe quelle heure. La nuit si quelqu'un a une petite faim, on laisse de quoi manger mais il n'y a pas de service. Tu peux prendre de la nourriture pour la manger dans ta chambre. »

« D'accord. »

Un craquement sonore fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Une table près d'elles venait de céder sous le poids d'un groupe de danseurs. Mélodie devint rouge de colère et les réprimanda.

« Je vous ai dit cent fois de ne pas danser sur les tables ! Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue ? »

« Excuse nous Mélo... » s'excusèrent-ils piteusement.

« Vous allez aller me nettoyer tout ça et en vitesse ! »

« Oui ! »

« Julien, Mathieu. »

Deux hommes se retournèrent, l'un d'une trentaines d'années et l'autre d'une vingtaine.

« Oui ? »

« Allez chercher une autre table pour la remplacer, et ne dansez pas dessus cette fois ! »

« Tout de suite ! »

Ils sortirent de la salle alors que la fête reprit. Mélodie entraina Hermione dans les cuisines pour lui montrer rapidement le lieu puis elles sortirent dans le couloir.

« Tu sembles être proche de beaucoup de personnes. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Je connais tout le monde ici. La plupart sont de vrai gamins ! »

« J'ai vu. Mais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi y'a-t-il une telle fête ? »

« C'est Drago. Il a installé des divertissements pour détendre l'atmosphère. Nous sommes très bien cachés, et nous avons une ouverture sur la forêt, il a donc organisé des matchs de quidditch. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Là c'était du sérieux ! L'équipe n°5 contre la 3. Attention, très important pour ces messieurs ! » dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Je connais ne t'en fais pas. » rigola Hermione.

« Les garçons sont vraiment irrattrapables ! »

« Je sais ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour une balle ! »

« C'est ça ! »

Elles rigolèrent en plaisantant sur les défauts des garçons jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant une grande porte en bois où une croix rouge était dessinée dessus. Mélodie entra, suivit d' Hermione. Un long couloir s'entendit devant elles. Elles passèrent devant plusieurs portes et Mélodie expliqua à Hermione où menaient chacune d'entre elles.

« Ici tu as l'infirmerie. Pour les petits bobos, examens et autre. Nous avons environs treize infirmières et infirmiers. Je te conseille de ne pas te faire trop mal durant les périodes de missions parce qu'ils sont débordés. Là c'est la réserve où sont entreposés toutes les potions et médicaments. Tu n'y a pas accès. Il n'y a que le personnel de ce service qui peut y entrer. »

« C'est bien organisé. »

« Tu as vu ? Alors là c'est la salle de repos, lorsque des blessures sont trop graves et que les patients doivent rester sous surveillance. Personne à part le personnel sait qui i l'intérieur...en cas de perte ou autre, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. Ils sont sous secret professionnel ? »

« C'est ça. En fait, Drago a demandé les métiers de chacun -enfin, ce qu'ils faisaient avant- et les a ensuite mis dans un service...en leur demandant leur accord avant bien sur. »

« Donc... » demanda Hermione pour voir si elle avait compris. « Si avant j'étais...disons...médicomage justement, on me demanderait si je veux bien faire partie du service médical, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Après on préfère qu'on ait un minimum d'expérience, histoire de pas faire de boucherie ici. »

« Je m'en doute. »

Elles avancèrent encore un peu pour arrivée devant une porte avec un canapé dessiné dessus.

« C'est le bureau des psychomages. Elles sont libres tout le temps si quelqu'un a besoin de parler. Nous en avons deux. À partir de 21 heures elles ferment leur cabinet mais si il y a un besoin urgent on peut aller frapper à leur porte. »

« C'est une bonne idée...encore une de Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle le ton légèrement froid.

Mélodie la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« C'est une idée de Drago ? » se reprit Hermione.

« Ah ! Oui, il a eut beaucoup d'idées pour aménager la grotte, tu sais. Beaucoup d'entre nous le considèrent comme notre sauveur. C'est lui qui nous a accueillis...il est vraiment bon, comme Blaise et Théo. Je ne sais pas ce que serait devenue la plupart des personnes ici sans eux. »

Hermione préféra se taire. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir autant confiance en cette fouine peroxydée ? Mélodie poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir suivit d' Hermione.

« Voilà. Alors là, nous arrivons devant le bloc opératoire. Tu dois te douter pourquoi nous en avons ici... »

« Assez, oui. »

« Là la maternité. »

Hermione parut surprise et regarda la porte où était dessinée une cigogne avec un bébé enveloppé dans un tissu qu'elle tenait dans son bec. Mélodie s'arrêta voyant qu' Hermione ne la suivait plus.

« Hermione ? »

« Comment ça ce fait que vous ayez une maternité ? »

Mélodie regarda la porte et revint vers elle.

« Quand certaines filles arrivent...elles ont été violées. En général, elle ne veulent pas garder le bébé...mais parfois il est trop tard et il faut s'en occuper...nous ne sommes pas des monstres nous. » dit-elle froidement. « Ensuite, nous avons certains couples ici...et il est arrivé que certains fasse un enfant. Ce qui est plutôt bon pour eux si ça les aide à tenir le coup. »

Hermione avait du mal à comprendre cette logique. Comment pouvait-on vouloir un enfant alors que dehors, c'était le désastre, le malheur, la souffrance, la mort ? Mais d'un autre côté, Mélodie avait raison. Si ils voulaient avoir une raison de se battre pour leur bonheur, autrement dit un enfant, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, pour les femmes violées, elle devait avouer que Malefoy avait eut une bonne idée. Mélodie poursuivit son chemin et ouvrit une grande porte en bois. Elles entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle ronde où seules deux portes étaient là. Les deux, contrairement aux autres étaient en métal.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« La chambre funéraire. » répondit Mélodie.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête et regarda Mélodie.

« La...la chambre funéraire ? »

« Oui, c'est trop risqué d'enterrer les morts, alors on les incinèrent. On met ensuite les cendres dans la salle à droite. »

« Vous...vous avez vraiment tout prévu... »

« C'est pas nous...c'est la grotte. Tout était là avant qu'on arrive...comme si elle répondait à nos besoins... »

« _Comme la salle sur demande à Poudlard. _» pensa Hermione.

Ayant fait le tour du service médical, elles sortirent. Elles croisèrent une ou deux personnes entrant et sortant et poursuivirent leur chemin. Mélodie l'emmena partout. Dans les laboratoires où étaient fabriqués les différents explosifs, antidotes et médicaments, dans les ateliers où l'on fabriquait les atèles, réparait les tables et autres, dans les salles spéciales pour les loup-garous lors des pleines lunes, dans les boutiques où l'on distribuait et réparait les vêtements de chacun, dans la salle commune -tient, encore un nom emprunté à Poudlard- qui servait de repos pour tous, dans la bibliothèque -Mélodie avait eut du mal à faire sortir Hermione d'ici-, dans les salles d'entrainements, dans la salle du conseil où l'on montrait les nouveaux venus pour voir si certains se connaissait et dans les salles de réunions. Elles repassèrent même devant la numéro 3, où Hermione avait retrouvée ses amis.

« Au fait... » demanda Mélodie. « Où est ta chambre ? »

Hermione réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures et je n'ai pas prit le temps de bien retenir le chemin. »

« C'est pas grave. On va la chercher. »

« Oui...heu...Mélo ? »

« Hm ? »

« Quel jour sommes nous ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je ne sais ni la date ni l'heure... » dit-elle les joues légèrement roses d'avoir posée une question aussi ridicule.

« Oh ! Et bien nous sommes le samedi 25 Juin et il est... » elle regarda sa montre. « 15 heures ! »

« Merci...je n'avais plus de repère temporel depuis un bon moment. »

« Tu as dû vivre des choses affreuses... »

Hermione baissa la tête.

« Oui...entre la solitude, la torture des mangemorts, ce chien, le... »

« Quel chien ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Un énorme chien...de la taille d'un loup. »

« Il avait les yeux jaunes non ? »

« Oui. Tu connais ? »

« Assez... » Hermione la vit frissonner mais elle poursuivit. « Ce sont des chiens de gardes, créé par les mangemorts. Moi aussi je me suis retrouvée face à l'un d'entre eux mais...ils ne m'ont pas touchée...ils ont d'abord tuée ma meilleure amie...puis...puis ils m'ont attrapée et m'ont ramenée au manoir. »

Mal à l'aise Hermione lui prit l'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler Mélo... »

« Peut-être, mais il faut savoir faire face à son passé. »

« Parfois c'est agréable de garder certaine chose pour soi. »

« Tu as sans doute raison...Ah ! Je dois aussi te prévenir ! » dit-elle pour changer de sujet. « Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarquée, mais parmi les personnes que nous sauvons, nous avons aussi des moldus... »

« QUOI ?! »

« Des moldus. »

« Mais..mais...comment ça ce fait ! »

« Tu-sais-qui veut mettre le monde des moldus à ses pieds. »

« Il ne peut pas ! »

« Pour lui, tout est possible. Pour revenir aux personnes qui habitent ici, nous avons des moldus, des vieux, des jeunes, des handicapés, des bébés, des trentenaires, des animagus, des loup-garous,... »

« D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris. »

« Nous acceptons tout le monde...bon, cherchons ta chambre ! »

Elles marchèrent longuement, regardant chaque nom inscrit sur les portes en bois. Alors qu' Hermione était concentrée à chercher sa chambre elle rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba à terre.

« Désolé ça va ? » demanda la personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée qui, elle, n'était pas tombée.

Elle releva la tête et vit Malefoy qui lui tendait sa main. En la voyant, il eut une sorte de sursaut mais ne retira pas sa main, son visage se ferma simplement.

« Bon je vais pas attendre toute la journée Granger. »

Vexée par son attitude, elle se releva sans prendre la peine d'accepter son aide.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandée Malefoy. »

« Moi non plus, c'est toi qui m'ai rentrée dedans sans prévenir. On peut savoir ce que vous faites toutes les deux ? »

« On cherche sa chambre ! » répondit Mélodie avec un sourire.

« Même pas capable de savoir où tu habites ? » fit Drago en reportant son attention sur la brune.

« Je suis réveillée depuis peu de temps je te signale ! »

« J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu retiendrais... »

« Et bien je devais être sonnée à ce moment ! »

« Je... »

« Hermione ! J'ai trouvée ta chambre ! »

Hermione regarda la Mélodie qui montrait la porte juste derrière le blond. Hermione s'approcha et put lire « _Hermione Granger,_ _18 Juin 19__9x_». Pas de doute possible, c'était bien son nom avec sa date d'arrivée. Elle entendit alors la voix suave et trainante de Drago à son oreille.

« On dirait que nous allons être voisin Granger. »

Elle se retourna brusquement et regarda le blond avec de grands yeux. Elle tourna ses yeux vers la porte d'à côté et vit : « _Drago Malefoy, 18 Janvier 19__9x_». Non. Ça n'allait pas être possible. Elle regarda Drago avec un regard noir alors qu'il gardait son sourire en coin, amusé de la situation.

« Je veux changer de chambre. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Change moi de chambre Malefoy ! »

« C'est la grotte qui décide, pas moi. C'est pas que tu m'ennuies ma miss-je-sais-tout préférée, mais j'ai des trucs à faire, je vous laisse terminer la visite ! »

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, ne laissant pas à Hermione l'occasion de répliquer. Elle resta là, à regarder le couloir la bouche grande ouverte d'indignation. Elle se tourna vers Mélodie qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Dis moi qu'il ment et qu'on peut me changer de chambre... »

Elle lui fit un regard désolé et lui répondit :

« Désolée Hermione, mais il ne t'as pas mentit. »

« Oh non... »

« Fais pas cette tête ! Il est considéré comme le mec le plus beau et sexy de la grotte! Y'en a qui tuerait pour être à ta place ! »

« Je leur donne volontiers... »

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Bon, il me reste un dernier endroit à te montrer et on pourra te donner ton travail. »

« Quel endroit ? »

Mélodie lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit la main pour la guider à travers le couloir.

« Tu verras ! »

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Que pensez vous de celui-ci ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le début -je dis bien le début- de l'action devrait avoir lieu au prochain chapitre ^^!**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à lâchez des com's, review, comme vous voulez! Ça fait toujours plaisir ;-)!**


	6. Chap5 : Un jeu qui tourne mal

_Stiitch : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu accroche ^^! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^!_

_Guest : C'est dans ce chap que prends fin la présentation et que commence l'action ^^! Il y en aura toujours dans les autres chaps mais là c'est fini pour le général ^^! Pour ce qui est du métier d'Hermione...tu le sauras dans les prochains chaps ;p!_

_Anas : Non tu l'avais bien mis, c'est mon ordi qui a déconner, parfois le site veut pas lire certains trucs comme le soulignage ou des mots...c'est assez perturbant !_

_mama : Je dois avouer que je n'est pas bien compris ta review O.o! L'intercation (je crois que c'était plutôt l'interaction d'ailleurs que tu voulais écrire mais je ne comprends quand même pas...) entre Drago et Théo?...je ne vois pas exactement de quoi tu parle...et puis ça me paraît logique que Hermy se trouve un copain, qui n'est autre que Drago, puisque c'est un dramione - -''! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de questions ne me dérange pas (du moment qu'on aime ma fic ^^!)! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_4dramione-always : NON NE BOUDE PAS TwT! ne t'en fait pas, on a un aperçut de l'enfant dans ce chap et on en sait beaucoup plus dans le prochain et encore plus dans celui d'après ^^!_

_Dray86 : Ne t'en fait pas, tu saura tout dans deux chapitres (ou le prochain d'ailleurs...)! Mais je sens d'avance que tu vas pas être déçue ^^!_

_Et voilà le chap 5 ^^! C'est la fin de la présentation générale et on entre dans le vif de l'action! On aperçoit l'enfant à la fin pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^!_

_BONNE LECTURE ^^!_

**Chapitre 5 :**** jeu qui tourne mal**

Mélodie et Hermione marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs de la grotte, seulement éclairée par des torches magiques. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans un couloir plus grand que les autres, où un grand nombre de personnes était amassé. Mélodie entraina la brune dans la foule, alors qu'Hermione regardait chaque personne avec curiosité. Combien étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Depuis le début de la visite, elles n'avaient pas croisées beaucoup de monde, excepté dans la grande salle. Là, c'était tout un attroupement de personne qui parlaient, riaient et jouaient.

« On est arrivées Hermione ! »

Hermione leva la tête et vit une grande porte en bois qui devait mesurer au moins cinq mètres de haut, grande ouverte, laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Il y avait des gravures sur la porte, des motifs magnifiques qui avaient dû être recouverts de feuilles d'or. Hermione resta là, à regarder cette porte mais Mélodie en décida autrement et attrapa sa main pour la conduire vers la porte.

« Ce n'est pas la porte qui est intéressante ! » rigola la blonde. « C'est ce qu'il y a derrière ! »

Elles traversèrent de nouveau dans la foule et quand elle passèrent enfin la porte, Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elles étaient dehors.

C'était une grande clairière, entourée par une forêt verdoyante. Devant elle, des personnes enlevaient des banderoles qui étaient accrochées à des piquets alors que d'autres rangeaient du matériel. Un homme qui transportait une grosse malle bouscula Hermione et s'excusa aussitôt.

« Oh ! Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Les balles de quidditch, ça n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est lourd ! »

« Tu veux un coup de main Jordan ? » demanda gentiment Mélodie.

« Non ça va Mélo. Par contre si vous voulez aider, vous ne serez pas de trop pour démonter les anneaux et ranger les banderoles. Le match c'est bien, y'a du monde mais quand on parle de rangement, y'a plus personne ! »

« En même temps c'est votre travail... » ricana la blonde.

« Je sais mais pour les matchs de quidditch, je l'ai dit mille fois : on est pas assez nombreux ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, on va vous aider. Par contre je finis juste de faire la visite à la miss. Elle vient d'arriver. »

Jordan, qui devait avoir à peu près cinquante ans, posa lourdement sa caisse dans l'herbe et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Elle est nouvelle ? Pourtant je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de mission aujourd'hui... »

« Y'en a pas, elle était à la salle de repos. »

« La salle de repos...la salle de repos... » dit-il en cherchant dans sa mémoire. « Ah ! D'accord ! Et ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Oui, merci, je suis juste un peu étourdie par tout ce monde... »

« Je te comprends. Moi, je suis arrivé en début d'année, j'ai passé un bon moment à servir un vieux grincheux. Il était pas vraiment méchant mais c'est jamais le paradis. »

« Non, c'est jamais le paradis. » approuva Hermione.

« Bon, c'est pas que la compagnie de ravissantes jeunes femmes comme vous me dérange mais c'est que j'ai du boulot moi ! On se revoit bientôt j'espère ! »

« Oui ! À plus tard Jordan ! »

Il reprit sa caisse et partit après un dernier signe de main. Elles le regardèrent s'éloigner sans un mot. Mélodie finit par se retourner vers Hermione, un sourire triste plaqué sur son joli visage.

« C'est un moldu. Sa femme était une sorcière. Les mangemorts l'ont torturée sous ses yeux pendant plusieurs heures avant de les enfermés tous les deux. Jordan était de service alors qu'elle était dans une cellule. Il lui a apporté à manger et à boire pendant longtemps, on ne sait pas exactement combien de temps. L'équipe n°7 est venu les sauver, sa femme est allée directement au bloc mais n'en ai pas ressortie. Depuis, il veut tout faire pour se rendre utile et veut tenter d'oublier son passé. Mais je l'ai vu quelques fois aller à la chambre funéraire, pour aller voir les cendres de sa femme. »

Hermione écoutait l'histoire sans rien dire. Elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir Jordan, elle aussi avait été enfermée, traitée comme une esclave, avait perdu des proches. Elle continua de fixer le point où il était parti mais Mélodie la ramena sur terre en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je connais les histoires de chacun ici. Du moins, dans la généralité. Il faut apprendre à se connaître si on veut avancer. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, on peut rester secret et avancer. » répliqua Hermione avec le sourire.

« Oui, mais c'est plus dur. » lui répondit Mélodie en le lui rendant.

« Peut-être, mais certains choisissent cette voix. »

« Tu as raison. Allez, je voulais finir cette visite ici parce que je trouve que c'est le plus bel endroit de toute la grotte -en même temps c'est pas dans la grotte-. Ils sont en train de démonter l'installation qui a été mis en place pour le match de ce matin. »

« Mais, c'est pas risqué de faire ça à découvert ? »

« J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque -c'est mon deuxième lieu favori après la clairière- et j'ai trouvé de puissant sorts de protection. J'en ai parlé à Théo, Drago et Blaise et ensuite, avec ceux qui avaient encore une baguette, on les a installés. Juste, Drago n'aime pas trop quand on fait de grands événements comme ça dehors. Même si les sorts sont puissants, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

« Pour une fois, Malefoy n'a pas tort... » marmonna Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à la blonde.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Non rien, et...vous êtes protégés de tout ? »

« Non. Les mangemorts ne peuvent pas nous voir depuis le ciel et les arbres autour nous cachent. Ensuite on ne peut pas nous entendre à moins de quelques mètres de la barrière et pour ce qui est des odeurs, la barrière empêche les odeurs de passer. Les sorts sont puissants et dures longtemps mais...on ne peut lancer que ceux-là. »

« On ne peut pas les renforcer avec d'autre sorts ? » fit Hermione surprise.

« Apparemment non, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Théo a proposé de mettre des tours de garde. »

« Au cas ou il y ait des mangemorts qui viennent par ici, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. On en a déjà eu, c'étaient des éclaireurs la première fois. Puis il arrive de temps en temps que certains viennent faire un tour par ici. »

« Et vous réagissez comment ? »

« Nos gardes nous préviennent et avec rapidité, calme et discrétion on rentre dans la grotte. »

« Mais ils doivent bien voir la... »

Quand elle se retourna afin de montrer du doigt l'entrée de la grotte, elle se retrouva devant un immense chêne, le centre de la clairière. La nuit commençait à tomber et il restait seulement les personnes qui s'occupaient de ranger le matériel. Hermione regarda de tous les côtés afin de voir où était la grotte par laquelle elles étaient arrivées.

« Où est-elle ? »

« De quoi ? »

« L'entrée ! »

« Devant toi voyons. »

Hermione regarda le grand chêne et essaya de voir la grande porte avec les motifs, mais ne trouva rien. Mélodie ce mit à rire et s'avança vers le tronc de l'arbre. À la grande surprise de la brune, elle passa à travers l'écorce sans aucun mal. Son rire disparu en même temps qu'elle et en regardant autour, aucune personne ne sembla surprise de la disparition de la jolie blonde. Elle réapparut quelques instants après, seule sa tête apparaissait.

« Tu vois ? Ce de la vieille magie, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais c'est génial ! Tu entres et tu n'entends plus rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ! Il nous suffit de fermer la porte pour que les ennemis n'entrent pas ! »

Abasourdie, Hermione s'approcha et, avec incertitude, passa au travers de l'écorce. À l'intérieur, la foule était toujours là et un brouhaha assourdissant se faisait entendre. Elle regarda ses mains puis se mit à sourire. Mélodie lui fit signe de sortir et elle la suivit.

« C'est comme la voie 93/4! »

« La quoi ? »

« Pour aller à Poudlard, les personnes comme moi devaient passer par l'entrée des moldus, autrement dit la gare ! On devait passer un mur pour aller au quai. »

« Tu sais quelle magie ils ont utilisé ? » demanda Mélodie avec espoir. « Je cherche depuis si longtemps, pour qu'on puisse le reproduire à d'autre endroits ! »

« Non, malheureusement. D'après _L'histoire de Poudlard_, l'entrée existait depuis la création de l'école, elle a juste évoluée en fonction du temps des sorciers et des moldus. »

« Oh... » fit-elle déçu.

« Je t'aiderais avec plaisir à chercher si il le faut, Mélo. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Oh merci Hermione ! J'adore la bibliothèque mais des fois je ne m'y retrouve plus du tout ! »

« Pas de quoi. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille aider les garçons là-bas, ils semblent avoir du mal avec un des anneaux. »

« Oui, on en a pour au moins quelques heures de plus à rester dehors... »

« Vu le temps que j'ai passé dans un endroit clos, sombre, petit, dans le noir, etc...je ne vais pas me plaindre ! »

Elle partit en courant vers les garçons et Mélodie la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de voir des personnes comme ça, tellement dynamiques, présentes, des happy person quoi ! Elle admirait Hermione depuis longtemps. Elle était tout ce qui pouvait faire rêver une gamine sorcière, voir même moldue. Quand le trio d'or avait disparu, elle avait gardée les oreilles sur la radio afin de savoir si les noms d' _Hermione Granger_, _Ronald Weasley_ ou même _Harry Potter_ apparaissaient ou si il y avait une quelconque informations les concernant. Elle se sentait proche de la brune, elles avaient plusieurs points communs et elle espérait qu' Hermione se rende compte à quel point elle est importante pour elle. Elle finit par rejoindre la gryffondor et elles aidèrent les garçons qui démontaient l'un des anneaux.

Plus tard, des rires d'enfants parvinrent aux oreilles d' Hermione qui releva la tête du sac sur lequel elle était penchée. Un groupe de jeunes enfants qui jouaient au chat et à la souris et couraient dans tous les sens.

« Tu m'attraperas pas ! Tu m'attraperas pas ! »

« Par ici ! Par ici ! »

« Touché ! C'est toi le chat ! »

« Meuh non !...je veux plus jouer ! »

« Allez Michaël... »

« On fait un autre jeu alors ? »

« Cache-cache ! »

« Ouais ! »

Elle vit les enfants se décider pour savoir qui comptait et l'un d'eux partit contre un des piquets et commença à compter.

« Jusqu'à cent ! Un...deux...trois... »

Les enfants se dispersèrent pour se cacher. Quelques uns entrèrent dans les rares malles encore vides, d'autres derrière des adultes qui rigolaient de leur jeu et qui acceptaient de les couvrir, certains sous des bâches, et quelques uns dans des buissons pas trop éloignés de la forêt. Elle pouffa de rire et continua de ranger les longues planches de bois dans le vieux sac qui avait dû être volé dans une ferme. L'odeur de foin qui s'en dégageait et les quelques morceaux encore coincés dans les mailles du vieux tissu gris l'aidait à confirmer son hypothèse.

« ...quarante quatre...quarante cinq...quarante six... »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux petites mains lui attraper son genoux droit. Elle se retourna pour voir une petite fille brune, d'à peu près six ans, qui se cachait derrière ses jambes. Elle se retenait de rire comme elle put en regardant derrière les jambes d' Hermione, le garçon du poteaux. Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione et mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Hermione se prit au jeu et lui rendit son geste avec un clin d'œil. Elle reprit sa tâche, la petite fille toujours accrochée à sa jambe. Elle leva la tête pour voir où étaient les autres enfants et distingua l'un d'entre eux s'éloigner dans la forêt. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille et lui chuchota doucement :

« Vous avez le droit d'aller dans la forêt ? »

Elle la regarda puis jeta un œil au garçon pour s'assurer qu'il comptait encore.

« ...soixante dix...soixante et onze...soixante douze... »

Rassurée, elle lui chuchota le plus bas possible :

« On a le droit jusqu'aux arbres aux points vert. Faut pas les dépasser parce que les grands y disent que c'est dangereux. Chut ! Martin arrive ! »

Le jeune garçon avait en effet terminé son compte et commença à regarder à droite et à gauche.

« Tu as fi...Oh, tient ? Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie Hermione ? »

« Chut ! »

« Pardon, pardon Caroline ! » fit Mélodie sur la défensive.

« On joue à cache-cache. » lui expliqua Hermione en rigolant.

« Ah, je comprends mieux, je me disais aussi. Faudra pas qu'ils tardent, la nuit va tomber dans quelques instants. »

« Oui...dis-moi, les enfants on le droit d'aller dans la forêt ? »

« Non. Il peuvent se perdre. On a donner une limite en mettant des points verts sur certains arbres mais ils sont vraiment proche. »

« Ah...d'accord. »

« Mélo ! Viens nous aidez steup ! »

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle dans la direction de la femme. « On a bientôt finit Hermione. »

« Je peux encore faire quelque chose ? J'ai presque finit. »

« Ben...si tu veux, tu peux rameuter tous les gamins et leur dire de rentrer, que c'est le couvre feu. »

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure ! »

Elle poursuivit sa tâche alors que la blonde s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Elle regarda à nouveau dans la forêt, elle ne voyait plus l'enfant. Elle referma solidement le sac de toile avant de le transporter -la petite fille étant toujours accrochée à sa jambe- vers les autres. Une fois fait, elle attendit que le garçon ait trouvé les derniers enfants avant de s'avancer.

« Trouvé Caroline ! »

« On a tout le monde ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Les enfants se comptèrent, s'appelèrent et finirent par dire :

« Non, il nous manque Anna ! Elle a gagnée ! »

« Anna ! Tu as gagnée ! »

Tous les enfants se mirent à crier et Hermione les empêcha de s'éloigner, pour ne pas à avoir à les chercher. Un petit garçon à l'air timide, s'approcha d'elle et lui tira sur son tee-shirt.

« Elle est pas là... » dit-il d'une toute petite voix en baissant les yeux.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione avec toujours cette voix douce.

« Elle est...dans la forêt... »

« Elle a pas le droit ! » dit fortement une petite fille rousse à coté de lui. « C'est dangereux, c'est les grands qui l'ont dit ! »

« Elle voulait gagner...elle m'a dit de pas le dire... » dit-il les larmes aux yeux alors que les enfants se mirent à crier à nouveau.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et calma les autres.

« T'en fait pas. Tu as bien fait de le dire et si tu veux savoir, je ne la gronderais pas cette fois-ci d'accord ? »

« Hm... » renifla-t-il.

« Et je ne lui dirais pas que tu me l'as dit. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

« Promis. » assura-t-elle. « Bon, je vais chercher Anna, vous, vous rentrez à la grotte. C'est le couvre feu. »

Plusieurs protestations retentirent, mais elle ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

« La nuit va tomber dans pas longtemps. Allez rentrez. »

Elle les poussa un peu et ils finirent par courir vers le chêne. Elle posa le petit garçon à terre qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en courant. Elle le regarda partir en souriant et se dirigea vers la fameuse forêt.

Elle avança rapidement en appelant la petite fille qui ne répondait toujours pas.

« Anna ! Anna ! Tu as gagnée, il faut rentrer maintenant ! »

Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt mais elle n'eut toujours aucun signe de la fillette.

« Anna ! Le jeu est terminé ! »

Une boule commença à se former dans son ventre et un mauvais pressentiment la prit. Cette forêt lui paraissait grande, une petite fille pouvait facilement se perdre. Peut-être devait-elle retourner en arrière et prévenir Mélodie et les autres pour l'aider à chercher ? Non. Ce serait donner une occasion à Malefoy de se moquer d'elle et elle était trop éloignée pour reculer. La nuit venait de tomber, elle l'appela encore et encore, et toujours aucun signe d'Anna. La boule dans son ventre avait atteins une taille telle quelle lui faisait mal et son pressentiment la rendait presque malade.

« Anna ! Par pitié réponds ! Anna ! Ann... »

Hermione s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme sur sa droite. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut la silhouette de la fillette, elle avança vers elle à grands pas.

« Anna ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te cherche ! J'étais inquiète ! »

La petite fille ne bougea pas et ne lui répondis pas non plus. Quand Hermione arriva à son niveau, elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »

Étrangement, sa boule au ventre n'avait pas diminuée et lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse, elle leva son regard vers celui de la fillette. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Elle tremblait, semblait pétrifiée, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et avait le regard fixé droit devant elle.

« Anna ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

La gamine secoua la tête de gauche à droite et leva un doigt tremblant dans la direction de son regard. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais ce fut comme si les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Hermione suivit la direction de son geste et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia à son tour.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Nous arrivons à la fin de ce chapitre ^^! Vous saurez tout sur ce qui pétrifie nos deux héroïne sur place dans une semaine! (je suis diabolique *w*)**


	7. Chap6 : SA vie avant tout!

_Anas : Je suis peut-être sadique mais toi tu l'es autant que moi ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu /l'auteure a dû s'arrêter ici pour avoir dévoiler trop d'informations concernant la fiction. Merci de votre compréhension ^^!/ ! mais sinon t'as review m'a fait super méga trop giga top plaisir (mais comme à chaque fois je dirais! Tu trouve toujours les mots juste pour me faire rougir ou chaud au coeur ^^!) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_dray86 : merci pour ta reveiw et je te laisse découvrir par toi-même la suite ^^!_

_melle x : Alors si j'analyse ça fait 1°) Merci, 2°) Oooooh c'est trop mimi merci ^^! 3°) je te laisse la découvrir ;)! Ta reveiw m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que ce chap te plaira ^^!_

_Stiitch : Viiiiiiiiiiiii! la voilà ^^! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^! merci encore mille fois pour tes reviews ^^!_

_Bettin : Oooooh! C'est super sympa, merci beaucoup x1000 ^^!_

_4dramione-always : Tu n'es peut-être pas dans ma tête mais voilà ce qui s'y passe quand je pense a un nouveau chap ^^! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ^^!_

_LR6 : Alors d'abord, merci! et ensuite...si Pansy fera partie de l'histoire? Pour l'instant, dans mes chapitre d'avance, non, mais je tiens à la faire rentrée. Après en méchante ou gentille? Je ne sais pas trop, surtout que la majorité des personne deviennent gentille je me dit que sinon ça ferais un peu trop...je sais pas, au pire tu le sauras en temps et en heure ^^! Merci pour ta review ^^!_

_Love-pingo : Merci, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^!_

_Yosh! La voilà! La suite! Enfin! Par contre je tient à vous prévenir que la semaine prochaine, ok y'auras un nouveau chap, mais la semaine d'après...non. Enfin du moins je ne crois pas! Je vais rentrée de voyage et je sens que je vais être va-nnée! Alors voilà, si j'ai la force j'en poste un et au pire, j'en posterais 2 la semaine prochaine ^^! Bisous!_

_BONNE LECTURE ^^!_

**Chapitre 6 :**** SA vie avant tout !**

Deux grands yeux jaunes les fixaient. Un chien de garde leur faisaient face. Il semblait blessé et passablement énervé. En tendant l'oreille, Hermione entendit même son grognement féroce et profond. L'ayant vue, il posa une patte en avant.

« Anna...Anna, il faut qu'on parte... » dit-elle d'une voix pressante.

La gamine ne bougea pas et resta dans le même état, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le chien, de la taille d'un loup, avança une deuxième patte.

« Anna...reprends toi... »

Il marcha doucement dans leur direction.

« Il faut bouger...maintenant... »

Il trottina.

« ANNA ! »

Il courut en poussant un rugissement à glacer le sang et Anna cria à son tour. Hermione la saisit par la taille de justesse et se mit à courir. Le chien fonça dans l'arbre, laissant quelques secondes à Hermione pour s'éloigner. Elle courut le plus vite possible, sa vie et celle de l'enfant en dépendait ! Anna criait encore, un flot de larmes se déversait sur ses joues. Elle s'accrochait à Hermione comme à une bouée de sauvetage et avait enfouie son visage dans son cou. Le chien boitait et semblait un peu sonné, ce qui le ralentissait, mais pas assez pour pouvoir le semer. Il poussa un second rugissement qui força Hermione a accélérer et Anna se pressa plus fortement contre elle. Elle ne savait pas où aller, la panique et la peur lui faisant perdre tous ses repères. Elle zigzagua entre les arbres de façon à ralentir encore plus l'animal, mais lui aussi courait assez aléatoirement et donc, restait toujours à la même distance.

Ses blessures, même soignées, la brûlaient. Elle n'avait pas courut ainsi depuis longtemps. Le seul "sport" qu'elle avait dû faire aujourd'hui avait été de transporter quelques planches de bois dans un vieux sac puant le foin. Ses blessures, son manque de sport, la panique, la peur et Anna la fatiguait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait été il y a deux ans. Le chien les rattrapait rapidement et Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

« _Il faut sortir de la forêt...aller vers la clairière...sauver Anna...il faut sauver Anna, c'est le plus important. _»

Elle avait un objectif : l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle devait la sauver, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle ne la sortait pas de là en un seul morceau ! Encouragée, elle se concentra sur sa respiration et non plus sur ses douleurs ou sur le chien, afin d'économiser le plus d'énergie possible. Se sentant un peu calmée, sa course fut légèrement plus rapide et elle put essayer de trouver des quelconques indices qui pouvaient la mener à la clairière. L'obscurité de la nuit ne l'aidait pas. Elle savait à peine où elle posait les pieds, elle pouvait trébucher sur une racine à n'importe quel instant, et cela pourrait se révéler fatal pour toutes les deux ! Une voix, faible, lointaine interpella la gryffondor.

« _Hermione !...Anna ! _»

La voix semblait venir de sa droite, malheureusement, le chien, proche à présent, était sur ce côté. Si elle tentait de tourner, elles étaient fichues. Il fallait ruser. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta et repartit aussitôt en arrière. Le chien voulut faire de même mais, sans doute à cause de sa blessure, il s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe, avant de tenter de se relever tant bien que mal en poussant des grognements féroces, encore plus énervé.

« _Il faut profiter de ce temps pour le contourner ! _» pensa Hermione en accélérant le plus possible.

Les larmes d'Anna descendaient le long de son cou et ses sanglots augmentaient. Elle resserra sa prise autour du cou de la brune qui poussa un hoquet d'étouffement.

« Pfu...Anna...Anna, écoute moi. Lâche moi un peu...pfu...pour que je puisse aller plus vite...pfu...et qu'on échappe au méchant chien ! pfu... »

La gamine ne fit rien mais Hermione était sure qu'elle l'avait entendue.

« Je ne vais pas te lâcher Anna. Je te sauverais quoi...pfu...quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Le chien, relevé depuis quelques instants déjà, avait reprit sa poursuite et poussa un long et terrible rugissement. Il fallut quelques instants de plus à Anna pour lâcher un peu le cou de la brune, mais ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« _Hermione ! Anna ! Où êtes vous ? _»

La voix était plus proche à présent, signe qu'elle approchait de son but. Elle colla la petite plus fortement contre elle et donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait et même plus dans cette ultime ligne. Elle y était presque !

« Quoi qu'il arrive Anna ! »

Elle entendait les pas du chien qui se rapprochaient. Il était revenu à une distance relativement proche mais pas assez pour les atteindre, du moins pour l'instant. Hermione vit des lumières, sans doute des torches, briller devant elle. Bientôt, le nombre d'arbres sembla diminuer, donnant de l'espoir à la gryffondor.

« Ici ! » cria-t-elle, sentant ses forces diminuer également « pfu...par ici ! »

Elle arriva enfin dans la zone dépourvue d'arbre, mais le chien les suivaient toujours. Elle continua de courir, une personne les remarqua et commença à venir vers elles. Elle héla les autres, mais ceux-ci étaient trop éloignés pour arriver tout de suite. Hermione trébucha et arriva à plat ventre dans l'herbe, écrasant Anna, la tête sur un sac. Elle laissa la petite où elle était et se retourna pour voir les yeux jaunes qui reflétaient tout l'énervement du chien, foncer vers elle. Dans un élan d'inconscience ou de folie, elle ne savait pas exactement, elle saisit une chose qui dépassait du sac, ce qui fit un craquement sonore, avant de le pointer vers l'animal.

Elle eut le temps de voir la bête sauter sur elle, les crocs et les griffes sorties, d'entendre le cri de terreur d'Anna avant que le temps ne semble s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle avait sortie du sac était une planche de bois cassée. La planche était à présent pointue et s'était enfoncée assez profondément dans la poitrine de la bête. Celle-ci gémit et gigota dans tous les sens, tentant de s'approcher encore et encore des deux filles. Hermione tint bon et ne lâcha pas le bout de bois. Elle essayait de le faire reculer en poussant dessus, mais cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer plus profondément dans son corps. Le chien faisait claquer ses crocs près du visage de la brune, lui envoyant au passage des gouttes de son sang, et lui griffa la hanche. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de garder la planche en main mais elle le vit la contournée pour aller vers Anna, recroquevillée entre elle et le sac. Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, Hermione mit son bras devant la fillette et le chien la mordit avec force, la faisant hurler.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le chien s'écroula à terre mais la prise qu'il avait sur son bras ne diminua pas. De son bras droit, elle essaya de lui faire ouvrir la gueule sans succès. Elle commençait à voir trouble, la douleur l'assommant. Elle sentit Anna se dégager et une personne s'approcher. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la secoua doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui c'était, elle semblait l'appeler ou lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Les mains quittèrent son visage pour son plus grand malheur. Elle poussa un gémissement de frayeur, elle était complétement perdue, elle voulait que la personne la touche encore pour qu'elle soit rassurée. Elle bougeât son bras droit à la recherche de la personne. Elle tomba sur le ce qui semblait être un poignet et l'agrippa avec force. Elle sentit alors son regard sur elle, de son autre main, la personne lui caressa la joue avec douceur puis l'enleva. Sous ses doigts, le poignet de la personne se durcit et trembla. La force de la mâchoire qui pressait sur son bras sembla diminuer et elle put le dégager.

À présent libre, elle voulut garder son point de repère avec elle. Elle remonta sa main le long du bras jusqu'à arriver à la nuque de la personne qu'elle agrippa. Elle se hissa vers elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Deux bras l'encerclèrent puis elle fut soulevée du sol. Les lumières étaient toutes autour d'elle à présent et elle ne distinguait plus aucun visage. La personne qui la portait se faufila dans la foule à grande vitesse, elle leva les yeux vers elle, espérant voir qui elle était. Elle ne distingua que des cheveux blonds.

« Mé...Mélodie ? »

« Tiens bon Hermione. » dit-elle, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas « On va te soigner...par pitié tiens bon... »

Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage non plus. Elle se sentait partir.

« J'ai...j'ai mal... »

« Ça va aller Hermione... tiens bon je t'en supplie! »

Ce fut de trop pour la brune et elle sombra dans le néant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentait son corps complétement endolori. Sa hanche et son bras gauche étaient douloureux mais c'était supportable. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement en poussant un léger gémissement. Elle reconnut facilement sa chambre à l'odeur de violette qu'elle dégageait. Sa fleur préférée. En tournant la tête, elle vit Mélodie, l'air songeur, mettre des fleur dans des vases. De là où elle était, Hermione en compta cinq de remplis et plusieurs bouquets reposaient encore par terre. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas vu qu'elle était réveillée, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione voulut s'asseoir mais poussa un petit cri de douleur, "réveillant" Mélodie par la même occasion, qui se précipita vers elle.

« Hermione ! » elle l'aida à s'asseoir et lui mit deux ou trois gros coussins derrière son dos. « Fais attention, ta hanche n'est pas encore guérie. »

« Merci Mélo. » fit-elle en s'appuyant avec son bras valide au mur.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est peut-être même l'inverse... »

« Non. C'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as aidée quand ce chien m'avait attrapée le bras. »

Mélodie ne dit rien et replaça ses couvertures correctement. Une fois fait, elle s'assit sur le lit et la regarda avec un regard qu' Hermione ne sut déchiffrer.

« C'était tout naturel. On vous cherchaient et je vous ai vu sortir de la forêt suivit de ce sale cabot. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu as vu les fleurs ? »

« Oui...d'où viennent-elles ? »

« Des chevaliers...pardon, des personnes d'ici je veux dire. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris maintenant que lorsqu'on disait "chevaliers", c'était une façon de parler des personnes d'ici. Mais pourquoi ils m'ont offert des fleurs ? »

« Moi qui te croyais intelligente ! » rigola la blonde. « C'est parce que tu les as impressionnés ! Tu as sauvée Anna des griffes du chien ! »

Soudain Hermione se redressa et poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de commencer à s'agiter.

« Anna ! Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est blessée ? Est ce que... »

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » l'appela-t-elle. « Calme toi ! Anna va parfaitement bien ! Elle a eut plus de peur que de mal. C'est toi qui as tout pris. » dit-elle en désignant sa hanche et son bras. « Elle n'a que quelques égratignures suite à la chute que vous avez faite mais n'a vraiment rien. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans les oreillers.

« Tant mieux, je suis rassurée. »

deux coups retentirent à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

« Mélo ? »

« Je suis là. »

La porte s'ouvrit en plus grand laissant entrer Seamus, Fred, Blaise, Théo, Anna, un adolescent et une femme qu' Hermione ne connaissaient pas. Il y eut aussi Drago, mais il resta devant la porte, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement afin de regarder la scène. Anna resta accrochée à sa jambe au début mais quand l'adolescent lui fit signe de venir, elle s'avança timidement et lui donna la main. Les arrivants remarquèrent qu' Hermione était réveillée et se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Hermione ! Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, merci Seamus. »

« La peur que tu nous as fait ! Tu aurais put être tuée ! » fit Fred.

« Peut-être, mais au moins j'ai put sauver la mistinguette. » dit-elle en souriant à Anna qui se mit à rougir en faisant un petit sourire timide.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes l'infirmerie Granger ! » rigola Blaise. « Tu nous as fait deux tours au bloc en peu de temps ! Et tu as sans doute battue un record de sommeil ! »

« J'ai fait combien cette fois-ci ? » demanda Hermione en se prenant au jeu du serpentard.

« Moins qu'à ton arrivée, seulement une journée ! »

« Je me demande combien se serra la prochaine fois. »

« Espérons surtout qu'il n'y est pas de prochaine fois ! » fit la femme en s'approchant. « Bonjour Hermione, je suis Lola. Je dirige le groupe des infirmières et infirmiers. Tu as dû faire un tour au service médical non ? »

« Oui, Mélodie m'a montrée. »

« C'est bien, alors il faudra que tu passes à certains moments, pour faire des examens. »

« D'accord. »

« Certaines de tes anciennes blessures se sont ré-ouvertes et celles que t'ont fait le chien étaient assez profondes, mais pas de quoi te tuer. Tu as été remarquable d'ailleurs. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis surtout venue pour te donner quelques médicaments. Ensuite je vais te laisser. »

Elle lui donna une petite fiole orange qu' Hermione but d'une traite et sans broncher malgré le goût infecte. Lola pointa ensuite sa baguette vers elle et à l'aide d'un sort informulé, elle examina son bras puis sa hanche.

« Ça va. Tu dois rester ici pendant encore un moment. Je repasserais, moi ou une autre infirmière, te donner d'autre potion. Au revoir Hermione. »

« Au revoir. »

Elle sortit, laissant le groupe d'amis se retrouver. Il discutèrent longuement et félicitèrent Hermione de son action. Elle vit l'adolescent la fixer et se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire.

« Bonjour, on ne se connait pas je crois... »

Le jeune homme rougit et se tourna vers Fred qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'est Robin. Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, celui à qui j'ai sauvé la vie. »

« Ah je vois. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et il détourna le regard. Le temps s'écoula rapidement, puis chacun finit par sortir de la pièce. En partant, Mélodie se tourna vers Hermione.

« Hermione, comme il est assez tard et que tu ne peux pas te lever, tu veux que je te ramènes un ou deux livres ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas. Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Attends Mélodie, je t'accompagne. » fit Théo en se levant.

Mélodie rougit légèrement et ils sortirent finalement de la pièce, laissant Drago, Anna et Hermione seuls. Comme si le fait qu'il n'y est plus personne l'avait rassurée, la timide Anna laissa place à une toute autre image. Le petit sourire qu'elle avait depuis tout à l'heure s'agrandit et elle courut vers Drago, excitée comme une puce.

« Pa' Drago ! Pa' Drago ! »

Hermione se tendit au surnom que donna Anna à Drago. Alors c'était elle qui les avaient interrompus dans leur dispute ? Hermione sourit et continua de la regarder sauter partout autour du blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Pa' Drago ! »

« Oui, Anna. » dit-il calmement, un léger sourire sur son visage

« Les fleurs ! Les fleurs ! Je veux lui donner ! Je veux lui donner ! »

« Calmes toi, tiens les voilà. »

Il lui tendit un petit bouquet qu'elle saisit rapidement puis courut vers Hermione. Arrivée devant le lit, elle essaya de monter dessus au prix de quelques efforts et s'agenouilla dessus, tendant le bouquet devant elle.

« Pou' toi ! C'est moi qui les aient ceunit ! »

« _Cueillit_ Anna. » corrigea Drago.

« C'est moi qui les ai cueillit ! » rectifia-t-elle.

Hermione prit le petit bouquet de violettes qu'elle lui tendait et inspira leur doux parfum.

« Pa' Drago y a dit que ça allait te plaire ! Mais c'est moi qui les ai cueillit ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Anna. Elles sont très belles, merci. » elle l'embrassa sur le front et la petite commença à sauter sur place.

« Tu va le mettre dans un verre d'eau, hein ? Sinon elle vont mounir ! »

« _Mourir_, Anna. » corrigea à nouveau le blond.

« Sinon elles vont mourir ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les mettre sur ma table de nuit, juste ici. » elle montra la petite table du menton et Anna fit un immense sourire.

« Oh oui ! Comme ça tu sauras que c'est moi qui te les ai données ! »

« Oui. Comme ça quand je me réveillerais et que je les verrais, je penserais à toi. »

« Oui ! Tu va lancer un sort dessus pou' qu'elles reste jolies comme ça ! »

Un petit éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard de la brune qui caressa les cheveux bruns de l'enfant.

« J'aurais bien voulu. Mais on m'a confisquée ma baguette. »

« C'est pas grave ! Pa' Drago y va t'en donner une autre ! Et en attendant, c'est lui qui va lancer un sort ! Hein pa' Drago ? Hein, c'est vrai tu vas lancer un sort ? »

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers le blond qui, lui, ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. Il sourit à Anna et haussa les épaules.

« Si Hermione veut bien. »

Hermione sursauta légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, ça faisait bizarre. Une petite main passa devant ses yeux et elle reprit contact avec la réalité.

« Maman 'mione ? Maman 'mione ? »

Deuxième choc. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle maman ?

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? » demanda brusquement Hermione mais gentiment.

Anna la regarda avec de grands yeux et répondit comme une évidence :

« Ben, pa'ce que tu m'as sauvée ! Comme pa' Drago !...et tu nessemble aussi à maman. »

La joie de la petite fille sembla retomber et Hermione voulut se rattrapée, mais elle poursuivit.

« Maman et papa aussi m'ont sauvée...maman elle était counageuse, gentille et belle comme toi. Mais maman elle est plus là... »

« Anna. » coupa Drago, sentant que ça partait trop loin. « Il faut aller se coucher maintenant. »

Elle se tourna vers le blond et prit une moue boudeuse.

« Mais je suis pas fatiguée ! »

« Il est tard. Et Hermione doit se reposer. »

« Mais elle a domi tout hier ! »

« Mais je suis encore fatiguée Anna. » aida Hermione en faisant semblant de bailler.

« Oh...mais on se voit demain, hein ? Tu joueras avec moi, hein ? Dis tu promet ? »

« Promis, je jouerais avec toi avec plaisir. » sourit Hermione.

« Chouette ! Et je t'apporterais d'autre...fleurs ! »

« des violettes ? » demanda Drago pour l'aider.

« Oui ! C'est moi qui vais les cueillir ! Pa'ce que pa' Drago y m'a dit que tu allais aimer ! Tu aimes dis? »

« Oui, je les adore. Elles sont superbes ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ces fleurs, ce sont mes préférées. »

Anna ouvrit grand la bouche, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage d'enfant. Elle tapa dans ses mains de bonheur.

« C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Tu dois les mettre dans l'eau ! Demain je vais t'apponer les même ! »

Elle descendit prudemment mais glissa quand même. Par réflexe, Hermione voulut la rattrapée mais poussa un gémissement de douleur. Anna la regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

« Maman 'mione ? T'as mal ? Dis, c'est de ma faute ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura-t-elle. « Va chercher un verre d'eau pour les fleurs. »

Anna la regarda encore un peu puis alla vers le bureau. Drago s'approcha et attrapa un petit vase bleu clair qui était tout au fond du meuble. La petite fille revint en courant suivit de près par le blond. Elle posa le vase sur la table et regarda Drago avec admiration alors qu'il le remplissait à l'aide d'un sort. Anna mit les fleurs dans l'eau et observa le blond lancer un sort pour qu'elles ne se dessèchent pas et qu'elles paraissent plus belles. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Mélodie rentra suivie de Théo, les bras chargés de livres.

« Je pensais que vous alliez chercher un ou deux livres, pas la bibliothèque. » ricana Drago.

« Oh ça va hein ! » fit Mélodie en posant lourdement les livres au sol, près du lit d' Hermione. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais donc j'ai pris un peu de tout et au hasard. Je crois que je n'ai lu aucun de ceux-là... »

« Merci Mélo, merci Théo. »

« Pas de quoi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non ça va, merci. »

« Ok, on va te laisser alors...tient ? T'es encore là Anna ? C'est pas l'heure d'aller te coucher toi ? »

« Chuis pas fatiguée ! »

« Tu peux l'emmener Théo ? » demanda Drago. « Juste tu l'amènes dans sa chambre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit Théo. »

Mélodie s'approcha de la brune et posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de partir et Anna força Théo a lui lâcher la main pour courir faire un petit bisou à Hermione avant de sortir les rejoindre. Un silence gênée s'installa dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'osant se regarder.

« Merci Granger. » dit finalement Drago.

Le fait qu'il revienne à son nom la surpris mais n'en montra rien.

« Merci de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« D'avoir sauvé Anna. »

« C'est ta fille ? »

Drago pouffa de rire et eut du mal à s'arrêter alors qu' Hermione le regardait avec curiosité. Un fois calmé, il répondit :

« Non, c'est pas ma fille. Je l'ai trouvée alors que je revenais d'une mission qui avait failli être ratée. »

D'un regard, elle l'incita à être plus précis.

« Normalement, j'aurais dû transplaner dans la grotte mais cette fois-ci, à cause d'un petit problème, on a dû arriver dans la forêt. On marchait et à un moment, un des mecs qu'on venait de ramener est tombé. Je l'ai aidé à se relever et en levant les yeux j'avais vu quelque chose derrière un buisson qui n'était pas normal. Je me suis approché et c'est là que je l'ai trouvée, blessée à la jambe droite. Elle m'a vu et à prit peur. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais un méchant magicien et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était une moldue. »

« C'est une moldue ? » fit Hermione surprise.

« Ouais. J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire tenir une baguette et c'est sur, c'est une moldue. » Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et poursuivit. « Bref, après je l'ai ramenée avec moi, on l'a soignée et elle me suis partout en m'appelant "pa' Drago". »

« Mais, tu sais ce qu'elle faisait dans cette forêt ? »

« Aucune idée. J'ai essayé de lui demander mais je crois avoir finalement compris qu'elle c'était enfuie. La seule chose dont je suis sur chez elle c'est que ses parents ont été tués sous ses yeux alors qu'ils la protégeaient...elle te l'a dit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui...elle a aussi dû en vivre des belles avec les chiens... » ironisa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Elle jouait à cache-cache avec les autres enfants. J'avais fini ce que j'avais à faire et Mélo m'a demandée de les faire rentrer. Je l'avais vu s'éloigner et comme les autres gamins me disaient qu'elle manquait à l'appel je suis partie la chercher. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était tétanisée, complétement terrifiée. Quand je lui ai demandée ce qu'elle avait...elle m'a montrée du doigt le chien que je n'avais pas vu. Après j'ai eu du mal à la faire bouger et j'ai réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge. Avoir peur comme ça d'un chien, d'accord c'est effrayant mais...elle, c'était plus que de la peur, elle a dû avoir un traumatisme. »

Drago, les mains jointes et le dos courbé, baissa la tête.

« Sans doute. Mais elle n'a que cinq ans, je doute qu'on en sache plus avant un moment. »

« Peut-être quand elle sera plus âgée... »

« Hm...Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une dette envers toi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. »

Hermione fut surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir une conversation civilisée, sans insultes et autre, avec Drago Malefoy et encore moins qu'il la remercie ! Hermione était perdue, elle avait devant elle, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Pas que le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard lui manquait mais...c'était assez troublant de le voir ainsi.

« Granger ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Hermione revint sur Terre et secoua la tête.

« Excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais. »

Il haussa un sourcil et répéta ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais. Je déteste devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. »

Hermione le regarda un instant pensant qu'il blaguait mais voyant son air sérieux elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle se mit à réfléchir puis, au bout d'une minute ou deux, trouva.

« J'ai trouvée. »

« Et ?... »

« Je veux partir en mission. »

Drago failli tomber à la renverse mais se retint à temps. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux suppliants.

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? »

« Si. »

« Granger... » il se prit la tête dans ses mains. « S'il te plait, je sais que quand on en a parlé c'était en dispute, mais pas ça... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. » fit-elle vexée.

« C'est pas que ça me dérange... »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est juste tu es ici depuis trois jours et que je ne peux pas te mettre dans une équipe comme ça en claquant des doigts ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de me donner une mission pour dès demain. Je te demandes de me mettre dans une équipe et me faire partir une fois que je serais sur pieds et que je saurais la manière dont vous fonctionnez. »

Cela semblait vraiment le gêner qu' Hermione lui demande ça. Comme si il cachait quelque chose. Finalement, il soupira et se gratta la tête.

« Bon de toute manière tu devras être au courant un jour ou l'autre... » dit-il pour lui même.

« Comment ? »

« Rien. » dit-il précipitamment. « Bon, d'accord Granger. Mais à cinq conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« De un, tu attends d'être _complétement _rétablie, de deux, je veux que tu connaisses la grotte et ce qui s'y fait sur le bout des doigts -c'est toujours utile-, de trois, tu vas d'abord passer un entrainement pour que je vois ton niveau, de quatre tu devras aller à cet entrainement tous les jours sans exception et de cinq...quoi qu'on te dise ou révèle, ne quitte pas la grotte ou ne va pas dans la forêt, c'est clair ? »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne fasse un sourire.

« Aucun problème. »

Il continua de la fixer et au bout de quelques minutes Hermione prit la parole.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. »

Hermione fut étonnée et lui assura qu'elle était consciente de ce que ça impliquait.

« Absolument sure ? »

« À quoi tu joues là ? Oui je suis sure! »

« Toutes mes conditions devront être respectées. Tu n'en aura plus si tu désobéis à l'une d'elles. »

Mais à quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Hermione soupira et se tourna doucement, de façon à ne pas se faire mal et s'approcha de lui. Leurs visages étaient proches et Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Aucune émotions ne passait sur son visage, attendant simplement la réponse de la brune.

« Promis. » fit-elle avec un ton assuré.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un peu et Drago se leva.

« J'en parlerais aux autres demain. Je verrais aussi avec Lola si tu peux en faire, pour ça, je ne promet rien. En attendant, repose toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à côté. »

« Oui, merci. »

Il commença à partir et en ouvrant la porte, il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Ah ! J'allais oublier, appelle moi Drago quand il y a Anna à côté s'il te plait Granger. »

Hermione fut surprise de sa demande.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce serait trop long à lui expliquer. Comment tu expliquerais, toi, que tout le monde nous appelle par nos prénom sauf nous à une gamine de cinq ans ? »

Hermione réfléchit mais Drago la devança.

« Surtout que maintenant, pour elle, elle nous considèrent comme ses parents. »

Il allait fermer la porte mais Hermione l'arrêta.

« Malefoy ? »

Il se stoppa et se retourna lentement.

« Hm ? »

« Merci pour les fleurs. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et répondit :

« Je lui ai juste dit que des fleurs pouvait te faire plaisir, sinon, c'est tout elle. Bonne nuit...Hermione. »

Il ferma la porte, laissant Hermione seule, abasourdie dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi...Drago. »

Elle le trouvait étrange. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir ce visage de Malefoy. Elle l'avait toujours connu froid, distant, insolent...il avait mûrit.

« Bon allez Hermione, prends un livre et passe à autre chose. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, un roman d'amour apparemment. "_Un amour de Violette_", l'histoire d'une jeune fleuriste, Violette, qui apprenait la magie des fleurs et de l'une d'elles, sortit un jour un jeune homme dont elle tomba amoureuse. Hermione l'ouvrit pour commencer sa lecture et le dévora toute la nuit.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Alors? qu'en est-il? bon? mauvais? trop long? trop d'expli? trop ennuyant? j'attends vos avis avec une GRANDE impatience ^^!**


	8. Chap7 : Une journée pleine d'émotions

_Love-pingo : Merci, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire ^^!_

_melle x : Merci pour ta review ^^! Pour Mélo et Théo ^^...^^''...- -''...je ne dirais rien et je te laisse imaginer ^^! ensuite pour Anna, je mettais dit que c'était un bon moyen pour m'aider à les rapprocher *.*! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_Stiitch : Si tu aime la longueur, tu devrait pas être dessus avec celui-là - -'! Merci beaucoup pour tes reveiw qui me font vraiment vraiment plaisir ^^!_

_dray86 : Merci beaucoup pour ta fic ^^! Alors pour tes deux hypothèse (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher XP!) je vais te dire oui et non (pour les deux) ^^! Je sais je suis méchante mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus XP! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_NY0Z3KA : et bé ça c'est du pseudo X)! Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que ce chap sera à ton goût ^^!_

_Anas :__ Alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras, mais malgré que ta review n'était pas drôle...j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire XD! ce passage : « _J'ai lutté contre ma maladie qui me terrassait et me suis surpassée pour pouvoir lire ton chapitre, sans aller dire bonjour aux toilettes! Quoique nan, pas les toilettes...la baignoire était plus proche en fait XD_ », j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'en suis désolée T^T! Tu vas mieux? Voilà un super grand long chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira et que je te fais cadeau ^^! (c'est pas un super méga cadeau mais...c'est l'attention qui compte non ^^?) et pour répondre à ta question, c'est un chien normal! Hermione va pas devenir une espèce de monstre mutant qui bave partout...brrrr!...beuuh!...non pitié pas ça T.T! En tout cas tu as vraiment un don c'est pas possible autrement! Tes review me font super trop plaisir, rougir, réchauffe mon coeur, rire (je ne vise aucune phrase ^w^!), sourire... et tellement d'autre émotions! MERCIIIIIIII 3 = ceci est normalement un cœur - -''!_

_Et voilà un nouveau chap relativement long...relativement! Enfin, le fat qu'il soit bon ne veux pas dire qu'il y a de la qualité alors j'attends vos avis ^^!_

_Bonne Lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 7 :**** une journée pleine d'émotions**

Hermione ferma son livre les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda de nouveau la couverture du vieux livre abimé où était écrit avec de petites lettres dorées : « _Le cœur d'une princesse _». C'était une magnifique histoire d'une princesse qui n'adhérait pas aux idées de sa famille ainsi que de ses amis vis-à-vis de son peuple. Un jour, elle fugua pour montrer à quel point ils avaient tort à propos d'eux. Pendant son périple, elle fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme, un résistant au royaume, dont elle tombe amoureuse. Il y avait ensuite tout un enchainement de péripéties qui amène l'héroïne à se sacrifier pour protéger son amour ainsi que son peuple qu'elle avait cachée dans un endroit secret aux yeux de tous. Depuis, le cœur de la princesse les protégeaient de tous dangers, veillant sur eux.

« Maman 'mione! Maman 'mione ! »

« Anna ! Aïe ! » retentit une voix dans le couloir « Reviens ici tout de suite espèce de chipie ! »

Anna entra précipitamment dans la chambre d' Hermione qui sursauta légèrement. Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage et semblait vouloir échapper à quelque chose. Elle était, à la plus grande surprise d' Hermione, simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir avec un cœur blanc dessus et d'une simple petite culotte rose. Elle monta sur le lit d' Hermione aussi rapidement qu'elle put et alla du côté du mur en enjambant les jambes de la brune avant de se cacher rapidement sous les draps. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. Hermione la regarda avec un sourcil levé mais un sourire en coin, en attendant une explication. Anna leva de grand yeux amusés vers elle.

« Tu m'as pas vue ! Tu m'as pas vue ! Oh ! Vite, vite, vite ! Tine sur la couvertune ! Il annive ! Il annive ! »

Elle rigola et tira brusquement la couverture sur elle, cachant son petit corps. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant d'être toujours plongée dans sa lecture. À peine avait-elle ouvert son livre à une page au hasard que Drago ouvrit la porte à grande vitesse la faisant claquer contre le mur. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant, elle poussa un cri de frayeur et fit un magnifique saut sur place.

« Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

« C'est pas le moment Granger, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter ! Où est Anna ? » dit-il assez énervé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » dit-elle froidement « Et j'en sais rien du tout ! T'as jamais appris à frapper à une porte ou quoi ? »

« Oh je t'en pris Granger ! » répondit-il en levant un bras en l'air.

« J'aurais pu être en train de m'habiller là ! » dit-elle énervée.

« Impossible, tu peux pas te lever et en plus ça m'étonnerait que tu t'habilles en plein milieu de cette pièce. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin « Alors, pour la deuxième fois, où est Anna ? »

Hermione reprit son livre et tourna les pages brusquement, manquant de les arracher.

« J'en sais rien. » dit-elle froidement.

« Arrête de mentir, elle arrêtait pas de t'appeler ! En plus, depuis que je lui ai dit où était ta chambre elle n'arrête pas de me demander de te voir ! Alors, s'il te plait, dis moi où est cette chipie qu'elle prenne une fois pour toute son bain ! »

Hermione sentit Anna rigoler et elle passa sa main sur sa couverture pour lui mettre doucement la main sur la bouche ce qui la fit rire un peu plus.

« Je t'ai dit que j'en sais rien Mal...Drago »

Elle mit sa froideur de côté un instant, elle ne voulait pas gâcher le jeu que venait de lancer Anna. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers Drago qui s'impatientait. Elle lui fit un sourire puis un clin d'œil en montrant la petite forme à côté d'elle d'un regard. Drago se calma et regarda discrètement ce que lui montrait la brune. Il sourit à son tour et se balada dans la pièce, faisant semblant de chercher la petite fille.

« Pourtant je suis sur qu'elle est par ici. »

« Je n'ai vu personne. Juré ! »

« Ne jure pas trop Hermione. »

« Pourtant c'est vrai. » elle retira sa main de sous la couverture pour tourner une page de son livre. « Je ne te mentirais jamais voyons, tu le sais bien. » fit-elle d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

« Mais bien sur, je te crois. »

« Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? »

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux et fit une adorable moue, mais cela ne sembla pas attendrir le blond, il haussa simplement un sourcil et fit un sourire en coin.

« Disons que j'ai mes raisons. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il décida de se rapprocher discrètement d' Hermione et d'Anna par la même occasion, toujours cachée sous les couvertures. Drago pouvait voir la petite forme tressauter comme si elle rigolait.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle doucement en posant son livre près du pot de violettes.

Elle lui sourit et Drago le lui rendit. Il s'approcha encore et s'assit sur le lit, près d' Hermione de façon à pouvoir attraper Anna plus facilement.

« Je n'ai pas été le plus sympa avec toi et je doute que tu l'ai oubliée. »

« J'ai revu mes jugements, tu n'as toujours pas ma confiance mais...une certaine petite fille m'a aidée à te voir comme une personne _à peu près_ humaine...une personne ayant un_ minimum_ de sentiments. » dit-elle presque en chuchotant et appuyant bien sur certain mot.

« J'espère que cette même petite fille me fera gagner ta _complète_ confiance... » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et se pencha au-dessus de ses cuisses. Hermione se plaqua un peu plus aux coussins et s'empêcha de rire.

« ...et qu'elle prendra aussi son bain! » Il sauta sur la petite forme sous les couettes en riant, s'affalant sur les cuisses de la brune. « Je t'ai eu chipie ! »

Anna cria de surprise et de bonheur. Elle gigota un peu, faisant basculer le blond sur les cuisses d' Hermione alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Ils éclatèrent de rire et il ramena l'enfant vers lui tout en se redressant et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Je t'avais dis de pas embêter Hermione ! » la gronda-t-il doucement.

« Mais je voulais la boir! » rit-elle

« _Voir._ »

« Voir ! »

« Oui, mais elle est blessée ! »

« Faut lui donner un sort ! »

« C'est ce qu'on fait mais ça met du temps à guérir. »

Anna ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle posa sa main sur son petit menton, comme si elle était en train de réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle devait faire, si on en jugeait par son froncement de sourcil régulier et son regard concentré. Soudain, elle leva la tête ainsi que son doigt, comme pour montrer qu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose.

« Papa, il me faisait un bisou magique quand j'avais mal...faut que tu fasses un bisou magique à maman 'mione pou' qu'elle guénisse plus vite ! »

Drago et Hermione furent surpris, ils regardèrent Anna quelques secondes avant de se jeter un regard l'un l'autre puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je...me débrouille..très...bien...sans Anna ! » fit Hermione entre deux éclat de rire.

Anna se renfrogna et croisa les bras, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand elle avait mal, son papa lui disait des mots doux pour la rassurer, ensuite il lui faisait un bisou et elle allait tout de suite mieux ! Et en plus...

« Papa et maman y se faisaient des bisous sur la bouche tout le temps! » dit-elle en levant un doigt accusateur vers les deux rieurs. « Toi t'es pa' Drago et toi, t'es maman 'mione, donc faut vous faire des bisous sur la bouche comme tous les papas et mamans ! »

Leur fou rire augmenta et Anna descendit des genoux de Drago pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais fut attrapée au vol par un certain blond.

« Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant.

« Oh Anna, faut pas bouder. » fit Drago en la ramenant à sa place.

Anna versa des petites larmes et regarda Drago avec de grands yeux. Hermione respira un grand coup, elle ne voulait pas qu'Anna croit qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

« _Embrasser Malefoy ? Si seulement Anna savait ! Il me faudrait un bon nombre de tube de dentifrice si un jour ça arrivait ! Ça n'arrivera jamais d'ailleurs !_ » pensa-t-elle avec assurance.

Mais, même si cette pensée avait une fin sympathique à son goût, elle la calma aussitôt. Penser à ça lui faisait aussi penser à ses parents...ils lui manquaient tellement. Dire qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais...comme Anna et ses parents à elle.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais pas un bisou à maman 'mione ? » interrompis Anna en s'adressant à Drago. « Pa'ce que tu... »

« Mais si regarde. » la coupa-t-il.

Il se pencha vers Hermione et avant même qu'elle est put comprendre, ses lèvres se plaquèrent doucement sur sa joue. Il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et regarda la petite, fier.

« Alors ? Tu vois ? »

Anna croisa les bras et le regarda sévèrement.

« C'est sur la bouche qui font les namou'eux ! »

Drago l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour et lui dit :

« Sauf qu'on est pas _namou'eux_ chipie. »

« Mais, t'es pa' Drago et c'est maman 'mione ! Donc vous n'êtes namou'eux ! »

« Si seulement c'était si simple ! » fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas parce que tu nous appelles comme ça qu'on est amoureux Hermione et moi. »

« Alors vous n'êtes quoi ? »

Il fut surpris de sa question et sembla hésitant.

« Et bien...Hermione et moi nous sommes...nous sommes... »

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Hermione pour qu'elle vienne l'aider, mais elle était dans le même état que lui, elle ne savait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils étaient ennemis, ça ne plairait pas à Anna et ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, c'était juste qu'ils ne se supportaient pas autrefois...et encore un peu aujourd'hui -grâce à Anna ils faisaient des efforts-. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire non plus qu'ils étaient amis, ce n'était pas vrai, et ils pouvaient encore moins dire qu'ils étaient amants ! Qu'étaient-ils, en fait, l'un pour l'autre ? Eux-même ne le savaient pas.

« Bah anore ? » fit Anna devant leur silence « Vous n'êtes quoi si vous n'êtes pas namou'eux ? Moi je dis que vous n'êtes namou'eux ! Pa'ce que t'es pa' Drago et c'est maman 'mione ! »

« En fait Anna, c'est que nous ne savons pas nous même qui nous sommes... » dit gentiment Hermione.

Anna la regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs alors que Drago la fixait également. Il poussa un soupir et se leva, emportant Anna avec lui.

« Nous n'avons pas une relation facile. Allez, assez discutés ! Au bain ! »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! NON ! »

« Si. Si. Si. Si. Si. SI ! »

« Mais je veux pas ! »

« Tu veux être toute sale et sentir mauvais ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors au bain. »

« Mais je veux être avec maman 'mione ! Je veux être avec maman 'mione ! »

Elle commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens alors que Drago essayait de la faire tenir dans ses bras tant bien que mal.

« Quand tu sera lavée et habillée tu pourras revenir si tu veux Anna. » aida Hermione « Tu apporteras un jeu et on joueras ensemble ! »

Anna la regarda avec de grands yeux de bonheur et cessa de se débattre au plus grand soulagement du blond.

« C'est vai ? C'est vai ? »

« Je te l'ai promis hier, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

« Mais bien sur... » chuchota Drago.

« Je t'ai rien demandée la fouine. » fit Hermione en cachant sa froideur par un sourire.

« J'y peut rien si tu dis des bêtises castor. » répondit-il de la même manière.

« Pounoi tu l'appelle castor ? » demanda Anna.

« Heu...pour rien, pour rien... »

Ils sortirent de la pièce alors que la petite fille essayait de savoir en vain pourquoi ils c'étaient surnommés ainsi. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait un grand sourire et qu'elle venait de passer un _bon_ moment avec Malefoy...enfin, pas tout à fait puisque c'était Anna _et_ Malefoy. Elle tourna la tête et regarda les petites violettes que lui avait offerte la petite la veille. Elle en prit une et respira son parfum.

Elles n'avaient pas changées de la veille, voir même, elles étaient plus jolies et leur parfum était légèrement plus fort. La violette a toujours été sa fleur préférée. Quand elle était petite, elle allait souvent chez sa grand mère. Elle lui faisait passer beaucoup de temps dans son jardin pour s'occuper de ses fleurs...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_« Hermione ! Hermione vient voir ! »_

_Hermione se retourna et abandonna sa petite pelle pour courir vers sa grand mère._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mamie ? »_

_« Regarde, les œillets et les roses se sont ouvertes ! »_

_Hermione regarda les belles fleurs blanches avec admiration. Après la lecture, le jardinage était sa passion. Toutes ses belles fleurs qui s'ouvraient pour libérer leur parfum ! Qu'allait-elle faire plus tard ? Libraire ? Fleuriste ? Ou même les deux à la fois? Elle ne savait pas encore et pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Elle avait encore du temps avant de penser à tout ça._

_« T'ai-je déjà dit que les fleurs avaient un langage ? » demanda soudain sa grand-mère._

_« Elles parlent ? » fit Hermione surprise._

_La grand-mère rigola et caressa les cheveux de sa petite fille avec douceur._

_« Pas exactement. En fait, elles portent un message ! »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui, tient regarde cet œillet. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Il est le symbole de l'audace et de l'admiration. »_

_Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux et caressa doucement les pétales fragiles de la fleur._

_« Audace et admiration...et les roses blanches ? »_

_Elle montra une rose blanche à peine ouverte. Sa grand-mère prit son ciseaux et la coupa pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts._

_« Les roses blanches ? Attends que je me souvienne...Ah oui ! » elle donna la rose à Hermione. « Les roses blanches c'est le symbole de l'amour pur. Ça montre l'authenticité de tes sentiments. »_

_Hermione regarda sa grand-mère avec de grands yeux puis fixa sa rose avec émerveillement._

_« Dis moi Hermione, quelle est ta fleur préférée? »_

_« Violette ! » répondit Hermione sans hésiter._

_« La violette ? C'est surprenant, elle est le symbole de la modestie, de l'humilité et...de l'amour secret. »_

_Le visage d' Hermione s'éclaira. Elle commença à sauter partout en tapant dans ses mains._

_« Amour secret ? Dans mon livre, ben, la fille elle aime passionnément le garçon en secret ! Et moi, j'adore ces histoires ! »_

_« Et bien voilà, mais tu ne veux pas une autre fleur ? »_

_« Non, non, non ! Quoi que...en fait, c'est aussi les roses blanches ! Parce qu'elle sont belles et qu'elles ont un beau message ! Mes fleurs préférées c'est les violettes et les roses blanches ! »_

_Sa grand-mère rigola et la prit dans ses bras._

_« Allez vient, j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat, ton préféré. »_

_« C'est vrai ? Merci mamie ! »_

_Elle serra la vieille dame dans ses bras et lui colla ses lèvres sur la joue. Elles rentrèrent tranquillement dans la demeure, Hermione interrogeant sa grand-mère sur les autres messages que portaient les autres fleurs._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ces souvenirs, c'était bien avant que ses malheurs ne commence, bien avant Poudlard. Dans le temps où elle vivait tranquillement chez les moldus, éloignée de tous problèmes.

Hermione éloigna vite cette pensée de son esprit. Certes, le monde magique lui avait apportée sa part de malheur mais aussi une grande part de bonheur ! Là-bas, elle a rencontrée Harry et Ron, elle s'est fait plein d'amis, elle a découvert la magie dans toute sa splendeur, a vécue de belles aventures...jusqu'à la mort d' Harry, tout allait bien. Là, elle était dans la période de malheur mais, avec la rencontre des chevaliers de la nuit, elle avait de nouveau de l'espoir.

« Hermione ? »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait.

« Ah Mélodie ! Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« J'ai vue. Heureusement que ta porte est fermée alors... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Drago est en train de se battre avec sa petite protégée pour qu'elle prenne son bain. J'étais en train de traverser le couloir et là...Anna sors de la pièce d'à côté, nue comme un vers, pour aller vers ta chambre, suivit de près par un blond complétement trempé et assez énervé. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait alors qu'il venait de l'attraper sous son bras et il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir... »

« Il a pas fait ça ? »

« Il a fait ça. »

« Sérieuse ? »

« Sérieuse. »

« Je vais le tuer. »

« Ne le tue pas. On a encore besoin de lui ! »

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Une fois calmée, Mélodie prit une chaise qui était à côté du lit et s'assit. Elle remarqua le livre sur le bord de la table de nuit et s'en saisit.

« "_Le cœur d'une princesse_"...c'est bien ? Je ne l'ai pas lu. »

« C'est une pure merveille ! Une belle histoire d'amour. Généralement je n'aime pas le tragique mais là...c'était tout simplement sublime. »

« Oh... » elle reposa le livre à sa place, l'air déçue. « C'est vraiment pas mon truc les histoires d'amour tragique. Même si elle sont bien faites je me sens triste et j'aime pas ça...je suis en quelque sorte frustrée et c'est un sentiment tout simplement horrible ! C'est comme Roméo et Juliette, l'histoire est magnifique mais...j'ai encore ce côté déçue...raaahh ! Rien que d'en parler ça me rend triste ! »

« Pourtant, je te le conseille ! Il... »

« Ne m'en parle même pas ! Une fois dedans je ne peux plus m'en séparer et après je vais le regretter ! »

« Comme tu voudras. » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Elle discutèrent encore un moment sur les différents livres qu'elles avaient lus ou pas jusqu'à ce qu'Anna entre précipitamment dans la pièce et qu'elle se jette littéralement sur le lit. Drago rentra à sa suite, il avait changé de vêtements, les anciens étant complétement trempés. Il avait voulu mettre la fillette dans la baignoire mais, sans vraiment savoir comment, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé dedans. Il demanda à Mélodie de sortir pour qu'elle aille trier le matériel et qu'elle se prépare pour qu'ils puissent se réunir cet après-midi pour préparer la réunion de la prochaine mission. Hermione se redressa soudainement et regarda Drago avec espoir.

« Et, ça en est où pour ma demande ? »

« J'en ai parlé à Lola. Elle va te faire quelques tests cette semaine pour voir si tu es apte à te battre. »

« Bien. Merci Malefoy. »

« De rien Gra...Hermione. » il se rattrapa à temps devant le regard interrogateur d'Anna.

Celle-ci chassa ce qu'il venait de se passer d'un geste de la main et se pencha vers Drago.

« Pa' Drago ! Pa' Drago ! Le jeu et nes histoires ! »

« Oui, oui voilà. Désolé Hermione, mais elle voulait amener tellement de choses que j'ai dû prendre un sac... »

« Pas de problème. Comme ça on aura de quoi s'occuper ! »

Elle se tourna vers Anna et lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Rassuré, Drago sortit de la chambre suivit de Mélodie. Il assura à la gryffondor qu'il ne reviendrait pas trop tard pour reprendre la fillette avant de se faire entrainer par la blonde dans les couloirs de la grotte. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se tourna vers Anna qui sautait sur le lit.

« Bon, à quoi on joue ? »

« Aux dames ! »

Hermione fut surprise mais ne dit rien. Elles sortirent le plateau de jeu et après avoir installées toutes les pièces, elles commencèrent à jouer. Si Hermione avait bien compris, Anna jouait souvent à ce jeu avec ses parents autrefois. Et comme c'était l'un des seuls disponibles à la boutique, Drago s'était dépêché de le lui prendre.

Elles jouèrent longtemps, Anna changeait de jeu à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer ou qu'elle perdait trop souvent à son goût. Un homme, un infirmier, vint leur apporter leur repas du midi qu'elles mangèrent avec appétit. Elles continuèrent de jouer encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Anna lui demande de lui lire une histoire. Elle se cala entre les jambes d' Hermione, en boule, tout en suçotant son pouce d'une main et tenant son doudou de l'autre. Au bout de quatre histoires, Anna s'endormit. Hermione resta là à la regarder un long moment avant de reprendre son livre. Plus tard, le soir, Drago vint récupérer Anna.

« Merci Granger. » chuchota-t-il en portant la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, Malefoy. » lui sourit-elle.

« Oui, surtout que tu es réduite à l'état de légume maintenant. » ricana-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et lui pinça la hanche. Il retint de justesse un gémissement alors qu' Hermione lui faisait un sourire vainqueur. Il la fusilla du regard, ne pouvant faire que ça puisqu'Anna était dans ses bras.

« Même à l'état de _légume_ je sais encore me défendre. »

« Tu parles, si c'est juste pour me pincer alors que j'ai la petite dans les bras, alors là je dis : Quelle défense Granger ! »

« Oh ça va !...Lola, devras me faire passer quels tests au fait ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Rien de bien méchant, juste savoir si ton corps pourra tenir le coup. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, la médecine c'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'ai quelques notions de premiers soins mais c'est tout. »

« D'accord, je verrais avec elle alors. »

« Vaudrais mieux. Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne te promet rien sur ce coup là, et si Lola dit que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne peux pas, ok ? »

« Il me semble être encore capable de comprendre ce que l'on me dit quand on me parle... »

« J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus pour ma part, t'es une vrai tête de centaure quand tu veux d'après ce qu'on m'a dit...Allez, je vais coucher la mistinguette et toi, tu te reposes Granger. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, mais tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même, t'as des cernes de deux mètres de long. »

« C'est rien. À demain ! »

« Oui. »

Il allait passer la porte lorsqu'il commença à hésiter.

« Granger ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu pourras aussi me la garder cette semaine ? Ça m'arrangerais...j'ai pas mal de réunion avec les équipes pour organiser les missions de la semaine prochaine et j'ai personne... »

« Aucun problème, ça me fait plaisir ! » lui assura-t-elle.

Drago la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de sortir. Hermione resta là à regarder la porte un moment avant de bailler. Elle avait vraiment passée une bonne journée et à présent elle se sentait fatiguée, elle ne semblait pas comme ça, mais Anna était une vraie puce quand elle voulait ! Elle s'allongea avec le plus de soin possible pour éviter de se faire mal. Elle se retourna comme elle put pour éteindre la lumière et une fois fait, elle poussa un soupir. Morphée l'accueillit un peu plus tard dans ses bras.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Comme je disais là-haut, la longueur ne fait pas la qualité ^^!...alors?**


	9. Chap8 : La peur d'Anna

_Love-pingo : Merci pour ta review ^^! J'entends que tu veuille de l'action ne t'inquiète pas!...Juste...c'est pour tout de suite, tout de suite sorry :$..._

_Anas : Merci pour ta review (j'adore quand t'écris des sorte de roman comme ça X)! ça me fait marrer et plaisir aussi :p!) Bref! Premièrement je suis contente que tu ne sois plus malade ^^! (c'est jamais très agréable - -''!), de deux : qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé quand j'ai eu l'image de toi en super sérieuse XD! J'espère sincérement que tu va me pardonner mais le première image que j'ai eu ça a été Mcgonagale XD! (je suis vraiment désolée mais je peux m'empêcher de rire!) de trois : j'ai voulu faire un pitit mini rapprochement de nos deux ennemis/amoureux préférés *.*! de quatre (allez courage!) : je suis d'accord avec toi pour le corps d'Hermione ^^! et de cinq (enfin!) : je te laiss voir l'avis de Lola pour la suite ;)! Merci encore pour ta review ^^! Bisous 3!_

_Stiitch : Merci pour ta review ^^! T'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte de placer Blaise à un endroit ou à un autre *.*! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_4dramione-always : je te laisse aller voir le blog ^^!_

_mama :__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^! Alors; je ne sais pas si je vais montrer les pensées de Drago mais si c'est ce que tu souhaite je peux essayer et faire un effort (par contre je ne le promet pas pour tout de suite :$...ensuite pour qu'Hermione sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre avant Drago...ça je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas que vais le faire sorry :$! Sinon ça va devenir un peu long et c'est pas vraiment mon truc (et aussi que je ne sais pas comment je vais tourner les événements - -'')! Mais c'est très sympa à toi de faire des propositions, ça m'aide beaucoup merci ^^!_

_ophdess :__ Merci pour ta reveiw ^^! Oui la petite Anna va me servir de fil conducteur *.*!_

_Me revoilà! Je suis vanée! Je rentre de voyage j'en peux plus - -''! mais j'ai pensez fort à vous petits lecteurs adoré et j'ai su trouver la force de vous poster un nouveaux chap ^^! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^! Et d'ailleurs : _**pour ceux qui voudrait un aperçut de Anna, allez sur mon blog (soit allez sur mon profil soit taper sur votre moteur de recherche n-carnesir) et aller sur le chapitre 8 des chevaliers de la nuit, vous tomberez directement sur l'image ^^!**

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 8 :**** la peur d'Anna**

La semaine passa vite pour Hermione. Les jours étaient presque identiques mais chacun était un peu plus de chaleur pour son cœur abimé. Le matin elle se levait tôt parce que Drago avait beaucoup de choses à faire donc il devait lui amener Anna. Comme il était tôt, même pour une puce comme elle, il lui était arrivée de se rendormir à ses côtés. À ces moment là, Hermione se saisissait d'un livre et le lisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ou que ses amis viennent voir comment elle allait. Le reste du temps, elle jouait avec la fillette ou lui lisait des histoires.

Anna adorait quand Hermione lui lisait des histoires. Chaque jours elle ramenait au moins quatre livres. Drago la regardait faire sont manège et ne cessait de répéter « Granger...rends moi Anna. », mais d'un autre côté, il laissait faire. Il aimait voir la fillette aussi heureuse et active, il ne l'avait pas vu aussi enthousiasmée de voir quelqu'un depuis...jamais en fait. À chaque fois il avait dû la pousser à aller voir les autres enfants ou se laisser garder par Mélodie, Fred ou Théo -Blaise et Seamus, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance-.

Ensuite, il y avait eut les visites de Lola afin de vérifier son état et aussi pour lui faire passer les tests. La hanche d' Hermione guérissait vite mais son bras ... c'était une autre histoire. C'était le bras où Bellatrix s'était amusée a lui inscrire "sang-de-bourbe" dessus. Apparemment, de la magie noire serait encore présente dans son organisme et comme son corps était encore trop faible, la blessure mettait plus de temps à cicatriser. La plaie était légèrement infectée mais rien de bien méchant. Il fallait juste attendre un peu plus de temps avant d'enlever le bandage. Elle pouvait maintenant se déplacer normalement et se balader où bon lui semblait, mais toujours prendre soin de se ménager.

Ce jour là, ayant assez d'être enfermée dans sa chambre, Hermione décida d'emmener Anna faire un tour. Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, Drago toqua à la porte avant qu' Hermione ne se lève et aille lui ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils se saluèrent et Drago entra avec Anna à moitié endormie dans les bras. Il devait être aux allant tour de 5 heures du matin, c'était normale qu'une petite fille de cinq ans ai encore envie de dormir.

« Met la dans mon lit. » chuchota Hermione au blond qui obéit.

Elle souleva la couverture et Drago déposa Anna en douceur. Hermione rabattit la couverture sur son petit corps alors qu'elle se mettait en boule et poussait des petits soupirs de fatigue. Drago s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Continue de dormir, je te revois ce soir. »

« Veux pas... » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu sera avec Hermione, ça va être bien. Passe une bonne journée princesse. »

Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Il se releva doucement et commença à sortir, accompagné d' Hermione. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda sévèrement en croisant les bras. Drago soutint son regard et poussa un léger soupir de lassitude. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

« J'espère pour toi que la semaine qui vient de passer ne serra pas la même pour celle-ci. Anna ne supporterais pas ce rythme bien longtemps... »

« Granger, je te rassure, cette semaine devrait être plus reposante. Les réunions sont quasiment toutes terminées, il ne me reste que quelques détails à revoir. »

« Seulement, après il va y avoir les missions, non ? »

« Ouais et ? »

« Tu vas faire comment pour Anna ? Ne me dis pas que vous libérez tout le monde en plein milieu d'après midi, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le croire. » lança-t-elle.

« Tu as raison. Généralement on le fait soit tôt le matin soit la nuit. J'ai fait en sorte que mon équipe passe le soir et vers la fin de semaine. Comme ça je pourrais être présent pour la petite. »

« C'est bien...et moi ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle demandait.

« Toi quoi ? »

« Tu as une dette envers moi je te rappelle. »

« Ah ça ! Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'attends les résultats des tests de Lola. Par contre, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, je dois aussi voir où...non ça je vais le demander à Mélo. »

« Où quoi Malefoy ? »

Il sembla gêné et chercha ses mots. Comment lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée sans qu'elle s'énerve ? Au pire, il avait sa baguette.

« Et bien...je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas médicomage et que je ne reviens pas sur leur avis. Je ne pourrais pas contredire -à moins d'une bonne raison- leur décision. Si, je dis bien si, tu n'es pas dans un bon état pour venir...il faudrait que je trouve de quoi t'occuper, mais je préfère demander à Mélo pour ça. »

Hermione le regarda avec un regard indignée et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui tint les poignets au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle se débattait.

« Granger, arrête de bouger ! »

« Gnfff ! »

« Je n'y pourrais rien, ok ? Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et je vais te lâcher, sinon tu risque de réveiller Anna. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais obéit. Elle cessa de se débattre et Drago la lâcha prudemment.

« Tu deviens raisonnable on dirait. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Garde ta langue de serpent dans ta bouche et va faire ce que tu as a faire. » grogna-t-elle méchamment entre ses dents alors qu'elle commençait à le pousser loin d'elle.

« Pas la peine de me le répéter. Passe une bonne journée Granger ! »

Il s'écarta et commença à partir. Une fois assez éloigné, Hermione tapa du pied et entra dans sa chambre en colère, si Drago l'avait vu faire il l'aurait traitée de gamine. Qu'est ce que cette fouine décolorée pouvait l'agacer ! Elle voulait partir en mission et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne parte pas. Peut-être pas cette semaine, mais elle partirais, elle le jurait par merlin qu'elle partirais !

La vision d'Anna endormie enroulée en boule dans ses couvertures la calma. Cette petite avait un pouvoir ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Hermione se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre un carnet qui se trouvait là. Elle avait prit la résolution de se faire un journal de bord. Ça pourrait la soulagée, comme un journal intime et peut-être, aller savoir, que ça lui sera utile. Elle souleva le pot de fleur posé sur le meuble pour le mettre par terre avec les autres, elle en avait tellement ! Elle tira ensuite sa chaise et se saisit d'une plume et d'une bouteille d'encre avant d'ouvrir le fameux carnet.

Elle mâchouilla le bout de sa plume, réfléchissant à la façon de commencer. Elle devait peut-être faire comme un devoir ? Marquer la date et faire une introduction ? Oui, ça paraissait être une bonne idée, c'était la meilleure façon de comprendre ce manuscrit.

L'idée en tête elle commença. C'était comme si sa main écrivait seule, relatant son histoire dans les grandes lignes jusqu'à son arrivée ici. Sa libération par Blaise et Théo, les retrouvailles avec Fred et Seamus avec en plus celle de Malefoy, la rencontre de Mélodie, la visite de la grotte, le sauvetage d'Anna, sa blessure, tout était à présent écrit. Elle avait son introduction. Elle écrirais sa "première" journée le soir.

Elle posa sa plume et s'étira avant de ranger le carnet dans un des tiroirs à clefs qu'elle ferma à double tour. Elle voulut se tourner pour voir comment allait Anna mais une fois tournée, elle fit un magnifique bond sur place en retenant un cri de surprise. Anna sursauta à son tour, elle avait voulu se lever pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée. Une fois son cœur calmé, Hermione prit Anna pour la poser sur ses genoux.

« Tu as bien dormi ma puce ? »

« Vi... »

« Tant mieux. Tu viens ? On va prendre le petit déjeuné dans la grande salle cette fois-ci. »

Anna se tendit soudainement et la regarda avec de grands yeux paniqués.

« C'est pas l'infimère qui viens nous donner le p'tit déjeuné ? »

« Tu veux pas aller à la grande salle avec moi ? »

Anna sembla gênée et tritura le chiffon qui lui servait de doudou entre ses doigts.

« Veux pas aller à la grande salle... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Y'a plein de monde... »

« Et alors? T'aime pas quand y'a du monde ? »

« Non, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent tous...comme avant que pa' Drago y vienne me trouver. »

« De quoi tu parles Anna ? » demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

« Avant tout le monde était méchant avec moi...y'en a qui me tapait...et papa et maman...y étaient pas là...les méchantes personnes avec...avec des capes n...noires et des baguettes y disaient...y disaient... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglot. Hermione comprit qu'elle parlait des mangemorts et qu'ils avaient tués ses parents. La haine pour ces individus grandissait dans le cœur de la gryffondor. Où qu'elle aille, ils semaient la terreur, le malheur et la mort. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme eux mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de les éliminés tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Chut, chut Anna, calme toi. » chuchota-t-elle à Anna.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras alors qu'Anna sanglotait en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça et s'en voulait de lui rappeler toutes ses mauvaises choses, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'elle l'oblige à voir les chevaliers comme des personnes différentes des mangemorts. Si elle voyait les chevaliers comme des ennemis et que ses seuls points de repère étaient Drago et elle avec aussi un peu Mélodie, Théo, Fred, Robin, Seamus et Blaise...elle n'irait pas loin.

« Anna...on va aller dans la grande salle d'accord ? »

Elle eut un hoquet de peur et serra ses mains sur la chemise de la brune alors que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Elle secouait la tête dans son cou comme pour lui faire immédiatement oublier l'idée de bouger de la pièce. Hermione n'aimait pas ça du tout mais il fallait le faire, elle lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha à son oreille.

« Anna, je ne te lâcherais pas d'accord ? Je serais à côté de toi et je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu te rappelles quand le méchant chien était devant nous dans la forêt ? Je t'ai dis que je ne te lâcherais pas quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as vu ? Je ne t'ai pas lâchée. Et bien, là se sera pareil, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te lâcherais pas. »

Hermione continua ses caresses sur les doux cheveux de la fillette attendant qu'elle se calme. Quelques minutes et quelques mots rassurants plus tard, Anna releva la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges et humides et le nez plein de morve. Hermione prit un mouchoir derrière elle afin de lui essuyer le visage avec douceur et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Tu me fais confiance Anna ? »

Anna hésita et serra plus fort la chemise d' Hermione.

« Oui... »

Hermione l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras à nouveau, comme pour lui donner du courage. La respiration d'Anna était calme mais Hermione la sentait tendue. Elle lui caressa les bras puis elle l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime maman 'mione. »

Touchée, Hermione la serra plus fortement contre elle puis descendit de la chaise en tendant sa main à la fillette.

« Moi j'ai faim, on y va ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment pour éviter de la brusquer.

La petite prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa la main que lui tendait Hermione. Elles sortirent et commencèrent à marcher tranquillement en silence. Elle ne croisèrent personnes et cela arrangeait Hermione. Comme ça, la petite avait le temps de se préparer avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Dès qu'elle s'approchèrent de la grande salle, Hermione sentit la main d'Anna se serrer dans la sienne. Hermione le lui rendit et entra dans la pièce, Anna quasiment cachée derrière elle. La salle était quasiment vide, bien trop tôt pour certaines personnes de se lever...ou trop tard pour d'autres qui devaient être debout depuis un petit moment déjà.

Hermione repéra Mélodie au bar et se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci ne les vit pas approcher et Hermione toussota pour qu'elle les remarque. Une fois que Mélodie leva la tête, elle la regarda avec surprise.

« Hermione ? Ça alors je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Ça va ? »

« Oui très bien et toi ? »

« Ouiiiaaaa... » elle étouffa un bâillement avant de poursuivre. « Je suis debout depuis trois heures et je _n' .plus _! » dit-elle en séparant bien chaque mot

« Tu m'étonnes. Bon, on vient prendre un petit déjeuner donc... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je...attends..."_on_" »

« Oui, moi et Anna pourquoi ? »

« HEIN ? »

Brusquement, Mélodie se pencha au-dessus du bar. Anna se cacha encore plus derrière Hermione tandis que Mélodie se redressais avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Tu as réussi à faire sortir Anna pour qu'elle prenne son petit déj' ici ? »

Hermione la regarda étonnée et serra un peu plus la main d'Anna dans la sienne parce qu'elle la sentait partir. Était-ce si surprenant que ça ?

« Heu...oui, pourquoi, il ne fallait pas ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non non non ! Au contraire ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « On a essayé à plusieurs reprises de la faire venir ici et on y est jamais arrivés ! Même Drago c'est pour dire ! »

« Je...quoi ? »

« Anna a peur de tout le monde sauf de notre...heu, comment dire ça ?...hum... »

« Bande ? »

« Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. À part notre bande, elle n'approchait personne ! Drago a dû se battre pour qu'elle le suive dans les couloirs de la grotte -ça a dû prendre un mois environ- et qu'elle joue un peu avec d'autres enfants -là c'était _beaucoup_ plus long-...et je ne te raconte pas quand il devait partir en mission ! »

« Je...oh... »

« Enfin bref, je ne vais pas l'effrayée plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà, qu'est ce que tu veux ma grande ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur à Anna qui sortait avec prudence de sa cachette.

« Chais pas... »murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? » demanda Mélodie pour elle même afin d'aider la fillette. « Hum...on a des crêpes, des fruits, des tartines à la confitures, du pain, du jus d'orange, du chocolat chaud...tu as le choix. »

Hermione se pencha vers Anna qui lui murmura qu'elle voulait bien des crêpes et un jus d'orange. Hermione commanda et elle prit aussi un chocolat chaud pour elle. Une fois la commande passée, Mélodie courra presque prendre ce qu'elles avaient demandée tout en ayant un grand sourire dans le genre « _Anna est là ! Anna est là ! _» plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle ne fut pas longue mais Hermione ne put tenir les deux plateaux et Anna était trop petite pour tout porter.

« Attends Hermione, c'est ma pause là, je viens avec vous je meurs de faim ! » aida Mélodie.

« Tu n'as pas mangée ? »

« Non, y'en a qui devaient se lever assez tôt aujourd'hui et Pauline, une des serveuses est malade et j'ai dû la remplacée. Acciochariot ! »

Mélodie piocha rapidement une tartine avec de la confitures dans une des grandes assiettes et attrapa un café. Elle prit le plateau qu'avait Anna dans les mains et le posa sur un petit chariot qui venait de s'arrêter pile devant elle.

Elle emmena Hermione et Anna vers une table éloignée dans le fond pour que la fillette se sente plus rassurée. Une fois arrivée, Anna se précipita contre le mur tout en entrainant Hermione avec elle. Mélodie s'assit en face de la brune et elle commencèrent à discuter.

« Ton bras va mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment... »

« Merd...mercredi pardon, et tu penses que les tests seront bon ? Enfin je veux dire...pour les missions ? »

« Ce qui est sur, c'est que pour cette semaine, c'est mort et que je vais devoir m'occuper...pour le reste je ne sais pas mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Ouais. Moi je pars mercredi avec Blaise et Seamus et si tout se passe bien je reviens jeudi matin très tôt. »

« Vous êtes déjà partit en reconnaissance ? »

« Oui, cette semaine. Ça devrait aller, on a repérés quelques failles dans la sécurité et on a trouvée les cachots. On a eut plus dur croit moi ! »

« Fait attention quand même...ça m'inquiète... »

« Faut pas t'en faire Hermione, on connait. Non par contre tu peux t'inquiéter pour Drago. »

« Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour Malefoy ? »

« Il va au manoir des Rosens. »

« Rosens...Rosens..mais attends...c'est une famille extrêmement puissante ! Ce serait de la folie ! Il devrait y avoir une sécurité quasiment...totale ! »

« C'est de la folie, oui. J'ai essayé de le convaincre mais, rien a faire. Une vrai tête de mule. Apparemment quelque chose dans le manoir l'intéressait. »

« Il n'y va pas pour les prisonniers ? »

« Non, il faudrait qu'on soit plusieurs équipes pour ça, il va juste chercher un document important. »

« Seul ? »

« Non, si j'ai bien compris il y va avec quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'a rien précisé à ce sujet... »

« Oh... »

« Maman 'mione ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Il n'a quoi pa' Drago ? »

« Rien, juste il a oublié de me dire quelque chose d'important. Elles sont bonnes tes crêpes ? »

Anna jeta un regard à Mélodie et murmura un faible oui. La blonde proposa d'en ramener d'autres et Anna accepta. Une fois éloignée, Hermione prit une serviette et le trempa dans la carafe afin d'essuyer la bouche d'Anna qui était couverte de sucre. Elle gigota un peu mais finit par se laisser faire. Une fois propre, elle mit le mouchoir de côté et lui donna la dernière crêpe.

Elle sourit en voyant Anna presque engloutir la crêpe, mais quelque chose la gêna. Elle se sentait observée. En tournant la tête, elle vit vers l'entrée une jeune fille rousse qui devait avoir son âge, accompagnée d'autres filles. Elles la fixaient avec un regard noir et ne cessaient de chuchoter en tournant la tête à plusieurs reprises vers elle. Hermione décida de les ignorer et reporta son attention sur Mélodie qui venait de revenir.

« Tient ma grande, plein de crêpes pour toi ! »

« Merchi ! »

« Avale avant de parler Anna. » dit gentiment Hermione.

Apparemment, la joie et la gaieté de la fillette reprenait une fois qu'elle était habituée à la présence de la personne.

« On dirait que Jessica ne te porte pas dans son cœur. » ria Mélodie.

« Qui ? »

« Jessica. La fille rousse qui chuchote comme si tu ne la voyais pas. »

« Ah elle. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

« Elle est comme qui dirait la chef du fan club de Drago. Même si c'est pas officiel, la plupart des nanas là-bas apprécient particulièrement notre beau blond. Elle pense qu'il a des vues sur elle parce qu'il est venue la secourir du manoir des Sauriel l'année dernière. Elle faisait rien de particulier, juste la vaisselle, jamais battue violée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais pour elle c'était visiblement l'enfer et le crie haut et fort à qui veut bien l'entendre ! Quand Drago est venue la sauver, c'était un peu comme si son beau chevalier sur son cheval blanc venait d'arriver ! Après c'est totalement faux, Drago n'a aucune vue -du moins de ce que je sais- sur les filles du clan. Quoi que... »

« Tu sais, Malefoy était un véritable coureur de jupons à Poudlard. » ricana Hermione.

« Sérieux ? Remarque ça lui irait bien mais il a changé. »

« Hum...mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut au fait cette Jessica ? »

« Elle pense que tu aimes Drago et que tu fais tout pour attirer son attention. »

« Hein ? Moi et Malefoy ? Elle ne nous a pas bien regardés. »

« Vous n'avez pas été ensemble à Poudlard ? »

Hermione la regarda suspicieusement alors que Mélodie la regardait étonnée. Anna elle, s'empiffrait de crêpe et regardait les deux jeunes femmes discuter. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais comprenait une petite partie quand même.

« Par _ensemble_, tu sous-entends quoi ? »

« Ben chais pas...amoureux, ou un truc du genre ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer.

« Malefoy et moi ? Non non non, ont était pas sur les mêmes longueurs d'ondes. Il m'a insultée pendant toute ma scolarité.

« Quoi mais... »

ce fut comme si la blonde venait de réaliser quelque chose. Son visage devint rouge de colère et serra les dents.

« Je vais le tuer... »

« Qui ? »

« Blaise. Il nous as dit que toi et Drago avait vécu une grande aventure et que maintenant vous attendez juste que l'un face un pas vers l'autre. »

étrangement, Hermione ne s'énerva pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules alors qu'elle nettoyait à nouveau le visage d'Anna.

« C'est Blaise en même temps. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut. »

« Tu as raison. Oh Hermione ! Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Tout à l'heure je vais devoir m'occuper des enfants et comme Pauline est absente et que les autres sont occupés...tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Génial ! Je vais me préparer et on passe au service médical pour la crèche ! »

« D'accord, Anna peut venir ? »

« Oui, y'en a beaucoup de son âge ! Ne bougez pas je reviens ! »

Elle partit en courant presque laissant Hermione et Anna à leur table.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Et voilà un nouveau chap ^^! Il vous a ^^ plu :$?...**


	10. Chap9 : Garderie et mission

_Love pingo : Thank you ^^! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_Anas : O.O! YOSH! Ça c'est de la review! Un lapin nain à trois tête O.o? Ça existe ça XD? Je suis assez partagé : soit moi en ange te dis : « c'est pas bien! Il faut réviser! » (même si je suis sans doute un peu en retard mais bon - -''...) soit moi en diablotine qui fait : « Yahaaaa! T'as fait le bon choix poulette X)! » (me demande pas pourquoi « poulette » j'en ai aucune idée O.o!)! En même temps, ton excuse que tout le monde utilise est parfaitement adaptée u.u!...par contre si tu lis Mcdonald au lieu de McGonagall, là, il faut faire un bon DODO XD! je suis très contente et touchée que tu sois allée voir sur mon blog ^^! C'est la seule image qui convenait à l'idée de ce que je me faisait d'Anna ^^ (même si le titre du dessin est à la base « petite fille triste » ou un truc du genre - -''!). Pour Jessica, tu va pouvoir voir dans ce chapitre ;p! en ce qui concerne le fait que Drago et Hermione ne soit pas ensemble dès le troisième chapitre, je trouvais ça normal. Même si à mon avis je traine un peu trop quand même et j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop changé Drago (un peu trop passif je trouve - -''!)! En tout cas mille fois...non pardon : infiniment merci pour tes reveiws qui me font ULTRA plaisir ^^! (le petit mot de fin m'a bien fait rougir de bonheur/plaisir, comme tu veux ^^!) Mille milliard d'infiniment MERCI ^^! (P.S : j'écris des réponses assez longues aussi...si je ne m'étais pas retenu, j'aurais fait plus long!)_

_chibi-kotori :Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^! En effet, j'essaie de suivre au maximum le caractère des persos mais...ces serpentard de malheur me pose quelques problèmes XD! Enfin! J'ai l'impression que Drago n'est plus Drago dans ma fic...BREF! Merci en tout cas d'avoir reveiwé ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_Stiitch : t'es allée voir Anna sur mon blog? (si tu veux/peux pas c'est pas grave!) Elle est trop mimi ^3^! C'est la seule image trop chou, adorable et mignonne que j'ai pu trouver et qui en plus lui correspondait!_

_Mama : Ah! Excuse moi! Dans ta précédente review, j'avais compris que tu voulais que je fasse sortir Hermione avec un autre garçon mais pendant qu'elle était dans la grotte! Non, si c'est avant que tout commence, alors oui bien sur! Oui là il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ^^! Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'était dans mes intentions que se soit Drago qui fasse le premier pas ^^! et le lemon aussi d'ailleurs XD! Pas questions de ne pas en faire un XP! Merci pour ta reveiw et tes propositions ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_scpotter : Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Blaise est raconter des bêtises à tout le monde vous as bien fait marrer XD! Moi qui pensait que personne allait rigoler! Je me suis bien trompée! Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_pou-pou-pidoouu : Merci beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir te faire accrocher assez longtemps ^^!_

_Miss Plume Acide : je crois que nous, nous nous sommes tout dit X)! Mais merci encore pour ta review ^^! Bon chapitre ^^!_

_La-chtite-brune : merci à toi d'être passée ici ^^!_

_labelge : ça me touche beaucoup, MERCI ^^! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^!_

_4dramione-always : Merci pour ta reveiw ^^! Je crois savoir de quel fic tu parle mais je me souviens pas du nom... « noblesse oblige » ou un truc comme ça non? En tout cas, je te comprend pour Blaise, j'aimerais tant avoir un pote comme ça et un mec comme Drago *****u*****!...mais ça c'est dans mes fantasme pur et dur T.T! N'hésite pas à me raconter ta vie j'adore ça XD!_

_melle x : tintintin! Attention roulement de tambour : apparition du fan club dans ce chap X)! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!_

_Bon, je ne vais vous retenir très longtemps, mais je peux vous dire un très grand MERCI! J'ai été très touchée par vos reveiw qui m'ont fait **VRAIMENT** plaisir (je ne savais même plus écrire ce mot - -''!)_

_**BONNE LECTURE X)!**_

**Chapitre 9 :**** garderie et** **mission ?**

Hermione regarda Mélodie partir avec amusement. Elle lui rappelait un petit peu Ginny. Ginny...elle lui manquait tellement. Quand Voldemort s'était lancé à leur poursuite, elles avaient fui ensemble avec Ron puis elles avaient été séparées lors de leur capture. Hermione priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte, mais il y avait peu d'espoir. Elle, elle avait eu de la chance et avait été rachetée juste avant son exécution mais Ginny ? Avait-elle eut la même chance qu'elle ?

Elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour Fred. Toute sa famille ayant été tuée sauf Molly. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle demande si elle pouvait la voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles...

« Maman 'mione ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« T'es tiste ? »

Hermione lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oui un peu, mais ça va, je vais bien. »

« Je veux pas que tu sois tiste... »

« Moi non plus, mais une fois que tout sera terminé, je serais heureuse. »

« Oui ! »

Hermione lui fit un nouveau sourire et se leva en voyant Mélodie revenir. Elles commencèrent à partir mais au moment où elles allaient passer la porte, Jessica les arrêta.

« Hey, c'est toi Granger ? » demanda-t-elle en levant le menton vers elle d'un air supérieur.

Hermione la regarda un instant en haussant un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Jessica poussa sa lèvre supérieure vers l'avant, lui donnant un air de canard -mais elle ne s'en rendait surement pas compte-, elle se leva avec lenteur et elle s'approcha d' Hermione avec une démarche d'enfant. Arrivée devant elle, elle la jaugeât tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Moche, handicapée, je ne vois pas ce que tu as de spécial...mais bon, je voudrais te donner un petit conseil, connasse. »

« Jessica ! »

« La ferma la blonde ! C'est pas à toi que je cause ! Donc toi, je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher de trop près de Drago. T'as rien à faire avec lui ok ? »

Nullement impressionnée, Hermione soutint son regard.

« La distance entre lui et moi ne te concerne pas. Désolée mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle lui tourna le dos et attrapa la main d'Anna avant de sortir.

« TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE GRANGER ! » cria Jessica d'une voix aiguë qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard et poursuivit son chemin. Mélodie rigolait à ses côtés.

« Jessica déteste quand on l'ignore comme ça. Faudra que tu fasses attention à elle, elle peut être une vraie peste quand elle veut ! »

« Je crois qu'elle l'est déjà » répliqua Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui c'est vrai. Elle ne le sait pas mais Drago ne la supporte pas. Il me dit qu'elle lui rappelle une fille collante de Poudlard. »

« Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Ouais un truc comme ça. »

« Tu m'étonnes, elles ont à peu près les mêmes mimiques. Tient, on arrive. »

« Parfait ! Comme il fait beau on va les emmener dehors. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Mélodie avec un regard réprobateur. La blonde avait dû deviner ses pensées qu'elle se rattrapa.

« Ne t'en fait pas on ne va pas dans la forêt et y'aura pas de chien cette fois-ci. »

« Vaudrais mieux, mon bras n'est pas guérit et je ne sais pas si mon corps supporterais une autre course poursuite. » ricana-t-elle

« Je comprends, non on va juste les emmener dans un petit parc créé magiquement. Une fois terminé, un petit sort et hop ! Y'aura plus rien ! On doit juste s'amuser un peu avec eux et les surveiller. »

« Ça va, généralement les enfants m'aime bien. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, on l'a remarqué ! Je crois même que Drago est un peu jaloux... »

« Pourquoi il serait jaloux ? »

« Parce qu'Anna n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! C'est à se demander si elle ne l'a pas oubliée ! »

« J'ai pas oublié pa'Drago d'abord ! » protesta la fillette. « C'est juste que j'aime maman 'mione. Mais pa' Drago je l'aime aussi ! Je les aime tous les deux...mais eux y s'aime pas... » chouina-t-elle.

Hermione poussa un soupir discret et pressa la main d'Anna.

« Ce n'est pas qu'on s'aime pas Anna c'est...c'est compliqué. »

« Mais vous n'êtes jamais ensemble ! Vous faites pas comme tous les parents ou les n'amou'eux ! »

« C'est normal Anna. Mélo, arrête de rire. C'est juste que Mal...Drago et moi nous ne sommes pas amoureux et nous ne sommes pas des parents. »

Hermione fut surprise de voir les petits yeux chocolats d'Anna se remplirent de larmes. Anna lâcha sa main et s'arrêta au milieu de couloir.

« T'es pas maman 'mione ? »

Elle commença à sangloter et Hermione revint vers elle.

« Mais si Anna. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as dit que vous n'étiez pas mes parents ? »

Hermione fut mal à l'aise et se tourna vers Mélodie pour lui chuchoter :

« Elle est au courant ? »

Mélodie hocha la tête et, rassurée, Hermione reporta son attention sur la fillette en pleurs.

« Anna, je suis maman 'mione, d'accord? Et Drago c'est pa' Drago. Mais ça, c'est pour toi, nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents. »

« Je sais, mais comme je dis que vous n'êtes mes papa et maman, vous devez n'être non ? » renifla-t-elle

Ne voulant pas s'entrainer dans de nouvelles explications compliquées, Hermione se redressa et attrapa sa petite main.

« Si. On n'est pas habitués c'est pour ça, promis on va faire des efforts. »

Le sourire d'Anna réapparut et elle commença à partir devant. Quand Hermione arriva au niveau de Mélodie et lui lança :

« Je t'interdis de rigoler. »

« Oh allez, un petit peu ! »

« Même pas. »

« Tu sais que tu viens de te lancer dans une histoire de couple là ? » ricana la blonde alors qu' Hermione la fusillait du regard.

« Je sais, mais cette petite est tellement têtue que cette histoire n'aurait jamais de fin ! Et comme c'était pas la première fois qu'elle m'en parlait, j'ai craquée. »

« Tu vas pas te plaindre quand même ? Y'en a -je ne vise personne- qui tuerait pour s'être lancée dans ce genre d'histoire avec Drago ! »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » répliqua-t-elle

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu le trouve moche quand même ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, mais nous n'avons pas eu de bon rapport. Donc ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Mais... »

« Fin de la discussion, on est arrivées ! »

Mélodie consentie à se taire mais elle ne la lâcherait pas avec ça ! Elles suivirent Anna dans le service jusqu'à la maternité. Hermione n'était pas encore entrée dedans. En un sens, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Entrer dans un endroit où des femmes avaient accouchée alors qu'elles avaient été violées...leurs enfants étaient donc des enfants de monstres en quelque sorte. Ces enfants ne la répugnaient pas, au contraire, elle se demandait surtout comment ils étaient vus, en particulier par leur mère. Certains devaient être soit rejetés soit tolérés ou peut-être même acceptés...mais ceux qui ne l'avaient pas été ? Comment le vivaient-ils ?

Elles entrèrent dans un grand couloir, où comme dehors, plusieurs portes étaient visibles et Mélodie en profita pour faire la visite.

« Alors, les quatre portes sur les côtés quand tu entres, c'est les salles d'accouchement. On les a mises là parce que si elles avaient été au fond où ailleurs, ça aurait été plus long en cas de...manque de temps. Ensuite, les suivantes, c'est pour les examens. Autant pour les femmes violées, que les femmes saines ou même les jeunes filles. Après on leur demande quand même de pendre leur précautions parce que c'est aussi les infirmières qui s'occupent d'elles et elles n'ont pas toujours le temps. »

« Logique, il y a des couples ici ? »

« Oh oui, quelques-uns. Mais ça va, pour l'instant du côté des précautions tout va bien, tout le monde respecte. À ce que je sache, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes de ce côté...bon à part un ou deux couples mais c'était volontaires. »

« Ah, tant mieux pour les infirmières si tout le monde respecte cette règle. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! On voudrait vraiment trouver d'autres médicomages mais...c'est pas facile. »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Hum...bon, au fond on a donc un autre couloir -pour changer-, qui est vraiment réservé aux enfants. Donc c'est là que dorment les enfants quand ils n'ont pas de parents, c'est un peu la garderie. »

« Oh...et à partir de quel âge ils sortent ? »

« On leur donne une chambre vers l'âge de quinze ans. Mais ils sont libres de leurs gestes à partir de dix ans. Les plus jeunes, c'est nous qui nous en occupons. »

« Donc là on va s'occuper des plus jeunes ? »

« C'est ça. »

Elles entrèrent dans la salle où Anna s'était engouffrée un peu plus tôt et là, ce fut la surprise pour Hermione. La porte devait être insonorisée parce que le brouhaha qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était insupportable. Un jeune homme s'avança vers elle et les salua. Il avait l'air exténué et semblait ravi de voir les jeunes femmes.

« Salut Mélo et...salut. »

« Hermione. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Enchanté Hermione, moi c'est Julien. Vous me sauvez la vie, j'en peux plus. Ils sont excités comme des puces quand je leur ai dit que c'était toi qui venais. »

« On va les emmener dehors, ils vont prendre l'air. Ça va les calmer. »

« J'espère pour vous ! Bon, moi je dois dormir ou je m'écroule devant vous. »

« On s'en passera ! Merci Julien, à plus tard ! »

« Ouais. »

Il sortit rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans le boucan. Mélodie inspira et mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour pousser un long sifflement. Les cris d'enfants cessèrent progressivement jusqu'au silence total.

« On se calme maintenant ! Je n'ai pas entendu le "_Bonjour Mélo_" de chaque matins, vous êtes devenu malpoli ou quoi ? » gronda gentiment la blonde.

D'une même voix, les enfants saluèrent :

« Bonjour Méloooo ! »

« C'est bien ! J'ai amené une amie avec moi pour s'occuper de vous ! Allez, tous ensemble : "_Bonjour Hermione !_"! »

« Bonjour Hermioooone ! »

Parmi les enfants, Hermione repéra Anna qui chuchotait avec d'autres petites filles en montrant Hermione du doigt. Elle avait un immense sourire et ses amies la regardaient avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte d'un air impressionnée.

« Bonjour les enfants. » salua en retour Hermione.

« Bon, rangez-vous deux par deux en vous tenant la main et tenez la corde rouge de l'autre main, on va dans le parc ! »

« OUAISSS ! » crièrent les enfants

« Mais je veux que vous soyez calme et que vous chuchotiez dans les couloirs ! Il y a des personnes qui dorment encore et il ne faut surtout pas les déranger ! Si j'entends que ça ne va pas, on rentre et on fait la sieste ! »

« Oh noooooon ! »

« Donc en rang et dans le calme. »

Hermione était impressionnée par l'autorité qu'avait Mélodie sur les enfants. En plus, ils semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier. Hermione les regarda se chercher un partenaire pour se ranger et vit Anna, suivit de trois petite filles courir devant pour se mettre en face des deux jeunes femmes. La fillette avait un grand sourire fier et se tenait droite devant Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Hermione je te laisse guider, je vais derrière pour fermer la marche. »

« D'accord, je les emmène où exactement ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas. On va faire l'inverse, je guide, tu fermes. »

« Pas de problème. »

Hermione contourna la file indienne, tous les enfants la suivant du regard. Anna avait l'air un peu déçue mais ne dit rien. Quand Hermione arriva enfin, elle attrapa les deux cordes rouges qui trainaient par terre d'une main valide puis elle fit signe à Mélodie qu'elle était prête et elles commencèrent la marche. Arrivée devant la porte, Mélodie se tourna et chuchota en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche :

« Maintenant, chuuut...je ne veux plus rien entendre, les gens y dorment ! »

Plusieurs « _chut _» retentirent ainsi que de petits gloussements et chuchotements. Une fois assurée qu'ils ne dérangeraient personne, ils sortirent sans un bruit. Le trajet se passa bien, il y avait quand même les chuchotements et les gloussements mais pas de quoi réveiller quelqu'un. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la grande porte de chêne pour sentir enfin le bon air leur chatouiller les narines. Hermione suivait à pas lents la file indienne, les enfants devant elles se retournaient le plus "discrètement" possible pour pouvoir la regarder. Des fois, elle s'amusait à les regarder aussi et à leur sourire mais ils tournaient tout de suite la tête, gênés.

Elles contournèrent un peu le grand chêne vers la droite, puis Mélodie lança un sort devant elle. Quelque chose sembla alors sortir du sol et au bout de deux minutes, un parc était se tenait devant elles. Les enfants entrèrent dedans avec précipitation suivit d'exclamations qui avaient dû être retenues durant tout le trajet. Ils se jetèrent sur les balançoires, les toboggans, le bac à sable, les cordes à sauter...les jeux commençaient. Hermione s'approcha de Mélodie et lui sourit.

« Tu es douée avec les enfants dis-moi. »

La blonde rougit et baissa un peu les yeux un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui...j'adore les enfants. Avant que je ne sois capturée, je voulais faire des études pour être institutrice. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. On peut dire que j'ai mis en pratique ce que je savais ici. »

« En tout cas, ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier et de te respecter ! »

« Oh oui mais tu sais...Stéphane ! Tu laisses la balançoire à Julie elle était là avant toi ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Allez vient on va faire une balle au prisonnier ! Qui veut faire une balle au prisonnier ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent ainsi que des cris de joie. Les enfants qui voulaient jouer se rapprochaient et Mélodie prit un ballon en mousse bleu et un sifflet. Elle sortit des dossards jaunes et rouges d'un gros sac de toile et les posa sur le banc où elle était assise plutôt.

« Deux équipes ! Les jaunes avec moi, les rouges avec Hermione ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la concernée.

« Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle ! » lui dit la blonde accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Mais je suis nulle pour ce genre de jeu ! » pleurnicha la brune.

« Pas grave ! Bon je tire au sort les personnes qui vont avec moi, les autres iront avec Hermione ! »

Mélodie tira douze enfants au sort et les autres allèrent avec Hermione. Mélodie voulait faire l'arbitre mais l'équipe rouge n'était pas d'accord. Heureusement pour elle, un groupe de jeune garçons arriva et parmi eux, Robin. Mélodie les héla et leur demanda un coup de main.

« On veut bien. » dit Robin. « Mais on veut jouer avec vous. On est cinq, y'en a un qui fera l'arbitre. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Je fais l'arbitre ! » dit l'un des garçons.

Ils se séparèrent et Robin et un autre garçon arrivèrent vers Hermione après avoir enfilé le dossard de l'équipe. Elle le salua et il le lui rendit en rougissant légèrement. Le garçon siffla et envoya en l'air le ballon. La partie put enfin commencer.

Les enfants s'attachèrent rapidement à Hermione et n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer d'elle et de sa maladresse. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli se prendre le ballon sur la tête mais rapidement elle partit en prison. À chaque fois qu'on lui lançait le ballon pour la libérer, elle se retrouvait à l'envoyer de l'autre côté du clan adverse qui s'était amassé dans un coin pour éviter de se faire toucher. Depuis, quand elle recevait le ballon, c'était à peine si les joueurs adverses se déplaçaient. Le jeu continua un moment avant qu' Hermione ne soit _enfin _libérée.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » fit une petite fille en rigolant.

« Et oui! Je suis de retour je suis sûre que je vous ai manquée ! » rigola-t-elle.

« NOOON ! » rigolèrent les enfants en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour éviter le ballon qui avait été remis en jeu.

« Vous êtes pas gentils ! » pleurnicha Hermione.

Les enfants rigolèrent à nouveau avant de poursuivre le jeu. Hermione sautilla de joie quand elle réussit à toucher Mélodie pour la première fois...mais c'était également la première fois du jeu qu'elle était touchée. Elles se défièrent du regard et la blonde lui murmura avec un sourire en coin :

« Personne ne m'a jamais battue à ce jeu ma belle. »

« Tout peut arriver ma jolie. »

La blonde prit le ballon et alla en prison. L'équipe rouge fut comme prise d'un vent de "panique", tous les enfants bougeaient rapidement dans tous les sens en criant. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce et fixa Mélodie, toujours de dos.

« Bouge Hermione ! Mélodie est sans pitié à ce jeu ! » cria Robin en rigolant.

À peine les paroles prononcées que la blonde se retourna et lança de toutes ses forces le ballon vers Hermione.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, peut-être par réflexe, Hermione sauta en arrière, évitant le ballon, et se rattrapa de sa mains valide avant de pousser sur celle-ci et de revenir sur ses deux jambes.

Il y eut un petit blanc où tout le monde fixait Hermione avec de grands yeux époustouflés et quelqu'un derrière applaudit. En se retournant, elle vit Blaise qui applaudissait avec un rythme lent et qui la fixait avec de grands yeux. Théo, Fred, Seamus la regardaient de la même manière et Drago, appuyé sur la petite barrière qui entourait le parc, la regarda aussi de la même façon mais avec quelque chose dans son regard qu' Hermione n'arrivait pas définir.

« Eh bé Granger, t'es en forme... » dit Blaise d'un air neutre.

Le calme ne dura pas plus longtemps que les enfants reprirent la partie en chuchotant :

« Comment elle a fait ça ? »

« C'est une super héros tu crois ? »

« Ou une ninja ? »

« Elle est trop forte ta maman Anna ! »

« Ouais! C'est ma maman 'mione ! »

Ils chuchotèrent un moment encore et ils reprirent la partie. Les garçons restèrent à regarder le jeu et à encourager les équipes jusqu'à la fin. Ils finirent sur une égalité et les deux jeunes femmes envoyèrent les enfants jouer à d'autres jeux.

« Mais on veut encore jouer avec toi et la maman d'Anna ! » protesta une petite entourée d'autre enfants qui approuvèrent.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le « maman d'Anna » mais ne pipa mot. Elle aurait beau ce débattre, visiblement, ça ne changerait rien.

« Plus tard, on est fatiguées, allez ! Zou ! Allez jouer ! » les chassa Mélodie.

« Mais on va recommencer hein ? »

« Mais oui, juste on va parler aux garçons, on se repose un peu et...il est déjà midi ?! Mais on a joué combien de temps ? Enfin bref, on va refaire une partie après manger ! »

« OUAIS ! »

Ils repartirent en courant et le petit groupe des plus grands allèrent vers la barrière. Robin et ses amis sautèrent par-dessus la clôture et le jeune homme alla vers Fred.

« J'ai bien joué hein ? »

« Parfait bonhomme ! T'étais encore abasourdis par ce qu'avait fait Hermione ou quoi ? Tu la quittais pas des yeux ! » ricana le rouquin en frottant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Robin se mit à rougir puis à bafouiller :

« Mais non ! Tu...tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Hou ! Mais c'est que ce jeune homme est amoureux dites moi ! »

« T'as gueule Blaise ! »

« Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux ! » se mit à chanter Seamus.

« VOS GUEULES ! » une nouvelle course poursuite commença, Robin poursuivant les deux rieurs.

« Malheureusement pour toi mon gars elle est prise ! »

« Et ouais ! Par Dray en plus ! Fait une croix dessus alors ! »

« FERMEZ-LA ! »

Les autres les regardèrent amusés. Hermione soupira mais rigola tout de même.

« C'est quoi cette manie de nous voir ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle en riant à Drago.

« Va savoir, peut-être à cause d'Anna. » rigola-t-il à son tour.

« Même sans on vous voit bien ensemble. »

« Je t'ai rien demandé Théo. Et puis je crois que t'es mal placé pour parler de ça. » lança Drago un sourire en coin.

Théo se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

« Oh ta gueule. »

« Mais il n'a pas tort. » rigola Mélodie.

« Mélo, t'es pas mieux placée que lui. » ricana-t-il

Elle rougit à son tour et ria nerveusement.

« Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je crois que au contraire tu le sais très bien. » dit-il en se redressant.

« .tout. » articula-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oho ! Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? »

« Non, parce que nous sommes à égalité mon chou. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant de pouffer de rire. Mélodie s'arrêta en voyant qu'il y avait un début de dispute de l'autre côté de la barrière, apparemment pour une histoire de corde à sauter. Une fois partie, Blaise et Seamus revinrent en riant. Robin était partit avec ses amis après que la petite bagarre soit finie.

« Hé dis-moi Hermione. » commença Blaise.

« Hum ? »

« Où t'as appris ça ? Là ton looping arrière et...non parce que c'était...whouaou ! »

« Merci. Ben, en fait, avant de partir avec Harry et Ron j'ai dû apprendre deux trois tours...qui m'ont bien servit au passage. »

« Et Dray, faut qu'elle fasse des missions c'est pas possible ! »

« Ouais. Je crois que ce serait un atout pour nous. »

« C'est pour ça que j'étais venue au départ. Mais comme il est midi je propose qu'on en parle à table. Mélo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Laisse les gamins, y'a Damien et Jean qui arrive là. Tu viens manger avec nous ! »

« Ok j'arrive !...mais les enfants pour le déjeuner ? »

« Je leur ai demandés d'amener un pique-nique ! »

« Ok ! Génial ! Merci Drago ! »

« De rien ! Bouge tes fesses maintenant ! »

« Pa' Drago ? »

« Tiens salut toi. » dit-il en voyant Anna courir vers lui.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Non, reste avec Aurore et Lou, vous allez faire un pique-nique. »

« Mais je veux venir avec toi ! »

« Commence pas Anna, s'il te plait. On revient après manger et vous pourrez refaire une balle au prisonnier...et peut-être qu' Hermione pourra refaire sa cascade de tout à l'heure. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la concernée qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Moui... »

« Allez chipie. On se revoit tout à l'heure. Profite du beau temps pendant que ça dure. »

« Vi...à tout à l'heure. »

Il hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner suivit du groupe. Ils croisèrent Damien et Jean qui portait deux gros paniers, sans doute les pique-nique, puis arrivèrent à la grande salle. Chacun commanda et prirent un plateau avant de réunir des tables les unes à côtés des autres. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et commencèrent à discuter.

« Et donc il faudrait qu'on passe par derrière, je suis sûr qu'il y a un morceau où on pourrait passer tranquillement ! »

« Et moi je te dis que non ! Il faut passer par devant ! Ils ne vont pas s'y attendre ! »

« Peut-être mais c'est plus sécurisé ! »

« Mais on perd l'effet de surprise ! »

« Non puisque c'est sécurisé triple andouille ! Il ne le sauront pas ! »

« Mais imagine seulement qu'il l'ai fait exprès et que en fait ce soit un piège et donc on paraitra beaucoup moins cool ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'ils_ ne savent pas_ que c'est sécurisé ! »

Le groupe regardait Seamus et Blaise se chamailler sur leur plan pour leur mission et Drago reporta son attention sur Hermione.

« Hermione ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je voulais te dire que Lola m'avait remis les résultats de tes tests... »

« C'est vrai ? Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec la plus grande des attention.

« Alors tu peux faire des missions. D'ailleurs tu commences cette semaine. »

« Je...cette semaine ? Mais mon bras n'est toujou... »

« Lola va t'enlever les pansements et te donner une potion qui, si j'ai bien compris, devrait accélérer la guérison. Mais je dois t'avoir avec moi cette semaine c'est capital. »

La table écoutait à présent d'une oreille attentive la discussion.

« Quoi ? Attends, je dois venir avec toi ? » fit Hermione étonnée.

« Oui, on ne libère personne, je dois récupérer des documents importants au manoir des Rosens et vendredi soir on a une ouverture qui ne se représentera pas avant un bon bout de temps. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette opportunité pour libérer les prisonniers ? »

« Ils sont trop nombreux et on aura pas assez de temps. »

« Mais... »

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta discrétion et de ton intelligence pour ce coup-là. S'il te plait, ne me fait pas la leçon pour la libération des prisonniers, ça fait deux ans que je suis dessus et je crois connaître un minimum ce qu'il faut faire. »

Hermione se renfrogna mais d'un autre côté, elle était flattée que Malefoy lui dise ça. Es ce qu'il c'était seulement rendu compte qu'il lui avait fait des compliments ? Peut-être pas...

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en profiterais pas... » poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée.

« Ils sont trop nombreux Hermione et on aura pas le temps ! »

« Mais... »

« On va faire simple d'accord ? Tu viens oui ou non ? Si c'est non, on aura de grande chance de ne pas pouvoir libérer _beaucoup_ de personnes et donc de tuer Voldemort ! »

Hermione le fixa un instant. Il osait prononcer son nom ? Il avait décidément vraiment changé.

« Si on récupèrent tes documents...on pourra sauver plus de personnes que chez les Rosens ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago la fixa et hocha négativement la tête.

« Non. Il y aura pas beaucoup de personnes à libérer...peut-être une vingtaine d'esclaves tout au plus... »

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on profiterait pas de cette occasion pour sauver plus de monde ! Si c'est juste pour des stupides papiers qui peuvent sortir vingt personnes, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! »

« Dans ces personnes Hermione, il y en a qui nous serons utile pour en libérer d'autre ! Dont ceux qui sont enfermés chez les Rosens! »

« Je... »

« DRAGOOO ! » cria la voix aigüe de Jessica qui venait de se jeter au cou du blond.

« Jess... »

« Tu m'a manqué tu sais ! »

« On c'est vu il y a deux heure déjà... »

« Mais c'était looooong ! »

« Faites la taire pour mes pauvres oreilles ! » chuchota Blaise aux autres sans que Jessica ne l'entende.

« Jessica, tu ne doit pas aller t'occuper de la boutique à cette heure ? » demanda Drago et la décrochant de son cou.

« Y'a personne à cette heure de toute façon et j'avais envie de te voir ! »

« Jess, on t'as donnée des horaires, tu dois les respecter ! Fais ça au moins pour les autres ! » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Tu parles, il peuvent se passer de ma grande beauté pendant une ou deux heures...si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit-elle d'un ton "sensuel".

Blaise se tourna vers les autres et tira sa langue en la montrant du doigt d'un air dégouté. Cette fille était vraiment comme Pansy Parkinson, à croire qu'elles avaient un lien de parenté ! Hermione s'écarta le plus de possible de Drago, cette pimbêche la dégoutait trop.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui lança un regard discret et sans prévenir, elle embrassa Drago. Il y eut un mouvement de recul dégouté de la part de toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table alors que Drago avait les yeux grands ouverts et au bout de deux secondes la repoussa brusquement.

« Mais t'es pas bien ?! »

« Drago je... »

« Ne m'approche pas ! Tu devrait retourner à la boutique Jess. »

« Mais... »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il la prit par les épaules, la retourna et la poussa vers la sortie. Elle trébucha un peu puis le regarda avec ses grand yeux remplis de larmes. Il ne lui prêta pas plus attention qu'il reprit sa place, lui tournant le dos. Vexée, elle allait s'en aller quand elle croisa une dernière fois le regard d' Hermione. Ce fut comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Comme si Jessica transmettais un message à la brune. Un message rempli de sentiments négatifs.

Une fois que Jessica eut disparu en courant derrière la porte de la grand salle, les bavardages reprirent.

« Drago, je ne te fais plus la bise pendant un mois minimum ! » fit Mélodie en s'écartant le plus possible de la table.

« Tu nous caches des choses Dray ? » ricana Blaise alors que le blond le fusillait du regard. « Nan sérieux on peut dire que Jessica est bonne mais là...Tu vises dans moins quatre neurones ! »

« Je sais, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... »

« Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait passer à l'action quand même... » fit Seamus avec un air pensif.

« Je crois que je vais vomir, elle est pire que Pansy ! »

« Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? » fit Fred en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, mais je viens de le confirmer lorsqu'elle a osé poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. » répondit Drago d'un air dégouté. « Brrr, j'en ai encore des frissons d'horreur ! Bref, passons à un autre sujet s'il vous plait ! Donc Hermione oui ou non ? »

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la concernée qui semblait dans ses pensées. Mélodie l'appela et après qu'on lui ai répétée la question elle parut réfléchir.

« Je veux bien venir, mais je voudrais quand même savoir en quoi libérer ces personnes est plus important que toutes celles chez les Rosens... »

« Tu le saura en temps et en heure ne t'inquiète pas. On part vendredi, je t'expliquerais tout ce soir. Bon les filles, c'est pas tout mais ça fait à peu près deux heures qu'on est là et je crois que vous avez promis une partie de balles aux prisonniers aux gamins ! »

« Ah oui ! Allez Hermione, tu va nous refaire une cascade ? »

« Mais oui bien sur ! Ça me fera un super entrainement ! Et en plus avec mon bras c'est sur que ça va le faire ! »

« Arrête avec ton ironie à deux balles et vient ! »

Les jeunes femmes saluèrent les garçons avant de sortir pour remplacer Jean et Damien. Avec un peu de chances, les enfants devaient être bien excités à présent...

**Encore une fois merci pur vos review qui me vont à chaque fois droit au cœur ^^!**


	11. Chap10 : premier couple

_Ophdess : Si elle te plait, alors je suis heureuse ^^! Thank you !_

_Stiitch : Tu pense qu'Hermy va faire un conneries?...et bien à toi de voir ça dans ce chapitre ^^! mon blog, soit tu va sur mon profil, soit tu tape sur internet n-carnesir (attention au tiret) et c'est le premier lien ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_Love-pingo : J'espère que ce chapitre sera très bon également ^^''...j'attends ton avis ^^!_

_NyxOrion : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ^^! je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plait ^^! Le yaoi est pas mal aussi...mais c'est pas ma tasse de thé XP (à chacun ses goûts ^^!). en tout cas, je suis très honorée que ma fic sur le couple dramione soit la première que tu lis (c'est bien ça?)! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^!_

_Pou-pou-pidou : gniak gniak gniak! Si tu veux un truc avec Jessica, faudra attendre les deux prochains chap je crois pas que tu sera déçue!...l'action en revanche...j'y travaille! Merci pour ta reveiw!_

_Anas : J'attendais ta review avec grande impatience ^^! Bon alors déjà, la confrontation avec Jessica, j'ai hâte de savoir (et non pas voir malheureusement!) ta réaction au prochain chap *w*! J'aurais vraiment voulu être là quand t'as essayé de faire la bouche en canard devant ta soeur! Ça devait être HILARANT XD! Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'Anna...gniak gniak gniak! Elle a pas fini de manipulé *w*! La cascade par contre elle vous a plu X)! je savais pas trop ce que vous alliez en pensez, j'arrêtais pas de me dire que je l'ai mal écrite (je l'ai quand même corrigé une bonne vingtaine de fois XD!)! Ensuite pour ce qui est des missions et de l'action, je suis vraiment désolée j'y travaille! J'essaye de faire venir le truc! Ça devrait plus tarder! *.* Tu me passe des coookiiiiessss? Stp? J'ai faim maintenant moi - -''... BREF! En tout cas c'est toujours un véritable plaisir de voir une reveiw de ta part ^^! Merci ^^!_

_mama : O.O! Non je ne met pas Drago avec une fille! Non non non et re-non! Donc ne t'inquiète pas, notre blond international ne couche pas avec la rousse ^^! Le baiser c'est pas pour tout de suite par contre ^^!_

_melle x : j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_Amélie (la fan de mon histoire :p!): j'adore les histoire post Poudlard ^^! en plus elle sont plus simple à écrire à mon goût ^^! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ^^!_

_4dramione-always : la mission, je me dépêche de la caser! J'ai essayer de lire « noblesse oblige » mais j'ai pas pu - -'', c'était pas ma fic préférée! Je préfère « sous l'apparence », « protection » ou encore « tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy »! et une autre qu'est sur un blog, ça c'est mes fics adoré que j'aime *.*! (je raconte aussi ma vie moi - -''..._

_labelge : Techniquement, je crois que je vais la faire sortir avec un garçon mais quand elle était à Poudlard ^^! après je sais pas! Anna et Mélodie semble beaucoup plaire ^^!_

_Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu du vendredi soir ^^! Je vous promet que l'action ne va pas tarder soyez un pitit peu patient! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^_^!  
_

_Très bonne lecture à vous ^^!_

**Chapitre 10 :**** premier couple**

Mélodie et Hermione arrivèrent vers le parc des enfants qui les attendaient avec une certaine impatience. Jean et Damien semblaient légèrement exaspérés et couraient un peu partout à la poursuite de certains qui faisaient des bêtises. Mélodie leur donna un coup de main et, comme à la garderie, elle mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla longtemps. Les enfants se calmèrent un peu et se précipitèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes qui entraient dans le parc.

« Mélo! On va rejouer à la balle au prisonnier hein? » demanda un jeune garçon.

« Oui, si vous vous calmez un petit peu et que vous rangez le pique-nique! Vous avez vu le bazar que vous avez mit? C'est pas à Jean ou à Damien de ranger! Allez! Sinon on joue pas et on rentre! »

Plusieurs protestations se firent entendre mais ils ne discutèrent pas. Chacun ramassa les assiettes, les verres, les couverts et les papiers qui trainaient pour les remettre correctement dans le panier. Alors qu'Hermione participait au rangement en ramassant les quelques serviettes qui c'étaient envolées, un petit garçon avec du sable plein les cheveux suivit d'autres dans le même état arrivèrent timidement vers elle mais avec une certaine assurance tout de même.

« Madame? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Hermione, surprise et légèrement vexée qu'on l'appelle madame -elle n'était pas si vieille! Elle avait 18 ans quand même!- se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu peux m'appeler Hermione si tu veux...ou 'mione, ça me va aussi. »

« 'Mione...tu pourra nous apprendre le truc que t'as fait tout à l'heure? »

Hermione fut surprise, et en les regardant bien, ils avaient l'air complétement fascinés, les yeux brillants, comme si ce qu'elle pouvait leur apprendre était comme un super pouvoir ou comme si elle allait leur révéler un grand secret.

« Désolé mon bonhomme, mais...en fait je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait et puis, tu es encore trop jeune pour ça. »

Ils semblèrent déçus et repartirent sans une parole. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner puis haussa les épaules et continua son nettoyage en songeant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu ce midi avec Drago. Quand tout fut rangé, tous les enfants sautèrent partout autour des jeunes femmes en réclamant de nouveau leur jeu.

« Ils étaient excités comme des puces! » s'exclama Jean en hissant le sac sur son dos. « Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de vous! Je ne sait pas ce que vous leur avez fait mais en tout cas, maintenant je vous souhaite bonne chance! »

« Ils ont pas fait trop de bêtises? » demanda Mélodie avec un regard appuyé et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Non non...si on ne compte pas ceux qui ont voulu faire des pirouettes et qui se sont retrouvés la tête dans le bac à sable » dit Damien en fixant avec un regard réprobateur le petit groupe qui était venu voir Hermione. « ...non. »

« Ah... »

« Comme vous dites! Bon sur ce bonne chance! Y'a Jessica qui nous attends... » dit-il avec une mine légèrement dégoûtée.

« Courage, à tout à l'heure! » les encouragea Mélodie.

Ils partirent et la partie tant attendue de balle au prisonnier put enfin commencer. Ils en firent deux et à la deuxième partie, Hermione toucha à nouveau Mélodie. Ce fut comme le début d'un spectacle et tous les enfants avaient le regard fixé sur elles. Aucun ne bougea, comme si on leur avait promit un duel et que celui-ci ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'entre elles. Tous se turent près à recevoir la balle mais aucun ne lâcha des yeux la blonde qui s'avançait tranquillement vers la prison, la balle en main.

Elle semblait analyser la façon de s'y prendre pour toucher la gryffondor sans que cette fois-ci elle n'ai le temps de faire une figure. Elle commença à bouger de droite à gauche puis tira enfin, envoyant le ballon avec force et qui se dirigeait à une vitesse impressionnante sur Hermione. Le ballon était plutôt bas et Hermione se contenta de se coucher au sol mais prête à repartir. La balle arriva dans les mains d'un garçon adverse qui s'empressa de la renvoyer sur la brune. Cette fois-ci, elle poussa sur sa main valide, et entraina son corps avec. Son corps fut amené vers l'avant, suivit de la balle, puis elle monta et poussa sur sa main pour se retrouver sur ses deux pieds. La balle arriva de nouveau dans les mains de Mélodie qui l'envoya de nouveau sur Hermione mais qui, cette fois-ci ne put l'éviter.

La balle lui arriva en pleine figure, la faisant tomber sur les fesses sous le regard inquiet de Anna et de ses copines qui se précipitèrent vers elle. Hermione se tourna vers elles et se mit à rigoler, suivit de Mélodie entrainant Anna puis tous les autres enfants.

« Bien joué 'Mione! » félicita Mélodie en l'aidant à se relever. « Je t'ai pas fait trop mal? »

« Si bien sur! » rigola-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel. « Aaaah, je souffre! Que de douleur! Non sérieux Mélo, tu m'a envoyé une balle en mousse dans la figure, c'était pas une pierre! »

« Les balles en mousse peuvent être dangereuse parfois lorsqu'elles sont dans mes mains... » rigola Mélodie avec un sourire démoniaque.

Ils rigolèrent encore longtemps puis, en ayant un peu assez de la balle au prisonnier, elles proposèrent d'autre jeux aux enfants qui acceptèrent avec plaisir même si ça n'était pas aussi excitant que les cascades d'Hermione.

Lorsque le soleil n'était pas loin de se coucher, Mélodie jugea bon de rentrer. Le même manège que l'arrivée fut fait et tous les enfants se rangèrent deux par deux. Cette fois-ci, Anna prit bien soin de voir où Hermione allait se placer, histoire d'être près d'elle. Elle n'hésita même pas à bousculer quelques autres enfants juste pour ça.

Le retour se passa aussi bien qu'à l'aller, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait plus de monde dans les couloirs, donc les enfants se permettaient de parler -crier-. Une fois arrivés, ils se précipitèrent sur des jeux de société ou les tables de coloriages. Mélodie et Hermione jouèrent avec eux un petit peu avant que deux personnes, un homme et une femme, entrent dans la pièce. Mélodie se leva et alla les saluer, suivit de près par Hermione.

« Salut Louis, salut Sarah! Vous avez passé une bonne journée? »

« Longue et fatigante mais bonne. » répondit Sarah. « Oh! Il y a une nouvelle? Je n'étais pas au courant...à moins que je ne me souvienne pas de toi...oh et puis ce n'est pas grave! Je suis Sarah! Et voici mon fiancé, Louis! »

Hermione fut tout de suite amusée par l'attitude un peu excitée de cette femme. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et court, des yeux pétillant de la même couleur et une longue et fine cicatrice sur la joue. Elle était jolie et semblait...assez joyeuse et excitée! Contrairement à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, non pas qu'il n'était pas joyeux mais il paraissait beaucoup plus calme. Il regardait Sarah d'un regard bienveillant et tendre, comme si de la voir ainsi était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse lui être donner de voir. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux noir jais et les yeux vert émeraudes...comme Harry.

« Enchanté, Je suis Hermione. »

« Hermione...Hermione comme Hermione Granger? Non, je suis bête elle est morte il y a deux ans déjà, excuse moi... » s'excusa Sarah en rigolant et en se passant la main derrière la tête d'un air désolé.

« C'est ça. »

Sarah et Louis la regardèrent avec un air surpris puis Sarah se mit à rigoler doucement.

« Oh tu es une rigolote toi, hein? » fit Sarah. « Pas la peine de jouer à ça, tout le monde sait qu'elle est morte...et tout le monde ici en est malheureux... » dit-elle tristement. Elle se secoua la tête et Hermione crut même apercevoir ses yeux légèrement humides. « Bref, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Donc, tu es? »

« Sarah. » Coupa Mélodie. « _C'est_ Hermione Granger. » confirma-t-elle d'un ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Le couple regardèrent tour à tour Mélodie et Hermione puis Sarah bafouilla :

« Mais...mais c'est...enfin je...je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais là! »

« J'étais dans le coma, c'est pour ça. » expliqua Hermione.

« Oh...je...je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer! » dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes d'émotion.

« Moi aussi. »

« On vient chercher Lucas... » dit Louis en prenant sa fiancée par les épaules.

« Attends, je vais le chercher dans cette marée de mômes! » rigola Mélodie en s'éloignant.

Alors que la blonde s'éloignait, engloutie par les enfants qui lui tournait autour, Sarah s'approcha d'Hermione les mains tremblantes.

« Je...on est tellement heureux que tu sois parmi nous! Tout le monde te croit morte! »

« Oui, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter. » fit-elle d'un air désolé.

« On dit qu'une fille, que personne n'a reconnue, a sauvée Anna...c'était toi? » demanda Louis d'un air calme mais où son léger sourire montrait ses sentiments.

« Oui. J'étais partie la chercher et on est tombées sur ce chien. »

« Oh... »

« En tout cas, nous sommes vraiment heureux de te savoir parmi nous! » dit brusquement Sarah.

« Et c'est un plaisir pour moi. » assura la brune.

« Maman! Papa! »

« Salut bonhomme! » dit Louis en attrapant au vol Lucas qui sauta sur lui.

Sarah l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec amour et Louis rigola lorsque Lucas lui montra son beau dessin d'une personne -qu'on avait du mal à reconnaitre- en train d'éviter un gros cercle bleu.

« C'est 'mione! » s'écria le jeune garçon. « Elle a fait un truc trop cool aujourd'hui! Et comme vous étiez pas là, ben j'ai fait un dessin pour vous! »

« C'est adorable mon amour. » dit Sarah en l'embrassant sur la joue et en récupérant le chef-d'œuvre. « Allez mon trésor, on va manger et au dodo! Hermione, merci pour tout... »

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire et se contenta de bafouiller une sorte de remerciement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Mélodie et elle restèrent encore un petit moment dans la garderie avant que deux autres couples viennent récupérer leurs enfants. À chaque fois, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Ils avaient été tués par des mangemorts quelques temps après qu'Hermione les ai envoyés en Australie. Elle l'avait amèrement regretté mais se disait que même si ils étaient restés, leur sort aurait été le même...la vie pouvait être tellement cruelle. Et jusque là, elle l'avait souvent été avec elle.

Plus tard, deux personnes vinrent les remplacer. Hermione en profita pour prendre Anna avec elle et elles partirent après quelques promesses de retour aux enfants attristés de leur départ. Hermione finit par prendre la petite dans ses bras, la voyant bailler et se frotter les yeux sans cesse, fatiguée par cette longue journée très animée.

« C'était une longue et fatigante journée. » souffla Mélodie.

« Oui, mais j'ai appréciée. Ils sont vraiment adorables. »

« Houlà tu sais ils étaient calme. Il y a des jours où, je ne sais pas ce qu'on leur fait manger, mais ils se transforment en de vrais petits monstres! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu savais qu'on avais déjà essayer de confier la garde des enfants à Jessica? »

« On parle de la même rousse désagréable ? T'es sérieuse ? » fit Hermione avec de grands yeux.

« Je t'assure! Quand on est allé voir comment ça se passait, elle avait lancé un sort de silence et de glu pour les coller au mur! On frisait la catastrophe, surtout quand on a voulu les décoller...comment une cruche pareille pouvait lancer des sorts aussi puissants ? Personne ne le sait... en plus, comme c'était une journée de mission, il y avait quasiment personne et on lui avait aussi laissé les bébés. On en avait cinq et c'était que l'histoire d'une heure ou deux, parce que à part elle, tout le monde était occupés. On avait pas le choix! On avait plein de blessés ce jour là! Devine ce qu'elle a fait...elle complétement _oublié__e_ l'heure du biberon... »

« D'un autre côté, on peut la comprendre... » essaya de défendre Hermione sans grande conviction.

« Attends, laisse moi finir! Elle a oubliée de donner le biberon mais pendant ce temps, elle avait collés les autre mômes et en plus elle a eu le temps de retourner à sa chambre discretos -qui est assez éloignée quand même- pour prendre de quoi s'occuper, autrement dit, son maquillage! »

Hermione était partagée, devait-elle hurler de rire ou bien être indignée? Elle préféra prendre ça avec humour et rigola tout en prenant un air faussement indignée.

« Elle est pas bête à ce point...si? »

« Demande à qui tu veux, je t'assure que c'est vrai! Les parents ne s'en sont toujours pas remis et ont refusés qu'on la laisse Jessica s'approcher des enfants! Elle est vraiment inutile ici, sauf peut-être pour les missions...mais bon, tant qu'elle est avec nous. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Plus de personne sont contre Voldemort, mieux c'est. On accepte tout le monde, les moldus, les enfants, les vieux, les cracmols...et même les cruches comme Jessica! »

Elles continuèrent de marcher tout en parlant jusqu'à la grande salle. Hermione comprenait à peu près ce qu'elle voulait dire. Si on devait trier ses alliés et ses ennemis sur leur intelligence, leur physique ou sur leur capacité...autant rester esclaves de sang-pur.

Elles mangèrent ensemble mais en voyant qu'Anna piquait du nez, elles préférèrent rentrer. Mélodie les raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre de la brune avant de partir pour la sienne. Hermione coucha la fillette dans son lit et la berça avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, ce qui ne tarda pas. Bientôt, sa respiration se fit régulière et douce. Hermione en profita pour prendre son carnet et raconta sa journée, ce qu'elle avait appris et vu. Une fois fait, elle le referma, le rangea dans le tiroir à clé et s'étira. Elle mit sa main derrière sa tête et regarda la petite forme sous les couvertures.

Anna avait vraiment l'air d'un petit ange. D'un petit ange avec des ailes blessées. Elle avait perdue ses parents et paraissait pourtant si forte...elle en avait dans le ventre cette petite. Drago a sans doute dû le remarquer lui aussi, parce que même si elle le suivait comme un poussin, on pouvait voir qu'elle ne se plaignait pas. D'ailleurs, aucun des enfants ne se plaignaient ici.

Hermione devait vraiment admettre que Drago avait fait du bon travail. Il avait réussi à remonter le morale de tous et à panser des blessures de beaucoup d'entre eux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui. Il avait changé.

« Hermione? »

Celle-ci sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu le blond rentrer et se mettre derrière elle.

« J'ai toqué et tu ne répondais pas, je me suis permis d'entrer... »

« Tu as bien fait parce que je ne t'avais pas du tout entendu! »

« Trop plongée dans tes pensées? Je connais...Hum...merci pour Anna, et désolé du retard. D'habitude je rentre plus tôt mais là il y avait une équipe qui m'a un peu taper sur les nerfs... »

« Comment ça? »

« Je leur ai demandé une bonne centaine de fois la semaine dernière de vérifier leur matériel et tout ce qu'il trouvait à me répondre c'était "oui, oui!", tu parle! Il leur manquait la moitié du nécessaire de sécurité et en plus il reportait la faute sur les autres...bref, un grand n'importe quoi! »

« Ça doit être dur pour toi... »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fillette endormie et de s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione qui le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il paraissait vraiment fatigué. De longues cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux, il était livide, le dos courbé et les paupières qui battaient lentement d'un air lourd.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Ça se voyait qu'il n'en pouvait plus non?

« Drago? »

« Hum? »

« Demain, tu es libre? »

Drago parut surpris et la regarda avec attention avant de ricaner.

« Déjà attirée Hermione? Je te pensais plus résistante! Alors voyons, on se retrouve dans ma chambre à 21 heure? »

« Je ne rigole pas Drago, tu es exténué. » dit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette à l'épaule. « Il faut que tu te repose, tu en fait beaucoup trop! Laisse Blaise ou Théo gérer pendant une journée et laisse moi m'occuper d'Anna! »

Drago soupira et la regarda d'un air fatigué et las.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas... »

« Et bien donne toi les moyens! Tu as toute une équipe à disposition, une journée de break ne te ferais vraiment pas de mal! Personne ne t'en voudrais! »

« Mais je dois encore préparer pour notre mission... »

« Mission, mission, mission! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche! Laisse faire! Tu as tout réglé non? Ne réponds pas! » dit-elle le voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Même si tu n'as pas fini, je suis sur que tu peux compter sur Théo! J'ai tort? »

Drago ne répondit pas et la regarda longuement avec attention. Hermione soutint son regard et se leva en s'approchant de lui.

« Sérieusement, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas eu de nuit tranquille? D'un moment de pause? Sans faire de missions, de réunions ou t'occuper de problèmes insignifiants ou même d'Anna? »

« Ne compare pas Anna à un problème. » chuchota-t-il plus bas encore.

« Ne dévie pas la discussion parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'au grand jamais je ne pourrais comparer cet ange à un problème. Réponds plutôt à ma question Drago. » dit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils étaient à présent très proche l'un de l'autre, mais ne semblaient pas remarquer la distance affreusement réduite. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsque Drago souffla la réponse au visage de la brunette.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Drago vit les joues d'Hermione s'empourprer légèrement avant de reculer un peu.

« Alors demain, tu diras à Théo de te remplacer, je prendrais Anna et demanderais à Mélo de t'apporter à manger. Quant à toi, je veux que tu te repose. Comment veux-tu que nous récupérions des documents si tu n'es pas concentrés? On risquerait de prendre les mauvais et de se faire repérer. »

Drago la regarda longuement et un sourire en coin apparut au bout de ses lèvres. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, toujours à s'occuper des autres. Elle insistait d'une manière qui l'insupportait au plus haut point, mais il l'en remercia tout de même intérieurement. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas beaucoup eu le temps de se poser ces derniers temps. Dans la journée, il avait plein de choses à gérer, que ce soit les réunions, les missions ou comme l'avait si bien dit Hermione, les problèmes insignifiants. Quand il avait du temps libre, c'était pour s'occuper d'Anna ou pour étudier des documents volés ou empruntés à la bibliothèque afin de mieux connaître la grotte ou dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de mieux se défendre. Mais même pour ça il manquait de temps. Chacun comptait sur lui et ont ne cessait de le réclamer.

Cette fille était vraiment un mystère pour lui. Il l'avait insultée, rabaissée pendant des années et voilà qu'elle se souciait de sa santé! Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait. Certes il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour leur mission mais...elle avait accepté cette mission et elle voulait en faire d'autre! Quel était ce besoin qu'elle ressentait à vouloir en faire? Tout ce qu'il put répondre à la gryffondor fut :

« Pourquoi? »

Avec une mine d'abord surprise, elle répondit d'un ton comme si c'était une évidence :

« Parce que nous sommes en guerre Drago. Que pouvons nous faire à part compter les uns sur les autres? Si on se referme, si on se laisse aller, c'est finit. Je ne veux pas perdre, je ne veux pas que cette histoire se finisse comme ça. J'ai trouvée grâce à toi, Blaise et Théo, l'occasion de changer le destin qui semblait pourtant tracé. Tu as besoin de moi autant que moi j'ai besoin de toi. »

Dans un autre contexte, cette phrase aurait put sonner comme une déclaration d'amour. Mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était une phrase de résistance, et cela plaisait à Drago. Elle avait raison. Il avait besoin d'elle, de Théo, Blaise...de tout le monde pour avancer. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Hermione. Tu as raison, demain matin je demanderais à Théo de me remplacer. »

Heureuse de l'avoir fait entendre raison, Hermione soupira avec un sourire. Elle serra son épaule et il posa sa main dessus.

« Tu as décidément bien changé Malefoy. » souffla-t-elle.

« Nous tous Granger. Cette guerre à changé quelque chose en nous, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. »

« Oui... »

« Je vais reprendre Anna. »

« Non laisse la dormir. »

« Si je ne la reprends pas, où est ce que tu dormiras? Réfléchie. »

« Mais je... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la réveillée. J'ai l'habitude depuis. »

Il s'approcha du lit où reposait Anna et avec une agilité et une délicatesse incroyable, souleva son petit corps. Il la plaqua contre lui de façon à ce qu'elle ne perde pas trop la chaleur de la couette et commença à s'approcher de la sortie. Il se retourna et chuchota :

« Merci encore Hermione. Et au fait, Lola devrait passer demain pour te donner une potion et te retirer tes bandages. »

« D'accord, merci. »

« Pas de quoi, et je voulais aussi... »

« Oui? »

« Je voulais savoir si ça te dirais de commencer à t'entrainer dès lundi? Je me repose demain et dimanche il y a un autre match... »

« Pas de problème. De toute façon j'avais déjà commencée avec la balle au prisonnier! » rigola-t-elle.

« Oui, j'avais vu, tu es douée, on te feras passer direct au niveau supérieur! Je te laisse, à demain. »

« Oui, bonne nuit. »

Drago lui sourit une dernière fois avant de passer la porte. Étrangement, elle se sentit vraiment heureuse. Parler avec lui était comme revenir un peu dans le passé. C'était agréable, ce qui l'était moins, c'est l'étrange vide qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il fut sortit, emportant avec lui Anna et une partie de son cœur.


	12. Chap11 : la marque des ténèbres

_4dramione-always : merci pour ta review, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ^^!_

_Love pingo : J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bon ^^!_

_Anas : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, j'ai eu une review je suis contente ^^! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je ne sais pas si la fic est aussi bon que Iron man3 mais bon...^^! Merci encore de laisser une trace de ton passage ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^!_

_Inda : Merci beaucoup pour ta review X)! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ^^! (je ne l'abbandonnerait pas de sitôt ne t'inquiète pas XD!)_

_Bon, je ne veux aucun commentaire sur les horaires! Non je ne me lève pas à ces heures là mais j'ai décidé qu'il en serait ainsi! Na!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précédent ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 11 :**** La marque des ténèbres**

Cette impression de plénitude, cette douce sensation de bien-être. Drago adorait ces moments. Ces rares moments où il est encore au lit et où il ne pense pas encore à se qui va se passer dans quelques heures, voir même minutes...ou secondes. Ces instants étaient généralement interrompus par la sonnerie brusque du réveil, qu'il s'empressait d'éteindre pour ne pas que ça réveille Anna. Cependant, il se sentait généralement toujours revenir un petit peu dans le monde réel, juste avant qu'un son ne sorte de l'horrible appareil.

Alors pourquoi il n'entendait toujours rien? Il était fatigué, certes, mais il savait qu'il somnolait...donc normalement il devrait entendre une horrible sonnerie dans trois...deux...un...un...un...Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, et aperçut l'engin qui indiquait 4h30 du matin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement et il essaya de sortir le plus vite possible du lit. Pourquoi ce fichu réveil n'avait-il pas sonné? Il allait être en retard!

« Bon sang! Je dois réveiller Anna, l'amener à Hermione, voir l'équipe 8 qui n'a certainement pas fini de préparer son matériel de sécurité et... »

« Finir de te reposer. »

Drago sursauta violemment et se redressa d'un coup de l'endroit moelleux où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Devant lui se tenait Hermione, vêtue d'un jean moulant et d'un tee-shirt manches courtes bleu, qui offrait un discret mais visible décolleté. Dans ses bras, elle tenait une Anna ensommeillée, qui se reposait contre son épaule, son doudou contre sa bouche. Hermione la repositionna contre elle et s'approcha de Drago, torse nu, incapable de prononcer un mot. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'assit sur son lit et pencha sa main au-dessus de sa table de nuit pour laisser tomber deux ou trois petits objets. Des piles. Sans piles, le réveil indiquait l'heure mais ne pouvait pas sonner. Fichue Granger.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à cette heure ? » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux et en mettant sa main sur son front.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on avait dit hier soir? Aujourd'hui tu ne bouge pas d'ici! »

« Mais... »

« Drago, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord? J'ai trouvé Théo dans la grande salle tout-à l'heure, il s'occupe de tout ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Quoi? Comment ça? Attends, mais tu t'es levée à quelle heure? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Tôt. Ne t'en fait pas je gère, j'ai su trouver Théo qui va prendre ta place pour aujourd'hui et aussi pour demain si il le faut -ferme la bouche j'ai pas fini- et moi j'aiderais Mélodie avec les enfants. »

« Mélodie n'est pas au service médical aujourd'hui. » dit-il.

« On a trouvé un arrangement. Pauline va mieux et comme c'était elle qui devait aller au service médical, on a trouvé un compromis. »

« Lequel? »

« Pauline est plus à l'aise avec les personnes plus âgées, les adultes, adolescents,...les enfants, elle gère un peu moins bien...et comme avant elle était serveuse...Mélodie et Pauline ont échangées leurs places. »

Drago la fixa avec de grands yeux, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Hermione. Comment cette fille qui venait d'arriver a sut prendre en main ce genre de situation? Gênée, Hermione se leva, toujours en tenant Anna qui poussa un petit soupir.

« Hum...heu...voilà. Je prends Anna avec moi et l'emmène se reposer dans ma chambre. »

« Elle aurait pu rester ici tu sais. » dit-il en se levant.

À peine debout, le draps qui le recouvrait, glissa, laissant apparaître aux yeux d'Hermione son corps. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, une sorte de jogging, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle fut tout de même ramenée à la raison en voyant les multiple cicatrices qui barraient son torse pourtant si bien sculpté...et cette horrible marque qu'il portait sur son bras gauche. En la voyant, le visage d'Hermione se ferma instantanément. Elle avait tellement vu cette marque, qu'elle était à présent presque indifférente à sa vue...presque. Par réflexe, elle pressa plus fort le corps d'Anna contre elle et pivota légèrement, la protégeant. Drago remarqua la réaction d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle.

« Hermione...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Éloigne toi. » dit-elle d'un ton glacial, refermant un peu plus sa prise sur Anna.

Drago sentait que Hermione n'allait pas bien. Elle semblait être dans une sorte de transe. Comme si elle répétait quelque chose. Son ton était froid, son visage fermé et sans expression et pourtant...pourtant Drago aperçut ses légers tremblements. Doucement, il recula, mettant ses mains à hauteur de sa tête pour lui montrer qui ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Hermione. Je ne suis pas un des leur. »

« Tais-toi. » dit-elle toujours aussi froidement

« Regarde Hermione. Regarde bien. »

Avec lenteur, de façon à ne pas la brusquer, il pencha son bras gauche vers l'avant, lui exposant son tatouage. Hermione lui lança un regard méfiant et raffermit sa prise sur Anna qui couina un peu.

« Maman'mione...tu me sers trop fort. » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Pardon ma chérie...pardon... »

Elle ne desserra pourtant que très peu ses bras, la gardant près d'elle.

« Hermione, regarde mon bras. Je ne suis pas armé je ne vais rien faire. »

Avec prudence et méfiance, Hermione s'approcha de lui. Elle regarda son bras et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle libéra une main et la posa sur sa bouche, d'effroi. À ce moment là, elle sembla se "réveiller" et regarda Drago d'un air désolé.

« Je...je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je...pardonne moi Drago c'est... » balbutia-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Drago s'approcha vivement d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Hermione, Hermione calme toi. Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas! »

« Mais...mais... »

« Hermione, c'est moi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et au moins cacher cette...chose. Enfin...ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais c'était une réaction déplacée et... »

« Non, ne t'en fait pas! Je sais ce que ce signe est encore ancrée dans les mémoires et qu'il fait encore partie de certains traumatismes. »

« Mais...l'autre jour tu ne l'avais pas... »

« Sort de camouflage. »

« Ah...mais...enfin c'est... »

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi, sans le vouloir elle avait tout de même dû le blesser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sans jeter un regard à Drago, s'échappa de sa prise pour se diriger vers son lit. Drago la regarda sans comprendre, et encore plus lorsqu'il la vit poser Anna et revenir vers lui. Sans un mot, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina vers la salle de bain où elle le fit asseoir sur le tabouret. Il se laissa faire et Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui attrapa son bras pour le regarder de plus près.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça Drago? La marque ne devrait-elle pas être détectable par Voldemort? »

Drago revint à lui, et cessa de regarder ce qu'Hermione lui offrait sans le savoir, c'est-à dire, une belle vue sur son décolleté.

« Plus maintenant. Je déteste cette chose autant que toi. Il a fallu que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser. »

« Je pensais que tu étais le premier à le savoir non? » dit-elle en tournant son bras dans tout les sens. « On ne peut pas effacer la marque des ténèbres. »

Drago eu un sourire en coin.

« Je sais. Mais quand tu hais quelque chose au point de te trancher le bras pour ne plus l'avoir...tu essaies un peu n'importe quoi. »

Hermione cessa de bouger son bras mais le garda en main et elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

« Qu'à tu fais Drago Malefoy pour avoir ça? »

Drago la regarda tristement. Par "ça", elle voulait sans aucun doute sous-entendre l'état de sa marque. Le contour du tatouage était d'un rouge enflammé, comme si elle était infectée. Plusieurs cicatrices, sans doute d'anciennes coupures, étaient visibles dessus, tranchant la totalité de la tête de mort, mais ce qui paraissait le plus horrible, c'était les veines sombres qui ressortaient tout autour, parfaitement visibles.

« Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus la rendre invisible... » continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il poussa une sorte de soupir amusé qui sonnait faux, mais ça ne démonta pas la gryffondor qui était déterminée à avoir une réponse. Il plongea son regard acier dans celui chocolat d'Hermione. Ces yeux dont l'étincelle ne s'était jamais éteinte depuis toutes ces années. À Poudlard, quand il l'insultait, la rabaissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cette flamme qui brûlait intensément en elle. Elle était animée d'une force qu'il ne saurait décrire, et qu'il admirait pourtant.

Il y avait à présent une sorte de tension dans la pièce. Pas désagréable mais pourtant présente. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, près à lui répondre.

« Vous faites quoi? »

Ils sursautèrent violemment. Hermione se redressa d'un bond et Drago se tourna dos à la porte, cachant son bras.

Leur réaction avait aussi effrayée Anna, qui, sous la surprise, avait reculée d'un ou deux pas en arrière en serrant son doudou contre sa bouche.

« Anna ma puce, tu es réveillée? » dit Hermione précipitamment en s'approchant à grands pas d'elle.

« Vi...il a quoi pa'Drago? »

« Il s'est coupé avec une feuille de papier et je lui donnais un petit pansement pour le mettre dessus. »

« Oh...je peux boir? »

« _Voir_ Anna. Et non, allez viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais! Prends monsieur lapin, un ou deux livres, fait un bisou à Drago et on y va! »

« Mais pouquoi c'est toi qui vient me chercher? Tout temps c'est pa'Drago qui m'emmène... »

« Pa'Drago est fatigué. Aujourd'hui il va se reposer. »

« Oh. »

Elle courut vers Drago qui avait attrapé un tee-shirt qui trainait dans le bac à linge sale près de lui, et qu'il avait enfilé rapidement. Heureusement, il était tombé sur un manches longues. Il attrapa Anna au vol qu'il embrassa sur ses deux joues roses.

« Passe une bonne journée chipie! »

« Vi! »

Drago la reposa à terre et elle courut prendre son doudou et ses deux livres préférés. Lorsqu'elle disparut de la salle de bain, il jeta un œil à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Elle avait compris. Elle ne devait en aucun cas en parler.

Une fois prête, elles s'apprêtèrent à partir mais au moment de passer la porte de la chambre, Anna se stoppa net. Hermione se retourna, surprise, et prit légèrement peur en voyant son regard appuyé et son sourire en coin digne d'une serpentard. Bizarrement elle sentait quelque chose arriver.

« Vous vous n'êtes pas fait un bizou d'amouneux. » dit-elle avec son sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle demande ça par merlin? Drago semblait être dans le même état qu'Hermione. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester gentiment, Anna se tourna vers lui en lui faisant de grands yeux qui s'humidifiaient rapidement.

« Vous...vous vous n'aimez pas? » dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante.

« Serpentard._ Sale petite serpentard manipulatrice!_ » pensa rageusement Drago.

« Mais si voyons Anna... » tenta Hermione

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais par pitié! » dit-elle en haussant le ton

Hermione dépassa vivement Anna, et s'approcha à grande vitesse du visage de Drago. Il était trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste, alors il ne put rien faire quand les douces lèvres de la gryffondor vinrent se poser sur sa joue. Le geste ne dura qu'une seconde. Alors pourquoi cette seconde semblait s'être arrêtée pour durer beaucoup plus longtemps? Hermione s'éloigna de son visage, les joues légèrement rose, et se tourna vers Anna.

« Tu vois? »

« C'était pas un... »

« Si c'en était un. Allez prends ton doudou on y va! »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la petite de répliquer qu'elle lui saisit la main, se dépêchant de sortir de la pièce. Elle adressa tout de même un petit geste de la main ainsi qu'un sourire gêné à Drago qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout-à l'heure. Elle referma la porte sur un serpentard qui ne semblait ne toujours pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Trop rapide pour lui sans doute.

Quand il revint à lui, il se secoua la tête et posa sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à fixer la porte et il ne voulait pas le savoir! Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, il aurait cru être dans un four! Il alla alors vers la salle de bain, en enlevant ce tee-shirt manches longues, afin de le reposer là où il l'avait trouvé. À peine sortit de la salle de bain qu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez! »

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment où il finit sa phrase et une tornade rousse lui fonça dessus en poussant un cri aiguë difficilement supportable.

« Draaaaagoooooo! Oh! J'étais inquiète! Tu es toujours le premier à être dans la grande salle habituellement! »

« Jess'... »

« Non je t'assure! Et quand j'ai vu cette potiche rentrer avec cette adooraable petite Anna je me suis dit que...que... »

« _Et merde... _» pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

En entrant, Jessica avait accidentellement poussée Drago sur le lit, et elle venait de remarquer sa tenue. Une pointe de rouge vint pointer sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne commence à gigoter.

« Je...heu...Drago...tu...tu es sûr de... »

« Non justement, je suis tombé accidentellement! » dit-il précipitamment en voulant la dégager.

« Mais...mais alors... »

« Ne réfléchis pas plus Jess'! C'est un accident! T'es entrée et on est tombé! »

« Mais...tu es toujours le premier dans la grande salle...et...tu m'attendais? »

« _Et merde! _»

« Non je ne t'attenda... »

« C'est pour ça... » fit-elle en le fixant avec de grand yeux qui commençaient à briller de manière inquiétante pour Drago. « Tu savais que je m'inquièterais! Tu savais que je viendrais te chercher! J'ai juste mis trop longtemps et tu t'es rhabillé! Oh Drago! »

Comment une telle fille pouvait arriver à de telles conclusions ? C'est ce que se demandait le blond, mais sa priorité principale était de se dégager de Jessica qui était en train de l'embrasser tout en essayant d'enlever ses vêtements.

« _Bon sang! Faut que je fasse quelque chose avant que ça ne dégénère! _»

D'un coup de rein, il réussit à prendre le dessus et à plaquer Jessica, essoufflée, contre le lit. D'un geste qu'elle voulait sans doute charmeur, elle renversa sa tête sur le côté, présentant sa gorge tout en lui lançant un regard...aguicheur?

« Jess' écoute, je ne t'attendais pas ok? Juste tu es rentrée au mauvais moment. »

« Oh mon amour je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! »

« Jess' ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire! Je... »

Une nouvelle fois on toqua à la porte. Mais avant que Drago ne se détache de cette furie et qu'il autorise son ou sa sauveuse à rentrer, Jessica le devança.

« C'est occupé! » dit-elle en riant de sa voix aiguë tout en attirant à nouveau Drago à elle.

« Désolé Jess' mais ta partie de jambes à l'air va devoir attendre! » dit calmement Blaise en entrant tout de même.

« Hiiiii! » cria-t-elle en refermant son chemisier qui ne cachait rien. « Zabini! Comment oses-tu? Nous étions occupés! »

« Non nous ne l'étions pas Jess'! » cria Drago

« Oh Dray, on peut le dire maintenant! »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA! SORS D'ICI! »

« Mais je... »

« DÉGAGE! VA BAISER AILLEURS! »

Jessica était statufiée. Des larmes pointèrent au bout de ses yeux, et ne tardèrent pas à couler. Avec la grâce d'un crapaud, elle pleura et partit en courant.

« ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE REVENIR ICI C'EST COMPRIS? » hurla-t-il à travers la porte qui venait de se fermer en claquant

Drago s'affala sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Blaise lui, rigolait en se tenant le ventre

« Hahaha! Ouuuuhouhouhou! Je crois que je me remettrais jamais d'une scène aussi comique! Dire que Granger voulait que tu te reposes! Ben c'est raté! »

« La ferme Blaise. »

« Juste, rassure moi, t'allais pas coucher volontairement avec cette...fille? »

« C'est un malentendu, elle est arrivée, j'étais pas dans la bonne tenue, et avec les deux neurones qu'elle a, elle est arrivée aux mauvaises conclusions. »

« Oh...Oh putain de merlin! C'est la meilleure! Et...et elle a cru que... »

« Que je l'attendais. »

Blaise le regarda avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

« Hahahaha! Par merlin qu'elle est conne! Faut que je le dise aux autres! »

« Pas la peine, avec un peu de chance, toute la grotte est au courant à présent. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Tu va pas me dire que t'avais prévu son entrée et qu'ensuite tu voulais arriver comme mon sauveur? »

« Si bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois? Non allez, c'est juste que j'avais une petite question, et comme ça te concerne toi personnellement et que je suis sûr que ça ne pouvait pas attendre, je suis venu direct! »

« Tu risque la mort tu sais ça? »

« Oui, Granger et Mélo se feront un plaisir de m'étriper si elles l'apprenaient...faudra que je me trouve une planque moi dis-donc...enfin! Donc, la baguette que tu m'avais demandée, je l'ai trouvée! »

« C'est vrai? » demanda Drago en se redressant.

« On se calme mon vieux, on se calme! Je risque déjà ma vie alors s'il te plait n'aggrave pas mon cas! »

« Tu l'as? » demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

« Non, je viens de dire que je l'avais trouvée! Mais je ne l'ai pas encore, ça pourra attendre...disons...jeudi soir? »

« C'est parfait, tu pouvais pas faire mieux! »

« Tant mieux! Bon, j'adore me faire tuer par Mélo mais là y'a la griffy en plus donc ça risque d'être un peu plus douloureux que d'habitude et en ce moment j'ai un peu mal aux articulations donc je vais vite me sauver! »

« Ouais, merci Blaise! »

« De rien! Repose toi bien Casanova! »

Drago se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait ou même d'envoyer cette lampe contre la porte qui venait de se fermer rapidement sur un Blaise hilare, et se contenta de se rallonger confortablement dans ses draps.

Même au repos, on venait le déranger. Pourtant, ça ne l'agaçait pas tant que ça...sauf peut-être Jessica, mais au moins ça donnait du piment à sa vie. Il y a deux ans, quand il habitait au manoir, les "occupations" principales étaient la tortures des prisonniers, le viol des femmes, la tueries des enfants devant leurs parents...des choses comme ça. C'était lui qui souffrait dans ces moments là, mais on lui répétait bien : « Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments. ». C'est ce qu'il faisait, mais seulement en public. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec sa mère, il n'hésitait pas à pleurer, il n'hésitait pas à lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De même avec son père...mais sans pleurer. Il aimait ses parents, il les aimaient tous les deux. Sa mère pour son côté maternel, proche, avec elle il avait un contact, et son père pour, bien sûr, son côté paternel, protecteur et de fierté. Avec eux, il pouvait être naturel, montrer ses émotions. Pourtant, ils avaient tout de même dû lui enseigner l'art de les camoufler en public, pour respecter ce "code" qu'avait mis en place la société des "sang-pur".

Pendant très longtemps, il avait cru à l'enseignement de ses parents, et avait respecter à la lettre ce qu'ils lui avaient enseigné, même à l'école. Sauf que, durant sa cinquième année, il avait finalement compris des choses, comme cette histoire de sang, les êtres supérieurs et inférieurs...il avait su se faire ses propres idées cette année là. Mais il n'avait rien pu montrer, sinon, ça aurait complétement changé son comportement et il aurait trop attiré l'attention.

Ses idées ont été renforcées par le retour de Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait recommencé sa dictature. Il avait alors d'autres intentions : fuir loin avec sa famille. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu, une fois que la guerre serait terminée, ou même avant. Alors quand Potter est arrivé mort dans les bras du gros balourd et qu'on avait su que le mage noir avait gagné, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout s'écroule? Il avait tout fait pour que son plan reste droit pendant tout le temps où l'on se battait, attendant que soit Potter soit Voldemort tue l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il aurait fui avec sa famille. Alors pourquoi? Si Voldemort avait gagné, il savait qu'on leur réserverait un sort meilleur qu'Azkaban, ou le baiser du détraqueur. C'est pour cela que sa famille l'avait plus soutenu. Ils étaient ses serviteurs les plus "fidèles", ils avaient toujours été près de lui même si leurs idées étaient plus différentes. Pourtant il les a tués. Voldemort a tué ses parents. Exemple pour quiconque le trahirais, même ses plus proches serviteurs n'écharperaient pas à la règle.

Alors il a tout de même fui, avec Blaise et Théo qui était d'accord avec lui. Ils avaient d'abord cherché un endroit où se cacher, et quand ils étaient tombés par hasard sur la grotte infinie, ils s'étaient empressés de se cacher ici. C'est plus tard, quelques mois après, qu'ils avaient décidé de lancer le projet des chevaliers de la nuit. Contre toute attente, ça avait parfaitement fonctionné. Ils étaient à présent les pires ennemis de Voldemort et étaient prêts à tout pour le tuer.

« Drago. Drago réveille toi. »

Quelqu'un le secouait doucement et il finit pas immerger lentement avant de se lever brutalement, manquant de se cogner le front contre celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda avec surprise mais finit par sourire, amusée.

« Et ben, il semblerait que j'avais raison. » dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

« De quoi tu parle? » demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je suis partie il devait être 5 heures, et comme il est 14 heures, ça fait environ 9 heures que tu dors comme une marmotte. »

« _Arrondissons ça à 7 ou 8 heures. _» pensa Drago en se remémorant les événements qui ont suivit le départ de la brune.

« Je me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais rendormi. » souffla-t-il

« Ça prouve que tu avais besoin de sommeil, allez mange un peu au moins. »

Elle se pencha et posa sur ses genoux un plateau repas bien garni.

« T'avais peur que je meurs de faim ou quoi? » ricana-t-il en désignant la montagne de nourriture.

Hermione croisa les bras et tourna la tête d'un air offusqué.

« Je ne savais pas ce que t'aimais, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. Les autres étaient trop occupés pour venir t'apporter à manger. J'ai donc été désignée. »

« Tu vas pas te plaindre quand même? Tu te retrouves seule avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard. »

« On est plus à Poudlard Malefoy! » rigola-t-elle

« Alors t'es avec le plus beau mec de la grotte. »

« J'ai pas pu juger désolée trésor. »

« Pas besoin, sinon t'aurais un bon millier de personnes à étudier. T'as qu'à demander : "_À__ votre avis, c'est qui le plus beau mec de la grotte?_", et la réponse devrait être claire. »

« Non non non Malefoy, ça, c'est parce que t'es trop habitué aux lettres d'amour de la rousse et de sa clique! » ricana-t-elle.

Elle ne se rendit tout de même pas compte qu'en disant cela, Drago eu un frisson d'horreur en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Pense ce que tu veux Granger, mais c'est juste que tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses. »

« Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça Malefoy. Allez mange et tais-toi que je puisse ramener ton plateau. »

« T'as mangé? »

« Non, je me suis apportée une pomme. Ça me suffit. »

« Comme tu veux, bon appétit. »

« Bon appétit. »

Il mangèrent en silence, profitant de l'instant de tranquillité. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Drago demanda.

« Tu continu de t'occuper des enfants cet aprem? »

« Oui. Quand on est arrivées, la première chose qu'ils ont demandé ça a été de sortir. Avec un soleil pareil autant te dire qu'on a pas hésité une seconde! Quel bonheur d'avoir un tel temps...le soleil m'avait beaucoup manqué. »

Drago la regarda attentivement. Elle avait repris des couleurs. Quand elle était arrivée, ses deux ans dans les cachot sombres, sans le soleil, avaient été parfaitement visibles. Elle était presque transparente, on aurait dit un fantôme. À présent, plus elle passait de temps à l'extérieur, plus ses anciennes couleurs revenaient. Ça faisait chaud au cœur.

« Je m'en doute Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit et reprit son plateau. Elle lui conseilla de se reposer encore un peu et lui fit un signe de main avant de fermer la porte.

Quand elle partit, Drago se rallongea confortablement et ferma les yeux avec plaisir. Il allait dormir encore une heure ou deux avant de se concentrer sur le plan d'introduction dans le manoir des Rosens. Il ne fallait pas abusé des bonnes choses, quoi qu'en dise Hermione.


	13. Chap12 : mauvais coups et début

_Anas : Merci d'avoir été à l'heure ^^! J'aurais bien voulu aller voir Iron man 3...mais je suis allée voir Upside Down...c'était pas mal non plus...BREF! Pour revenir à la fic, merci mille milliards de fois pour tes supers gentilles review que j'adore! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le brevet sourire en coin made in Malefoy XP! Ensuite pour la baguette...hahaha! Surprise surprise ma chère! Merci encore beaucoup pour tes reviews!_

_4dramione-always : Merci pour ta reveiw! C'est sur que quiconque est fan de dramione ou Harry Potter rêve d'avoir un mec comme Drago! Aussi sexy, beau, serpentard...whouaaa *u*!_

_Stiitch : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard ce n'est pas grave (mais je dois avouer que je suis heureuse de te retrouver TvT!)! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci pour ta reveiw!_

_Scpotter : D'accord avec toi, c'est ma fic, mais HAIS Jessica...me demande pas pourquoi j'ai créer ce perso j'en ai aucune idée - -''! Merci pour ta reveiw!_

_Ah! mes chers lecteurs adorés ça fait du bien de vous retrouver! Mais j'ai par le plus grand des malheur une affreuse nouvelle à vous annoncer...je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Je fais mon possible pour écrire celui de la semaine prochaine voir même celui d'après mais...voilà. Je vais faire en sorte d'écrire un bon chapitre pour la semaine mais pardonnez moi d'avance ToT!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 12 :**** mauvais coups et début**

« Maman'mione! Maman'mione! »

« Quoi? Quoi? Quoi Anna? » dit Hermione énervée.

« On va bintôt rentrer dit? On va bintôt rentrer? »

Hermione soupira. Ça faisait environ une demi-heure qu'Anna lui posait cette question. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter que non elles n'allaient malheureusement pas rentrer tout de suite même si elle en avait aussi très envie, mais la fillette ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Anna, écoute moi ma puce. On ne va pas tarder, dès que j'ai fini de ranger tout ça on y va d'accord? Va lire ton livre en attendant. »

« Mais je n'ai déjà nu deux fois! Je veux rentrer! »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle décida de ne pas répondre à Anna et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Avec un peu de chance, elle terminerait plus vite et elles pourraient partir rapidement.

Tout ça, c'était arrivé à cause de cette peste de Jessica. Hermione était en ce moment même, accroupie à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de ranger et nettoyer tout ce qui était éparpillé dessus à cause d'elle. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas cette fille. Lorsqu'elle avait fini de s'occuper des enfants pour la matinée, elle avait décidée d'aider Mélodie au bar. Elle faisait tranquillement son service en prenant bien soin d'éviter la table de la rousse comme le lui avait gentiment conseillé Mélodie mais, au moment où elle s'était approchée de tous les chariots remplis de plateaux sales, ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés et lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle avait atterri en plein milieu des plateaux, éparpillant toute la nourriture au sol et sur elle. Des éclats de rire avaient éclaté à la table de Jessica et en relevant la tête, Hermione avait vu le regard vainqueur et à la fois meurtrier qu'elle lui avait lancé, ainsi que sa baguette dont le bout était contre sa bouche.

Mélodie s'était précipitée vers elle pour l'aider mais vu le monde qu'il y avait dans la salle, Hermione avait dû se débrouiller seule pour tout ranger. Elle y avait passé son après-midi, des bouts de verres et d'assiettes s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout et elle s'était blessée à plusieurs reprises en voulant les attraper. La nourriture avait salie tout le sol et n'ayant pas de baguette, elle avait mis plus de temps à tout essuyer. Ensuite, il avait fallu passer aux ateliers pour leur demander de nouvelles assiettes et de nouveaux verres, mais là encore, on lui avait dit qu'il fallait voir Théo, Blaise ou Drago pour qu'ils le mettent sur une liste spéciale ou alors qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à la boutique pour en prendre. Drago devait se reposer, Théo devait être occupé, Blaise allait certainement oublier et la boutique avait Jessica dans ses rayons, c'était donc au dessus de ses forces. En revenant, tout ce qu'elle avait rangé avant de partir avait été sali à nouveau. Des assiettes remplies de nourriture à peine touchée avaient été écrasées au sol, et Mélodie gigotait dans tous les sens avec un air affolé.

« Mélodie ça va? » lui avait demandée Hermione en se baissant à son niveau.

« Non ça ne va pas! » cria-t-elle « Cette salope de Jessica et sa bande on fait exprès de reprendre de la nourriture avant de les jeter ici et de se barrer ! Tout le monde est occupé et j'ai les enfants à aller chercher ! J'ai pas le temps pour des bêtises pareilles ! » dit-elle d'un ton agacé au bord des larmes.

« Mélo, vas-y, je m'en occupe! Tu t'y prends mieux que moi avec les enfants. »

« Mais tu l'as déjà fait! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste, tu pourra me laisser Anna une fois que tu passera? »

Mélodie avait hésité mais après qu'Hermione ai bien insisté, elle avait finalement accepté.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouvait de nouveau à quatre pattes au sol, en train de finir de ramasser les bouts de verres, avec Anna qui lui demandait de rentrer.

« Anna écarte toi tu va te faire mal. » lui dit-elle gentiment en l'écartant.

Elle ramassait les derniers bouts de verres quand Mélodie arriva en courant vers elle.

« Hermione je suis là! » dit-elle essoufflée

« C'est bon Mélo, je viens de terminer. »

« Quoi? Ah oui...ben dis donc t'as pas chômé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le sol presque brillant.

« Non, ça c'est sur! » répondit-elle en se relevant. « J'ai eu du mal à nettoyer la sauce tomate par contre, il va y avoir des tâches... »

« Oh ça c'est pas grave. » La rassura-t-elle avant de prendre un air soudainement menaçant « Si jamais j'attrape cette salope je la tue! »

« Mélodie, ne t'inquiète pas ça va...par contre je n'irais pas chercher d'autres assiettes! »

« Je m'en occuperai ! »

Hermione lui sourit et un bruit étrange retentit, ce qui fit rire Mélodie et Anna et rougir Hermione.

« Tu as faim on dirait! » rigola la blonde.

« Oui »fit piteusement Hermione en se tenant le ventre pour éviter que d'autre son n'en sorte. « Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu manger... »

« Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose? »

« Non ça va Mélo, Anna voudrait rentrer. »

La petite fille approuva vivement et attrapa la main d'Hermione pour la tirer vers la sortie. La gryffondor allait la suivre quand la blonde l'arrêta.

« Prends au moins un sandwich. »

Hermione accepta après que Mélodie l'ai presque menacée. Elle l'a salua, et partit enfin, au plus grand bonheur de la fillette. En chemin, elles croisèrent Fred, Seamus et Blaise, complétement hilares ce qui intrigua Hermione.

« Salut les garçons. »

« Salut Hermione! » saluèrent Seamus et Blaise en même temps mais en la regardant étrangement.

« Heu...'mione, » fit Fred « tu as de la purée plein les cheveux, c'est normal? »

Hermione fut surprise et toucha ses cheveux pour voir. Au lieu de rencontrer ses doux cheveux, elle toucha une espèce de pâte grasse assez horrible lorsqu'on voulait toucher ses cheveux.

« Oh oui, » fit-elle avec une grimace « j'ai trébuché tout à l'heure en nettoyant les plateaux! » rigola-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de Jessica. Non seulement elle n'était pas sûre que se soit vraiment elle -disons à 99% certaine- et elle était fatiguée. Oui Jessica était une salope, tout le monde le savait, mais elle était en ce moment dans le même état qu'Anna, c'est-à dire fatiguée.

« Vous semblez de bonne humeur. » fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Oui Blaise nous racontait ce qu'il a entenmrrrrffff! »

Seamus fut stoppé dans sa phrase par Blaise qui lui mettait une main devant la bouche et le retenait de gigoter. Hermione fut alors suspicieuse.

« Blaise? »

« Ce que j'ai entendu quand je suis passé devant la garderie! Un gamin qui racontait une blague hilarante! C'est fou ce que c'est drôle à cet âge! » rigola-t-il avec un sourire inquiet.

Hermione ne fut certainement pas dupe. D'une part, il ne se passait jamais rien à la garderie, d'autre part parce que c'était Blaise tout simplement.

« Oh vraiment? » fit-elle toujours méfiante mais avec un sourire en coin. « Fred? »

« Par pitié Hermione ne m'associe pas à ses bêtises. » fit Fred avec un air implorant.

« Bien. Blaise, relâche Seamus immédiatement. »

« J'ai le droit de refuser? »

Seamus ne gigotait plus et semblait un peu effrayé à l'idée de devoir tout expliquer.

« Non. » répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. « Zabini, soit tu le lâches, soit tu me dis la vérité. »

Il parut réfléchir et au bout de quelques instants, lâcha finalement Seamus qu'il poussa vers elle.

« Je vais laisser le lionceau raconter toute cette passionnante histoire pendant que moi je file me cacher! À plus tout le monde! »

Il s'avança vers Hermione, lui fit la bise comme pour se faire pardonner d'avance et courra dans le sens inverse.

« Finalement...moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire comme...égorger Blaise! Salut! »

Il fit aussi la bise, mais cette fois-ci comme pour lui donner du courage, et partit dans la même direction que le serpentard en hurlant qu'il allait le tuer. La brune se retrouva finalement seule avec Fred, qui avait à présent un air blasé scotché sur le visage.

« De vrais gamins. » chuchota-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Hermione.

« Fred...c'est quoi cette histoire? »

« Je peux me sauver moi aussi? »

« Pas question. » répondit-elle catégoriquement en s'approchant de lui de peur qu'il ne fuit à son tour.

Fred tenta de chercher une issue de secours mais n'en voyant aucune, il se contenta de souffler.

« Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un tu sais à qui t'adresser! »

Hermione paraissait vraiment effrayante à cet instant. La faire attendre aussi longtemps et avoir un comportement pareil n'était pas pour la rassurer ...ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

« Heu...disons qu'après l'histoire de ce matin avec Jessica... »

« Quelle histoire? »

« T'es pas au courant? Jessica est entrée dans la chambre de Dray et a cru qu'il lui faisait des avances! Elle lui a quasiment sauté dessus! »

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle était en train d'imaginer la scène. Jessica qui entrait alors que Drago était dans la même tenue que ce matin. Le plus drôle était de l'imaginer en train d'essayer de sauter sur le blond!

« Il l'a repoussée bien sur? » demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Oui! Elle était de très mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée en plus! »

Hermione rigola de nouveau. Elle avait au moins une explication à son comportement exécrable de la journée. En même temps, elle la comprenait un peu. Elle avait vu Drago torse nu et il était vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal...voir attirant...

« _Hermione voyons!_ » se gifla-t-elle mentalement. « _Tu t'es peut-être rapprochée de lui mais il reste Malefoy! _»

« Je pensais que t'étais au courant... » reprit Fred.

« Non! Mais si c'est de ça que vous rigoliez je comprends! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fui! »

Fred parut alors gêné et Hermione eut un peu peur de son silence.

« Fred? »

« Heu...ben en fait c'est que...après son départ, Blaise t'aurais vu entrer dans la chambre et après que vous ayez parlé..il aurait entendu d'autre bruits...significatif... »

Hermione mis un moment avant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui annoncer le rouquin. Ses joues prirent rapidement une teinte rouge soutenue et se mit à crier sur le pauvre Weasley.

« Et...et vous le croyez en plus! S...sachez une chose; les portes sont insonorisées il me semble! M...même si il s'était passé quelque chose...i...il n'aurait rien entendu! Et...et d'ailleurs i...il ne s'est rien passé! RIEN! »

« Oui, oui Hermione! Calme toi je te crois, je te crois! » assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione se calma et se prit l'arrête du nez dans ses deux mains.

« Fred, par pitié, dis-moi qu'il ne l'a dit qu'à vous... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a que nous! Blaise aime bien raconter des âneries mais quand c'est trop gênant ou un truc comme ça il ne tarde pas à dire que c'est faux... »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a démentit mon aventure avec Drago? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un léger ton d'espoir.

Fred parut vraiment gêné et apeuré.

« Heu...non? »

« Et il va dire à d'autre personne ce qu'il vient de vous raconter? »

« Heu...peut-être? »

Le silence de la brune inquiéta fortement Fred. Anna osa s'approcher d'elle et à lui tirer un doigt.

« Maman'mione? On peut rentrer s'il te pait? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en serrant son doudou contre elle.

« Fred? »

Hermione dégageait une telle aura sombre que le concerné avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix aiguë :

« Oui Hermione? »

« Je peux te confier Anna un moment? J'ai quelqu'un à tuer...ou torturer plutôt. »

« Heu...oui oui bien sur! Lu...lui fait pas trop mal quand même... »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione avança dans les couloirs avec toujours cette sombre aura autour d'elle, faisant écarter les quelques personnes se trouvant sur son chemin.

« Elle va où maman'mione? » demanda timidement Anna.

Fred soupira et lui répondit :

« Elle veut emmener Blaise voir les étoiles. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, malgré le léger recul de la petite. Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre quand Anna lui demanda finalement :

« C'est loin les étoiles? »

« Oh oui...très très loin... »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione regardait dans à peu près tous les coins pour trouver le métisse. Elle ne comprenait pas le plaisir qu'il prenait à raconter des mensonges sur une quelconque relation entre elle et le serpentard. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Qu'avait-il a y gagner? Ses questions furent remisent à plus tard lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle. Blaise se tenait debout sur une des tables en racontant son mensonge, Mélodie tentait de le faire descendre tout en écoutant son histoire d'une oreille attentive et Seamus était ligoté à une des chaises et gesticulait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer.

« ZABINI! » hurla la brune.

Toute l'audience du serpentard se tourna vers elle. Beaucoup d'entre eux eurent peur de cette fameuse aura qu'elle dégageait, d'autre, les plus courageux, ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle, mais s'échangeait plutôt quelques petites pâtisseries, sans doute des paris concernant le sort du pauvre Blaise.

« Ah! Mes amis, je crois que vous avez compris ce que je voulait dire! Adieu! »

« Adieu Blaise! On se revoit demain! » un des amis de Robin.

« On verraaaaaah! Lionne en furie! Écartez vous de mon chemin! » cria-t-il en se mettant à courir en poussant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Hermione à ses trousses.

Ils coururent un moment avant qu'il ne l'entraine finalement vers les grandes portes en bois, menant sur l'extérieur, espérant la semée.

« ZABINI! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT! » hurla Hermione.

« À L'AIDE! »

Après avoir passé les lourde portes de bois, Hermione se jeta sur lui et ils s'étalèrent dans l'herbe. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se dégagea du corps du métisse pour se mettre sur le dos et rigoler librement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent et Hermione lui donna un bon coup sur le torse.

« Pour tes bêtises. » fit-elle.

« Je m'attendais à pire. » dit-il sur un ton de soulagement.

« Tu veux pire? »

« Non ça va! » se reprit-il.

« Bien... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant de l'instant présent. C'était une douce soirée, un léger vent agréable vint caresser leur peau. L'été était la saison préférée d'Hermione, c'était là où elle avait ses meilleurs souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle avait été capturée, elle s'était forcée de se remémorer les bons moments qu'elle avait passé. La plupart était à Poudlard, mais une autre grande partie était pendant les grandes vacances, lorsqu'elle partait faire du camping avec ses parents. Elle adorait le camping, il y avait une sorte de contact vers l'extérieur qui lui plaisait. Ensuite il y avait aussi les randonnées, la nage,...elle aimait beaucoup la nature en fait.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, quelque chose attira son attention. Un son. Une sorte de faible mélodie ou de voix. Elle n'en avait entendu qu'un bout, et très faible...mais il lui avait semblé que ça l'avait appelée.

« Hermione? » fit Blaise inquiet posant sa main sur son épaule

Hermione revint à elle et remarqua qu'elle se tenait debout, devant l'immense chêne. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise qui semblait légèrement inquiet.

« Tu m'en veux? »

Elle fut surprise et répondit précipitamment.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas! Je... »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose qui semblait l'avoir appelée? Il la prendrait pour une folle. De plus, elle ne pourrait pas expliquer le fait qu'elle se tienne à cet endroit alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe quelques instants plutôt.

« Je voulais rentrer! Il fait nuit, il faut que je reprenne Anna sinon Drago va crier! »

Sa phrase réussit à faire disparaître l'air inquiet du serpentard, le remplaçant par un air pervers.

« Tu va le faire crier en effet. » ricana-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

« Blaise, tu est déjà bien bas dans mon estime n'aggrave pas ton cas. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malgré tout.

Il rigola à son tour et l'accompagna pour récupérer Anna chez Fred. Celle-ci se précipita dans les jambes d'Hermione lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle voulait te voir. » dit Fred.

« Merci Fred. Allez ma puce, on rentre. »

Ils ne discutèrent pas, voyant qu'il était temps de partir. Blaise raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à la porte du blond et la salua avant de s'en aller jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Juste avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, Blaise se retourna et dit en rigolant :

« Au fait Granger...tu savais que tu avais de la purée dans les cheveux? »

Hermione se retint de faire ou même de dire quelque chose de grossier et entra dans la chambre du blond après avoir brièvement toqué. Anna s'était endormie dans ses bras et elle eut du mal à ouvrir la porte.

« Désolée Drago, je n'ai pas vu l'heure et.. »

Elle s'interrompit dans son excuse en voyant Drago toujours endormi. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sans faire de bruit. La pièce était plongée dans un calme agréable et Hermione profita de cet instant pour le détailler. Il avait l'air serein. Pas tout à fait reposé à cause de ses longues cernes violettes toujours présentes sous ses yeux mais serein. On aurait dit un ange, un bel ange attirant, avec ses cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, ses traits fins, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son torse si bien sculpté...

« _Hermione qu'est ce qui te prends? _» se réprimanda-t-elle. « _Voilà que tu es en train de commencer à fantasmer sur lui! _»

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça? Il l'avait insultée et rabaissée pendant toute sa scolarité!...En même temps, ce genre d'excuse ne marchait plus tellement. Ça fait depuis un moment qu'elle lui avait pardonné ses erreurs passées. Oui il avait été con, prétentieux et horrible avec elle, mais c'était le passé, il était jeune et naïf à cette époque. À présent, il lui avait montré qu'il avait grandi. Il s'occupait de personne différentes de lui et qui étaient dans le besoin, ce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas fait quelques années plutôt.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement et pensa qu'elle était vraiment exténuée alors qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas accompli un tiers de ce que faisait Drago généralement. Elle remit Anna correctement dans ses bras avant de vouloir se lever pour l'emmener dormir chez elle. Elle alla prendre quelques couvertures dans la pièce d'à côté, écrivit un petit mot pour Drago pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète à son réveil qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. En se penchant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau. Il était beau. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle en place et lui frôla le front au passage, comme une caresse, ce qui tira un sourire imperceptible au blond. Hermione ne remarqua pas et sortit finalement, laissant Drago à ses songes.

.

.

.

.

.

La semaine dura ainsi. Drago, sur ordre d'Hermione, ne devait pas travailler et devait laisser sa place à Théo. Cependant, il en avait décidé autrement et allait tout de même faire ce qu'il avait à faire...juste, il se retrouvait obligé de rentrer dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi. Ce n'était pas si mal puisqu'il passait ce temps là à dormir.

Hermione quand à elle, continuait comme elle faisait d'habitude. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec les enfants, souvent dehors à leur lire une histoire. Le reste, elle aidait au bar et supportait les moqueries et les mauvais coups de Jessica et sa bande.

Cette dernière avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire du tort, mais cette fois-ci, Mélodie ne lâchait plus Hermione d'une semelle et gardait un œil vigilant sur la rousse. La blonde avait essayé de convaincre Hermione d'en parler à Drago ou à Théo...même Blaise aurait fait l'affaire! Mais la gryffondor s'obstinait et ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour ce genre de détails.

Depuis la dernière fois, Anna passait toutes ses nuits dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait, pour l'instant, pas revenir chez Drago. D'après elle :

« T'es fatiné pa'Drago! Je veux pas te dénanger! Je vais domir chez maman'mione jusqu'à ce que t'aille meux! Et pis, maman'mione elle me lit pleins de super n'histoire! T'inquiète pas! Faut que tu fasse un gos dodo pou' aller meux! »

Voilà ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter au blond. De plus, Hermione faisait tout pour qu'elle arrête de leur demander de se faire un "bisou de namoureux" avant de partir. Malheureusement pour elle, la fillette était têtue et n'oubliait pas de leur rappeler. Le "bisou de namoureux" s'était donc transformé en une bise traditionnelle, même si cela ne convenait pas tellement à Anna.

Le jeudi après-midi, alors qu'Hermione avait fini de s'occuper du bar et qu'elle allait accompagner Mélodie pour s'occuper à nouveaux des enfants, elle fut arrêtée par une main qui venait d'attraper son bras. Elle se retourna, surprise, et fronça les sourcils en voyant qui c'était. Elle se dégagea de la prise et le regarda avec colère, les mains sur les hanches.

« Drago! Je t'avais dis de te reposer! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« On se calme Hermione! »

« Que je me calme? Tu es censé être dans ta chambre! »

« Trois jours de repos sont largement suffisant. »

« Mais... »

« Hermione, je reprends la main. Pas de discussion, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui gère ce clan. »

Hermione croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais? » demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise volonté.

« Tu ne t'es pas entrainée cette semaine et on a pas pu discuter de la mission de demain. »

« Pourquoi voudrais tu que je m'entraine maintenant? On va juste chercher des documents! Et on pourrait parler de la mission demain! On part bien le soir? »

« Oui on part le soir mais ça ne peut pas attendre. Il faut que tu t'entraines, tu n'as pas fait d'exercices physiques depuis trop longtemps. »

Hermione parut s'offusquer et lui lança un regard noir.

« Comment ça depuis longtemps? Je cours dans les couloirs depuis que je suis arrivée! J'ai transporté de lourdes charges! J'ai sauvée Anna! Tu as même été témoin de ma "cascade" comme dise les autres, à la balle aux prisonniers! Et tu dis que je n'ai pas fait d'exercices physiques depuis longtemps? Tu te fous de ma gueule? »

Le ton commençait à augmenter, ce qui attirait légèrement l'attention.

« Le sauvetage d'Anna avait été certes impressionnant, ta figure à la balle au prisonnier également, mais tu te fatigues trop vite! Si jamais la récupération des documents se passait mal, tu serais exténuée avant même d'atteindre le portail! »

« Mais ce ne sont que des documents! Pas une mission suicidaire! »

« Dois-je te rappeler où se trouve ces documents? »

« Au manoir des Rosens, oui je sais! Mais ce serait vraiment dangereux si on sauvait des vies et non des bouts de parchemins! Sinon je me serais sans doute manifester plus tôt! »

« Sache, Hermione, que ces _bouts de parchemins_ comme tu dis, sont beaucoup plus important que tu ne le pense! Grâce à eux on sauverais plus de vies que tu ne le crois! »

« Tu aurais alors dû confier cette mission à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté! Je suis arrivée ici récemment il me semble! Il doit bien y avoir des personnes qui savent récupérer ce genre de documents! »

« Oui il y en a mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin! Les... »

Drago s'interrompit et regarda les quelques personnes qui s 'étaient arrêtées près d'eux afin de les écouter. Celles-ci détournèrent le regard, ainsi que toutes les autres.

« Hermione s'il te plait suis moi, c'est vraiment important. »

Hermione hésita et regarda Mélodie.

« Vas-y » lui dit-elle. « Je m'occupe des monstres. La technique de la lecture semble bien fonctionner pour les calmer. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Après qu'elle est disparue, Hermione jeta un regard noir au blond et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion numéro 4.

« Bon, finissons en. » dit-elle froidement.

« Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre Hermione, c'est l'importance de ces documents! » dit-il furieusement.

« Si je m'en rends compte! Vu la volonté que tu mets à vouloir les récupérer ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à cet entrainement bon sang? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas assez expérimentée! Tu ne va pas me faire croire que c'est en une journée et demie que je deviendrait une ninja! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il te faut plus que n'importe qui! Il n'y a pas des membres de ton équipe? Théo? Blaise? Mélo? Fred? Seamus? Robin? »

« Non! Certes chacun d'entre eux sont doués mais ce n'est pas eux qu'il me faut! Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que ces documents sont sagement rangés dans une bibliothèque ou posés en évidence sur un bureau en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher? C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi! J'ai besoin de toi au top de ta forme, de toi en pleine connaissance du plan et de tes neurones! »

Il marqua un temps de pause et observa la gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour elle, récupérer des documents, c'était comme aller discrètement dans la réserve à Poudlard pour prendre des livres ou des parchemins.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ils sont dans les sous-sols. Dans une pièce secrète, protégée par plusieurs puissant sortilèges. »

« Et tu crois qu'à deux on pourra les passer sans être repéré? Et c'est moi la folle après? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente et puissante que je connaisse. J'ai peut-être été un con de première à l'école mais tu as bien dû voir que j'étais derrière toi et Théo non? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi on ne prends pas Théo? »

« Simplement parce qu'au même moment où nous on aura la mission, Théo en aura une. Il n'y a que cette équipe qui peut le faire et à ce moment. Ils auront besoin des neurones de Théo. »

« Leur mission ou la notre ne pouvait pas être reportée? »

« Non parce qu'il y a un gala ce soir-là. C'est pour ça que la majorité des missions aura lieu demain. Bref, tu n'as pas le choix. Le manoir est bien gardé et j'ai besoin de toi. Ça me paraît simple non? Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus? Que je m'agenouille devant toi en te suppliant? »

« J'avoue que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Arrête de faire cette tête je rigole! Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on va à l'entrainement maintenant pour si on a des problèmes pour la mission? »

« C'est bien ça. On travaillera sans doute aussi le corps à corps...si on a le temps. »

« Hm...mais je n'ai pas de baguette. »

« J'ai tout prévu. Suis moi. »

Sans une protestation, Hermione le suivit.


	14. Chap13 : Entrainement

_Ophdess : Justement, tu sauras un peu plus tard ce qu'ils sont! Mais là je ne peux rien dire ;) secret défense!_

_Love-pingo : Merci, j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^!_

_Lilouna : Hihihi ^/^! Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que tu n'a pas trop attendu - -''! bonne lecture!_

_Anas :__ gniak gniak gniak *.*! j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction face à Jessica dans ce chapitre *.*! pour la baguette c'est bel et bien dans cet épisode qu'on sait tout ^^! corps à corps? Bien sur qu'est ce que tu crois *v*? allez innocence incarnée bon chapitre!_

_Stiitch : corps à corps *.*! Je sais pas si je l'ai bien décris mais c'est mieux que rien - -''! Bonne lecture ^^!_

_4dramione-always : si tu trouve deux mecs comme Blaise et deux comme Drago tu me passe le numéro des deux hein XD? Bonne lecture ^^!_

_mama : Ah pour le baiser va falloir attendre un pitit peu ^^! oui je vais mettre une scène de sexe mais je préviendrais ^^! bonne lecture ^^!_

_Je suis désolée du retard! Remarquez...vous avez intérêt à me pardonner! Non seulement je me suis dépêché comme pas possible pour vous pondre un truc correct mais en plus il est long, et je vous ai mis pas mal de trucs qui vont vous plaire! Vous devriez même me remercier X)!_

_Allez bonne lecture!_

_Juste pour le chapitre prochain je risque d'être un peu en retard!_

_MERCI MILLE MILLIARD DE FOIS A MA BETA AUDE9483! je lui ai envoyé le chap hier soir elle me l'a rendue ce matin corrigé!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 13 :**** Entrainement**

Hermione fixait le dos de Drago avec agacement. Il débarquait comme ça, sans prévenir, alors qu'elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pour lui faire faire un entrainement la veille de leur départ! Pour ce genre de chose on s'y prend à l'avance! C'est comme les devoirs! On ne les faits pas la veille pour le lendemain! Elle n'avait cesser de le répéter à Harry et Ron durant leur scolarité -même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment écouté !

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un entrainement. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait cessée d'aider et donc de bouger dans tous les sens! Elle n'avait pas passer son temps à se plaindre, allongée dans son lit en gémissant comme une mourante! Certes, à chaque fois elle se retrouvait assez essoufflée mais jamais sur le point de tomber ou...et puis, de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas en quoi un entrainement l'aiderait!

« Granger, arrête de ruminer et accélère. » dit Drago avec un ton calme mais assez froid.

Le regard d'Hermione s'obscurcit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton

« Pas le temps que tu es ici ou du moins avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu diriges ce clan que tu me diriges moi! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles si. Mais comme tu es une vraie tête de centaure, je suppose que, quoi que je te demande, tu ne le feras pas. »

« Au moins tu as compris ça. » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Boudeuse, Hermione se tut mais cala son pas sur les grandes enjambées que faisait le serpentard, jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Une fois près de lui, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle fit de même. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de détourner les yeux en pouffant de rire. Une petite dispute de temps en temps ne faisait pas trop de mal. Ça leur rappelait juste qui ils étaient et qui ils avaient été par le passé.

« Je suppose que c'est toi mon entraineur? » demanda-t-elle pour passer à autre chose.

« Effectivement. J'ai pu voir que tu étais assez douée et puis...j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit duel avec toi. » dit-il avec un sourire un coin et un regard appuyé.

« Ah oui? Étonnant. J'espère que tu aimes la défaite Malefoy. » lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Autant que toi. »

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser alors. » ria-t-elle.

« Je ne serais pas seul dans ce cas. Comme quoi c'est pas si terrible de venir. » dit-il avec un ricanement.

« Ne reviens pas là-dessus. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, tu t'y prends trop tard! »

« Il y aurait donc tant de choses à revoir chez toi? Voyons Hermione, je suis sûr que c'est juste pour te remettre en forme, on va pas y passer une semaine! Et puis au pire on a toute la journée de demain! »

Hermione le regarda peu certaine. Elle avait été tenue assise, accrochée au mur avec des menottes pendant deux ans, une journée et demie suffirait pour lui faire rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait acquis durant le reste de sa vie?

« Mouais. » fit-elle incertaine.

« Mais bon, comme je suis plus doué je crois que je pourrais t'apprendre pas mal de choses aussi. »

« Ton ego, lui, n'a apparemment pas changé. » ricana-t-elle.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » fit-il d'un ton innocent.

Ils rirent à nouveau et finirent par arriver quelques instants après devant de grandes portes de bois avec marquées dessus en petites lettres dorées et abîmées : " _Salle d'Entrainement_".

« Bon. » fit Drago « On est arrivé, je vais te donner ta baguette et... »

Des bruits de meubles qui se brisent interrompirent le blond qui se stoppa net devant la porte qu'il allait ouvrir. Il s'était arrêté si brusquement que Hermione lui rentra dedans.

« Non mais ça va pas de s'arrêter comme ça? » dit-elle en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre ce qui vexa Hermione. Elle allait protester mais un nouveau bruit de casse l'interrompit. Drago prit alors un air furieux et ouvrit précipitamment la porte en entrant à l'intérieur d'un pas rageur, rapidement suivit par la brune.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI? »

Toute l'agitation cessa immédiatement sauf au centre. Deux jeunes hommes se battaient à mains nues et violemment. L'un donna un magnifique coup de poing au visage de l'autre et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche en poussant un petit couinement d'effroi. Seamus arriva vers eux avec un air terrifié.

« Drago! Drago! Je suis désolé j'ai pas réussi à les séparer, Mathieu a recommencé ! »

Drago ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu, il s'était précipité vers les deux combattants en courant, sortant sa baguette de sa poche de jean. Hermione, elle restait pétrifiée sur place.

« Hermione! Hermione! » l'appela Seamus inquiet. « Tu es toute pâle ça va? »

« O...oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Seamus ça va. » le rassura-t-elle.

« STUPÉFIX! » hurla Drago en immobilisant les deux jeunes hommes.

Hermione se secoua la tête et s'approcha à grand pas. Elle reconnut avec horreur le visage ensanglanté et boursouflé de Théo. Il semblait mal en point mais pourtant prit d'une colère noire. L'autre, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était aussi amoché que Théo, mais avait un air à la fois énervé et vainqueur. Une fois qu'Hermione tenait Théo fermement et Seamus Mathieu, Drago les délivra à contre cœur.

« Ben alors? » fit Mathieu à peine libéré et essoufflé . « Qu'est-ce que t'as mon biquet? Tu es tellement faible qu'une nana peut t'arrêter? Pfff! Pathétique! » dit-il à l'attention de Théo qui se débattit un peu plus.

« Ta gueule Mathieu. » ordonna froidement Drago.

« De quoi j'me mêle mangemort? Tu te crois tout permis? Tu crois qu'on sait pas qui t'es? C'est à toi d'là fermer! »

« Je te demande pas ton avis. Seamus, fait le sortir et emmène le à l'infirmerie. »

Avant que le gryffondor ait pu faire un geste, Mathieu se dégagea rageusement en continuant de fixer Drago dans les yeux.

« Je t'aurais le mangemort. Un jour où l'autre. Tu passeras pas le reste de ta vie à dicter notre conduite. » dit-il entre ses dents.

Drago avait un air impassible sur le visage, mais à la fin de sa phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en ayant un sourire vainqueur et amusé.

« T'as franchement rien compris. »

Mathieu parut surpris ainsi que toutes les personnes autour ce qui incita le blond à poursuivre.

« Mon rôle est provisoire. Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que ça m'amuse de faire la leçons à des abrutis comme toi? »

« Quoi? Répète? » fit Mathieu énervé en approchant son visage de Drago.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Le jour où vous sortirez tous de cette grotte et que je dirais enfin que vous êtes libres, alors, ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est d'un jour finir de dicter votre conduite comme tu dis. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant la possibilité à tous de réfléchir à ses paroles. Hermione elle, le regardait avec étonnement. Était-ce bien Drago Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle? Il dégageait une telle énergie, une telle envie de liberté que s'en était troublant. Il montrait qu'il souhaitait la liberté de chacun, il montrait ses sentiments, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait par le passé! Hermione était vraiment impressionnée et commençait à admirer un peu le Drago Malefoy révolutionnaire, il en devenait presque...attirant. Hermione rigola à cette pensée. Oui, il était beau mais en plus avec la prestance qu'il dégageait, il ne pouvait avoir que plus de succès qu'autrefois!

Des murmures finirent par s'élever, donnant leur avis les uns aux autres. Mathieu, lui, cracha un filet de sang par terre et partit sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il passa devant Hermione, il la regarda avec insistance et sourit légèrement avant de sortir par les portes de la salle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Elle avait soudainement eut une sensation de froid, comme si on venait de lui faire glisser lentement un glaçon de l'échine jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle reporta son attention sur Théo qui commençait à vaciller contre elle.

« Théo? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé enfin? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Théo se dégagea gentiment de sa prise et commença à partir mais Drago l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« J'ai rien à dire. » dit-il d'un ton plus froid en se dégageant à nouveau. « Je vais voir si Lola est là. »

Une fois sortit, Drago tapa dans ses mains et dit à haute voix :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez? Reprenez l'entrainement! »

Doucement, chacun reprit les combats de sortilèges ou de corps à corps. Drago lança un sort pour réparer les deux bancs en bois brisés et appela Seamus pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu connais Mathieu. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Cette fois-ci il a parlé de Mélodie comme quoi il allait se la faire et plein de trucs salaces, mais pas dans le genre humour de Blaise...Théo n'a pas supporté. »

« Je vois, merci. Tu pourrais aller à l'infirmerie? Juste pour être sûr qu'ils y soient ou pour simplement éviter qu'ils s'entre-tue à nouveau. »

« J'y cours. »

Ce fut au tour de Seamus de disparaître. Drago lança un regard à Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer et il l'entraina dans une pièce vide. La salle d'entrainement était gigantesque, composée de deux étages. Le premier était fait de plusieurs grandes salles dont les parois étaient transparentes, faites pour les entrainements, et la deuxième ressemblait à des gradins.

Une fois dans la salle, Drago attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvrit pour prendre quelque gorgées et ce fut seulement quand il la referma qu'il prit la parole.

« Ne t'approche pas de Mathieu. » l'avertit-il avec un ton sans équivoque « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le garde encore ici mais ne l'approche pas. »

Hermione sentit tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue là dessus. Drago était sérieux et elle l'avait de toute façon sentit. Ce mec était dangereux.

« Bon, que dirais-tu d'un petit échauffement? » fit le blond en reprenant le sourire qu'il avait avant d'entrer.

Hermione ricana et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je voudrait bien, mais j'ai pas de baguette je te rappelle. À moins que tu souhaites un corps à corps? »

« Je suis bien tenté ma belle, mais tu fais aussi bien de me rappeler que tu n'a plus de baguette. »

Il prit une petite boite posée sur le banc où il était assit et l'ouvrit pour lui lancer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Hermione le rattrapa sans problème et poussa un petit cri en voyant l'objet. C'était impossible...

« Mais...mais..mais je... »

« Un merci aurait suffit. » rigola le blond.

« Je...comment as tu fait? »

« Le merci attendra alors. Je me suis débrouillé. »

Hermione courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Oh merci! Merci! Je pensais que je ne la retrouverait jamais! »

« Pas de quoi Hermione. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel remerciement... » fit-il un peu surpris de cette réaction.

Il l'éloigna en toussant légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua les quelques regards posés sur eux derrière les vitres transparentes ainsi que les sourires et les messes basses qui les accompagnaient. D'un regard, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, toujours avec le sourire, ce qui agaça un peu le blond. Une fois assuré que personne n'aurait l'idée de se déconcentrer à nouveaux, il reposa les yeux sur la gryffondor. Elle regardait sa baguette comme si s'était la septième merveille du monde, ou alors comme si s'était une vieille amie qu'elle venait de retrouver.

« On le fait cet échauffement oui ou non? » demanda Drago avec un sourire.

Ce qu'il vit alors fit faire à son cœur un petit bond. La flamme du regard chocolat d'Hermione venait soudainement d'augmenter d'intensité. Cette flamme qu'il avait si souvent vu dans ses yeux venait, pendant un instant, de réapparaitre.

« J'accepte avec grand plaisir. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin digne d'une Malefoy.

Drago la regarda un instant et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était assez sexy en prenant cet air là.

« On commence par quoi? Sortilège ou corps à corps? Je te laisse choisir. »

« Les sortilèges pour commencer. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas tenue de baguette... »

« Je vais y aller mollo alors. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ose seulement y aller mollo et tu le regrettera. »

« Houlà! Grangie s'énerve! Très bien, mais tu viendras pas pleurer après! »

« Qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais pleurer? »

Ils se défièrent du regard et se mirent en place. En un coup d'œil, sans une parole, ils comprirent qu'il était temps de commencer. Un combat venait d'être lancé !

« Expeliarmus! »

« Protego! »

« Immobilus! »

les sorts fusèrent pendant un long moment. Chacun se défendait avec hargne, et Drago était assez impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait à ce point familière avec sa baguette. Il aurait pensé la faire perdre une fois ou deux avant qu'elle y arrive. Hermione, elle, était aux anges. Elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis très longtemps. Plus le combat avançait, plus elle retrouvait instinctivement d'anciens sorts complexes qu'elle avait appris autrefois et qu'elle pensait avoir oublié à jamais.

Le combat était tellement époustouflant que tous ceux d'autour avaient cessé pour se tourner vers eux et regarder avec de grands yeux. Des personnes arrivèrent aussi et montèrent au deuxième étage pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Les deux anciens ennemis, eux, ne voyaient pas ce qui passait autour, trop concentrés sur leur adversaire. Ils bougeaient avec aisance dans tous les sens, avançant ou reculant sous les sorts, à gauche ou à droite pour les éviter, ils s'amusaient comme des gamins.

Hermione finit pourtant par désarmer le blond. Elle s'attendait à ce que cela se finisse mais lorsqu'elle le vit plonger sur elle pour lui arracher sa baguette, elle s'écarta précipitamment en lui lançant un sort. Il l'évita aisément en se baissant mais lui donna par la même occasion un coup de pied dans le poignet ce qui lui fit lâcher le précieux bout de bois. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à l'attraper mais elle l'en empêcha en lui présentant son avant bras gauche, ce qui lui permit de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Le blond réussit à l'éviter et se pencha en la tirant vers lui pour la faire passer par dessus lui et la plaquer au sol. Il ne sentit pas vraiment qu'elle s'était laissée faire et qu'elle avait même poussé vers l'avant pour qu'elle puisse aussi arriver derrière lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il voulut la lâcher et qu'au contraire c'est elle qui attrapa son bras pour le mettre sous sa gorge. Il mit quelques secondes à se dégager, en se baissant et en voulant lui donner un coup de coude, il avait prévu qu'elle réussisse à l'éviter. Le combat continua alors avec rapidité, enchainant les coups de pieds et les coups de poings. Hermione finit par projeter son pied vers la tête du blond qui l'attrapa d'une main et le fit tourner. Hermione se retrouva un instant dans les air et l'instant d'après, plaquée au sol, les mains derrière la tête et les jambes bloquées par un corps affalé sur elle.

Elle leva les yeux, se remettant du choc et croisa le yeux argent et vainqueur du blond! Doucement, il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Il me semble que tu as perdu Granger. »

Il releva la tête et fut surpris quand il croisa le regard vainqueur d'Hermione. Elle lui murmura alors :

« Tu crois ça? »

La voix charmeuse de la brune et le souffle frais sur son visage le déstabilisa légèrement mais ne put s'attarder dessus lorsqu'il se retrouva expulsé au fond de la salle puis ligoté. Il releva la tête et regarda Hermione, baguette en main, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle le libéra. Ils s'aperçurent alors du monde qui les avaient regardés lorsqu'ils les applaudirent et les sifflèrent avec admiration. Hermione rougit et Drago continua de rigoler. Blaise entra alors dans leur salle.

« C'est la première fis que je te vois battre à ce point Dray! » ricana-t-il

« Tu veux essayer? Hermione est un adversaire redoutable! »

« J'ai déjà donné merci! » dit-il à la surprise du serpentard. « Félicitation! Bon je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à revoir! »

« Si, » intervint Hermione. « mon endurance. » fit Hermione essoufflée et en sueur.

Elle semblait épuisée alors que Drago paraissait aller parfaitement bien. Il avait certes perdu mais ça avait été non seulement par manque d'attention mais aussi parce que la brune avait une technique de combat très efficace. Elle faisait plus de petits coups rapide que de grands. Elle arrivait parfois a enchainer des coups rapides avec des grands ayant la même vitesse mais cela l'épuisait un peu plus. Si il avait été plus vigilant, il aurait certainement simplement évité ses coups et l'aurait laissée se fatiguer, ça lui aurait permis d'avoir le dessus. Cependant le but était de s'entrainer et familiariser à nouveau Hermione au monde de la bataille, et non pas de s'amuser à faire des compétitions de celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps...ou alors le faire en donnant aussi des coups! Blaise finit par tendre une bouteille d'eau à Hermione qui la but d'une traite. Mélodie arriva, suivit de Seamus.

« Bravo vous deux! Vous avez été fantastique! J'avais fini avec les enfants quand j'ai vue l'agitation dans le couloir ! J'en croyais pas mes yeux! Vous êtes épatants! Hermione, tu sais que Drago n'avait pas encore été battu jusque là? »

« Quoi? Non c'est pas vrai? »

« Pourquoi sembles-tu autant surprise Hermione. » fit Drago avec un air faussement vexé.

« Désolée. »

« Par contre Drago...ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione puisse travailler son endurance en une journée... »

« On fera avec. Si tout ce passe bien, elle n'aura ni à se battre, ni à courir. Et puis sinon, je crois qu'on pourra s'en tenir aux sortilèges. »

« Oui mais...- »

« Pas de mais. L'entrainement était surtout pour que je puisse voir où elle en était. Mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'y rien à revoir. »

« Hm... » fit la blonde en regardant Hermione avec inquiétude qui était en train de se disputer avec Blaise.

« Rends moi ma baguette Blaise! »

« Viens la chercher! »

« Je te préviens il va t'arriver malheur tu vas pas comprendre! »

« Tu es peut-être douée avec les sorts et au combat, mais j'ai ta baguette et contrairement à toi je cours vite! »

« Qu...comment? Reviens ici tout de suite Zabini! Ma baguette! »

Mélodie pouffa de rire alors que Seamus regardait la scène d'un air accablé.

« Au fait, où sont Fred et Théo? Je ne les ai pas croisé de la journée même quand j'étais au bar...d'habitude ils passent toujours... »

Seamus se tendit alors que Drago restait parfaitement impassible. Seamus bougea alors un peu dans tous les sens et regarda partout pour essayer de trouver une issue de secours.

« Heu...tu...tu...tu es allée voir à la bibliothèque? » demanda Seamus.

« Oui...mais on m'a dit que Théo n'étais pas passé cet après-midi, généralement il va toujours faire un tour...Drago? »

Drago détourna les yeux d'Hermione et Blaise en train de se chamailler et regarda Mélodie d'un air désolé.

« Fred est à l'infirmerie. Il a refait un cauchemar cette nuit et il semblerait qu'il était plutôt violent. Lola a dû forcer un peu la dose de calmant et est encore avec lui. »

« Le pauvre...comment va sa mère au fait? »

« Son état est stable. Mais elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. »

« Oh. C'est vraiment horrible. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera, c'est vraiment tout ce que je souhaite pour elle et pour Fred!...Et Théo? »

Il sembla hésité mais répondit :

« Il est aussi à l'infirmerie. »

Mélodie ouvrit grands les yeux d'un air inquiet.

« Qu...à...à l'infirmerie? Mais...mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas? » fit-elle la voix tremblante et inquiète.

« Il a trébuché dans l'escalier menant à la réserve et a dévalé quelques marches. Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas grave. »

« Pas grave? Pas grave? Par merlin Drago, il est tombé dans l'escalier! »

« Je sais, mais il va bien! Mélo, respire un bon coup et va le voir. Ça devrait lui faire plaisir. »

Mélodie rougit un peu mais s'essuya les yeux où des larmes d'inquiétude avaient commencées à montrer leur nez.

« Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Elle fit un signe à Hermione et Blaise et sortit calmement. Une fois hors de vue, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Théo glisser dans l'escalier de la réserve? Drago était doué en mensonge et elle aurait pu facilement le croire si elle ne savait pas que le brun n'était _jamais_ aller à la réserve et que c'était le seul escalier qu'il y avait dans la grotte! Non, il s'était forcément passer quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi!

À l'angle d'un mur, elle voulut tourner mais allait tellement vite qu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Désolée je dois... »

« Mélo? »

Mélodie releva ses yeux humides pour voir le visage violacé de Théo. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur et s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses joues.

« Théo? Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu...tu vas bien? »

« Mélo calme toi. J'ai juste... »

« Ose me dire que tu as glissé dans l'escalier de la réserve et je...je... »

« Calme toi Mélo, ça va, ça va. »

Mélodie laissa libre cours à ses pleurs et se cala contre le torse du brun. Théo prit quelques couleurs et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, et ne voyant personne, il prit avec hésitation la jolie blonde dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien Mélo. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Théo? »

« Rien d'important. »

« Te fous pas de moi. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es?...tu t'es battu? »

« ... »

« Avec qui? »

« ... »

« Théo. »

« Personne. Ce n'est rien Mélo, je ne me suis pas battu, je suis tombé dans l'escalier de la réserve. »

« Tu n'y va jamais et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu y aille! »

Mélodie le repoussa, les larmes aux yeux et le regarda avec fureur et inquiétude. Elle demanda alors d'une voix tremblante :

« Théo. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je répète ma question, avec qui est-ce que tu t'es battu? »

Le visage de Théo se ferma alors et dit d'un ton froid.

« Avec personne. Je suis pressé, on m'attends. »

Il passa devant elle sans lui jeter un regard et s'éloigna, la laissant à l'abandon. Mélodie n'en revenait pas, elle se mit alors à courir en pleurant vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer et y rester pour le reste de la journée. Elle avait besoin de repos et de se calmer.

De l'autre côté de l'angle, on pouvait voir un jeune homme brun, collé de dos contre le mur, la main sur la bouche et les yeux fermés. Un fin filet humide et transparent coula le long de sa joue pour finalement s'écraser contre le sol.

« Bordel qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? »

il se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur et mit ses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que les enseignements de ses parents restent encore enfermé en lui?

« _Ne montre pas tes sentiments. »_

_« Montre toi digne de ta famille. _»

« _Sois froid avec ton entourage. _»

« _Il n'y a pas de place dans notre société pour les traitres à leur sang ou sang mêlés_. »

« _Ne parle pas aux espèces inférieur__es__. _»

« _Ne tombe pas amoureux. _»

Tant de règles encore en lui et qui refusent de partir. Même si certaines sont déjà transgressées, d'autres font parties de lui. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Plus tard, alors que Hermione et Drago avaient fini de s'entrainer, ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la garderie pour aller chercher Anna. Blaise avait finit par rendre la baguette à la brune et était partit embêter Seamus pour qu'ils aillent voir Fred.

« Tu crois que Anna va nous sauter dessus en nous disant que nous sommes enfin amoureux? » demanda Hermione en rigolant.

« Houlà, on est mal. » fit Drago sur le ton de la rigolade. « Mais encore, qu'elle nous demande de nous embrasser c'est une chose, mais ensuite elle va nous en demander d'autre! »

Hermione rougit un peu, ce que le blond remarqua et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter un peu plus.

« Ensuite elle va sans aucun doute nous demander d'habiter ensemble, puis qu'on dorme dans le même lit pour qu'elle puisse y venir le matin, puis elle ne toléra plus les simple bisous et elle exigera des baisers...je me demande ça va être quand le "je peux avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur?"! »

Il accompagna sa phrase par sa main qui alla sur la hanche de Hermione et qu'il plaqua contre lui. Celle-ci s'empourpra violemment et le repoussa avec force en protestant vivement, mais le blond était plus fort.

« Non mais t'es pas bien! La situation est déjà suffisamment gênante avec Anna qui nous demande de faire des efforts pour qu'on soit un couple et cet abruti de Blaise qui raconte des bêtises! »

Drago la lâcha enfin au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, qui s'éloigna de quelques pas de lui et le blond la regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah? Qu'est ce qu'il dit ce clown? »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

« T'es pas au courant? »

« Ben...non? »

« Il a raconté à tout le monde que nous avons vécu une _magnifique_ aventure à Poudlard et qu'elle a reprit quand je suis arrivée ici. »

Drago, sous la surprise s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et éclata de rire. Hermione le regarda interloquée. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait voulu tuer Blaise pour dire de tels mensonges et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était rire?

« Quel imbécile! » dit finalement Drago. « Toi et moi à Poudlard? On devait être de bons comédiens alors! »

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? » s'offusqua Hermione. « Tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble! »

Drago se redressa et avança pour être au niveau de la brune et reprendre la marche.

« C'est pas grave, tout le monde sait que Blaise raconte n'importe quoi de toute façon. Il suffit d'ignorer. »

« Qu...quoi? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait? Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu et le fait qu'on dise qu'ils étaient amants à l'époque de Poudlard le faisait rire et suggérait simplement d'ignorer!

« Mais il n'a pas démentit! Ce n'est pas vrai! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Hermione, Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse? Tu dois connaître un peu Blaise, même si on dit que c'est faux ou qu'on arrive à le convaincre de dire que c'est un mensonge, tout le monde nous regardera de la même manière et on aura droit aux même blagues que si on avait rien demandé à cet imbécile. Écoute, tu as été forte quand j'ai été le pire des salopards, c'est pas une petite rumeur de rien du tout qui va te faire peur si? »

Hermione le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre... »

« Crois moi, j'ai eu droit à nombre de rumeur! Y'en avait une je crois que c'était que j'étais en couple avec Jess'. »

Hermione se tordit de rire et Drago sourit. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de faire rire ou sourire des gens, ça le rendait heureux...en tout cas c'était mieux que les hurlements de douleur et de peur qui venaient des sous-sols du manoir.

« Je...je suppose que c'est elle qui avait lancé la rumeur non? » demanda Hermione en essuyant des larmes de rire.

« Oui. Mais ils ont arrêté de la croire quand elle disait que je me la faisait partout et n'importe quand, que j'allais me marier avec elle, qu'on avait décidé de faire un gosse et surtout, qu'on allait demander à un couple d'adopter Anna. Après le reste, la façon dont elle le disait était tellement exagérée et que c'était tellement peu de temps après que la rumeur soit lancée que c'était sûr que c'était impossible. Va savoir pourquoi, sans doute par espoir, elle continue d'essayer de se rapprocher de moi...juste, en ce moment elle devient de plus en plus collante. Je me demande pourquoi... »

Hermione allait dire quelque chose mais se retint. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler de sa petite idée sur ce sujet. Certes, cette rousse était infecte mais elle avait peur que si elle en parlait, Drago prenne des mesures trop radicales et comme elle n'était pas comme elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes...quoi que, si cette rousse continuait comme ça, Hermione n'hésiterais plus un seul instant pour donner son avis au blond à son sujet!

Ils arrivèrent devant la garderie en parlant mais quelque chose les stoppa. Des bruits de casse, comme dans la salle d'entrainement un peu plus tôt dans la journée se firent entendre dans la garderie. Il y avait aussi des cris mélangés à des pleurs et il y avait également des hurlements d'indignation. Les deux anciens ennemis se jetèrent un regard inquiet et se précipitèrent vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent à la volée, baguette à la main. Devant eux, Jessica et Pauline, une dame responsable de la garderie, se disputaient Anna. Jessica tenait fermement la petite par la main qu'elle tirait violemment dans un sens, alors que Anna et Pauline tiraient dans l'autre. Jessica avait son autre main tendue dans leur direction et les menaçaient à tour de rôle. Anna elle, hurlante et pleurante, se débattait pour qu'elle la lâche en appelant de toutes ses forces Drago et Hermione. Dans la pièce, le remue ménage avait créé la pagaille et les enfants s'étaient soit assis dans un coin, en boule, soit couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper à un ennemi invisible, aussi larmoyants et criards qu'Anna.

« MAIS TU VA VENIR AVEC MOI SALE GAMINE? » hurlait la rousse à l'attention d'Anna. « POURQUOI TU PLEURES ÉSPÈCE D'ECERVELÉE? TU RENTRE AVEC MOI POUR VOIR DRAGO, TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE CONTENTE! ET TOI LA SALOPE LÂCHE-LA JE L'EMMÈNE! »

« TU N'AS AUCUNE AUTORISATION ET TU NE PEUX PAS REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI! » répliqua Pauline avec le même ton de voix. « IL N'Y A QUE DRAGO, MÉLODIE, FRED, THÉO, SEAMUS, BLAISE ET HERMIONE QUI PEUVENT LA CHERCHER! SINON IL FAUT AVOIR UNE AUTORISATION SPÉCIALE ET TU N'EN AS PAS! MAINTENANT LÂCHE LA ET SORS D'ICI! »

« JE SUIS LA PETITE AMIE DE DRAGO ÇA DEVRAIT TE SUFFIRE! ALLEZ PETITE PESTE TU VIENS TOUT DE SUITE! »

« NOOON! NOOON! VEUUUT PAAAAS! VEUUUT PAAAAS! MAMAN'MIOOOONE! PA'DRAGOOO! » pleurait Anna se débattant plus fort.

« TU DOIS ME DONNER L'AUTORISATION! » ordonna Pauline. « SI JE TE LA LAISSE TU RISQUES DE LA TUER C'EST CERTAIN! »

Elles se disputèrent encore la fillette et Pauline finit par remarquer la présence des deux individus.

« AH! DRAGO! DIT À CETTE SALOPE DE SORTIR DE CETTE PIÈCE ET DE LÂCHER ANNA! »

Drago ne put prononcer un mot que Jessica lâcha brusquement la fillette, qui tomba contre Pauline qui partit en arrière, s'étalant sur les coussins. Il allait aller à leur rescousse quand une tornade rousse larmoyante se jeta sur lui.

« Oh Drago! Mon chéri! Cette...cette...cette femme voulait pas que je ramène Anna! Cette gentille petite fille, je l'aurais ramenée chez toi mais elle voulait pas! Je suis ta petite amie quand m- »

CLAC!

.

.

.

Seul les sanglots des enfants restèrent en bruit de fond dans la pièce. Jessica, tête tournée, la joue rouge, Drago, main tendue et rouge également. Le blond semblait pris d'une colère noire et tout son corps tremblait de fureur mal contenue. Hermione et Pauline avait de grands yeux ouverts de surprise et Anna profita de cet instant pour se jeter dans les jambes d'Hermione en pleurant.

« Ma...maman'mioooone! » pleura-t-elle. « Elle voulait m'em...m'emmener mais je voulais paaas! Huf...el...huf...elle...elle a dit que ce serait elle...elle...ma maman maintenant et...et moi...je veux paaas! Maman! Maman! »

Hermione, malgré la surprise, la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille pour la calmer. Elle la berça et s'arrêta un instant pour s'asseoir et prendre la petite boite à musique qui était dans sa poche et a commencer une petite comptine qu'elle avait appris aux enfants dans le jardin. C'était certes une comptine célèbre mais elle se souvenait encore quand sa grand-mère le lui avait apprise lorsqu'elle s'occupaient ensemble des fleurs.

« _J'ai descendu dans mon jardin, j'ai descendu dans mon jardin, pour y cueillir du romarin. Gentil coquelicot Mesdames, gentil coquelicot nouveau. Un rossignol vint sur ma main, il me dit 3 mots en latin. Gentil coquelicot Mesdames, gentil coquelicot nouveau..._ »

Les enfants se calmèrent et finirent par écouter Hermione chanter de sa douce voix. Certains se mirent à la suivre et ce fut bientôt tous les enfants qui chantaient d'une même voix. Drago et Pauline regardaient la scène avec admiration et surprise alors que Jessica la regardait avec stupéfaction et ses yeux s'obscurcirent de plus en plus au fur et mesure que la musique avançait.

« _J'ai descendu dans mon jardin, j'ai descendu dans mon jardin, pour y cueillir du __romarin. Gentil coquelicot Mesdames, gentil coquelicot nouveau. Un rossignol vint sur ma main, il me dit 3 mots en latin. Gentil coquelicot Mesdames, gentil coquelicot nouveau._ »

Hermione avait modifiée la comptine, comme l'avait fait sa grand-mère, car elle trouvait que les paroles de la fin n'étaient pas très adaptées. Les enfants enfouirent leur visage sur Hermione en l'embrassant et pleurant.

Drago quand à lui, attira Jessica vers l'extérieur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la brune les mains tendues et il la jeta dehors comme on jetterais une poubelle dans la rue, en lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Il referma la porte sur les multiples insultes que lançaient la rousse et s'approcha de Pauline avec un air un peu plus calmé mais toujours furieux.

« Merci d'avoir tenu bon. » la remercia-t-il.

« Oh, c'est rien. C'est pas cette pouffe qui va dicter ma conduite! D'ailleurs tu m'excuseras du langage devant les enfants... »

« Tu es toute pardonnée! »

« Et...si par hasard tu ne saurais pas où mettre Hermione...il y aurait bien une place ici! Les enfants l'adorent et la réclament ! Mélodie aussi d'ailleurs! Faudrait que tu penses à les installer définitivement à la garderie, ils sont de vrais monstres avec les autres-moi comprises!- »

« J'y penserais, merci! »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qu'il aida à relever. Il prit Anna dans ses bras et trouva qu'il était temps de partir. Ils promirent à plusieurs reprises qu'ils allaient revenir, et Hermione assura qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain pour leur lire une histoire et pour être avec eux pour l'heure de la sieste.

Ils finirent par partir sous les excuses de Pauline qui était désolée d'avoir créer la pagaille et d'avoir employé un langage aussi grossier devant les jeunes enfants. Sur le chemin, Anna avait enfoui la tête dans le cou de Drago et de petites larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues roses.

« C'était sympa la chanson. » fit Drago en berçant Anna.

« Oui, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a apprise. Elle est très célèbre chez les moldus, tous les enfants l'on déjà entendue au moins une fois! Je me suis dit que c'était une animation comme une autre. »

« Pauline a peut-être raison alors... »

« De quoi? »

« Que tu travailles définitivement à la garderie...du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on se débarrasse de Voldemort. »

« Je...et bien...je n'y avais pas pensé...j'étais tellement fixée dans mes idées de bataille que j'en ai oublié ce qui me plaisait. »

Ils se sourirent et finirent le chemin en silence. En arrivant, Drago laissa rentrer Hermione dans sa chambre et ramena Anna mais celle-ci montra tout de suite son mécontentement.

« Non! Non! Non! »

« Anna, calme toi... »

« Je veux être avec maman'mione! »

« Tu ne vas pas la- »

« Ne tant fait pas Drago, je peux la- »

« Non! Je veux dormir avec vous! Je veux dormir avec vous! »

Les larmes qui avaient pourtant cessées reprenaient et coulaient à présent à flot. Hermione fit signe à Drago de rentrer dans sa chambre et elle le suivit. Il emmena Anna jusqu'à sa chambre et la coucha dans son lit. C'était une petite chambre simple avec quelques cadres roses avec dedans des dessins de princesse, une petite armoire avec des dessins d'Anna, une étagère, un lit, une table de chevet et une fenêtre. Une simple petite chambre.

Hermione resta avec Drago dans la chambre d'Anna jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, ils sortirent en silence et fermèrent délicatement la porte. Une fois dans le salon, une toute petite pièce qui était surtout une entrée, ils se permirent de pousser un soupir.

« Désolée pour ça. » fit Drago.

« C'est rien. Je la comprends un peu, elle a perdu ses parents et la scène de tout à l'heure n'a pas dû lui rappeler de bons souvenirs... »

« Oui...quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était couverte de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Elle a certainement été battue. Elle refuse de parler de se qu'elle a vécu. En fait...je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne. »

« Tu veux dire...que son corps essaye de l'empêcher de se souvenir? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais comme elle ne dit rien et ne montre rien non plus, je suppose qu'elle revoit surtout des images de son calvaire. »

« C'est possible...Jessica n'a rien fait pour aider, Anna semblait revivre quelque chose. »

Drago soupira et se prit la tête dans une main. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser lentement.

« Je suis fatigué Hermione. Fatigué. Je suis entre deux mondes, celui-ci et celui des mangemorts. Je sais des choses, des choses dont j'ai honte et qui me terrifie. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a qui ne comprenne pas? Pourquoi ils refusent de comprendre ce qu'il se passe? Je parle des gens comme Mathieu et Jessica, ce ne sont pas les seuls. Ils se croient les rois du monde, mais ils ne sont rien, rien par rapport à nous, par rapport à _eux_. »

Hermione le regarda un instant et détourna les yeux pour fixer la petite fenêtre qui montrait une belle image d'une nuit dégagée et couverte d'étoiles. Une étoile filante passa et Hermione continua de regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

« Parce qu'ils ont peur. Ils se croient fort parce qu'ils se sentent en sécurité avec toi. Ils savent que rien ne va leur arriver tant que tu es avec eux. Même toutes les horreurs qu'ils peuvent dire sur toi ou les autres, je crois qu'en fait ils sont reconnaissant envers toi d'une certaine manière. »

« Peut-être...mais c'est tellement épuisant... »

ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant encore quelques minutes, profitant du silence apaisant de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ces moments duraient donc généralement que peu de temps.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui commençait à piquer du nez. Elle lui fit une pichnette sur le front ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Elle l'aida à se relever et Drago la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler. » dit-elle avant d'entrer. « On se revoit demain pour une revanche? »

« Avec grand plaisir. J'adore me battre contre toi. »

« C'est vrai que c'était amusant. À demain Drago. »

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit et Ferma finalement la porte. Drago lui, resta encore quelques instants devant la porte à fixer les inscriptions dorées. Il finit par rentrer, demain allait sans aucun doute être une journée inintéressante.


	15. Chap14 : dernier entrainement avant la m

_Stiitch : Désolée du retard! Et désolée pour le non-bisous T.T! je souffre autant que toi et les autres lecteurs de cette attente T.T par contre je prends note du dodo avec Drago, Hermione et Anna *.*! Bon chapitre!_

_scpotter : Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera aussi bon que le précédent mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras un peu quand même ^^''!_

_4dramione always : Alors tu as trouver des mecs qui ressemble à Drago et Blaise *.*? Désolée du retard! ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment extra mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^''! Et cette fois-ci, pas d'idiote dans le genre Jessica X)!_

_lililouna : tant fait pas j'essaye de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser du monstre que j'ai créée XD! Je suis désolée du retard, j'avais pas mal de boulot mais comme je suis à présent en vacances, je peux reprendre un rythme normal ^^! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ça me fait chaud au cœur TvT!_

_love-pingo : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_Anas : je suis heureuse que le dernier chap t'es plu ^/^! Par contre je ne sais pas trop pour celui-là - -''...bref! Pour Mathieu, nous allons bien voir qui c'est, ce qu'il va faire, et quel con j'ai encore inventé - -''...Pour ce qui est du combat, qu'est ce que j'ai galéré - -'', pas facile de leur donner des coups de poings et de pieds - -''! pour la baguette, je me suis dit que Hermione sans baguette, c'est pas Hermione, mais en plus Hermione sans SA baguette...il manquerait quelque chose. Mon Théo! Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de mettre un point sur ces deux là...mais qu'est ce que je suis méchante! enfin, ça on le savait (avec la création de jessica et maintenant de Mathieu...remarque la baffe était pas mal...)! Ensuite Anna...j'ai bien rigoler et galéré à écrire le moment du dodo XD! enfin bon, tu as vu juste dans ta dernière review, comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, la mission n'est pas dans ce chapitre T.T! je suis vraiment désolée du retard! j'avais beaucoup de boulot mais comme je suis en vacances maintenant, je peux m'y consacrer totalement !_

_Marg : Salut! Désolée du retard T.T! Merci pour ta review! Oui je me suis un peu (beaucoup inspirée des âmes vagabonde ^^!) au début c'était involontaire mais quand je suis arriver à la description de la grotte où j'allais faire la « salle de bain » de la même façon que le livre...je me suis dit que c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée - -''... J'ai enfin fini mon boulot, je suis en vacances je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à cette fic ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira..._

_Dramione33 : Je suis désolée du retard! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ^^! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^!_

_Little Dwarf : Il est vrai, je le reconnais, que j'ai mis du temps à placer mon décir et mes (enfin « mes » - -''...ceux de JK Rowling)persos. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et je suis sincèrement désolée du retard - -'''! Ta review m'a fait super hyper méga plaisir ^^! encore désolée du retard ^^!_

_Inda : Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne laisse pas de com ce n'est pas grave ^^! si je sais que tu lis ma fic, ça me fait déjà énormément plaisir ^^! Merci vraiment en tout cas! Je fais mon possible pour que le couple dramione se construise doucement mais sûrement ainsi que celui Théo/mélo ^^! Pour la scène de combat du dernier chapitre je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu ^^! J'ai galéré à la faire - -''! Pour Mathieu...nous verrons un peu plus qui est ce monstre qui est encore sortit de mon esprit de folle - -''! je vais faire en sorte de mettre le plus possible (pas trop quand même - -'') de scène d'action dans ce genre! Et je suis aussi contente que la variation du couple dramione soit une réussite ^^! Tu m'a donné une idée en disant que tu voulais en savoir un peu plus sur le passé d'Anna, donc MERCI *.*!  
Vraiment désolée du retard!_

_Salut tout le monde! Pardonné moi de mon retard! Pour vos aidez à me pardonner, je vous poste deux chap à la suite! Donc pour les review on se retrouve au chap 15 ;)! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais redevenir régulière (il peut m'arriver d'avoir des retards quand même! Je ne suis pas parfaite!...mais ça vous le saviez déjà XD!)_

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser de tourner aussi longtemps autour du pot mais c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idées et j'ai du mal à les mettre en place T.T! Mais tout devrait se passer à partir du chapitre 16!...Normalement._

_**IMPORTANT :**_

_**POUR AVOIR DES NOUVELLES DE MES FICS, ALLEZ SUR MON BLOG OU SUR MON PROFIL, JE POSTE RÉGULIÈREMENT DES NOUVELLES D'ELLES! COMME ÇA VOUS ÊTES TOUJOURS AU COURANT D'OÙ J'EN SUIS ET DE CE QUI SE PASSE!**_

_Voilà comme ça vous êtes prévenu ^^! pour ceux qui ne savent pas, mon blog est n-carnesir, taper ça sur internet ou alors allez sur mon profil, il y a le lien ^^!_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 14 : Dernier entrainement avant la mission**

Quand Drago rentra dans sa pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de retourner voir Anna. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et pénétra sans bruit dans la petite pièce. Il la trouva étalée dans son lit, les couvertures au sol, son pyjama trempé de sueur, le visage crispé de peur et gémissant des morceaux de phrases à peine compréhensible.

« Non...papa...maman...rrêter...n...non...partez...m aman...papa...laissez...pas vrai... »

Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit avec douceur dans ses bras et la berça en la serrant fortement contre lui. La première réaction d'Anna fut de se débattre mollement. Comme elle était endormie, elle devait croire que c'était un mangemort de son rêve qui l'attaquait. Drago se pencha alors à son oreille et lui chuchota des mots rassurant.

« Tout va bien Anna, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Je te le promet. Avec Blaise, Théo, Mélo, Seamus, Robin et Hermione. Avec nous tu es en sécurité. Tu as confiance en nous Anna? Dis moi. »

Il laissa un peu de temps pour que le message parvienne jusqu'à son subconscient et avala sa salive avant d'ajouter :

« Nous t'aimons Anna. Nous t'aimons très fort. »

Il la sentie alors se décontracter dans ses bras. Son visage se détendit et ses mains lâchèrent le tee-shirt du blond. Il lui embrassa le front et la reposa dans son lit. Il alla vers la petite étagère où il ressortit une petite chemise de nuit bleue abîmée et déshabilla Anna pour remplacer son pyjama humide. Une fois fait, il secoua un peu les couvertures et les replaça sur son petit corps. Le visage de la fillette paraissait à présent serein et plus aucune trace de peur n'était présente si ce n'était les traces humides des quelques larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Anna avait été traumatisée par sa captivité et sans aucun doute par la mort de ses parents. Cela revenait en rêve mais plus aussi souvent depuis qu'Hermione était là. Au début, il y avait eut droit toutes les nuits, et puis ça avait diminué à toutes les deux nuits. Ensuite, depuis que Hermione était là, elle faisait encore ses cauchemars mais beaucoup plus rarement. Désormais, quand ça lui arrivait, il lui arrivait de prononcer le nom d'Hermione dans son sommeil et elle se détendait la seconde d'après sans que Drago n'est à réagir. C'était un peu comme si Hermione apparaissait tel une héroïne dans ses rêves et qu'elle chassait tous les fantômes qui la hantaient.

C'est aussi pour ça que Drago accepte que Anna les voit comme ses parents. Il pense que ça doit la rassurer, que ça l'aide à se dire qu'elle n'est pas seule et donc que ça la fait avancer dans la vie. Anna en avait dans le ventre et Drago l'admirait d'une certaine manière. Il se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouver autant d'affection ou même de l'amour envers quelqu'un, autre que ses parents.

Son destin avait été pourtant tracé. Il aurait continuer de vivre sous la dictature de Voldemort, dans la crainte de mourir et dans la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa famille. Il aurait entendu chaque jour et chaque nuit les cris et les pleurs des femmes, des hommes, des enfants en train d'agoniser sous les sortilèges de tortures ou sous les coups de mangemorts aussi cruels les uns que les autres. Il y aurait aussi eut les aboiements des chiens, heureux de déchiqueter la peau et la chair des innocentes victimes. Il aurait fait sa vie ainsi. Puis, il serait mort. Soit lors d'une mission, oublié de tous, ou bien par la main de Voldemort lui-même pour une raison aussi futile qu'inutile ou alors de sa propre main, ne se supportant plus lui même. Il serait mort sans avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait fait avancer ce monde et il l'aurait laisser à un tyran. Il était pourtant sortit de ce chemin tracé et il en était fier. Il se battait à présent pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur et pour des personnes Ces personnes comptaient sur lui, et ça, c'était très important pour lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Mais il adorait.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Anna se retourna dans son sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pa'drago... »

Ce murmure, il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir bien compris mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se pencha, écarta une mèche de cheveux et lui embrassa la joue avant de sortir pour de bon cette fois.

Il rentra dans sa chambre en baillant et alla vers son bureau. Sa chambre était aussi grande que celle d'Anna -autrement dit petite-, ce qui donnait l'impression d'un bordel monstre. Entre les tas de papiers et de dossiers qui étaient étalés de part et d'autre de la chambre...on ne savait plus où donner de la tête! Seul le lit semblait avoir échappé au désastre. Drago enjamba une pile de dossiers qui trainait au milieu du chemin et arriva finalement au meuble de travail. Il sortit de dessous son tee-shirt, une clé suspendue à son cou et ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre une feuille pliée. Il dégagea quelques dossiers de son chemin et s'installa confortablement avant d'ouvrir le parchemin qu'il étala sur toute la surface du lit. Il attrapa un crayon et un bloc-note et écrivit quelques informations qui lui serrait sans doute utile pour demain soir...en cas de problème.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une carte, la carte du manoir Rosens. Drago avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y entrer quand il était jeune pour des fêtes de convenances terriblement ennuyantes. Il avait alors une ou deux fois réussit à s'éclipser discrètement et à visiter un peu le manoir. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de saluer des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement ou même qu'il ne connaissait pas, simplement.

Ces furtives escapades d'autrefois lui était utile à présent, car elles lui avaient permises de trouver l'entrée du passage où se trouvaient les documents. En réalité, cette partie de trouver le passage secret n'était pas la plus compliquée, au contraire, c'était facile. Le plus dur était d'y entrer sans se faire repérer, trouver et récupérer les documents sans qu'on ne les remarque et ressortir aussi incognito qu'à l'arrivée. Voilà le plus compliqué.

Ne trouvant plus aucune informations indispensable ou utile, il décida de replier la carte et de la remettre dans le tiroir. Une fois la clé bien accrochée à son cou et le bloc-note ainsi que le crayon remis à leur place, il alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche de façon à lui éclaircir les idées. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra vite sous l'eau chaude. Il resta sans bouger pendant un long moment. L'eau chaude dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux, de son visage, de son corps.

Il se mit à penser à Anna. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle si un accident lui arrivait demain ou un autre jour? Il faudrait penser à un plan B et qu'il sache à qui la confier. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut naturellement Hermione. Hermione. En si peu de temps elle avait pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie qu'il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui pardonne si vite son attitude du passé -même si certains événement l'y avait un peu aidée-.

Non seulement elle lui avait pardonné mais en plus elle lui montrait une facettes d'elle qu'il n'aurait jamais penser voir auparavant. Son sourire, son rire,...ils étaient si naturels et ça la rendait tellement...jolie. Hermione était une jolie femme, il fallait l'avouer. Malgré ses cicatrices et sa taille vraiment fine -même trop-, elle était belle. Il y avait ses yeux chocolats, ses mains fines, ses jambes, sa taille, sa...

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna brusquement le robinet vers l'eau froide. Sa description d'Hermione partait beaucoup trop loin pour son esprit. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser à elle ainsi? Oui, elle prenait une place importante dans sa vie depuis quelques temps, mais il ne fallait pas aller trop loin quand même! C'est sans doute la faute d'Anna. Cette chipie lui a mit trop d'idées aussi étranges les unes que les autres dans la tête! Il poussa un juron lorsqu'il sentit l'eau gelée arrivée, le refroidissant clairement. Il finit de se nettoyer rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple boxer. Il était temps de dormir. Demain était un jour vraiment important et de toute façon...il était complétement épuisé.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago ne fut pas réveillé par le réveil pour son plus grand malheur...mais par autre chose...

« PA'DRAGO! Pa'Drago! Debout! Debout! On va voir maman'mione! Allez lève toi! »

Anna sautait sur son lit comme une puce et ses exclamations firent pousser un grognement à Drago. Il se retourna sur le ventre et cala sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« ...'na...qu'est ce qu'tu fais? » grogna-t-il

« On va voir maman'mione! On va voir maman'mione! Allez monsieur dodo! Réveille toi! Réveille toi! » criait Anna en continuant de sauter sur le dos du blond.

Dans un n-ième grognement, Drago finit par se retourner sur le dos et s'appuya sur ses avants-bras pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Anna quand à elle, le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Hmmm...Anna, tu t'es levée tôt... » dit-il en se frottant le visage avec ses mains pour mieux se réveiller.

« Vi! Mais je voulais passer la journée avec vous! »

« Écoute princesse... » fit-il. « Aujourd'hui ça va pas vraiment être possible. Hermione et moi on va s'entrainer, tu te souviens? Pour ce soir, elle et moi on va dehors. »

Drago ouvrit les bras et les jambes et Anna vint se blottir contre lui.

« Je pourrais venir vous negardez? Steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplaiiiiit! »

« Anna... »

« Je me ferais toute petite! Je serais dans les gradins et je vous negarderaient! Allez pa'Dragooo! »

Drago fixa la fillette. Elle faisait une moue absolument adorable qui ferait craquer le plus cruel des mangemort. Ses grands yeux gris semblaient remplis de petites étoiles tellement ils étaient humides. Drago, lui, la regardait avec un air impassible et un sourcil relevé.

« Si on arrive à arrêter cette guerre et que je t'inscris à Poudlard, je sais exactement dans quelle maison tu iras. Espèce de petite serpentarde manipulatrice! »

Anna lui fit un immense sourire en lui tirant la langue. S'en suivit alors d'une bataille de chatouilles. Drago riait alors que Anna gesticulait dans tous les sens en se tordant de rire.

« Kiaahahahaha! A...arrête! Hahaha! Arrête! »

Drago glissait ses mains partout où il pouvait pour faire rire Anna. C'était en quelque sorte sa vengeance pour l'avoir tiré des bras de Morphée.

« Ben y'a de l'ambiance par ici! » retentit une voix.

Drago cessa de chatouiller la fillette et sourit au nouvel arrivant.

« Salut Théo. Ça va mieux? »

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête. Grâce aux soins des infirmières, il ne lui restait que quelques bleus presque invisibles et une légère bosse. Drago se leva et attrapa un pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement et rejoignit Théo dans l'entrée. Anna, elle, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Il se passe quelques chose? » demanda le blond une fois que la fillette eut fermé la porte.

« Toutes les équipes sont prête pour ce soir, je voulais te prévenir. Et certaines personnes demandent si on pourrait faire une fête ou un truc du genre quand tout le monde sera revenu. »

« On verra ça plus tard. » fit-il en chassant cette phrase d'un geste de la main et en prenant un air sérieux. « Théo, t'as pas l'air bien. »

« C'est rien. »

« Ça a un rapport avec Mélo? »

Théo le regarda avec un air profondément surpris et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose. Rapidement il reprit contenance mais détourna le regard, gêné.

« Un peu mais c'est rien...c'est juste qu'elle m'évite. Ce matin j'ai voulu la saluer et elle est partie sans me jeter un regard. »

« C'est sans doute que ce matin. » le rassura Drago. « Attends le reste de la journée. Elle va forcément te parler. »

« Justement, j'en suis pas s... »

Théo ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oubli ce que je viens de dire, ça m'a échappé. » tenta-t-il pour se rattraper.

Drago ricana.

« Parce que tu penses sérieusement que je vais oublier? Aller qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? »

« Rien. »

« Théo. »

« Mais rien!...c'est pas important... »

Théo s'agitait, il croisait et décroisait les bras, se balançait sur ses jambes, posait son regard un peu partout dans la pièce sauf sur le blond...C'était rare de le voir ainsi. Drago souffla et attendit un peu. Pas longtemps puisque Théo se mit à hurler ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

« Bon d'accord! J'ai peut-être fait une connerie mais pas grand chose! »

Drago se remit de sa surprise. Théo devait vraiment s'en vouloir pour être dans cet état.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé enfin? » demanda Drago perdu

« Je...Mélo a voulu me faire parler à propos...à propos d'hier. Elle a tellement insisté que j'en ai perdu mes moyens! Je voulais pas lui dire, pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais...mais j'ai réagi de façon tellement stupide! Je suis redevenu pendant un instant celui que j'étais il y a deux ans! Il y a deux ans Dray! Tu te rappelle le con que j'étais ? »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était certainement lui le moins con de tout le groupe à l'époque...

« Tu aurais vu sa tête après ça, » poursuivit-il. « elle avait l'air tellement...blessée... »

Drago vit Théo fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils tout en posant sa main sur son front. Il ne cessait de répéter " Quel con, putain, mais quel con! ". En ce moment même, Drago se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il avait appris à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, à essayer de les comprendre, mais il se sentait toujours maladroit en ce qui concernait le réconfort. Et là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, mais de Théodore Nott bon sang! Un serpentard distant, intelligent, qui montre très peu ses émotions et surtout...assez difficile à cerner. Alors comment Drago s'était retrouvé là, à écouter les peines de cœur de son ami? Il finit par se racler la gorge et à balbutier :

« Écoute Théo...c'est pas ta faute... »

« Ah oui? » fit Théo en s'emportant. « Mélo me fait la gueule parce que je lui ai lancé des conneries à la figure mais c'est pas de ma faute? Tu te fous pas de moi par hasard Dray? »

Ah! Point positif -ou négatif selon les points de vue- Drago avait encore son surnom. Ce qui voulait dire que le brun attendait de sa part des conseils sur ce qu'il devait faire. Donc il était vraiment perdu dans ses sentiments. Et donc Drago se retrouvait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Non mon vieux c'est pas ça... »

« Alors c'est quoi bordel? Hein? C'est quoi? »

« Alors premièrement, tu va te calmer! » cria Drago agacé. « Je suis pas une fontaine à réponse! Si c'était le cas on serait pas ici et à l'heure qu'il est tu serais sans aucun doute DEVANT UN PUTAIN D'AUTEL EN TRAIN D'ATTENDRE MÉLO QUI ARRIVERAIT EN ROBE DE MARIÉE! »

Théo se mit à rougir comme jamais et essaya de se défendre tant bien que mal.

« Qu...quoi? Mais enfin je... »

« Deuxièmement! » le coupa le blond « C'est pas de ta faute mais celle de notre ancienne vie Théo! On a pas choisi notre monde, nos parents et encore moins notre façon de vivre! Oui tu as été con mais c'était pour Mélo! Maintenant tu peux aller lui courir après lui dire que tu es désolé et tu verra que tout rentrera dans l'ordre! »

Drago s'en voulait un peu de s'emporter ainsi avec son ami mais malheureusement il s'était sentit agressé et s'était défendu en criant à son tour. D'un autre côté, cette méthode semblait fonctionner. Théo avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et un regard stupéfait.

« Je...je... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et poussa un long soupir, comme pour expirer toute la tension qu'il retenait depuis la vieille. Vous savez, cette boule au ventre qui vous tort l'estomac et qui remonte jusqu'aux poumons pour vous empêcher de respirer? Elle venait enfin de disparaître...du moins en partie. Il fallait encore parler à Mélodie.

« Tu as raison. » fit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou... »

Drago vit alors son regard se durcir et ses poings se serrer. Pas la peine de finir la phrase, Drago avait compris d'un regard. "Ou que Mathieu en profite pour aller la voir.".

« Je comprends. » fit Drago « Mais tu devrais au moins lui dire que tu t'es emporté hier. Juste ça. Et par contre elle n'a pas besoin que tu répètes encore et encore que tu es tombé dans ce foutu escalier! Ça elle a bien compris que c'était faux. »

« Ouais c'est sûr... » rigola-t-il. « J'espère juste qu'elle acceptera que je lui parle... »

« Bah! Tu la coinces dans sa chambre ou la tienne et c'est réglé! »

En réponse, le blond se reçut une bonne tape sur la tête ce qui fit rire les deux anciens serpentard. Théo sortit peu de temps après, ayant des choses à faire. Ce qui rappela par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas le seul puisque Drago aussi était assez occupé et qu'une certaine lionne devait être en train de l'attendre à la salle d'entrainement. Il était même assez en retard d'ailleurs.

« Et merde! » jura-t-il

Il vit Anna sortir précipitamment de sa chambre et se diriger vers lui.

« On y va? On y va? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago ne l'écouta pas vraiment et courut dans sa chambre, se rattrapant de justesse alors qu'il trébuchait sur une ou deux piles de dossiers alors qu'il allait à sa commode. Il cria quand même de la chambre :

« J'arrive Anna! Désolé, je discutait avec Théo! »

« Vi j'ai vu! Je suis passée vous m'avez pas vue! » rigola-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

« Désolé chipie. Dis, Hermione doit sans aucun doute être en train de m'attendre à la salle d'entrainement, est-ce que tu peux y aller et lui dire que j'arrive s'il te plait? »

Le regard que lui lança Anna ne le rassura pas franchement. Un éclair de malice venait de traverser ses prunelles qui paraissaient pourtant tellement innocentes.

« Et je pourrais monter dans les gradins pour vous regarder après? » demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Drago avait vu juste.

« Tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu lui dis que j'arrive! » dit-il précipitamment en piochant au hasard un jean abimé et un tee-shirt noir dans un des tiroirs du meuble.

« D'accord! À tout de suite alors! »

Et elle courut vers la porte pour sortir, laissant Drago se préparer. Elle était sortit si vite, comme si elle avait peur que Drago ne change d'avis au dernier instant. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas le temps de savoir si oui ou non Anna venait voir ces entrainements. Du moment qu'elle restait en place et qu'elle faisait pas de bêtises ça devrait aller.

Drago sortit finalement aussi rapidement qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain, douché, habillé, baguette en main. Il courut aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs de la grotte, manquant de renverser une ou deux personnes sur son passage. Il salua aussi celles qu'il croisait même si il ne savait pas trop qui était qui à cause de son empressement. Il croisa Seamus et Fred qu'il salua.

« Hey Salut Dr... » commença Seamus

« Oui c'est ça on se revoit plus tard! » cria Drago alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Un ange passa après son passage.

« C'était quoi ce courant d'air? » demanda Fred.

« Euh...Drago je crois... »

« Y'a une urgence? C'est rare de le voir aussi pressé... »

« Il est peut-être en retard... »

« C'est aussi rare tu me diras. »

« Ouais. Remarque, ça voudrait dire qu'il commence enfin à se rendre compte qu'il manque de sommeil. »

« Hm...t'as remarqué que depuis que Hermione l'avait obligé à dormir, ses cernes ont légèrement diminuées? »

« Clair. Mais c'est pas encore ça. »

« C'est mieux que rien. »

Ils poursuivirent leur route sans plus se préoccuper du blond.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, arriva devant les portes de la salle d'entrainement où il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normal, il inspira un grand coup, et entra tranquillement. Il fut étonné de voir autant de monde. D'habitude, les équipes revoyaient plutôt leur stratégies, évitant le plus possible les affrontements. À l'exception des gros bras qui aimaient bien la bagarre. Il aperçut Anna dans les gradins, accrochée à la barrière en bois, sautant sur place avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Il bousculât quelques personnes, pour voir quelle salle intéressait tant de monde. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une nouvelle dispute avec Mathieu ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment!

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva, se fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit Hermione, en train de se battre avec un jeune homme. Un jeune homme brun foncé, aux yeux gris et qui semblait plus âgé qu'elle. Hermione avait le sourire au lèvres et semblait s'amuser, même si son regard reflétait quelque chose que Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner. Elle évitait les coups, se penchait, sautait, rendait les coups de poings et de pieds. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Juste quelques instants après, l'homme finit au tapis, Hermione assise sur son dos, et tordant son bras. Une simple pression et elle aurait pu le lui déboiter. Pourtant elle le lâcha et l'aida à se relever. L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et lui parla. Autour de Drago, il y avait des cris, des sifflements et des encouragements, ce qui couvrit la conversation. L'homme s'en alla et un autre, plus jeune prit sa place. Hermione prit sa baguette qui était restée sur le banc et se plaça devant le jeune homme, prêt au combat. Drago lui, se pencha vers la femme à côté de lui.

« Le combat contre Marc...il a duré combien de temps? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh! » fit la femme. « Salut Drago! Le combat n'a pas duré longtemps tu sais, une ou deux minutes même pas! Cette petite enchaine depuis une demi-heure les défis! »

« Une demi-heure! » s'exclama Drago.

« Oui! Cette petite est incroyable! Elle était en train de s'entrainer avec Blaise et il a finit par crier qu'ils venaient de faire un pari ensemble. Elle devait battre au moins vingt personnes sans une défaite! »

« Mais quel abruti... »

« Peut-être...personne n'était vraiment partant au début. Mais en voyant qu'elle en battait de plus en plus, il y en a plein qui sont venu! »

« Elles en a battu combien? »

« Je crois que c'est sa quinzième victoire...ah! Seizième! »

En effet le jeune homme qui était entré dans la salle quelques instants plutôt venait de se retrouver en l'air, la tête en bas, les poings et les pieds liés. Elle le libéra en douceur et lui offrit un beau sourire auxquels il répondit avec joie.

Drago la regarda faire. Elle perdit au dix-huitième combat, contre une fille de leur âge. Quand l'événement fut terminé, tout le monde l'applaudit et la félicitèrent avant de retourner à leur propre entrainement. Une fois tout le monde dispersé , Drago put enfin rentrer dans la salle où Hermione s'était affalée sur le banc.

« Tient. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur Drago qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette. Elle saisit la bouteille qu'elle vida d'une traite, puis la serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

« Merci... » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu me dois un baiser Granger! » dit Blaise en arrivant.

« Oui, oui...laisse moi reprendre mon souffle! »

Drago éclata de rire.

« Alors c'est ça qui t'a motivée? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as fait ces combats pour un baiser? »

« N'importe quoi! J'ai dit que si je perdais je lui ferais un bisou -pas de baiser comme Blaise l'avait si gentiment proposé au départ-, mais si je gagnais, il devrait passer une journée à servir au bar! Mais là, ça s'enchainait trop vite j'en pouvais plus! »

« Blablabla! » coupa Blaise « Je veux mon bisou! »

« Oui oui! J'arrive gros bébé! » rigola-t-elle.

Elle se leva et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Blaise dans un petit smack affectif.

« Là! T'es content maintenant? »

« Très! Bon allez, maintenant que le retardataire est là, je vous laisse! À plus tard! »

« Oui! »

Une fois Blaise disparut, Drago eut droit au regard réprobateur de la lionne.

« Je pensais avoir remis les piles de ton réveil en place, non? »

« Je n'ai même pas pu entendre le doux son de cet engin qu'une fillette me réveillait en me criant qu'elle voulait te voir, figure toi! »

« Figure toi, que la fillette en question doit être plus bruyante que ton réveil, alors j'espère que tu as une meilleure excuse pour ton retard. Dois-je te préciser le temps où je suis restée ici à poireauter? »

« Me fais pas plus culpabiliser tu veux? Théo est venu me parler et quand il est partit j'étais pas encore prêt...je t'ai envoyé Anna non? »

« Euh... »

Hermione leva la tête et aperçut la petite tête de la fillette. Quand celle-ci vit qu'Hermione la regardait, elle agita vivement la main pour la saluer.

« Apparemment oui... » fit Hermione. « Disons que vu le monde qu'il y avait autour et comme j'étais en train de mettre une raclée à un mec, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas pu me prévenir et que je ne l'ai pas vue en plus. »

« Ouais, bon. Une pause pour toi ne serais pas de trop je crois, non? »

« Oui, je veux bien une minute ou deux de répit s'il te plait! »

Hermione se décala un peu et Drago s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ils sont doués. » fit Hermione en parlant de ses adversaires. « C'était amusant. »

« Oui. Plus d'une fois on m'a fait la proposition d'ouvrir des duels ou un truc du genre mais je préfère pas. »

« Ah? Pourquoi ça? »

« Il peut y avoir des conflits ou des blessures. Tout ce dont on a pas besoin ici, déjà qu'on a des personnes comme Jessica et Mathieu ça suffit! »

« Je comprend. »

Ils se reposèrent encore un peu et d'un commun accord, ils reprirent l'entrainement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent vers 18h, le temps de se reposer et de se restaurer. Ce soir, était le grand soir.


	16. Chap15 : mise en place du plan et nou

**Chapitre 15 :**** mise en place du plan et...nouvel ennemi ?**

« Hermione, ce n'est qu'une remarque, ne t'énerve pas... »

Drago était en train d'essayer de calmer Hermione en face de lui. Il lui avait fait une petite remarque au sujet de leur entrainement d'aujourd'hui et la jeune fille l'avait... assez mal prise.

« Je ne m'énerve pas! » répliqua-t-elle vivement. « Je trouve juste que tu as tort. »

« Et moi je te dis que j'ai raison : tu n'es pas assez rapide. »fit Drago agacé ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la brune. « On a pas le temps de travailler ton endurance mais faudra qu'on revoit ça quand même...et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te fais cette remarque pour que tu t'améliores! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça. Mange tes champignons et étouffe toi avec. » dit-elle froidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible! » fit-il en se renversant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« C'est juste que tu ne te rends pas compte que je _suis_ rapide! »

Agacé par le comportement de la lionne, Drago se contenta de piquer quelques morceaux de champignons dans son assiette. Hermione fit de même, et un silence pesant s'installa...ce qui ne semblait pas déranger une certaine petite fille à côté qui continuait d'engloutir son cake aux courgettes comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines.

« Salut la compa...ouhlà! Seamus, c'est moi où il y a une tension dans cette zone? » fit Blaise en s'asseyant prêt de Drago.

« Non non, Blaise, tu as bien sentit. Dites donc, vous deux, ce n'est qu'un simple commentaire mais, vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon moment pour vous disputer? Vous avez pas une mission ce soir? »

« Dis le à la fille à côté de toi, elle refuse de m'écouter. »

« Je t'écoute c'est juste que tu racontes n'importe quoi! Seamus! Je suis rapide ou pas? »

Blaise et Seamus regardèrent Hermione avec de grands yeux puis se tournèrent vers Drago qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors avec toujours ce même regard ahuri puis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione, elle, avait l'air complétement perdue face à cette réaction.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends? » demanda-t-elle énervée.

« Ah Hermione si tu savais! » rigola Seamus. « Vous vous disputez vraiment pour ça? Franchement je pensais que c'était pire! »

« Oui! » ajouta Blaise. « Faut dire qu'on en a connu des disputes entre vous deux et on peut dire qu'elles étaient plus violentes que celle-ci! »

« Mais sinon, pour répondre à ta question, oui tu es rapide! » s'empressa de rajouter Seamus devant le regard noir d'Hermione.

« Merci Seamus. » remercia-t-elle froidement.

« C'est rien! » dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le ton de la jeune femme. « Drago, sans rire, tu trouvait qu'elle n'était pas rapide? »

« Non justement ce n'est pas ça. Elle ne veut pas entendre que je dis qu'elle n'est pas rapide dans le sens qu'elle peut s'améliorer! »

« Tu me rassures ! Parce qu'elle est quand même plus rapide que certaines personnes d'ici. »

« Bien sur. »

Boudeuse, Hermione se rassit confortablement et repiqua dans son assiette. Les garçons se mirent à parler entre eux et oublièrent vite la petite altercation. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger avec tout ce qu'il y avait avec! Dont sa fierté! Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement et Anna finit par appeler Hermione.

« Je peux goûter le gâteau là? » demanda la fillette.

« Si tu veux...mais je ne sais pas si tu va aimer les poivrons... »

« C'est quoi les poivrons? »

« Un légume. »

« Ah...mais il a l'air bon! Il est plein de couleur! »

« Bon bah alors...si tu veux ! Ce sera bien la première fois que je vois un enfant redemander des légumes... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »

« Rien du tout. » dit Hermione en attrapant un couteau. « Je vais te donner une petite part comme ça si tu n'aimes pas tu me donneras la suite. »

« On partagera? »

Hermione sursauta et lâcha son couteau qui se planta dans le bois de la table. Elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un s'était placé dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant, et son regard se durcit à sa vue. C'était Mathieu. Il avait été tellement discret qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit venir. En face d'elle, la discussion entre Drago, Blaise et Seamus s'était arrêtée, et ils regardaient le brun avec méfiance. Hermione reprit son sang-froid et retira le couteau de la table pour couper une petite part pour Anna, même si elle semblait ne plus avoir très faim pour l'instant, trop concentrée sur Mathieu.

« Je ne crois pas non. » répondit simplement Hermione sans vraiment de méchanceté dans la voix. « Je suis sûre que Anna mangera tout, de toute façon. »

« Quel dommage. » fit-il en se redressant. « J'aurais pourtant adoré prendre un morceau avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te dirais de venir plutôt dans ce coin là de la salle? »

L'endroit que désignait Mathieu était un coin plutôt reculé où personne n'était installé. Comme la salle était grande et qu'il y avait peu de monde, personne n'allait vraiment dans le fond. Hermione le regarda à nouveau et dit d'un ton neutre :

« Désolée mais non, je suis bien ici. »

« Tu es sûre? » insista-t-il. « Tu sais, tu ne traines pas vraiment avec les personnes les plus fréquentable...ce sont des _mangemorts_. »

Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot. Hermione soupçonna alors que Mathieu en savait plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle sentit un mouvement du côté des serpentards mais personne ne se leva. Mathieu jeta alors un regard vainqueur vers Drago, qui montrait clairement son énervement. Pourtant, il détourna rapidement son regard du blond et reporta son attention sur la lionne.

« Tu dois connaître ces monstres non? » chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. « Les mangemorts nous on tous fait souffrir ici, et toi aussi, c'est certain. Allez reste pas ici, près du danger, on est plus en sécurité par là-bas. »

Il lui attrapa le bras et la souleva de sa chaise. Les garçons se levèrent à leur tour précipitamment et Anna recula avec des yeux apeurés. Pourtant Hermione le fit lâcher en retirant brusquement son bras et en lui jetant un regard glacial.

« Je me sens en sécurité ici. » dit-elle froidement. « Contrairement à là-bas, qui semble plus attirer la vermine qu'autre chose. Maintenant, j'aimerais finir de manger tranquillement et tu devrais en faire autant. »

Cette phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose. Mathieu la regarda avec un air surpris et contre toute attente, un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Pourtant cela ne déstabilisa pas Hermione.

« Très bien. » dit-il. « Reste avec ces tueurs. Mais sache, ma belle, que ma table est toujours ouverte pour toi. »

Hermione ne broncha pas et se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de se rasseoir à sa place. Mathieu haussa les épaules devant ce manque de réaction et lança un dernier regard aux garçons qui y répondirent avec le plus de haine qu'ils pouvaient. Finalement, l'intrus tourna les talons et sortit aussi discrètement qu'à son arrivée. La salle était devenue silencieuse et de les conversations finirent par reprendre une fois que le groupe s'était rassit. Personne ne parla pourtant à la table. Drago et Blaise serrait les poings et de la haine ainsi que de la tristesse remplissaient leur regard. Seamus avait les yeux rivés sur la sortie où était partit Mathieu, et Hermione donna finalement une part de cake à Anna qui ne la toucha pas, encore trop surprise de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

« Bon. »

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix décontractée d'Hermione, qui recommençait à piocher dans son assiette.

« Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi vous garder celui-là ici! C'est sa discrétion non? Il est tellement silencieux quand il se déplace! »

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise mais Blaise se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lui répondre :

« Oui c'est aussi pour ça. Il n'en a pas l'air mais ce mec est intelligent. Il a réussi à s'évader seul et il a ensuite fait sortir tous les autres prisonniers pour les mener vers la liberté. Nous, tous ce qu'on a eu à faire, c'est les accueillir ici. Au début il était un peu plus...sympathique. Je dis bien_ un peu_! Mais bon, c'était vivable...juste il avait le même caractère de "tombeur" que maintenant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il deviennent comme ça? » demanda Hermione intéressée.

Blaise parut hésiter et il lança un regard autour de lui pour voir si il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout le monde était assez loin et occupé. Il regarda alors Drago qui avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. On aurait presque put croire qu'il voulait que l'assiette se brise par un simple regard, tellement il y avait de sentiments noirs dans ses yeux. Il finit par les fermer et par redresser la tête pour regarder Hermione.

« J'ai retrousser ma manche à un moment où il était là. Je n'avais rien mis pour cacher ma marque. Il n'a pas vu grand chose, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que je la portais. Il l'a dit à tout le monde. Après je ne sais pas, soit personne ne l'a pas cru, soit tout le monde le sait mais alors on se doute que je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort, ou bien...huuu...je ne sais pas moi-même... »

« C'est forcément ça! » fit Hermione en posant brutalement une de ses mains sur la table. « Voyons, pourquoi est-ce que vous protégeriez tant de monde si vous étiez de du côté de Voldemort? Pourquoi est-ce que vous risqueriez votre vie comme ça si ce n'était pas le cas? »

« Je ne sais. Peut-être pour qu'on gagne leur confiance pour ensuite les jeter aux mains de ce monstre... »

« N'importe quoi! » cria presque Hermione. « Si c'était le cas, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps! Et puis quel serait l'intérêt pour Voldemort? Il préfèrerait voir toutes les personnes ici mortes ! Et puis, à part faire gagner de l'espoir aux autres esclaves, prisonniers et condamnés à mort, quel serait son but? Ce que vous faites ne lui apporte que des problèmes j'en suis certaine! »

Son petit discours fit sourire les garçons qui la regardèrent avec un certain remerciement.

« Tu as sans doute raison... » chuchota Drago.

« J'ai toujours raison voyons! » dit Hermione accompagné d'un sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil. « Et puis, à ce que je vois et entends, toutes ces personnes vous font parfaitement confiance. »

Hermione ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l'effet qu'avait ses paroles sur les serpentards, mais cela leur faisait énormément plaisir. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle. Ils ignoraient le plus souvent les remarques de Mathieu mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet sur ce que cela déclencherais chez les autres. Le croiraient-il? Le croient-il déjà? Prévoient-ils de partir et de risquer à nouveau leurs vies? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans leurs têtes mais qu'ils n'osaient montrer. Après tout, à qui auraient-ils pu parler? Si ça avait été vraiment le cas, les personnes concernées auraient nié, tout simplement. Alors, entendre les paroles d'Hermione les rassuraient à un point qu'elle ne pouvait sans doute pas imaginer. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de leur enlever une lourde charge de leurs dos.

Hermione regarda Blaise et Drago se jeter un regard ainsi qu'un regard en coin puis elle vit le blond faire le tour de la salle avec ses yeux argent. C'était comme si il essayait d'observer chacune des personnes dans cette pièce, de les étudiées, de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce que venait de dire Hermione, elle le pensait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer que l'on puisse penser du mal de ses anciens ennemis, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux comme pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui les aurait obligé à les sauver tous? Rien. Ils auraient pu fuir, ne jamais revenir et ne jamais penser au sorts des sang-de-bourbe, cracmol et des moldus. Hermione, se rendait compte à quel point elle les avaient sous-estimé, et voyait à présent le courage qu'avait les jeunes hommes. Il fallait oser, renier et faire face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et défier ses idéaux en acceptant d'aider d'anciens...ennemis?

Le regard de Drago revint sur la jeune femme et c'était comme si il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Ce regard, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, réchauffa le cœur de la lionne et l'apaisa.

« Merci Hermione. »

Hermione se redressa un peu. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre d'entendre des remerciement de la part du blond. Elle avait beau commencer à avoir l'habitude de le côtoyer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en entendant ça. Comme pour masquer sa gêne, elle détourna le regard en souriant et regarda Anna qui finissait sa part.

« De rien. Ce n'est que la vérité. »

« Hm...Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se reposer, on a des choses à faire je vous rappelle! Blaise, Seamus, votre équipe part à quelle heure? »

« 11h45. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Blaise et Seamus se jetèrent un regard de défi et reprirent malgré eux en même temps :

« Mais on va pas tarder à aller se reposer... »

Cette fois-ci ils tournèrent la tête et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Mais tu vas me laisser répondre oui? » fit Seamus.

« C'est à nous qu'il posait la question, j'ai aussi le droit de répondre! » répliqua Blaise.

« Je...- »

« Et sinon... » coupa Drago avant que ça ne parte dans une n-ième dispute enfantine. « je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Fred, il va mieux? »

« Oui. » répondit Seamus. « Lola à bien fait son travail. Il est resté dormir à l'infirmerie cette nuit et n'a pas fait de cauchemar, il a retrouvé toute sa force! »

« Ah?...Mais où est-ce qu'il était aujourd'hui alors? »

« Il s'entrainait dans le jardin avec Robin. » répondit Blaise. « Il disait qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la salle d'entrainement et qu'être dehors lui ferait du bien. »

« D'accord...Et Théo et Mélo? Vous les avez vu? »

« Ben moi ce matin j'ai vu Mélo, c'est elle qui m'a servi mon petit déj' mais sinon je l'ai pas revue et pour Théo... »

« Moi je l'ai vu, mais rapidement. » fit Seamus. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait vu! Il avait l'air tellement pressé! »

« D'accord, c'était juste pour savoir. » remercia Drago. « Bon, je crois que nous on devrait y aller. Il est tard pour la miss et se serrait bien qu'on se repose. Nous on y va vers minuit. »

« Vers minuit?! » s'exclama la brune. « Mais tu dois encore m'expliquer le plan et... »

« Justement je dois te montrer quelque chose et je ne doute pas sur tes capacités de mémorisation. »

« Moui bon...alors bonsoir les garçons! Et revenez nous entier et sans problème d'accord? »

« Menfin Hermione qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je serais sage comme une image! »

« C'est justement Blaise, c'est ce qui me fait peur! » rigola-t-elle. « Bonne nuit! »

« Bonne nuit! »

Les trois personnes laissèrent les deux compagnons dans la salle et s'éloignèrent pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette et de Drago. Une fois arrivés, le blond invita Hermione à rentrer dans sa chambre pour l'attendre, le temps qu'il couche Anna. Elle obéit et entra sans s'étonner du bazar. Elle suivit une sorte de petit chemin qui semblait être tracé parmi tous les dossiers étalés dans la petite pièce, qui menait jusqu'au lit. Elle s'assit dessus et attendit, tout en inspectant la chambre. Elle était déjà entrée ici lorsqu'elle avait ordonné à Drago de rester au lit, mais à ce moment là, la seule chose qu'elle avait pu vraiment remarquer c'était de capharnaüm présent dans la chambre. À ce moment là, la seule chose qu'elle avait put se dire ça avait été :

« _Par Merlin! On dirait ma chambre lors de la période des révisions pour les BUSE! _»

Elle n'avait sinon pas pu prendre le temps de vraiment détailler l'endroit. Elle ne l'étudia pas longtemps. Quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui avait déjà attiré son attention auparavant. Un son. Ou plutôt une mélodie...ou même une voix, elle ne savait pas exactement. Dans tous les cas, _ça_ semblait l'appeler, lui dire quelque chose...c'était beau, doux...mais à la fois si triste. Tellement triste. Comme si _ça_ souffrait et pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? » essaya-t-elle de demander.

Mais sa voix semblait lointaine, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'entendre, sauf _ça_. Hermione se sentait flotter, comme en apesanteur. Elle voulait bouger mais semblait reliée par quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. _Ça_ devenait plus précis et plus clair, mais Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas et n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si il s'agissait d'une mélodie ou bien de la voix de quelqu'un qui parlait.

« Hermione? »

Brutalement, Hermione eut la désagréable impression de se sentir aspirée et tirée violemment vers le bas. _Ça_ s'éloignait. _Ça_ devenait moins clair. Hermione voulait comprendre et essaya de remuer pour revenir vers _ça_ mais la puissance par laquelle elle était attirée vers le bas était trop forte. Se fut ensuite comme si elle s'écrasait contre un sol de béton, mais la seule différence était que la douleur partait immédiatement.

« Hermione ça va? » demanda Drago inquiet.

« Oui... ça va. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

« Tu es sûre? Tu étais aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et tu ne semblait pas vraiment consciente... »

« Si ça va...je...j'étais dans mes pensées et j'ai dû m'assoupir un instant. » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer en faisant tout pour que la désagréable impression de chute et l'envie de vomir disparaisse.

Pas très convaincu par la réponse de la lionne, Drago se redressa tout de même en la regardant d'un air méfiant.

« Tu ne semblais tout de même pas dans ton assiette. »

« J'étais concentrée c'est pour ça...dis...t'aurais pas entendu quelque chose? »

« Hein? Non, pourquoi? »

« Oh je...je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose...une musique, mais j'ai dû rêver! » mentit-elle.

« Heu...non je n'ai rien entendu. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Allons, montre moi ce que tu avais à me montrer que j'aille me reposer avant d'aller chercher des parchemins! » rigola-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Drago continua à la fixer encore un peu puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Hermione avait compris qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire? Il la prendrait pour une folle! Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien n'était et laissa le blond aller chercher ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

Elle le vit sortir de sous son tee-shirt, ce qu'elle pensait être une clé, et ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau après avoir de nouveau enjambé des piles de feuilles. Il revint ensuite vers elle, munit d'un calepin et d'un morceau de parchemin plié. Il lui fit signe de s'écarter un peu et elle se décala vers le centre du lit, contre le mur. Drago s'assit près d'elle et déroula le parchemin en face d'eux.

« Bon. » fit-il une fois la carte en place. « Ceci est la carte du manoir des Rosens, où nous allons ce soir. Et dans ce calepin, des notes qui pourraient nous être utiles. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon, je t'explique d'abord comment on va y aller. On va d'abord sortir de la grotte pour transplaner, dans une rue d'un village à côté. On fera le reste du chemin à pieds dans la forêt afin d'être plus discret. Une fois arrivé là-bas, on va pas aller vers le manoir mais plus vers l'Ouest. Il y aura une petite rivière et on va nager dedans. Tu connais le sort de _têtenbulle_ j'imagine? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Parfait. On utilisera ce sort et on nagera dans la rivière, on débouchera dans le lac du jardin. Il faudra être préparé parce que la sécurité est renforcée et il y aura sûrement de sales bestioles dans l'eau. »

« O...ok. »

« Toujours partante? »

« Oui oui! J'ai connu pire...y'aura quoi tu crois? »

« Peut-être quelques strangulots mais c'est tout...elles sont juste collantes. »

« Bon ça devrait le faire alors. »

« D'accord. Bon, ensuite on va aller discrètement jusqu'au manoir, là, je nous ferais rentrer. On arrivera ici. » dit-il en montrant un endroit du plan.

« D'accord. »

« Puis on passera par là. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de ce côté? »

« Non, ils y ont renforcé la sécurité. On a de la chance que monsieur Rosens soit un imbécile sinon je sens que j'aurais vite fait une croix sur ces foutus papier! »

« Bon d'accord et ensuite? »

« Ensuite on suit ce chemin...là...comme ça...tu va pouvoir retenir le chemin? »

« Oui bien sûr! Je suis très visuelle pour apprendre...faut juste que je me concentre. Donc on fait comme ça? »

Elle retraça plus lentement le long chemin que venait de lui montrer Drago et il hocha la tête.

« Exactement. Donc, une fois arrivés là, je nous fait entrer, et c'est là où je vais avoir besoin de toi! »

« Ah. »

« C'est un sortilège de protection que je connais bien et il faut être deux pour l'enlever et assez puissant. Ça c'est la première partie. Ensuite on entre et on va tomber sur une grande pièce, une sorte de laboratoire et là on va devoir chercher les parchemins. Là ça se complique. Ils ressemblent à n'importe quel parchemins vierges... »

« Génial... » fit sarcastiquement Hermione.

« C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir vérifier tous les parchemins vierges, à deux on ira plus vite... »

« Et pendant ce temps, les Rosens vont tranquillement nous laisser chercher je suppose? »

« Faudra essayer de le faire au plus vite justement...c'est aussi cette partie qui est dure. Parce qu'en plus on va devoir défaire des sorts plus compliqués où j'ai absolument besoin de toi! »

« Tu les connais? »

« Un ou deux...mais c'est sûr qu'il y en a plus... Tu penses pouvoir trouver lesquels se sera? »

« Ben...je ne sais pas... il faudra me laisser du temps, mais je ferais mon possible. De toute façon c'est forcément des sorts que je connais non? »

« J'espère en tout cas! »

« Bon d'accord, et en cas de problème? »

Drago ouvrit son calepin et lui montra tout ce qu'il avait écrit avec des explications avec le plan en plus. Il restèrent une heure à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient faire et de comment s'y prendre. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione se sentait à la fois stressée mais aussi heureuse. Elle allait aider son monde. Rien que cette idée la rendait heureuse. Quand elle avait cherché les horcruxes avec Harry, ça avait été dur et éprouvant mais ça l'avait aussi rendu heureuse. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui libèrerait son monde, qui aiderait des personnes. La mort lui faisait peur, comme n'importe qui, mais si elle devait risquer se vie pour en sauver d'autre, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle avait tellement hâte de bien faire, de récupérer ces documents, que ses mains en tremblaient.

Drago jugea bon d'aller se reposer. Il replia sa carte qu'il rangea soigneusement ainsi que son calepin.

« Ça va aller? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Je viendrais te lever, un peu plus tôt si tu veux, pour t'assurer d'avoir bien tout retenu. »

« Oui s'il te plait. »

« Bon...à tout à l'heure Hermione. »

« Oui, à tout de suite Drago. »

Hermione sortit après un dernier signe de main. Une fois en dehors, elle souffla un grand coup. Elle avait peur et stressait. Mais elle avait envie de faire cette mission. C'était comme un devoir pour elle, une obligation. Ses mains qui tremblaient il y avait encore quelques secondes se calmèrent et le regard d'Hermione devint plus dur, plus concentré.

Ils allaient récupérer ces papiers coûte que coûte.

Dans la chambre, Drago pensait la même chose mais était un peu plus inquiet. Il avait remarqué les tremblements d'Hermione et son comportement de tout à l'heure l'inquiétait. Allaient-ils réussir? Était-ce une bonne idée finalement?


	17. Chap16 : Mission

_Miss Plume Acide : Désolée du retard X(! Mais je crois que tu vas me pardonner!...ou me tuer X)! Va savoir! mais je n'aurais plus vraiment de retard parce que le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt! Donc je m'avance encore et encore et comme ça... je serais de retour dans les temps TvT!_

_Jusdelime : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise X)! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi X)! Désolée du retard - -''..._

_Anas : Je te dis tout de suite que ce ne serra qu'une partie de la mission X)! J'espère que je vous surprendrais pour la voix, mais j'espère ne pas en faire trop non plus comme pour « aide moi, aime moi » ^^''! je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que j'arrive à faire accrocher un minimum...même si je dois trainer un peu sur certain point ^^''... Je te remercie vraiment mille fois beaucoup (pas français mais pas grave) pour tes reviews qui me font plus que plaisir! je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier TvT! Désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture X)!_

_scpotter : J'espère que cette partie de mission va te plaire! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ^^''!_

_Marg : Ce n'est qu'une partie de la mission mais j'espère qu'elle va quand même te plaire ^^! Pour ce qui est du mélange « âme vagabonde » et « Harry Potter » Sincèrement c'était même pas à ça que j'avais pensé au départ mais je suis assez contente de ça (je m'envoie des roses et alors X)?). Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé! Désolée du retard ^^''!_

_Désolée du retard! Mais au moins c'est posté! Le chapitre est corrigé cette fois-ci ^^! Donc vous pouvez remercier ma super correctrice : **Aude9483**, qui corrige tous mes chapitres et qui est toujours ponctuelle ^^!_

_Bonne lecture X)!_

**Chapitre 16 :**** Mission**

« Papa! Maman! Je suis rentrée! »

Hermione déposa son sac à dos sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle avait tellement soif, même après deux verres, c'était comme si ça n'avait été que deux gouttes d'eau dans un désert aride. En même temps, vue la chaleur suffocante de l'extérieur, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. En revanche, c'était le silence pesant de la maison qui l'intrigua le plus.

« Papa! Maman! » répéta-t-elle.

La porte était ouverte, impossible que ses parents soient partit sans la fermer! Une fois ils étaient partit faire des courses et ils ne l'avaient pas fermée. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient retrouvé la maison avec toutes leurs affaires éparpillées au sol, ils avaient été cambriolés. Depuis, sa mère était devenue quelque peu paranoïaque en ce qui concernait de fermer la porte à clé.

Hermione, inquiète, sortit sa baguette et avança avec prudence dans la maison silencieuse.

« Papa. Maman. C'est moi... »

Le silence devenait insoutenable et Hermione redoutait le pire. Où étaient-ils? Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas être... non. Hermione avait prit toutes les mesures nécessaire pour les protéger. On avait pas pu les... non. NON!

Hermione grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber. Elle entra dans la chambre de ses parents. Vide. Celle d'amis, la salle de bain, les toilettes... toutes les pièces y passèrent. La maison était vide de toute vie.

Hermione paniquée, redescendit les étages, la vue brouillée par le début de larmes. Elle sortit de la maison, prête à hurler ses parents mais on l'en empêcha. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la retinrent. Hermione ne lutta pas, ou alors seulement une seconde. Cette étrange présence la rassurait. Elle était complétement inconnue pour Hermione mais elle se sentait apaisée. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour voir cette personne mais elle l'en empêcha.

« _Pas tout de suite Hermione. _» lui chuchota-t-elle

Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Soudain, le décor autour d'elle bascula. Les maisons s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour laisser place à de l'herbe bien verte, des arbres apparurent, des fleurs poussèrent et une rivière se dessina derrière elle. Hermione regarda ce splendide décor se mettre en place avec admiration. C'était comme dans les belles histoires, comme dans les films...comme dans un rêve. Lorsque la nature devient reine.

Les mains qui la tenaient jusque là la lâchèrent, et la personne lui dit simplement :

« _À bientôt Hermione. _»

Elle se retourna mais n'aperçut que l'horizon avec un magnifique soleil couchant et la rivière à ses pieds. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps du regard la personne. Après tout, elle devrait revoir cette personne non? Hermione se tourna à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ses larmes glissèrent librement sur ses joues. Ses parents, souriants et insouciants, se tenaient devant elle, main dans la main comme le couple amoureux et uni qu'ils avaient toujours été. Hermione courut et se jeta dans leurs bras. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit rien, profitant de l'étreinte.

« Nous t'aimons Hermione. » dit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée. »

« Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi ma chérie. Tellement. » souffla son père.

Hermione avait la gorge tellement sèche et tellement serrée qu'elle ne put répondre qu'un "Moi aussi je vous aime" étouffé par les larmes et l'émotion. Ils se serrèrent plus fort, jusqu'à étouffer si c'était possible, et ses parents la lâchèrent. Tout le décor s'écroula alors autour d'elle. Les arbres prirent feu, les fleurs se fanèrent, l'herbe devint sèche, l'eau de la rivière se mit à bouillonner et devint rougeâtre. Comme si elle était faite de sang ou de lave, Hermione ne savait pas très bien. Ses parents, toujours main dans la main, lui firent un dernier sourire alors qu'Hermione se sentait tirée en arrière, comme aspirée.

« Non! » cria-t-elle.

Mais personne ne l'entendait. La dernière image qu'elle eut fut le sourire fier et heureux de ses parents et les chaînes qui les retenaient prisonniers dans se paysage digne de l'enfer.

« Hermione. Hermione réveille toi. »

Elle reprit son souffle bruyamment, comme si on l'avait empêchée de respirer pendant un long moment. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et posa son regard partout dans la pièce et soupira.

« _Ce n'était qu'un rêve... _»

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Drago.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura-t-elle. « J'ai fait un cauchemar, je vais bien. »

« Hermione si c'est à cause de la mission... »

« Non! Non ce n'est pas ça! C'était à propos de mes parents... »

Un petit silence s'installa, où Hermione tentait de reprendre ses esprits et où Drago essayait de savoir si c'était la vérité ou bien un moyen de cacher la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Bon... » finit-il par dire. « prépare toi. On pars maintenant. »

« D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Drago hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce sans attendre. Hermione souffla une dernière fois, pour faire disparaitre les dernières images de son rêve. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ses parents à un moment si important? Maintenant Drago allait croire qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête mentalement et il risquerait de vouloir la faire rester ici!

Hermione ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Elle allait devoir se montrer forte, et ne surtout pas se laisser gagner par la peur ou un autre sentiment de ce genre. Ou alors elle ne devait en aucun cas les montrer! Elle devra être attentive à tout ce que lui dicterait le blond.

Hermione ne perdit pas plus de temps et après s'être bien étirée, se leva pour prendre une douche rapide. Une fois fait, elle attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt manches longues noir avec quelques trous (n'aillant rien trouvé de mieux), et des baskets de la même couleur. Passa un dernier petit coup de brosse dans ses cheveux courts, prit sa baguette et sortit.

Drago n'aillant pas donné d'indication sur le lieu où le rejoindre, Hermione imagina qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, la poignée pivota et Drago lui rentra dedans. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol que Drago la rattrapa précipitamment par le poignet et la ramena vers lui.

Pendant un instant le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils étaient si proche. Drago, une main tenant le frêle poignet d'Hermione et l'autre sur sa hanche, alors que la main de la jeune fille était posée sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, afin de se retenir. Leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Leur regard étaient ancré dans celui de l'autre et ne semblait pouvoir sans détacher. Drago se retrouva collé au mur, Hermione contre lui.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Ayant toujours un peu de mal à comprendre cette situation. Pourtant, Drago revint à lui et écarta Hermione en détournant légèrement la tête. Hermione se mit à rougir et s'excusa. Il ne répondit rien et la lâcha en lui demandant de le suivre. C'est ce qu'elle fit mais une question lui restait en tête. Avait-elle rêvé ou bien le cœur de Drago avait accéléré ?

« _Sans doute. _» pensa-t-elle. « _Après tout, il a dû être surpris lorsqu'il m'est rentré dedans et puis..vu la situation...c'est normal non? _»

Normal certes, mais pourquoi son propre cœur refusait-il de calmer ses battements? Ils étaient tellement forts qu'ils semblaient résonner dans sa poitrine et Hermione s'inquiétait de savoir si Drago les entendaient. Celui-ci semblait trop occupé à avancer pour se préoccuper si un cœur battait fort ou non.

Hermione prit une grosse bouffée d'air qu'elle relâcha de suite, espérant que cela la calmerait un peu, puis elle courut rejoindre Drago qui se trouvait déjà à environ 500 mètres devant elle. Ils devaient être en retard pour qu'ils se pressent ainsi. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie et quelques mètres plus loin, Drago tourna brusquement à gauche, et emprunta un chemin que Hermione n'avait alors encore jamais vu. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot.

Le couloir était pourtant large et semblait avoir été taillé avec empressement dans la pierre, difficile de le rater. Les autres couloirs de la grotte paraissaient déjà plus soignés en comparaison. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et finirent par arriver dans un cul de sac. Au-dessus de la tête de Drago, il y avait un gros trou, ou les plantes grimpantes s'accrochaient à la pierre et où quelques gouttes de pluie ou de rosée tombaient, rendant cette partie du couloir assez humide. Drago attrapa l'une des plantes et monta. Une fois arrivé en haut, il regarda à gauche et à droite, pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. On ne savait jamais. Puis, il se hissa pour sortir et tendit sa main à la brune qui la saisit.

L'air frais de la nuit surpris un peu Hermione qui frissonna. Elle regarda les alentours et découvrit une forêt, plongée dans la pénombre, seulement illuminée par la pleine lune.

« Nous sommes loin de la clairière. » dit Drago. « Mais il arrive que des chiens trainent par ici. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne vous trouvent pas? » demanda Hermione. « Je veux dire, d'accord, ce trou sous cet arbre peu paraître normal, même invisible pour un humain, mais les chiens doivent vous sentir, non? »

« On a mis du poivre un peu partout autour et quelques épices très fortes. Les chiens évitent alors de s'approcher. Mais si un jour l'un d'eux nous voyaient rentrer par ici, qu'importe l'odeur, ils nous suivront. Ça nous est arrivé une fois et ça a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Depuis on fait vraiment attention. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, prends ma main. »

Hermione obéit. La seconde d'après, l'impression habituelle et désagréable du transplanage se faisait ressentir. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle et à peine furent-ils stabilisés que Hermione se tint au mur le plus proche. Elle souffla un grand coup et se retenu à tout prix de rendre son dîner qui remontait à quelques heures. Elle croisa le regard de nouveau inquiet de Drago mais elle s'empressa de se justifier.

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas transplané depuis longtemps et c'est toujours aussi désagréable. »

Drago hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle. À peine fut-il arrivé devant elle qu'il leva sa baguette et la fit glisser de la raie de ses cheveux jusqu'à son nez. Quand il l'enleva, Hermione poussa un petit rire surpris.

« Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu viens de me faire? » chuchota-t-elle pour éviter de se faire entendre.

« J'ai changé la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux, c'est tout ce que je peux faire avec ce sort. Ce n'est pas du polyncetar, mais c'est plus pratique. »

« Au moins on a pas cet horrible goût... »

Drago eut un léger sourire et se jeta le même sort. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le voir qu'il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il s'assura que personne ne trainait dans les parages et sortit. À la grande surprise de Hermione, Drago la prit par l'épaule et la colla contre lui. Elle rougit et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et essaya de le repousser. En réponse, il lui fit un grand sourire tout en la tenant plus fermement contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Il y a un groupe de trois mecs derrière qui nous observent. Autant passer pour un couple. »

Hermione cessa de se débattre et se prit à son jeu. Elle ria comme si il venait de lui dire une blague et se pencha à son tour son oreille.

« Et tu crois que nos tenues et l'endroit où nous allons ne vont pas leur donner une idée de qui nous sommes et ce que nous allons faire? En plus on va dire que tes cheveux sont reconnaissables. »

« Tu as bien regardé? »

Hermione ne comprit pas et leva la tête. Elle prit un regard surpris mais le transforma rapidement en un regard doux. Elle devait absolument jouer le jeu. Si Drago disait vrai, le groupe devait les suivre du regard en train de se demander qui ils étaient.

Les cheveux blonds de Drago étaient devenus d'un brun presque noir. Ses yeux gris, eux, avaient viré au brun foncé. Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme l'aurait fait une femme amoureuse.

« Comment tu as fait ça? » chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je te le dirais peut-être un jour. Mais pas le temps de s'admirer. Ils sont en train de nous suivre. »

« Ah bon? » dit Hermione à voix haute avec un immense sourire.

« Oui. » dit-il sur même ton avec toujours son sourire charmeur plaqué sur son visage.

Puis, il se stoppa et colla brusquement Hermione contre le mur de la maison la plus proche. Il mit sa tête dans son cou, prêt de son oreille et lui chuchota rapidement.

« Ce que je vais faire ne va peut-être pas te plaire mais prête toi au jeu s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Hermione se stoppa en sentant la main de Drago remonter le long de sa cuisse, et sa bouche se coller contre la peau de son cou. Hermione prit peur et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago pour le repousser mais celui-ci, toujours souriant, lui fit face et lui chuchota à nouveau :

« Je ne vais rien faire Hermione. C'est juste pour qu'ils croient ça et qu'ils dégagent. Calme toi. »

Hermione sentait la peur monter en elle mais fit en sorte de se contrôler. Elle lui rendit un sourire du mieux qu'elle put et comme pour se convaincre elle-même, elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Drago sourit et Hermione comprit que c'était une sorte de remerciement.

Les mains de Drago continuaient de la caresser, sans jamais vraiment la toucher -Hermione le remerciait pour ça, ça l'aidait à la calmer-, passant par ses cuisses, ses hanches. Il effleura légèrement son sein droit mais ne resta pas plus d'une seconde, puis il attrapa sa cuisse qu'il remonta légèrement. Pas trop, mais suffisamment pour que le groupe de mecs le voit. Son visage était toujours enfoui dans le cou d'Hermione et il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Hermione tenta aussi de se prendre au jeu et descendit ses mains de ses épaules sur ses bras, en le massant, mais comme lui, sans vraiment le toucher.

Elle se demandait combien de temps encore cette comédie allait durer. Elle ne le supporterait pas éternellement. Elle était non seulement extrêmement gênée, mais cela ne lui rappelait pas d'excellent souvenirs non plus. Elle faisait preuve d'un immense self-contrôle pour ne pas repousser Drago au loin et se mettre à hurler comme une hystérique.

Puis lui vint une idée. Une idée afin d'arrêter au plus vite cette mise en scène et d'avancer par la même occasion. Elle remonta une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago et les écarta pour qu'elle puisse lui chuchoter d'un air aguicheur, et suffisamment fort pour que le groupe puisse l'entendre.

« Et si on allait ailleurs? »

En réponse, Drago sortit la tête de son cou avec un sourire que l'on pourrait facilement dire niai, amoureux. À sa grande surprise, il l'embrassa comme elle avait fait tout à l'heure, à la commissure des lèvres. Puis il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et répondit sur le même ton qu'elle.

« La forêt paraît confortable... »

« J'y pensais aussi... »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et se décolla d'elle pour la prendre par la taille et l'entrainer vers le lieu désigné. Ils marchèrent un moment ainsi, toujours avec le même sourire, toujours avec la main de Drago sur la taille d'Hermione, et toujours avec quelques caresses au passage, afin que les poursuivants ne se rendent pas compte tout de suite de la supercherie. Enfin, Drago poussa un soupir.

« Je me demandais combien de temps encore ils allaient nous suivre. »

« Je ne les avais pas remarqués. »

« Je les ai vus quand j'ai regardé pour sortir de la ruelle. Ils m'ont vu aussi et j'ai tout de suite dû trouver un plan. Désolé. »

« C'est rien. Ils nous suivent plus tu es sûr? »

« Oui. Ça fait quelques minutes mais par prudence, je me suis dit qu'il fallait marcher encore un peu. Si ils avaient continué j'aurais dût mettre fin à ce jeu. »

« Comment? »

« Devine. »

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. La réponse semblait si simple.

« C'est pas un moyen un peu trop radical? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le but est que l'on ne sache même pas que nous sommes venus. Ces crétins auraient tout fait foirer. »

« Il aurait suffit d'un _stupéfix_, puis d'un _oubliettes_...même d'un bon coup sur la tête après! Ils se retrouvent le lendemain dans la forêt, et donc, conclusion : ils ont trop bu, une gueule de bois avec aucun souvenirs de la veille ou même d'avant. »

« C'est une idée. Je retiens. »

« Merci. »

Ils marchèrent un peu et Drago se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Hermione par la taille. Il la lâcha, et Hermione s'en rendit compte à son tour, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle était heureuse qu'il fasse nuit, car malgré la pleine lune, Drago ne verrait pas ses couleurs -du moins elle espérait-. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Hermione demanda :

« C'est encore loin? »

« Non. Normalement, on a encore quelques minutes de marche et on devrait arriver devant la barrière. Là, on va la longer, jusqu'à arriver à la rivière. on en a maximum pour une bonne demi-heure en tout. »

« Ah. Comment se fait-il que tu ais autant d'informations ? »

« J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de venir. Les soirées finissaient toujours très tard et un enfant de sept ans ne s'amusait pas beaucoup à ces moments là. »

« Oh. »

« Il fallait bien trouver de quoi s'occuper. » poursuivi-il. « Avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy, on avait toujours un plan -si on peut appeler ça comme ça-. On attendaient que tous les invités soit arrivés, afin de les saluer, et après, on partait dans le jardin ou dans le manoir. Ça nous prenait le reste de la soirée. »

« C'était si ennuyeux que ça? »

Drago rigola.

« Oh oui! Tout le monde est pareil dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu te tiens droit, tu ne souris pas, ou alors pas beaucoup, tu parles politique, de la mode, la pureté du sang, des ragots sur tel ou tel personne, tu portes les plus gros bijoux et surtout les plus cher que tu mettras sous le nez de tout le monde...c'était toujours ça. »

« Même toi tu devais t'y conformer? »

« C'était obligé. Si je n'y allais pas ou si je me comportais mal, c'était mes parents qui en payaient le prix. Heureusement, mes petites escapades n'étaient pas si grave puisque j'avais salué tout le monde, et comme mes parents étaient assez respectés...ça aidait. »

« Et où sont-ils d'ailleurs? Tes parents? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il souleva une branche qui gênait et répondit :

« Ils sont morts. Voldemort les as tués de sa main. »

Hermione leva brusquement la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air vraiment attristé. Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir demander ça.

« Je..pardon. »

« C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les tiens aussi non? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se taire.

« Tu les as appelés dans ton sommeil. » dit-il.

Hermione eut un sourire triste et continua d'avancer, le regard rivé sur les feuilles mortes qu'elle écrasaient à chacun de ses pas.

« Oui. J'ai rêvé d'eux. À chaque fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute si ils sont mort. »

« Comment ça pourrait être de ta faute? C'est pas comme si tu souhaitais leur mort. »

« Je voulais les protéger. Mais je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Les mangemorts les ont retrouvé quelques jours après que les ai emmenés en Australie. »

« Oh. »

« Ça a été assez dur. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient eu une mort douce. »

« Tu les as vu? »

« Non. C'est des aurors qui les ont découvert. En un sens je me dit heureusement parce que lorsqu'on m'a dit la...la façon dont on...on les as... » Hermione souffla un bon coup et s'essuya les yeux qui étaient devenus humides, avant de reprendre. « Désolée, on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait? Sinon je risque de fondre en larmes avant qu'on soit arrivé à la rivière! »

« Justement en parlant de rivière. On est à la barrière. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle en continuant la marche mais ne vit rien. La forêt s'étendait encore à perte de vue et ne semblait finir. Elle ne voyait aucune barrière.

« Hermione! »

Drago l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule et la fit reculer en arrière. Il l'avait tirée avec un telle force qu'ils tombèrent tous deux en arrière. Drago réussi à se rattraper tant bien que mal au tronc d'arbre derrière lui alors qu'Hermione tomba lourdement entre ses jambes, sa tête heurtant son torse. Elle se massa la tête en gémissant faiblement puis aida Drago à se relever.

« Aucune attaque à l'horizon. Pas même un mangemort. Est-ce que je peux alors savoir quel était le but de ce geste? »

« Je t'avais dit qu'on était arrivés à la barrière. Un pas de plus et tu finissait désintégrée! »

« Qu... »

« Regarde là. »

Hermione suivit son doigt du regard, qui pointait vers le sol. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour voir et aperçut un léger trait bleu, qui bougeait comme de l'eau, avec des reflets multicolores. Cette ligne semblait s'étendre tout le large de la forêt, formant une sorte de limite. Prudemment, Hermione avança un doigt et le retira vivement lorsqu'elle vit son ongle partir en milliers de morceaux qui ressemblaient vaguement à du cristal.

Une barrière magique. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé? Mais cette barrière semblait plus...moderne. Une barrière classique, Hermione l'aurait repérée. Là, elle était beaucoup plus discrète que d'habitude. Presque invisible à l'œil nu.

« C'est la nuit qui fait ça. » fit Drago. « Cette barrière permet de laisser passer tous les êtres vivants excepté les Hommes... animagus compris. C'est une sorte de barrière intelligente. On a de la chance, la pleine lune lui donne ce côté arc-en-ciel. Sinon il aurait été plus dur de la voir. »

« Tu dois vraiment avoir l'œil pour avoir repéré une si petite ligne. »

Drago haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en commençant à marcher le long de la limite.

« L'habitude. La première fois on c'était bien fait surprendre. On avait perdu trois membres d'une équipe. Autant te dire que la mission est de suite tombée à l'eau. »

« Je m'en doute, ça n'a pas dû être facile non plus. »

« C'est sûr, mais plus le temps passait, plus on devenait prudent. Les mangemorts faisaient en sorte de camoufler le mieux leur piège, à défaut de pouvoir les améliorer. »

« Mais ils fabriquent de nouveaux sortilèges non? »

« Oui, mais ça mets du temps et ce n'est pas toujours très fiable. La plupart d'entre eux sans tiennent alors le plus souvent aux anciennes méthodes. »

« Ils vaudraient mieux que cette guerre de l'ombre se finisse vite, avant que ces nouveaux sorts soient au point. »

« Oui. Mais si on réussi la mission de ce soir Hermione, ce sera un grand pas en avant pour nous. »

Ils avancèrent encore un moment dans la forêt, faisant toujours attention à la ligne bleu-multicolore. Hermione pensait à ce que venait de lui dire le blond. S_i on réussi la mission de ce soir Hermione, ce sera un grand pas en avant pour nous_. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire précisément? Ces documents seraient-ils un point faible de Voldemort? Ou même d'un de ses proches? Un sortilège extrêmement puissant qui pourrait mettre fin au règne du mage noir? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être? Hermione essaya de le lui demander en vain. Il refusait de répondre, par prudence sans doute. De doute façon, elle le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre, foi de Granger! Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fameuse rivière, ou le petit filament s'arrêtait.

« On va plonger, tu es prête? »

« Oui. »

Drago sortit de sa poche un sac à dos miniature qui, d'un coup de baguette, retrouva sa taille initiale. Petit, mais pouvant contenir une bouteille de deux litres et quelques petites affaires en plus à peu près. Drago le posa à terre et commença à retirer son tee-shirt. Hermione le regarda faire avec surprise et alors qu'il allait enlever son pantalon elle lui demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? »

« Les vêtements mouillés, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple pour nager. Surtout si il y a bien de sales bestioles là-dedans. On va laisser les affaires ici et je prends ce sac pour les documents. »

« Parce que tu crois que prendre un sac sera plus simple? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton sarcastique.

« Si il est vide, oui. En plus c'est du parchemin qu'il y aura dedans. Le sac, c'est juste pour les protéger. »

« Et nos vêtements? On risquerait de nous retrouver. »

« Non. La magie tu connais? On réduit nos vêtements, on les mets dans le sac, on les renfile une fois arrivés, histoire de pas se faire repérer à cause d'un rhume. On prends les documents, on les réduits, on les mets dans le sac, on enlève de nouveau rapidement nos vêtements si on a le temps, on les réduits, on les mets dans le sac, on fait le chemin inverse on se rhabille, et on se casse ni vu, ni connu. »

« On pourrait le faire en gardant nos vêtements. » insista Hermione.

« Au retour si tu veux. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'il y a là-dedans sera encore assommé, voir, il n'y aura plus rien. Mais pour l'aller tu enlèves tes vêtements. Prenons le moins de risque que possible, gagnons le plus de temps possible, contrairement à là où on en perd. » dit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la brune qu'il baissa son pantalon et qu'il roula avec son tee-shirt. Un petit sort et il devinrent aussi petit que le sac avant. Il fit de même pour ses chaussures et glissa ensuite le tout dans la poche avant du sac puis le hissa sur son dos nu. Voyant que Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé, il se tourna vers elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends? »

« Rien rien... j'arrive. »

Avec gêne sans doute, Hermione entreprit les même mouvements que le blond quelques instants plutôt, avec plus de lenteur. Cette lenteur, elle ne devait pas sans rendre compte, donnait un côté sensuel à ses actions. Drago la regarda faire quelques instant puis s'empressa de détourner le regard, lorsque des pensées mal placées vinrent s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Pour refroidir ses idées, il se glissa dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière et ne put s'empêcher de cracher un "putain" pour bien montrer ce qu'il pensait de la température. Hermione le rejoignit quelques instant après, se dandinant un peu, gênée de se retrouver avec aussi peu de tissu sur elle, devant lui. Elle lui tendit ses vêtements et ses chaussures rapetissés, qui ouvrit son sac avec des mains tremblantes de froid afin qu'elle les mettent à l'intérieur. Une fois fait, elle se glissa dans l'eau à son tour et ne put retenir un petit cri. Elle était glaciale. Ils restèrent quelques secondes pour s'habituer et lancèrent finalement le sort de _têtenbulle_ en claquant des dents et plongèrent sans plus attendre. L'eau était plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air et avec la nuit, semblait plus menaçante que jamais.

Les deux anciens ennemis étaient à l'affut du moindre mouvements. Ils étaient presque collé l'un à l'autre, pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre dans cette eau noire comme la nuit. Ils ne se fatiguèrent pas trop à nager, le courant faisant la plus grosse part du travail. Au bout d'un certains temps, Drago fit signe à Hermione de remonter à la surface. Elle obéit mais le courant étant assez fort, elle eut du mal à le suivre. Pour l'aider, Drago lui attrapa la main et la tira vers la berge. Ils sortirent avec prudence et se rhabillèrent avec rapidité, malgré leur peau humide. Ils étaient sortis de l'eau juste avant que la rivière de s'engouffre dans un grand étang, c'est à dire à la lisière de la forêt. Hermione, reconnut que ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée de retirer leur vêtements. Ça leur procuraient une once de chaleur qu'ils n'auraient pas eu si ils avaient plongé habillés comme elle l'avait proposé. La température peu élevée de la nuit et l'eau se faisait tout de même bien ressentir.

« Co...comment se fait-il que...qu'il n'y ai pas eu de bestioles? » chuchota-t-elle en claquant des dents.

« Je sais pas. Je sais vrai...vraiment pas. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Une fois bien habillés, ils reprirent leur route. D'ici, Hermione apercevait la demeure des Rosens. Grande et lugubre, comme on pouvait si attendre. Le calme rendait juste l'atmosphère plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.


	18. Chap17 : Le manoir des Rosens

_Serenity20251 : Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ai plu ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre sera digne du reste X)!_

_Tagavielle : Merci c'est très gentil ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ^^!_

_LittleDwarf : Ta review m'a fait vraiment rougir ^/^! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise et ça me donne plein de courage pour la suite *.*! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de laisser une marque de ton passage ça me touche beaucoup TvT!_

_Love-pingo : Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^! j'ai trouvé trop mignon le « encore! » que tu m'as laisser X)! En le lisant j'ai eu une image trop mignonne qui m'est venue en tête X)! Merci à toi aussi de toujours me laisser une petite marque de ton passage ^^!_

_Anas : Même à une heure du matin tu as la gentillesse et le courage de me laisser une review! Je ne peux que te remercier mille milliards de fois ^^! J'espère que la suite de la mission te plaira!_

_Miss Plume Acide : Et bien! Quelle review mon dieu! Avec la réaction en direct j'en ai de la chance! Mais je m'excuse de t'avoir torturé ainsi, j'espère que tu as quand même pu réviser ^^''... en tout cas, j'espère que tu m'excuseras avec la suite de la mission! Et puis surtout... qu'elle te plaira ^^!par contre je dois t'avouer que le coup de la table, j'ai eu une petite seconde de frousse total! Ça va pas d'écrire des choses comme ça? Tu veux me tuer c'est ça? Enfin! Le chapitre est prêt et poster c'est tout ce qui compte! Bonne lecture ma folle adorée X)! On se retrouve en bas dans le... heu...mât!... nul à chier je sais sans commentaire - -''..._

_Falbala03 : Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ^^! C'est vrai que j'ai voulu sortir un peu du train-train quotidien mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça allait donner ^^''! Pour Anna, je vais essayer de caser comme je peux son histoire dans un chapitre, mais j'avoue que ce personnage me fait rigoler XD! (je sais c'est moi l'auteur mais elle me fait rire quand même X)!) Pour Mathieu et Jessica... Tintintin! Je vais vous laisser découvrir le reste dans les prochains chapitre X)! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^! On se retrouve à la fin du chap X)!_

_C'est bon, cette fois-ci il est corrigé grâce à ma super correctrice que vous pouvez remercier : **Aude9483**! Par contre, pour quelques problèmes d'ordi, elle aura un peu de retard sur certaine corrections donc n'y faite pas attention ^^!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés ^^! on se retrouve en bas ^^!_

**Chapitre 17 :**** Le manoir des Rosens**

Drago et Hermione avançaient à pas de loup et courbés, de manière à être les plus discrets possible. La première partie du plan ne c'était pas trop mal passée, si on ne comptait pas le groupe de mecs qui les avaient suivit dans le village et une partie de la forêt. Une chose inquiétait pourtant Drago. Il était certain que des créatures sous-marines auraient dû les attendre dans les eaux noires et glacées de la rivière. Pourtant rien ne les avaient attaqués. Heureusement pour eux, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence.

Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'au manoir, et Hermione fut assez impressionnée de la distance qui séparait le fond de la propriété de la demeure. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la terrasse. Arrivés à cet endroit, ils se firent plus discrets que jamais, guettant le moindre mouvement ou bruit autour d'eux. Une erreur dès maintenant leur serrait fatale. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et Drago chuchota si bas à Hermione, qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre :

« Je vais nous faire rentrer. Reste là et couvre mes arrières, je te ferais signe quand tu pourras me rejoindre. »

Sans attendre d'approbation de sa part, Drago se jeta hors du buisson et courut jusqu'au mur du manoir. Hermione retint son souffle et s'efforça de se calmer et de se concentrer. Elle se retourna pour voir le jardin mais il n'y eu aucun signe lui montrant qu'il y avait du danger. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Drago qui semblait chercher quelque chose en tâtonnant le mur. Hermione regarda au-dessus de lui et inspecta chaque fenêtre. Tout était calme. Si calme. Trop calme.

Hermione posa son regard sur une fenêtre ouverte du premier étage et s'y arrêta. Avec la légère brise, les rideaux pourpre sortaient de la fenêtre en ondulant doucement. Hermione plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir cette fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais elle ne sut dire quoi. Elle regarda les autres fenêtres ouvertes et, après quelques instants d'observation, sut enfin ce qui la dérangeait. Des fenêtres avaient leur pans ouvert vers l'extérieur alors que d'autre, moins nombreuses, l'étaient vers l'intérieur. Elle ne put réfléchir plus sur cette remarque que Drago l'appela.

Après une dernière vérification, elle sortit en courant de sa cachette et arriva au même endroit où était Drago quelques instant plus tôt. En arrivant, elle se colla au mur, son cœur battant la chamade. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la propriété, la peur s'était insinuée en elle de telle façon que, pour elle, une seule de ses respirations pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle essaya de reprendre tant bien que mal son sang-froid et avança vers Drago qui l'attendait. Hermione accéléra un peu le pas, espérant arriver vers lui plus vite, mais elle marcha sur quelque chose.

_Scritchhh! Srignnn! Clignnn!_

Hermione s'immobilisa. Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier venait d'entendre ces bruits et son cœur se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait mal. Pourtant il n'y eut aucune réaction provenant de la demeure. En soulevant son pieds elle remarqua des bouts de verre. Elle en prit un dans sa main et en levant la tête vit qu'elle était juste en dessous d'une des fenêtres ouvertes vers l'extérieur.

« Hermione! » appela Drago, ce qui la fit sursauter. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

Hermione le rejoignit aussi vite que possible et évita cette fois-ci les morceaux de verres. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le blond, elle remarqua que les pierres du mur s'étaient enfoncées, faisant apparaître un passage secret. Drago attrapa le poignet d'Hermione pour la faire rentrer et la suivit juste après. D'un coup de baguette, les pierres se remirent en place et une fois que la dernière fut collée à une autre, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Ils lancèrent un _lumos_ informulé et Drago poussa un soupir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu admirais le ciel alors que nous sommes en mission de _haute_ importance? » demanda-t-il avec un ton de reproche.

« Je suis désolée, mais regarde. »

Elle lui tendit le morceau de verre et Drago le saisit tout en rapprochant sa baguette. Quand il eut comprit ce que c'était, il lança un regard profondément agacé à Hermione.

« Un bout de verre? Tu nous fait perdre du temps pour un bout de verre? Hermione, je t'en trouve quand tu veux des bouts de verres, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer sur ce qu'on est en train de faire? Sinon j'aurais pu prendre Jessica avec moi et je t'assure que elle même ne se serrait pas arrêter pour ça! »

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de... »

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase que Drago plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« On est peut-être dans un passage secret mais on peut encore nous entendre, alors : _parle moins fort_! »

Hermione se dégagea de la prise et lui lança un regard noir.

« J'étais donc en train de te dire, » chuchota-t-elle avec un ton énervé. « que je ne perdrais pas mon temps à ramasser des bouts de verre, ou même à regarder le ciel -que je ne regardais pas d'ailleurs- si ça n'avait pas de l'importance! Ce bout de verre provient d'une fenêtre! Et ce n'est pas la seule qui est cassée! »

« Et alors? Tu va vouloir te faire un collier avec ça? » dit-il en lui mettant le morceau sous le nez, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une fille qui vois des bijoux n'importe où? » demanda Hermione avec un regard blasé. « Pour ça par contre, tu peux faire appel à la rouquine. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je crois pas qu'une famille aussi riche et puissante tel que les Rosens laisserait leur manoir dans un état pareil! Il a dû se passer quelque chose... »

Drago fixa Hermione puis lui rendit le morceau de verre.

« Tu es sûre? »

« Non. Mais vu le nombre de fenêtres brisées, je ne fais qu'une supposition. »

« D'accord, donc maintenant avance et reste sur tes gardes. »

Hermione ne savait pas si Drago était d'accord avec elle ou si il s'en fichait tout simplement. Elle obéit tout de même et avança à quatre pattes. C'était un long couloir, très large, deux personnes pouvaient tenir côte à côte, et au plafond très bas. Tellement bas qu'il fallait se déplacer à quatre pattes.

Hermione tenta alors de se remémorer le plan que lui avait montré Drago quelques heures plus tôt. Si elle se souvenait bien, ils devraient bientôt tourner à droite et ils arriveraient dans un petit salon, la salle la plus proche de l'endroit où ils trouveraient les documents. Ils avancèrent donc ainsi un moment, tournèrent à droite et Hermione finit par s'arrêter. Drago qui avançait légèrement derrière elle, manqua de lui rentrer dedans et s'exclama :

« Bordel Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Un bout de verre? Un bout de papier? Un caillou? Parce que c'est franchement pas le moment! »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Au lieu de te moquer de moi regarde devant. »

Drago se mit un peu sur le côté et regarda ce qu'Hermione voulait lui montrer. Le passage où ils auraient dû sortir normalement, le trou de brique dans le mur, était ouvert.

« Passe derrière » ordonna-t-il en éteignant sa baguette.

Hermione fit de même et s'écarta un peu pour le laisser passer. Drago passa sa tête en dehors du trou et regarda dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Il fit signe à Hermione de ne pas bouger et sortit, baguette tendue devant lui. Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre sur sa droite. Les pans avait dût être défoncés. Ils étaient ouverts sur l'extérieur et il ne restait presque rien du verre. La pièce n'était pas en meilleure état. La moquette était brûlée à plusieurs endroits, les meubles étaient retournés, brûlés, brisés, les rideaux de la fenêtre arrachés, les tableaux griffés et brisés par terre... Malgré tout, la pièce était aussi calme que l'extérieur. Soit trop calme.

Il avança à pas de loup, guettant le moindre mouvement. Il regarda rapidement le sol et remarqua qu'il y avait une énorme trace de sang. Comme si on avait tué quelqu'un juste devant la sortie du passage et que l'on avait ensuite trainé son cadavre quelque part ailleurs. Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu du salon, il remarqua quelques chose tout au fond à gauche. Un corps. Le corps d'un homme bedonnant, vêtu avec des vêtements de haute couture sorcière et baignant dans ce qu'on pouvait aisément imaginer, son propre sang. C'était sans aucun doute à cet homme qu'apparentait tout ce sang.

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Drago évita de justesse le rayon vert, mais à peine l'eut-il évité qu'un autre lui tomba dessus. Il avait du mal à distinguer d'où provenaient les sorts, mais crut voir que ça provenait du côté droit de la cheminée. L'attaquant était donc protégé par la pierre mais il visait assez mal.

N'ayant nul part où s'abriter, Drago retourna dans le passage mais au moment où il entra, un sort le toucha, lui brûlant une partie du bras gauche. Il poussa un juron et continua de lancer des sorts alors que Hermione s'approchait de lui.

« Drago ça va? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« J'ai été touché au bras. »

« Quoi? Fais voir. »

« On a pas le temps. »

Il lança un autre sort en direction de la cheminée, tandis que Hermione attrapait quand même le bras du blond. Elle examina la blessure puis elle mit sa main dans son décolleté et en ressortit une petite fiole. Drago la vit faire et ricana en faisant toujours attention à l'attaquant qui ne cessait de jeter des sorts.

« Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ça? » ricana-t-il.

« Oui je sors cette fiole de mon soutient-gorge et alors? La guerre m'a appris que c'est un endroit très pratique! »

« Ah vraiment? _Sectumsempra_! »

« Oui. Ça maintient bien la fiole, c'est facile d'accès et c'est peu encombrant. »

« Je vois... _Stupéfix_! Dommage, je ne peux malheureusement pas bénéficier de cette cachette. _Doloris_! Faudra que j'étudie ça. » dit-il avec un ton amusé en jetant un regard légèrement pervers à la brune.

« Ne bouge pas ça va piquer. » dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, ni même d'avoir remarqué son regard.

Elle déboucha la fiole et en versa sur le bras brûlé du blond.

« Xssssss! Bon sang... »

« Je sais c'est pas agréable, mais maintenant tu n'as plus rien. »

« Tant mieux. Merci. »

« De rien. Bon, je propose que je sorte et... »

« Hors de question! _Stupéfix_! Tu ne bouges pas. » la coupa-t-il.

« Mais... »

« Ne bouge pas! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sortit en courant du trou. Il contra toutes les attaques de son adversaire avec aisance et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la cheminée.

Toute à l'heure, il avait été prit par surprise et n'avait pas pu bien évaluer la situation. Maintenant il se rendait compte que les sorts étaient lancés de manière assez aléatoire. Pourtant quelque chose l'intriguait. Non seulement leur adversaire était seul -sinon il aurait appelé à l'aide ou bien les renforts serraient déjà arrivés- mais en plus, il n'avait ni essayé de s'approcher ou même de se sauver. Était-il blessé? C'était fort probable. Drago lança un sort et le temps que son adversaire se protège, il était déjà sur lui.

Hermione qui était sortit de sa cachette, vit son coéquipier se jeter sur leur attaquant. Elle entendit qu'ils se battaient. Il y avait des plaintes et quelques coups. Puis il y eut un long cri de douleur. Hermione comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Puis ce fut le silence, seulement brisé par des sanglots.

« Toi? » entendit-elle.

La voix de Drago laissait transparaitre de la surprise. Hermione accourut et le trouva au-dessus d'une jeune femme dont il maintenait les poignet plaqué au sol. Malgré la douleur, elle continuait à se débattre. Elle paraissait si maigre, si faible. Ils étaient dans une mare de sang, tout le corps de la jeune femme semblait couvert de blessures diverses, plus ou moins profondes, ce qui tâchait ses guenilles sales qui étaient généralement destinés aux elfes de maisons. Drago la redressa et la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre dans un des canapés le moins abîmé. Hermione, elle, ne bougea pas. Le corps de Drago avait caché le visage de la jeune femme mais pourtant... ces cheveux...

« GINNY! » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers la blessée.

Celle-ci cessa tous mouvements à l'entente du nom. Elle ne bougea plus puis se mit à trembler et à se mettre en position fœtale.

« Hermione? »

Hermione courut vers elle et saisit les mains de son amie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux non plus.

« Hermione c'est toi? C'est bien toi? » demanda-t-elle en frôlant le visage de la brune de ses doigts ensanglantés.

« Oh Ginny! Oui! Oui c'est moi! »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve cette fois-ci?...dis moi ce n'est pas un rêve?... »

« Oh non Ginny! Non ce n'est pas un rêve! C'est vraiment moi! » répondit Hermione la voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et Ginny commença à pleurer. Hermione, elle, versa quelques larmes mais se retint du mieux qu'elle put. Elle verserait autant de larmes qu'elle voudrait lorsqu'ils seront en sécurité à la grotte. Elle s'éloigna un peu de son amie et reprit la fiole qui avait servit à soigner le blond, et elle en versa fébrilement sur ses blessures. Ce n'était que provisoire, Ginny avait besoin de beaucoup plus de soins vu son état.

« Hermione, » fit Drago. « Je vais monter la garde dans le couloir, ne tarde pas. »

« Ça ne sert à rien Malefoy. » le retint Ginny. « Il n'y a plus personne depuis plusieurs heures. Et si c'était le cas, ils auraient rappliqué depuis un moment vu le boucan qu'on a fait. »

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Hermione.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite et se remit à trembler.

« Je...je ne sais pas...tout s'est passé si vite. Je venais pour une réunion quand... je crois qu'il y a eu une dispute et... et ils se sont battus... on m'a entrainée ici mais... tout le monde criait...ils sont partit ensuite par les fenêtres. Et tout est devenu silencieux...il n'y avait plus de bruits... »

« Ça va Ginny. Tout est fini maintenant. » la rassura Hermione.

« Cet homme au fond, il a voulu te tuer? » demanda Drago.

Ginny regarda l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de l'homme bedonnant et lui lança un regard à la fois effrayé et rempli de haine ainsi que de dégoût.

« Oui. Mais c'est lui qui m'a amenée ici. Quand ce gros lourdaud à comprit que de toute façon il était fichu, il a voulu se débarrasser de moi, pensant que ça le sauverait sans doute. Mais j'ai été plus rapide et je lui ai prit sa baguette. Quand ils sont entrés, ils m'ont juste assommée et m'ont laissée pour morte. »

« Qui était-ce Ginny? L'homme. »

Ginny déglutit avant de répondre.

« C'est Erwon. Erwon Chalpes. »

« Un riche sang-pur. » renifla Drago. « Une honte à la société sorcière je devrais dire. Bon, Weasley, désolé mais on a des choses importantes à faire et le temps presse, tu peux te lever? »

« Non. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est me trainer derrière la cheminée, et encore... »

« D'accord, je vais te porter alors. Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche. Le seul côté positif c'est que grâce à ça, les protections ont sans dû être levées. On transplanera dans le village et à partir de là on tranplanera à nouveau mais dans la forêt d'accord? »

Hermione hocha la tête et Drago fit monter Ginny sur son dos. Toujours prudents, ils sortirent et allèrent comme prévu dans les couloirs menant à la pièce secrète. Ils passèrent bientôt à côté d'une grande tapisserie et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une licorne tissée avec du fil d'argent, Drago activa le mécanisme et un couloir se dessina devant eux. Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire poussiéreux où personne n'avait dû venir depuis un bon moment.

Hermione retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le nombre impressionnant de papiers éparpillés au sol et sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il y en avait même entre les livres! Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque alors que Drago alla au bureau où il posa Ginny sur le fauteuil. Chacun d'entre eux attrapa des parchemins un peu au hasard dans la pièce et lancèrent des sorts le plus vite qu'ils purent pour voir si l'un d'entre eux était ensorcelé ou non. Lorsque Ginny comprit ce qu'ils faisaient, elle fit de même. Plus le temps passaient, plus ils désespéraient. Des mangemorts risquaient de débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, si se n'était pas déjà fait, et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

« Putain, mais où est-ce qu'il les ont foutus? » jura Drago.

« Il y a tellement de papiers... » marmonna Hermione.

« Juste pour savoir, vous chercher quoi? »

« Des plans et des lettres. » répondit Drago.

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs? On est pas sortit de l'auberge... »

De rage, Hermione jeta à terre tous les papiers qu'elle venaient de fouiller et s'appuya contre la bibliothèque. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils cherchaient, comment pouvaient-ils retrouver ces documents dans un bordel pareil? Ce n'était pas possible de les retrouver comme ça! Ça prendrait trop de temps!

Les Rosens n'avaient pas pu les laisser ainsi, posé au milieu de ce bazar, et se dire que dès qu'ils en auraient besoin, ils lanceraient un sort sur chaque parchemins vierge pour vérifier lesquels étaient les bon! Non, c'était trop risqué et c'était une véritable perte de temps. De plus, ils avaient déjà vérifié une grand partie des papiers vierges de la pièce, ils auraient déjà dû en trouver au moins un! Hermione réfléchi encore et regarda Ginny et Drago qui continuaient. Les Rosens devaient forcément les avoir mis à un endroit précis pour les retrouver facilement en cas de besoin...

Soudain elle poussa un cri qui fit sursauter les deux autres. Ils la virent se précipiter sur eux et sauter sur le bureau avec un immense sourire.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais? » demanda Drago.

« Je récupère tes documents. »

« Quoi? Mais... »

Hermione décrocha un tableau attaché juste au dessus d'eux et le redescendit. Dans le cadre, il y avait un long parchemin où était inscrit de manière très soignée :

"_A trophy to the glory of our Lord _*"

Hermione saisit du mieux qu'elle put le cadre et tenta de le retourner pour l'ouvrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Drago perdu.

« Je te l'ai dit! Ce sont tes documents! »

« Enfin Hermione, tu vois bien que... »

« Oui, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'inscrit dessus! » fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel en essayant toujours d'ouvrir le cadre. « Les Rosens ne sont pas bête. » expliqua-t-elle « Tu vois tous les papiers que nous avons fouillés ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps! Il n'y en a aucun qui est bon! Les Rosens ont fait en sorte de pouvoir eux-même les récupérer facilement sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne les trouve! »

« Oui mais il les as inscrits sur des parchemins vierges... »

« C'est une fausse piste! » s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. « Regarde, il n'y a quasiment que ça dans cette salle, des parchemins vierges ! À part quelques notes à gauche, à droite mais sans aucune importance! Maintenant, regarde ce parchemin, c'est en fait plusieurs parchemins alignés! »

Hermione posa enfin le tableau à plat sur le bureau et Drago put se pencher au-dessus pour vérifier ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Hermione avait raison. Plusieurs parchemins étaient alignés, mais ils étaient tellement collés les uns contre les autres et avec tellement de soin, qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si Hermione ne le lui avait pas dit!

« Maintenant écartez vous, ça commence un peu à m'agacer. » prévint Hermione.

Elle prit le tableau et l'envoya de toute ses forces contre le sol où il finit en mille morceaux. Elle s'approcha et réuni tous les papiers qui s'étaient à présent dispersés parmi les débris. Elle les ramena sur le bureau et les retourna, espérant voir des écritures, des dessins, des plans... mais rien. Le dos des papiers étaient vide. Elle prit sa baguette et essaya plusieurs sorts, espérant faire apparaître ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais il ne se passait toujours rien, les parchemins gardant toujours la même écriture. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'essai, Hermione semblait désespérée.

« Je ne comprends pas... j'étais pourtant certaine... »

« C'est rien Hermione, partons. » fit Drago en posant une main sur son épaule. « Nous ne trouverons plus rien à présent. »

« Non Drago attends... »

« Hermione. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps ici. Attendre encore plus serrait la mort assurée! De plus pense à Weasley! Elle est gravement blessée et elle risque de perdre connaissance d'un moment à l'autre! »

Le ton et le regard du blond était sans appel. Ils devaient partir. Les mangemorts ne tarderaient plus à arriver maintenant. Hermione fixa le blond puis posa son regard sur Ginny. Elle haletait, sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite et une fine pellicule de sueur était visible sur son front. Voyant son état, Hermione se reprit et se précipita vers son amie en la prenant par les épaules.

« Ginny...Ginny...tiens bon s'il te plait, on va rentrer... »

« J'ai froid... »

« On va te mettre au chaud, t'en fais pas. »

Elle se tourna vers Drago et le regarda avec un air profondément désolé et attristé.

« Tu as raison Drago. Il est temps de rentrer. »

« Non...pas encore... » murmura Ginny.

Les deux anciens ennemis la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Non Ginny, tu es blessée, on doit rentrer. Je vous ai fait suffisamment perdre de temps comme ça... »

« Non attends Hermione...Il faut voir la chambre de... d'Erwon. J'ai une amie qui doit encore être en vie... s'il te plait Hermione... je peux pas la laisser là... »

« Ginny, on est même pas sûr qu'elle soit encore en vie... »

La rousse rigola, mais se rire sonnait faux. Alors qu'elle rigolait, elle fut prise d'une violente toux et cracha un peu de sang. Hermione paniqua un peu et frotta les bras de son amie.

« Ginny tu n'es pas bien... »

« S'il te plait Hermione... la chambre est pas loin... Erwon la enfermée dans une malle pour... l'emmener . Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien... »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Son amie qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver lui demandait de patienter encore un peu alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir si elle ne recevait pas très vite des soins! Elle jeta un regard perdu à Drago.

« Weasley, la chambre est pas loin? »

« O...oui. »

« Très bien, reste éveillée pour nous dire où elle est. Si elle n'est pas dans la chambre, je ne la cherche pas. On partira c'est clair? »

Ginny hocha faiblement la tête et Drago s'avança vers elle pour la remettre sur son dos. Une fois sûr qu'elle soit bien en place, il fit signe à Hermione de partir. La brune se releva, les jambes tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux. Elle fit tout pour ne pas pleurer et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son sang-froid même si cette situation était très dure. Elle partit devant, sans oublier de prendre les parchemins du tableau, au cas où.

Ils sortirent de la pièce prudemment, Hermione menant la marche. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer.

« À gauche... » murmura Ginny.

Hermione vit un angle et s'y colla. Elle regarda, personne à l'horizon. Elle entra dans le couloir et Ginny montra la troisième porte. Celle-ci était complètement enfoncée et des petites flammes continuaient de brûler. Hermione entra prudemment et vit le carnage. La chambre était complétement dévastée. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le décor et essaya de trouver la malle en question. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme si on frappait sur du bois. Elle s'approcha au pied du lit, là où semblait provenir le bruit. Elle souleva brusquement le rideau du baldaquin qui avait été arraché et trouva enfin la malle en dessous. Elle était renversé mais remuait légèrement.

« Au...cours...aide...ez...moi... » résonnait une voix à l'intérieur.

Hermione essaya de la redresser mais n'y arriva pas. Elle était trop lourde. Elle colla son visage près de la porte et dit :

« On va te sortir de là! Ne bouge pas! »

Malheureusement, la serrure était coincée sur le sol, et comme Hermione n'arrivait pas à la redresser, elle ne pouvait pas y accéder. Elle ne pouvait ni brûler, ni faire exploser le bois, elle blesserait la fille retenue prisonnière à l'intérieur. Il pouvait y avoir une solution mais...

« HERMIONE ATTENTION! »

Hermione se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir un homme lui tomber dessus. Il saignait abondamment de la tête et n'avait pas de baguette. Il essaya d'attraper le cou d'Hermione avec ses grandes mains mais la brune lui donna un bon coup de genoux dans le ventre. Avec un habile jeu de jambes, elle le retourna et l'immobilisa.

« _Stupéfix! _»

Une fois sûre qu'il ne bougerait plus, elle alla dans le couloir aider Drago qui avait quelques ennuis. En effet, ils avaient trop tardé et maintenant ils étaient complétement cernés ! Hermione le rejoignit mais elle ne put combattre longtemps qu'il lui ordonna de rentrer dans la chambre avec Ginny, qui était presque inconsciente contre le mur. Elle n'essaya même pas de le contredire qu'elle empoigna le bras de la rousse et la traina comme elle put avec un seul bras, dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle appela Drago qui en fini avec l'un des mangemorts et courra vers elle. Ils refermèrent précipitamment la porte et la bloquèrent aussi vite avec une étagère renversée juste à côté.

« Ça va? » demanda Drago essouflé.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Je ne les avais pas vu venir, ils nous ont encerclés. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de te prévenir. »

« Oui, merci...mon dieu Drago ta jambe! »

« Oui, mais on a pas le temps. La porte ne va pas tenir longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Ils sont tout autour! Ils vont sans doute arriver par la fenêtre! »

« Oui, donc maintenant on va compter sur la chance. »

« C'est-à dire? »

« On va espérer que les protections soit tombées comme je l'avais dit. »

Aussitôt dit, ils attrapèrent Ginny par les deux bras et la trainèrent jusqu'à la malle qu'ils attrapèrent chacun par une poignée. Elle était trop lourde pour qu'un seul la prenne.

« Le village comme on avait dit. » ordonna Drago.

Hermione ne put répondre que la porte vola en éclat. Des mangemorts lancèrent des sorts et certains arrivèrent par la fenêtre.

« MAINTENANT! » hurla le blond.

Ils disparurent et atterrirent lourdement dans la ruelle où ils étaient arrivés au début.

« C'était quoi ce bruit? » fit une voix.

« Ça vient de par là! » fit une autre.

« Venez! »

Ils ne purent reprendre plus leurs esprits que Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard pour transplaner de nouveau.

Ils atterrirent dans la forêt, à quelques mètres du trou de la grotte. Cette fois-ci Hermione ne put se retenir, et rendit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Décidément, le transplanage, faire autant de sport, le sang et l'émotion l'avait eu. Trop de chose en si peu de temps. Elle sentit une main lui frotter le dos et reconnut facilement Drago.

« Je vais bien... » murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

« D'accord. Viens, rentrons avant qu'un chien n'arrive et nous trouve. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se releva. La forêt restait sombre mais on pouvait voir à l'Ouest, les belles couleurs orangé et rosé de l'aube. Hermione s'avança vers le trou où Drago était déjà descendu et lança un sort de lévitation à Ginny, qui était cette fois-ci belle et bien évanouie. Puis se fut au tour de la malle et enfin au siens. Une fois en bas, elle glissa dans une flaque d'eau et Drago la rattrapa et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Hermione se souvint alors de la jambe blessée du blond.

« C'est rien. » dit-il « Va chercher quelqu'un qu'on vienne nous aider. Lola est dans l'infirmerie. »

« Je reviens. »

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put et entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie. Là, elle trouva Lola et deux autres infirmières. Lorsqu'elles la virent, elle poussèrent un cri et se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Par Merlin Hermione tu vas bien? Tu es blessée? » demanda précipitamment Lola.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'elle était couverte de sang.

« N...non...ce n'est pas le mien i...il y a Drago et...et... »

« Ils sont à l'entrée c'est ça? » demanda Lola pour l'aider.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ayant sa réponse, Lola sortit de la salle pour aller dans une autre où elle appela à l'aide. Plusieurs personnes en sortirent dont Mélodie et Théo. Théo partit avec le reste du groupe vers l'entrée et Mélodie vers Hermione. Avant que Théo ne disparaisse, Hermione réussit à l'appeler.

« Théo! Il y a une jeune fille dans la malle...elle est vivante. »

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit et courut rejoindre les autres. Mélodie serra Hermione dans ses bras.

« Vous étiez la dernière équipe. On ne savait pas se qui vous est arrivé. Hermione tu es blessée? »

« Non...c'est pas mon sang, c'est celui de Ginny. La sœur de Fred. »

Hermione lui raconta alors le déroulement de leur mission dans les moindre détails. Elles virent le groupe revenir portant Ginny à bout de bras en hurlant qu'elle devait immédiatement recevoir des soins alors que Drago se faisait aider par Théo et un autre jeune homme et qui l'emmenèrent ailleurs pour soigner sa jambe. Quelques secondes après, elles virent un groupe de femmes en train de soutenir une jeune fille pâle comme un linge et évanouie, elles disparurent avec le corps dans la salle de repos. Sentant que ça devait être tout en émotions pour ce soir, Mélodie conduisit la brune jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle s'y repose. Quand elles arrivèrent, Hermione enleva ses vêtements et les laissa en tas au milieu de la salle et bain, et prit son grand tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama pour se coucher immédiatement. Elle s'endormit à peine sa tête eu touché l'oreiller.

°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°

* A trophy to the glory of our Lord : Un trophée à la gloire de notre seigneur


	19. Chap18 : Une mission réussie

_Guest : Heureuse qu'il t'es plu ^^! j'espère que celui là aussi X)!_

_Miss Plume Acide : Je crois que je viens effectivement de découvrir ton humour noir et sadique ^^''... je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plu et d'ailleurs : N'IMPORTE QUI A MA PLACE AURAIT EU PEUR À LA DERNIÈRE REVIEW QUE T'AS LAISSÉE XD! Bonne vacances! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^..._

_LittleDwarf : Je suis soulagée que le dernier chapitre t'es plu ^^ (et que ma réponse t'es fait rire, c'est mieux que pleurer XD!...oui bon réponse de merde mais faut s'y faire - -''!) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_Lililouna : Je dois t'avouer que même en tant qu'auteur, je suis curieuse de savoir la façon dont je vais tourner tout ça - -''! en tout cas : bon chapitre X)!_

_Jusdelime : Oui j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour... corser un peu la bataille X)! ça n'aurait pas été drôle (et il y avait des demande aussi...) si c'était juste on entre on sorts et il se passe rien! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_Falbala03 : Pour le récit, c'est ce que je compte faire ^^! Je me suis dit que faire parler Ginny maintenant serait pas cool parce qu'elle est blessée et aussi parce qu'ils perdaient du temps ^^! Je t'apporte les réponses comme promis et j'esère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)!_

_scpotter : Y s'passe pas grand chose dans celui-là mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^'''!_

_Love-pingo : voilà ^^!_

_Anas : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF! Je t'ai pas déçue ^^''! Une bonne chose de faite ^^! Ce chapitre n'es pas aussi... violent (...- -'') que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^! même si tes reviews sont rapide, ça me fait quand même super plaisir d'en avoir de ta part X)!_

_la-chtite-brune : la voilà XD! (merci beaucoup X)!)_

_Hogwart's Power : YES! Si elle t'as plu alors mission réussie ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^!_

_Mais chers lecteurs, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^! Bon oui, c'est un peu le calme après la tempête (retour de Ginny (elle me manquait T^T!), la fille de la malle, le silence, l'attaque, ect...)! Donc ne vous étonnez pas trop ^^!_

_BONNE LECTURE ^^!_

**Chapitre 18 :**** Une mission réussie**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, la chambre était plongée dans une douce lumière où on entendait les clapotis des gouttes de pluie qui venaient s'écraser contre la vitre de la fenêtre magique. Elle grogna et se retourna face au mur, espérant dormir encore un peu. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver le sommeil, alors elle se leva paresseusement pour s'étirer. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et butta contre quelque chose. Le tas de vêtements sales et couvert de sang de la mission.

Elle se remémora alors tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. L'arrivée dans le village, le groupe de garçons, la forêt, la rivière, les vitres fracassées, le passage dans le mur, Ginny, la recherche des documents, la malle, l'attaque, la fuite, les blessures de chacun... Tout lui revint soudainement en mémoire comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'à peine réveillée elle aurait oublié. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et ses jambes flanchèrent sous elle. Elle fut prise de spasmes puis de fines perles argentées coulèrent le long de ses joues blanches. Puis elle rit. Elle eut un vrai rire de joie.

« Je t'ai retrouvée... » sanglota-t-elle. « Je t'ai retrouvée Ginny... »

Elle n'avait pas pu laisser libre cours à ses émotions cette nuit. Si elle l'avait fait, ça les auraient retardés et puis lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Elle continua de pleurer et de rire à la fois. C'était comme si une partie de son passé venait de refaire surface. Ginny était sa meilleure amie et sa confidente, la sœur de Ron et la petite amie de Harry. À elle seule, elle représentait presque tout pour elle.

Hermione continua de pleurer encore quelques minutes puis, lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se releva et se doucha rapidement. Elle devait absolument la voir. Certes elle était heureuse mais elle se rappelait aussi l'état grave dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvée, et était à présent terriblement inquiète. Si elle ne s'en tirait pas, Hermione s'en voudrait à jamais. Il n'était pas question qu'elle la perde une deuxième fois. Surtout après l'avoir enfin retrouvée.

Elle sortit rapidement de la douche et enfila ce qui lui tomba sous la main, soit un jean troué et un tee-shirt bleu foncé décolleté. Une fois prête, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter dehors et se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elle courut à perdre haleine mais arrivée sur place, elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde. Elle perçut des éclats de voix qui demandait à ce qu'ils reculent mais Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux portes closes de l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, elle tomba directement sur Blaise, un bandage autour de la tête et du bras, l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il poussait la foule en arrière et criait de partir.

« Blaise, ça va? » demanda-t-elle.

Le métisse allait la repousser avec un regard dur, mais lorsqu'il la reconnut, il reprit son sourire habituel, chaleureux et rassurant, sans arrêter de repousser en arrière certaines personnes qui voulaient passer.

« Tiens, salut Hermione. Désolé, mais si tu veux voir quelqu'un, il faudra attendre comme tout le monde. Hey toi, recule! »

« Mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu ma femme! Laisse moi rentrer Blaise par pitié! Je veux juste la voir! »

« Ils sont en train de la soigner! Et si c'est pas le cas, ils sont en train de lui expliquer la situation! Tu la verra dans une salle de réunion, comme tout le monde! »

« Mais... »

« Écoute, tu n'es pas seul au monde! Moi aussi y'a sans doute des personnes à l'intérieur que je voudrais _juste_ voir, comme tu dis, mais tu vois où je suis? Je suis devant ces putains de portes, en train de vous dire de dégager! Alors maintenant, recule! Ça me faciliteras la tâche et on ira sans doute plus vite! »

Blaise était dur. Autant dans ses gestes qu'avec ses mots. Pourtant Hermione voyait bien qu'il en avait marre. Il devait être comme tout le monde et en plus, très fatigué vu la nuit qu'il avait dû passer lui aussi. Ses bandages le prouvaient.

L'homme, âgé d'à peu près une cinquantaine d'années, tremblait et pleurait. Il commençait à s'accrocher à la chemise de Blaise en le suppliant de le laisser passer, mais le métisse le prit par les épaules et le recula le plus gentiment possible, mais assez durement pour lui faire comprendre, en lui répétant d'attendre. Blaise finit par appeler un collègue qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et il lui demanda de le remplacer.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens. »

Puis il attrapa Hermione par le bras et sortit de l'attroupement. Il l'emmena jusque dans un couloir un peu plus éloigné de l'infirmerie et par la même occasion, de la foule. Arrivés au détour du couloir, il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre et se laissa glisser en s'essuyant le front qui luisait de sueur. Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était devant les portes fermées, mais ça devait déjà faire un bon moment. À le regarder, on pourrait penser qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Il transpirait, était à bout de souffle, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié et semblait épuisé.

« C'est toujours pareil. » souffla-t-il. « Quand les missions sont finies, tout le monde attends de voir qui a été ramené, pour savoir si ils connaissent ou non. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les laisser rentrer alors? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu as vu l'agitation? Déjà qu'à l'intérieur c'est un peu la pagaille, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Je vois... »

« En plus il y a des morts... non se serrait vraiment pas bon. »

« Mais tu peux entrer toi? »

« Non justement. Il n'y a que les membres du personnel médical et quelques volontaires qui n'ont pas peur du sang et qui savent se contrôler si ils voient un visage connu, qui peuvent. »

Si c'était le cas, Hermione ne voyait pas grand monde qui aurait pu être volontaire. Se contrôler à la vue du sang, d'accord il doit y avoir pas mal de monde, mais à la vue d'une personne de son entourage... tout d'un coup le nombre de candidats devient plus faible. Peut-être y avait-il Théo. Il était si calme, si posé. Il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Sans doute subissait-il l'humeur terrible de Lola. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, elle n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de se reposer depuis que Hermione était rentrée. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien qui elle soignait en ce moment. Ginny? La fille de la malle? Une autre personne qu'elle connait ou un parfait inconnu?

« Mais tu connais les personnes qui ont été ramenées? » poursuivit-elle.

« Juste ceux que moi j'ai libéré. Je ne connais pas les autres. Pour éviter qu'il y est trop d'agitation, on a décidé qu'il serrait préférable d'en savoir le moins possible. C'est-à dire que même si tu me suppliais, je ne te dirais pas qui j'ai vu. À part si tu faisais partit de mon équipe. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, certain d'avoir attisé la curiosité de la brune.

C'était effectivement le cas, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter en se disant qu'elle le saurais à un moment ou à un autre. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se venger.

« Donc je ne dois pas non plus te dire qui j'ai libéré? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard amusé.

« Non... mais tu as libéré quelqu'un? » fit Blaise surpris.

« Deux en fait. »

« Mais vous deviez pas récupérer des documents importants, toi et Drago? »

« Si, mais il y a eu un changement de programme. »

« Ah... »

« Excuse moi, mais je voudrais revenir sur les prisonniers... quand est-ce qu'on pourra les voir? »

Déjà qu'on lui interdisait de voir Ginny maintenant, elle ne voulait pas attendre indéfiniment!

« Ce serra le temps de trouver l'identité de toutes les personnes ramenées. Celles qui sont mortes comprises. Ensuite il va falloir leur expliquer la situation et aussi savoir de quels traitements ils vont avoir besoin, psychologique ou médical. Ça va prendre encore plusieurs heures. Puis ils vont afficher un peu partout dans la grotte des tableaux avec les noms des personnes en vie et des morts. Ensuite, si tu as reconnu quelqu'un, tu vas à l'infirmerie où tu dis le nom des personnes, puis ce soir ou demain matin, tu pourras les retrouver dans différentes salles de réunion que l'on t'auras indiquées. »

Hermione fut soulagée. Le travail des infirmières était vraiment remarquable. Elle s'attendait à ce que Blaise lui dise d'attendre une semaine voir plus... mais sans doute ce sera le cas si Ginny était dans un état critique. Trop critique pour avoir une quelconque visite.

« Comme pour moi quand je suis arrivée? » continua-t-elle, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des idées si noires. « Je veux dire... il n'y avait que des personnes que je connaissais. »

« Oui mais... comment dire...là c'était un peu spécial. » fit Blaise en mettant sa main derrière sa tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi? »

« Disons que j'avais pas vraiment respecté le règlement, et que je t'ai fait en quelque sorte... disparaître! » rigola-t-il. « J'avais inscris discrètement ton nom sur la liste après que les tableaux soit affichés pour que tu ais une chambre. »

« Ah... mais sinon, tu avais fait comme c'était demandé? Je veux dire que tu as amené toutes les personnes que je connaissais dans une salle de réunion pour qu'on se retrouve? »

« Exactement. À part ta pseudo "disparition", tout était dans les règles! » sourit-il.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment et se laissa glisser à ses côtés. Ils profitèrent un instant du calme pour se reposer et réfléchir pour Hermione. Elle ne pourrait donc pas voir Ginny avant que les tableaux soit affichés. Elle espérait juste voir son nom dans la bonne colonne. Elle soupira et regarda Blaise.

« Au fait, ta mission s'est bien passée? »

« Oui... enfin... pas trop mal. Juste vers la fin, alors qu'on ouvrait les deux dernières cellules restantes, on avait pas fait attention mais il y avait des chiens de garde à l'intérieur... »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Hermione.

Blaise se redressa légèrement en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête sur ses poings fermés. Ça ne devait pas être joyeux de parler de ce genre de chose. Ça ne l'était jamais. Pour personne.

« Oui, c'était une cellule d'esclaves qui avait désobéi ou qui a fait un truc de travers il me semble. Pour les punir, ils ont dû mettre ces bestiaux avec eux... C'était pas joli à voir. Avant qu'on en vienne à bout, ils ont tués deux des esclaves qu'on venait de sortir et un autre qui a été gravement blessé. Je ne sais pas si il va s'en sortir. »

Hermione vit un éclair de tristesse passé dans ses yeux. Hermione le compris un peu. Il aurait pu les ramener sain et sauf si il n'y avait pas eu cet imprévu et au lieu de ça... ils étaient soit mort, soit proche de l'être. Hermione le comprends puisqu'elle avait la même angoisse en ce qui concernait Ginny. Dans ce genre de cas, on a toujours un poids, celui de la culpabilité, qui pèse lourdement sur votre cœur.

« Mais toi ça va? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix désolée. « Et ceux qui étaient dans ces cellules? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, moi c'est juste des égratignures. » dit-il en touchant ses bandages. « Par contre pour les autres... je sais pas combien de temps ils sont restés dans ces salles de tortures mais je doute qu'ils s'en sortent tous... »

Hermione le regarda avec un air désolé. Elle était une fois de plus témoin -indirectement cette fois-ci - de la cruauté des mangemorts. Torturer des esclaves en les donnant à ces monstres comme si ils n'étaient que de la pâté pour chien. Comment pouvait-on en venir à de tels châtiments? C'était inhumain.

« Et toi? » demanda Blaise. « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez libéré des personnes? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant bien à ses mots. Devait-elle lui dire pour Ginny? Après tout, Blaise est un ami et puis, il est aussi proche de Fred qu'elle maintenant. Pourtant, ça ne devait pas être une bonne idée. Elle le laisserait découvrir comme les autres. Ça compliquerait moins les choses.

« C'est... c'est un peu compliqué. Au début tout allait bien, on est entré discrètement comme prévu mais une fois à l'intérieur... tout était sans dessus dessous. »

« Ah bon? » fit-il surpris.

« Oui. Apparemment il y a eu une dispute qui a mal tournée. Donc on est entré et là on s'est fait attaqués, mais c'était un esclave blessé. »

« Ah? qui? »

Hermione le regarda surprise puis eut un sourire en coin.

« Je pensais que je ne devais pas te le dire... »

Blaise s'esclaffa et lui rendit son sourire.

« Bah, au moins j'aurais essayé. Ensuite? »

« Bon ensuite on la prends avec nous et on va dans le laboratoire mais on a rien trouvé... »

« QUOI?! »

Hermione sursauta et recula un peu. Blaise perdait de ses couleurs et semblait dévasté.

« Vous ne les avez pas trouvé? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« N...non. Il y avait plein de papiers vierges et quand j'avais pensé trouver les bons, ça n'a rien donné. Ensuite on a dû fuir. »

Blaise revint à sa place et passa sa main sur son crâne. Il semblait abattu. Hermione se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Blaise, ça va? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste con... ces documents auraient été un avantage capital pour nous! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Des plans pour rentrer dans le manoir Malefoy et des lettres entre Rosens et Voldemort... avec des sortilèges dessus. Ça aurait pu nous être franchement utile... »

« Je suis désolée... »

Sentant son ton coupable et désolé, Blaise se retourna précipitamment et la rassura :

« Non c'est pas de ta faute! Au moins tu as failli les trouver! » rigola-t-il peu sûr de lui.

« Oui... sans doute... »

Le silence retomba, mais cette fois-ci gêné. Hermione se rendait compte de l'importance de ces parchemins, rien qu'à la tête qu'avait fait le métisse lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne les avaient pas trouvés. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose qui la fit légèrement sourire.

« Au pire... » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je l'ai ai ramenés. Ceux que je pensais être les bons. »

Blaise lui sourit à son tour et commença à se relever et essuyer la poussière de son pantalon avant d'aider Hermione.

« Ben enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tu n'avais peut-être pas trouvé la bonne formule c'est tout. Miss-je-sais-tout résoudra encore une énigme! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Blaise la prit dans ses bras. Hermione répondit à l'étreinte amicale et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le câlin dura quelques secondes et quand ils se séparèrent, Blaise lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Il annonça qu'il devait retournéer aider à l'infirmerie et lorsque Hermione proposa de l'accompagner, il refusa, disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte chercher Anna chez Fred. Elle accepta et l'accompagna jusqu'à la foule, toujours aussi dense, avant de le laisser se frayer un chemin pour revenir auprès du collègue qui l'avait remplacé. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Fred, croisant pas mal de personne au visage affolé. Tous se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

« _Courage Blaise... _» pensa-t-elle avec compassion.

Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle toqua et ce fut Fred qui lui ouvrit. Hermione fut d'abord choquée de voir ses cernes bleuté. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Fred la serra dans ses bras et la fit entrer. À peine eut-elle posé un pas dans la chambre que Anna se précipita sur elle.

« On était inquiet, aucun de vous n'est venu. » dit Fred.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » répondit Hermione en prenant Anna dans ses bras. « Mais je suis rentrée, j'étais exténuée. Je me suis endormie directement. Quand à Drago... »

Le silence de Hermione inquiéta Fred qui se mit à s'agiter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Hermione? »

« Calme toi, il va bien! » Le rassura-t-elle. « Il a été blessé à la jambe mais je suis sûre qu'il va mieux. »

Fred poussa un soupir de soulagement et proposa à Hermione se s'assoir. Elle accepta volontiers et se dirigea vers le lit qui devait également servir de canapé, où une petite table basse un peu noircie sur les bords était posée devant. Anna qui n'avait toujours rien dit, ne lâcha pas Hermione. Elle restait obstinément collée à elle, le visage enfouie dans le tee-shirt de la brune.

« Elle était vraiment inquiète. » expliqua Fred. « C'était ça à chaque fois, quand Drago partait en mission. »

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui. Et comme tu n'étais pas là, ça n'a rien arrangé. Elle en a fait des cauchemars tu sais. »

« Qu... elle a fait des cauchemars? »

« Oui, mais cette fois-ci, ça semblait être plus violent que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et la miss n'a pas eu un sommeil très réparateur. »

Désolée, Hermione voulut prendre Anna contre elle et essaya de la faire lâcher son tee-shirt pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Mais elle ne se décrochait pas et restait accrochée comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Anna je ne vais pas m'enfuir, viens. » la rassura-t-elle.

Elle réussit à la faire lâcher et se rendit alors compte que son visage était noyé de larmes. Hermione la prit sur ses genoux et essuya son visage avec sa manche, jusqu'à ce que Fred lui apporte des mouchoirs. Une fois que son visage fut à peu près essuyé elle la serra contre elle en s'excusant.

« Je suis désolée. Et désolée aussi Fred. »

« C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'aime bien tu sais, au moins j'ai quelqu'un dont je peu m'occuper... un peu comme un grand frère. » acheva-t-il, de la tristesse voilant brusquement son regard.

Hermione se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Elle souhaiterais tellement lui dire que Ginny était en vie. Molly aussi. Que sa famille avait survécu malgré tout. Elle voulait lui dire qui lui restait un parent et qu'il restait un grand frère. Mais se serrait non seulement contre les règles mais aussi trop violent comme nouvelle. De plus, elle n'était même pas sûre que Ginny soit encore en vie et que Molly se réveille un jour.

Cette pensée noua un peu plus la gorge d'Hermione qui se contenta de serrer Anna un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle tenta de garder un ton compatissant et assuré mais sa phrase fut un chuchotis avec une voix tremblante et étouffée par son début de larme.

« Tu as aussi Robin. »

Fred entendit parfaitement le ton qu'avait prit Hermione. Mais il pensa que ce n'était que dû aux souvenirs du reste de la famille Weasley.

« Oui. » répondit-il dans un souffle. « Robin... Tu sais, je t'avais dit que après que je l'ai sauvé il disait avoir une dette envers moi? »

« Oui. » articula-t-elle à présent un peu plus calmée.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, je crois que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour être près de moi. Je crois qu'il me considère comme son grand frère. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il en a perdu un. »

Fred ne répondit pas. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le gargouillement du ventre d'Hermione l'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Fred surpris et Hermione rouge de gêne, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Lorsque le ventre de Fred fit le même bruit, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer l'un l'autre. L'humeur joyeuse de la pièce calma Anna qui finit par prendre part à la discussion. Son rire et son sourire lui revinrent, au plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes adultes.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir. Je meurs de faim! » fit Hermione en se levant.

« Il est midi, je veux bien le croire! On a de la chance, je crois que l'équipe qui s'occupe du ravitaillement a ramené de quoi faire des crêpes! »

« Ça faisait longtemps en plus! » se réjouit Hermione. « Mais au fait j'y pense, tu n'es pas partit toi? »

« Non, je partirais le mois prochain. J'ai... j'ai fait une rechute. Lola m'a interdit de mission toute cette période. »

« Une rechute? »

« Oui... je vis un peu trop dans le passé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à... à ma famille. Ça me donne des cauchemars et je deviens un poids dans les missions. Je les vois partout quand on part. Même pendant les missions de ravitaillement. J'ai l'impression que je peux encore les sauver... même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression. »

« _C'est beaucoup plus qu'une impression Fred... _» pensa Hermione, se retenant de le dire à voix haute.

« Je... je suis tellement désolée Fred. » dit-elle à la place.

Il lui sourit et changea de sujet. Anna l'aida inconsciemment en tirant vivement la main de Hermione en réclamant des crêpes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendu et les discussions portaient essentiellement sur le fait de retrouver un proche ou non. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà en larmes, celles qui redoutaient le pire ou celle qui avait trop d'espoir. Fred, Hermione et Anna se servirent et s'installèrent à une table du fond, plutôt isolée du reste des personnes présentes, ne voulant pas subir les pleurs ou les faux espoirs. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec les leurs. Plus tard, Mélodie les rejoint, suivit de Théo et Blaise.

« Désolée du retard. » fit Mélodie. « J'étais dans l'infirmerie, je viens de m'arrêter. »

Elle jeta un regard discret en direction de Fred qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione, qui prit légèrement peur. Ginny allait-elle bien?

« Pareil. » enchaina Théo. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y a moins de victimes que la dernière fois. »

« C'est vrai? » interrogea Blaise.

« Oui, si j'ai bien compris, il y a des propriétaires qui ne sont pas revenu d'une réunion. Ça a causé un peu la pagaille dans les protections des domaines et ça a permis de sortir plus de personne plus rapidement. »

« Ah! C'est peut-être de ta mission Hermione! » s'exclama Blaise.

La tablée se tourna vers elle, intéressée.

« Oui, sans doute. Mais on a trouvé que le corps de Erwon Chalpes et d'autre qu'on a fait que croiser dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas qui c'était. »

« Il n'y avait pas une équipe qui s'occupait de Erwon justement? » demanda la blonde.

« Non je crois pas. » répondit Théo. « Ce porc tiens tellement à sa vie et à ses _marchandises_ qu'il emploie toutes les protections possibles. On a arrêté de le titiller depuis un moment. On avait plus de perte que de sauvé. »

« Bon, au moins on est débarrassé de lui et ses filles seront vendues à des mangemorts moins protecteurs. En un sens, tant mieux pour nous... » dit Mélo sans vraiment de joie dans son ton.

« Ses filles? » interrogea Hermione surprise.

« Oui. Erwon n'était qu'un gros pervers peureux qui dès qu'il pouvait, faisait des éloges à Voldemort alors qu'il n'en pensait certainement pas un mot. C'était juste un prétexte pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible et bien se faire voir. Bref, il n'achetait que des filles. Les fois où on a réussi à entrer et à en sortir, on a jamais vu un seul homme! Même ses elfes de maisons devaient être des femelles! »

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment, essayant désespérément de changer de sujet. Les missions, ils avaient eu droit à ça toute le nuit et même après pour Théo et Mélodie à l'infirmerie, Blaise avec la foule et Fred et Hermione dans leurs discussions. Il fallait passer à autre chose. Mais quoi qu'ils puissent inventer comme sujets, les missions revenaient aussi sec. Si ce n'était pas les missions, c'était la guerre. Les souffrances. Le futur qui n'est, aux yeux de tous, qu'un rêve encore loin d'être à portée de main.

Comment pouvait-on imaginer un futur alors que l'on vivait sous terre? Comment pouvait-on rêver d'avoir des enfants, une maison, une vie tranquille, en sachant que leurs vies seraient marquées à jamais par les événements. La plupart d'entre eux d'ailleurs, haïraient le fait d'avoir un enfant. Ou alors ne supporterais pas la manière de l'avoir. D'autre, verraient dans leurs vie des pièges et vivraient dans le doute et l'incertitude que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu recommence. Autant vivre dans le présent et penser aux vies que l'on sauvait.

Quand Drago vint les rejoindre, en boitant légèrement, Anna sauta de sa chaise et courut jusqu'au blond qui l'attrapa au vol. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et la prit dans ses bras et en se dirigeant vers la table. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et salua tout le monde.

« Je crois que après mangé je vais enfin aller me coucher. Je n'en peux plus! »

« Tu m'étonnes. » fit Théo. « Tu n'a pas dormi de la nuit. D'ailleurs, les rapports de missions ont prit plus de temps que prévu non? »

« Oui. Mathieu à été désigné comme le porte parole de son équipe et n'a pas voulu entendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'attaquer Voldemort. Il a compris que le fait que la plupart des mangemorts morts était une opportunité pour passer à l'action. »

« Tu t'es battu? » interrogea Blaise.

« Tu rêves, j'avais pas la force. Je l'ai envoyé balader gentiment et on en est resté là. Il devait pas être en forme non plus. »

« Tu veux ma crêpe? » proposa Anna en lui tendant une assiette avec un crêpe à peine croquée. « Comme ça t'auras plein plein de force! »

« C'est gentil Anna. Je vais la prendre et ensuite je vais dormir et là je serais en pleine pleine forme. »

« Ta jambe va mieux? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui merci. D'ailleurs en y repensant, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant du mangemort derrière toi. »

« C'est pas grave, ils t'avaient empêché de me prévenir c'est ça? »

« Oui. Je crois qu'ils nous veulent vivants, ils n'ont pas essayé de nous tuer alors qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. »

« Parce qu'il veulent vous donner une mort mémorable! » fit Blaise en gobant une nouvelle crêpe. « Toi, parce que t'es une vraie plaie pour eux, tu donnes de l'espoir à tout le monde, et toi, parce que t'es un symbole de liberté et d'espoir aussi. »

Ils continuèrent de manger. Mélodie et Théo partirent les premiers, ayant encore pas mal de boulot à l'infirmerie et Blaise les suivit, devant continuer de surveiller les portes. Drago ne tarda pas. Il commençait à piquer du nez et Hermione l'obligea à retourner dans sa chambre.

« Ça ne te dérange pas? »

« Contrairement à toi, j'ai dormi cette nuit. Ne t'en fait pas je m'en occupe! Fred, tu devrais y aller aussi, tu n'as pas dormi. »

« Mais... »

« Je ne vais pas me répéter cent fois! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette salle! Oust! »

L'attitude de la brune les fit rire et ils capitulèrent. Ils rentrèrent, laissant Hermione seule avec Anna dans la grande salle. Quand la fillette eut finit sa dernière crêpe, et que le nombre de bâillements de sa part eut atteint des sommets, elles partirent.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Hermione coucha Anna dans son lit et s'installa à son bureau, voulant écrire dans son carnet de bord et étudier les parchemins qu'elle avait ramené en attendant la fin de la journée. En attendant de voir Ginny. Pourtant, elle sentit le regard d'Anna dans son dos et quand elle se retourna, elle vit que la fillette luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Hermione mit un point à sa ligne dans son carnet et s'approcha de la fillette.

« Dors Anna. » chuchota-t-elle.

« 'Veut pas... »

« Et pourquoi? »

« Tu vas partir. Et ça fera comme avec papa et maman. »

Des petites larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Hermione les sécha avant de retourner à son bureau pour prendre une plume avec un peu d'encre, son carnet et ses parchemins. Elle savait que Anna voulait parler de ses cauchemars. Elle revint vers elle et lui demanda de se lever un peu, ce qu'elle fit, puis Hermione se mit contre le dos du lit et Anna se rallongea contre elle, la cuisse d'Hermione lui servant d'oreiller.

« Dors maintenant. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. » chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Anna eut un sourire et ferma les yeux sans attendre. Son souffle devint tout de suite régulier, endormie profondément. Hermione sourit et caressa ses cheveux un bon moment avant d'installer son encre sur sa table de nuit et reprendre son écriture.

Elle ne se retint pas d'écrire la nuit de sa première mission dans les moindre détails, rajoutant des commentaires et des détails infimes. Elle écrivit en revanche le passage du laboratoire dans les grandes lignes, ne voulant pas s'attarder dessus. Ça lui rappelait trop son échec. Pendant cette mission elle avait sauvé Ginny et une autre filles, certes, mais ce n'était pas le but premier. Et à cause d'elle, ils avaient échoué. Elle avait pourtant penser bien faire. Elle referma son cahier une fois que l'encre fut sèche, remit le bouchon sur sa fiole d'encre et essuya sa plume avant de la mettre aux côté de la fiole, sur la table de nuit. Quand cela fut fait, elle se remit à caresser les cheveux de Anna avant de regarder les parchemins qui lui avait donné tellement d'espoir quelque heures plutôt. Devait-elle regarder une nouvelle fois? Se rendre compte à nouveau de son incompétence?

« _Miss-je-sais-tout résoudra encore une énigme! _»

La phrase que Blaise avait dite plus tôt résonna dans sa tête. Une énigme? C'était sans doute ça. Juste, assez complexe pour qu'elle ai besoin de plus de temps. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les différent parchemins. Les uns après les autres, dans des ordres différents, deux par deux, avec différents sorts, elles les fit passer. Pendant plusieurs heures elle essaya mais rien à faire. Ça ne semblait n'être définitivement pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle tourna la tête vers les violettes que Anna lui avait offerte après qu'elle l'ai sauvée. Elles avaient un peu fanées mais restaient aussi jolies et dégageaient toujours leur merveilleux parfum.

Pendant qu'elle les regardait, elle réfléchissait. Si ces parchemins n'étaient pas les bons, alors pourquoi les avoir alignés ainsi? Il aurait suffit d'acheter du parchemin plus long, ça ne coûtait pas plus cher et ça se trouvait partout. Ce n'était pas comme si une famille comme les Rosens ne pouvaient pas s'offrir ça! En plus, le papier ne semblait pas si vieux. Comparé à d'autre qui avait jauni voir un peu moisi avec l'humidité, ceux là étaient intact. Et puis pourquoi les mettre dans un cadre? Les protéger? Toujours le regard fixé sur les violettes, profondément concentrée, le bout de sa baguette tapant un des parchemins, elle réfléchissait. Puis, comme si on le lui avait soufflé, cela lui vint comme une évidence.

« A trophy to the glory of our Lord » chuchota-t-elle.

Le bout de sa baguette brilla et le papier s'éleva de quelque centimètre au-dessus du corps d'Anna où il reposait quelque secondes plus tôt.


	20. Chap19 : (Re)trouvée!

_Tagavielle : La voilà, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^!_

_jusdelime : Le dramione se forme, il se forme! Lentement mais il arrive! Merci pour ta review ;)!_

_scpotter : Et bien je suis vraiment heureuse que le dernier chap t'es plu même si c'était un chap de transition ^^! Merci pour ta reveiw ^^!_

_DramioneInLove : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic t'es plu à ce point! J'espère réussir à te séduire jusqu'à la fin X)! Bon chapitre et merci pour ta reveiw!_

_Mlle Stilinski : Je suis très heureuse que ma fic t'es plu! J'espère que te faire accrocher jusqu'à la fin X)! passe un bon chapitre et merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^!_

_Anas : Je te laisse découvrir le tout dans ce chapitre X)! Tu va me manquer! Passe de bonne vacances (bonne chance aussi - -''!) J'espère vite te revoir et j'espère que d'ici là, les autres chapitres qui seront posté à ton retour te plairont! Merci mille fois encore pour tes reveiws!_

_Love-pingo : voilà!_

_Fouinevslionne : N'attends pas plus longtemps la voilà X)! j'espère que ce chapite va te plaire! Merci pour ta review!_

_Fouinevslionne :__ j'ai bien l'impression que c'est deux fois la même personne qui a posté la review mais dans le doute : « merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira X)! »_

_Bon! Mes lecteurs adorés, passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui parte, j'espère vite vous retrouver! En attendant, voilà un autre chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!_

_Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuure!_

**Chapitre 19 :**** (Re)trouvée!**

Hermione regarda avec de grands yeux, le parchemin reprendre tranquillement sa place sur l'épaule de Anna qui poussa un léger soupir en se blottissant un peu plus contre la cuisse de Hermione. La brune n'en revenait toujours pas. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle posa sa baguette délicatement sur sa table de chevet, ne quittant pas le parchemin des yeux, comme si elle avait peur qu'il finisse tout d'un coup en cendre, et le saisit avec lenteur. Elle le mit au niveau de son visage et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un plan. Un plan avec une multitude de croix, de ronds et de lignes de toutes les couleurs. Au milieu de tous ces symboles, un grand _T_ y était inscrit. Hermione était tellement excitée de sa découverte qu'elle en tremblait. Elle ne quitta pas le _T_ des yeux, tentant de deviner ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« _Voyons T, Hermione réfléchie, réfléchie... un nom? Oui mais alors lequel?... je n'en connais aucun commençant par T. Et puis ce serrait un nom célèbre...Non ça ne doit pas être ça... Un sortilège peut-être? N'importe quoi... un objet? Un objet commençant par T... table? Tiroir? Tampon?... un tampon? Mais pourquoi le mettre là alors?...une minute...A Trophy to the glory of our Lord...Trophy...Trophée...OUI! C'est l'endroit où Voldemort cache un trophée! _»

Heureuse de sa trouvaille, Hermione essaya de trouver quel sorte de trophée cela pouvait être. Mise à part le trophée du tournois des trois sorciers, elle ne voyait pas. C'était surement ça puisque Voldemort s'en était déjà servit par le passé, le transformant en un portoloin. Il pourrait très bien recommencer! Mais cette fois-ci, soit il l'utiliserait aussi comme portoloin, ce qui ne serrait pas vraiment dans ses habitudes et il faudrait alors comprendre pourquoi, ou alors, pour une toute autre utilité que Hermione ne connaissait pas.

Espérant trouver plus de réponse, elle plaça délicatement le parchemin sur sa table de chevet, de peur de l'abimer, et essaya de rendre visible la face cachée des autres parchemins. Elle répéta la même formule pour chacun et les tapota plusieurs fois de suite. Une fois tous rendus visibles, Hermione se retint de ne pas se mettre à crier de bonheur et se félicita intérieurement de les avoir quand même rapportés avec elle.

Une fois tous triés, les lettres d'un côté, les dessins et les plans de l'autre -celui glissé sur la table de chevet compris- elle se mit à les étudier. Elle saisit une des lettres et commença sa lecture, se disant qu'avoir les plans sans savoir ce qu'ils représentaient n'avait aucune utilité.

Après la lecture de plusieurs des lettres, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils s'agissait d'un échange entre Voldemort et Mr Rosens. À l'évidence un échange secret, si l'on en croyait le nombre de menace de mort et de pire torture qui puisse exister venant de Voldemort envers Mr Rosens si il parlait de ces protections ou du trophée à qui que ce soit. Il y avait dedans des sorts de magie noire très puissants, qui serviraient de pièges, mais de protection aussi, qui avait été créée par Mr Rosens et qui indiquait à Voldemort comment les mettre en place ainsi que la façon de les défaire. Les plans étaient des supports pour toutes les explications de Mr Rosens, qui indiquait les endroit sur lesquels le mage noir devait les lancer.

Hermione était tellement absorbée par sa découverte qu'elle n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à sa porte à plusieurs reprises et encore moins que l'on y entrait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Blaise qui lui criait de se lever.

« Dépêche toi! Ils ont affiché les noms depuis deux heures au moins! »

« Quoi? Oh merde! Anna, ma puce, lève toi! »

« Personnellement je n'ai vu aucun nom qui nous soit familier mais faudrait que tu y jette un œil quand même! »

« Oui oui, attends j'arrive! »

« Fait vite! Tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise! »

« Ah oui? »

« Oui! Et elle nous attends, alors dépêche! »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de secouer Anna qui était déjà bien réveillée à cause du boucan qu'avait fait Blaise en entrant. Elles se levèrent et Hermione prit Anna par la main et courut en suivant le métisse.

« Et Drago? »

« Il est déjà levé! »

Hermione se retint de dire que c'était parfaitement irresponsable comme comportement. Si ce mec ne mourrait pas dans un combat ou suite à une maladie, c'était certain que ce serrait à cause de la fatigue! Ils Arrivèrent dans un couloir où un petit groupe était déjà formé et Hermione se mit à bousculer un peu quelques personnes pour pouvoir voir les noms. Arrivée devant le panneau, elle se mit à le lire, la gorge serrée à cause de l'angoisse.

« Y'a écrit quoi maman'mione? »

Hermione se rappela alors que Anna ne savait pas encore lire. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de la fillette et, la gorge toujours aussi nouée, se mit à lire à voix haute les personnes présentes dans la colonne des _en vie_. La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'ils étaient nombreux dans cette colonne. En tout cas, elle était _largement_ plus complète que celle des _décédées_. Ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique et à chaque nom, Hermione essayait de savoir si elle même connaissait, même de vue, et ensuite jetait un œil à Anna qui hochait la tête de haut en bas ou de gauche à droite. Jusque là, elle l'avait toujours hoché de gauche à droite.

Pendant sa lecture, certaines personnes autour d'elles se mirent à pousser des petits cris de joie, d'autre fondirent en larmes, ce qui avait pour effet de serrer un peu plus la gorge et le cœur de Hermione, et d'autre repartirent avec une mine déconfite. Elle arriva à la fin de la liste, et toujours aucun nom qu'elle connaissait n'était apparut. Ni pour elle, ni pour Anna. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de la lettre _W_ et devenait plus nerveuse.

« Laurence Trolliane?... »

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif de la part d'Anna.

« Michaël Tuntin?... Julie et Mathew Ubergew?...Martin Waäbili?... »

Hermione regarda le nom suivant avec appréhension puis poussa un petit cri. Elle mit sa main droite devant sa bouche, retenant ses larmes de joie comme elle put.

« Ginerva Weasley... » murmura-t-elle.

Anna ne prit même pas le temps de hocher la tête qu'elle s'inquiéta de voir Hermione dans cet état. Celle-ci la rassura en lui disant que elle la connaissait et pour toute réponse, la fillette se colla contre sa jambe en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse pour elle qu'elle est retrouvée quelqu'un. Hermione, à présent le cœur léger, poursuivit sa lecture. Mais le deuxième nom la laissa légèrement étonnée.

« Céline Weaver?... »

Étrangement, ce nom lui était familier, mais elle ne savait plus où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ou entendu. Ça ne venait pas de Anna en tous cas, puisqu'elle hocha la tête de façon négative de nouveau. Elles arrivèrent enfin à la dernière personne de la colonne et Hermione s'apprêta à commencer à lire la deuxième. Heureusement cette fois-ci, là non plus il n'y eut aucun nom de connu de Anna et encore moins d'Hermione. À peine eut-elle prononcer le dernier nom que Blaise la tira par la main pour l'emmener dans une salle de réunion numéro trois.

« Alors t'as vu? C'est pas génial! »

« Pour Ginny? Oui, j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas! »

Blaise s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione lui fonça dedans ainsi que Anna qui recula un peu étourdie par le choc de sa tête contre la jambe de la brune. Il se tourna vers elle avec une expression assez surprise.

« Qu... comment ça, tu croyais qu'elle ne s'en sortirais pas? »

« Bon sang, ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça? » grogna-t-elle en se massant son nez douloureux. « Je le sais parce que c'est moi et Drago qui l'avons amenée ici! »

Blaise semblait consterné puis son visage s'illumina et prit Hermione par les épaules en la secouant comme un prunier.

« Alors c'est toi qui la libérée! »

« O...oui... » réussi-t-elle à articuler.

« Mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt? »

Hermione ne put même pas lui expliquer que c'était lui même qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit qu'il reprit aussitôt :

« Bon on a pas de temps à perdre elle et les autres sont en train de nous attendre! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer qui lui saisit à nouveau le bras et se remit à courir à travers les couloirs, trainant Hermione et Anna derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des salles de réunion, on entendait déjà les cris et les pleurs de joie à travers les différentes portes ouvertes par précipitation. En passant, Hermione vit surtout des personnes regroupées pour se faire un câlin, d'autre s'embrasser et d'autre s'effondrer par terre et pleurant en serrant une personne contre elle.

Cette atmosphère réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione qui se mit à courir plus vite, dépassant Blaise et se dirigeant vers la salle numéro trois. Une fois devant, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Blaise qui lui fit signe d'entrer avec toujours le même sourire impatient collé au visage. À peine eut-elle l'approbation qu'elle enfonça la porte, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce.

Elle n'y fit pas attention, étant trop concentrée sur Ginny, au fond de la salle, entourée de son frère, Théo, Drago, Mélodie et Seamus. Quand elle remarqua la brune, Ginny se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de son frère et se jeta sur Hermione qui tomba à la renverse.

« Hermione! Oh merci Hermione! Merci! » pleura-t-elle.

« Ginny qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse de te voir! » répondit Hermione dans le même état.

« Grâce à toi, je vais bien! On a eu de la chance, apparemment, encore une minute plus tard et... et tu vois quoi... »

« Je ne préfère même pas y penser! » rit-elle, trop heureuse pour imaginer n'importe quel scénario dramatique. « Oh Ginny j'étais si inquiète! »

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre avec force, chacune versant quelques larmes de bonheur. Hermione était tellement rassurée de savoir sa meilleure amie en vie. La tenir dans ses bras ne faisait que lui insuffler un peu plus d'énergie, un peu plus de chaleur dans son cœur qui avait pourtant été gelé par son emprisonnement. Depuis que les chevaliers de la nuit l'avaient libérée, on pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle avait reprit espoir pour un monde meilleur! Et elle comptait bien participer à ce projet!

Hermione nota quand même que Ginny n'était pas aussi maigre qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir une bonne santé et une taille relativement bonne. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, Théo et Blaise aidèrent la rousse qui était encore trop faible pour se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avait perdu trop de sang pour avoir une liberté totale de ses gestes. Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait eu un léger recul devant les mains tendues des deux ex-serpentards. Cependant elle comprit assez vite elle n'était pas habituée, comme Hermione au début, du comportement si... nouveau des garçons.

Alors qu'elle allait se relever à son tour, Fred lui tendit la main. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit et elle attrapa sa main tendue. À peine debout il la colla contre lui à la plus grande surprise de la brune.

« Merci Hermione...merci pour tout... »

Gênée, elle lui balbutia une phrase comme quoi ce n'était pas la peine de la remercier mais le roux ne voulait rien entendre, disant que c'était grâce à elle et Drago si Ginny était ici aujourd'hui. Il insistait pour aider Hermione si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Drago dû l'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il l'étouffe, et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Celui-ci sourit à Hermione qui le lui rendit, un peu de rose aux joues. Fred se retenait de sautiller sur place tellement il était heureux. Il refusait de lâcher sa sœur qui, malheureusement pour lui, avait garder son caractère, et se débattait gentiment pour qu'il la lâche. Pourtant, tout le monde voyait bien que ses gestes manquaient de conviction. Son frère avait dû aussi lui manquer atrocement, puisqu'elle finit -rapidement- par ne plus se débattre et par même lui rendre son étreinte.

Attendrie par cette scène, Hermione décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle remarqua enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce. En effet, il y avait aussi Robin, qui serrait une jeune fille contre lui. Hermione la reconnut rapidement comme étant la fille de la malle et s'approcha d'eux. Quand Robin remarqua sa présence, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la fille en rougissant comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Hermione! Heu...je... enfin...voilà Céline, ma sœur! » bégaya-t-il avec de grands gestes pour s'expliquer.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Céline Weaver! Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi ce nom lui était familier! C'était parce que c'était aussi le nom de Robin! Robin Weaver! Céline se tourna vers elle et la regarda un peu méfiante. Hermione fut frappée par son apparence juvénile alors qu'elle devait avoir son âge. Ces cheveux courts étaient aussi roux que ceux de Ginny et elle avait les yeux vert émeraude de Harry. Hermione se surprit à la dévisager et s'empressa de lui faire un sourire et de lui tendre la main.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. C'est toi qui étais dans la malle non? »

Céline fut sans doute prise de court puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise et détailla Hermione tout en lui serrant timidement la main.

« Je... heu... oui, c'était moi. C'est toi qui m'a aidée non? »

« Oui. Grâce à Ginny! Sinon on aurait jamais sut que tu étais là! »

« J'en dois encore une à Ginny alors... » souri-t-elle. « Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais? »

« C'est vrai? »

« Oh oui! Une vraie pipelette! Hermione par-ci! Hermione par là! J'en pouvais plus! Je crois que je te connais par cœur maintenant! »

Hermione se mit à rougir de gêne, ce qui fit rire Céline. Puis, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, ce fut comme si elle s'étouffait et ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle, et Robin lui tapota gentiment le dos. Hermione recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle se mit à pointer sa jambe droite du doigt.

« Je te connais! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione la dévisagea un instant puis baissa son regard au niveau de sa jambe. Anna la tenait fermement et se cachait derrière elle. Céline ne la rassurait pas plus que ça, avec son regard illuminé et son doigt toujours tendu dans sa direction.

« Oui je te connais! » répéta Céline. « C'est toi qui as échappée à Erwon! La seule et unique personne à avoir réussie à s'échapper de son manoir! »

Elle était à présent le centre d'attention. Ginny s'approcha, le bras de Fred autour de son épaule de façon possessive, et regarda Anna avec attention puis poussa une petite exclamation.

« Par Merlin! C'est bien elle! »

N'aimant pas cette situation, Anna passa devant Hermione et cacha sa tête entre ses jambes. Ce geste failli faire tomber Hermione mais Drago la rattrapa de justesse et Anna en profita pour saisir sa jambe à lui aussi et de se cacher entre les deux. Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard gêné, tous les deux rougissant légèrement. Cette scène fit rire l'assistance à l'exception de Ginny qui lança un regard appuyé à Hermione, signe qu'elles allaient devoir discuter. Hermione chassa ce regard d'un geste de la main et aida Drago à dégager Anna de leurs jambes pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui accentua le regard de Ginny dans le dos d'Hermione qui fit en sorte de l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? » questionna Hermione pour passer à autre chose. « On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivée donc... »

« C'est assez simple, » répondit tout de suite Céline. « Erwon l'a achetée elle et sa famille avec d'autre mangemort. Ils ont f... »

Elle s'interrompit en regardant Anna, cachée dans l'épaule de Drago. Ce petit silence fit comprendre à tout le monde que parler de ça, en présence de la fillette, n'était pas une bonne idée. De mauvais souvenirs pourraient revenir...

« Enfin bref, vous comprenez! » fit-elle avec un demi sourire, tout en articulant un "_je vous expliquerais plus tard_" à leur attention. « Et donc plus tard, personne ne sait vraiment comment, elle a réussi à s'échapper! Personne ne s'était échappé du manoir de Erwon jusqu'à maintenant! »

« En y repensant d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier? » demanda Drago.

Hermione avait complétement oublié ce détail. Les traces du combat au manoir des Rosens. Sur le coup, elle n'avait même pas pensé que Ginny ou même Céline pouvait le savoir! Heureusement que Drago était là...

« Pour ça je peux pas vous répondre. » fit Céline désolée. « J'étais dans la malle. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était des bruits de lutte avec des sortilèges et je me faisais ballotée dans tous les sens! J'avais mal au cœur après... »

« Ginny? » interrogea Hermione avec douceur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la concernée qui hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas tellement attention. »

« Comment ne peux-t-on pas faire attention? » s'exclama Céline. « Tu étais toujours avec d'Erwon! »

« Peut-être, mais ce porc me tripotait je te signale ! » dit-elle d'une voix remplie de dégout.

À cette phrase, Hermione vit clairement Fred se raidir et serrer un peu plus fort l'épaule de sa sœur.

« En plus, j'étais plus concentrée à trouver un moyen de m'échapper! » elle soupira puis reprit d'un ton désolé. « Je suis sincèrement désolée, si j'avais prévu ce qui arriverait par la suite, j'aurais écouté plus attentivement... »

« Ce n'est pas grave Ginny... »

« Non attends! J'ai quand même écouté des morceaux de leurs conversations! Il me semble que ça a dégénéré quand ils ont commencé à parler à propos d'une confiance qu'avait Voldemort en l'un d'eux... Rosens je crois... et je crois qu'ils voulaient qu'il leur fasse part de ces projets ou un truc du genre... »

« C'est à propos du trophée... » murmura Hermione.

Elle avait pensé être discrète, ce fut l'inverse. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec des mines surprises. Elle l'aurait crié, sans doute y aurait-il eut le même effet.

« Tu as des informations? » demanda Drago avec un air sérieux.

« Je... oui. J'ai trouvé les documents qu'on était allé chercher hier. C'était bien ceux qui étaient dans le cadre. »

Elle vit alors le regard des ex-serpentards s'illuminer mais une pointe de peur était dans celui de Drago.

« Et tu... tu les as lu? »

« Pas entièrement... mais je sais juste que Voldemort confiait la protection d'un trophée à Mr Rosens. Dans ses lettres, il lui dit comment les lancer, où les lancer, comment les défaire... mais je ne sais pas de quel trophée il s'agit. »

« Est-ce que tu pourra me les donner après? » demanda brusquement le blond.

« Je... heu... oui... »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit un sourire chaleureux en la remerciant. Pour rigoler, il lui frotta les cheveux, entrainant les protestations de la brune, qui eut quelques rougeurs , n'étant toujours pas vraiment habituée à cette facette du Malefoy qu'elle connaissait. Sa réaction ne dû pas passer inaperçu aux yeux d'une certaine rousse qui lui lança un nouveau regard appuyé qu'Hermione évita soigneusement.

Drago semblait vraiment heureux et après qu'il se soit écarté de la lionne en train de se recoiffer, il se tourna vers Blaise et Théo qui lui rendirent le même sourire enthousiaste. Cette réaction, piqua la curiosité d'Hermione qui trouvait cette réaction un peu excessive comme comportement pour un simple trophée. Elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Drago.

« Oui mais... » commença Seamus. « Ça n'explique pas vraiment la raison d'une telle... tuerie! »

« Je crois que après ça a aussi dérivé sur des règlements de compte, de confiance qu'avait Voldemort sur certains d'entre eux et qui devraient leur revenir... des trucs comme ça. »

« Merci Weasley...pardon Ginny... » se rattrapa-t-il devant le regard noir de Fred. « Bon, je crois que nous devrions sortir et laisser les familles se retrouver en paix... on les a assez occupé comme ça. »

Tout le monde approuva et ils sortirent, laissant Ginny avec Fred et Céline avec Robin. Hermione sortit sans protester, sachant que dans tous les cas, elle aurait droit à une discussion avec Ginny que ce soit à propos d'Anna que de Drago. D'ailleurs, elle redoutait assez ce sujet. Soit la rousse allait s'emporter en s'imaginant des scénarios romantiques et la noierais sous les questions, soit elle lui crierais dessus que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être avec lui... d'être avec lui? Hermione se secoua brusquement la tête à cette pensée. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble! Pourquoi s'imaginerait-elle ça? Et d'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, il ne devait avoir aucune raison à ce que la jeune Weasley lui parle d'une quelconque relation avec l'ex-serpentard! Quoi que... déjà que la quasi totalité de la grotte pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ginny n'échappera peut-être pas à la règle.

« Hermione tu m'écoutes ? »

La concernée sursauta en entendant la voix de l'homme de ses pensées. Ce geste attira un regard surpris de la part du blond et encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de la brune. Il eut un sourire en coin en pensant qu'elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça...

« Excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais? » bafouilla-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je... heu... oui, je te demandais comment tu avais trouvé les documents? »

« Oh! C'était assez simple en fait! Il suffisait de dire ce qui avait inscrit dessus et tapoter plusieurs fois les parchemins et ils révélaient les documents. »

« Hum... mais...tu ne les as pas lu en entier? »

« Non pourquoi? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasse le travail à ma place. Tu en as déjà suffisamment fait pour moi, je ne voudrais pas abuser. »

Le regard que lui lança Drago obligea Hermione à détourner les yeux avant de sentir ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau.

« Et puis, c'est un projet sur lequel je suis penché depuis un moment aussi. » acheva-t-il.

« Oui alors je comprends. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas! »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » lui souri-t-il.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione où Drago reposa Anna qui se tenait encore accrochée fermement à son cou. N'arrivant pas à la faire lâcher prise, Drago demanda à Hermione de l'aider. À peine passa-t-elle derrière lui, qu'elle resta scotchée sous la surprise.

« Hermione? Tu m'aides ou quoi... » demanda-t-il ne sentant aucun mouvement de la part de l'ex-griffondor.

« Attends une seconde... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Anna est en train de pleurer. »

Effectivement, Drago entendit de faibles reniflements et son petit corps était parcouru de quelques soubresauts. Hermione parvint malgré tout à la faire descendre et les deux jeunes adultes purent se pencher vers elle avec des mines inquiètes. La fillette avait ses mains sur son visage et se recroquevillait de plus en plus, jusqu'à finir à genoux sur le sol en sanglotant.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, Drago la reprit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione où il s'assit en la bordant. Hermione s'assit prêt de lui et se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos pour la calmer. Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet et triste. La vue de Céline ou même de Ginny aurait-elle raviver des souvenirs enfouis au fond de la mémoire d'Anna? Il y avait de forte chance. Surtout si Céline connaissait son histoire.

Ils la bordèrent de longues minutes, peut-être même une bonne heure avant que Anna ne se calme. Quand ses pleurs cessèrent, c'était qu'elle s'était endormie. Trop d'émotions sans doute. Drago esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Hermione le retint par la manche de son tee-shirt. Il la regarda un instant puis se rassit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je... » elle sembla chercher ses mots puis secoua la tête. « Non c'est rien, laisse tomber. »

« Non vas-y qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je... je me disais... que pendant qu'on était chez les Rosens... on aurait pu en profiter pour sauver les esclaves... »

« Oh. Ne tant fait pas Hermione. » la rassura-t-il. « On aurait pas pu... »

« Si on aurait pu! » s'exclama-t-elle à demi voix pour ne pas réveiller Anna.

« Non Hermione. Je m'étais dit la même chose quand tu étais entrée dans la chambre. j'allais même te prévenir mais Weas...Ginny m'a retenu et m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle avait courut un peu partout dans les couloirs, trainée par Erwon, et ils sont passés devant les cachots. Vu les sons qui en sortaient d'après elle, elle doutait qu'il y ait des survivants... »

Hermione lui lança un regard déçu et baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Drago le remarqua et dégagea son bras par dessus ses épaules. Voyant son geste, il recula son bras mais se contenta de poser timidement sa main sur le bras de l'ex-griffondor.

« C'est tellement injuste... » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais c'est la guerre. »

« Je hais la guerre. Depuis son commencement. Elle n'a fait qu'apporter de la souffrance. D'abord elle a suivit Harry pendant toute sa vie et maintenant elle continue à nous poursuivre! J'en ai assez... »

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était face à une situation où il devait la réconforter mais que pouvait-il faire? Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il essaya d'avaler difficilement sa salive et murmura maladroitement :

« Ne pense à ça. Dis toi que tu as rencontré le balafré, la belette, Weasley fille,... tous les gryffis et ça nous a aussi permis de nous rencontrer. »

Hermione leva des yeux luisant de larmes vers le vert et argent qui, se rendant compte de ses paroles, resta immobile. Aucune émotion ne se montrait sur son visage, mais c'était une véritable bataille dans sa tête. Pour faire bonne figure, il eut un sourire en coin et tourna ses yeux vers ceux d'Hermione.

« J'aurais jamais pu trouver ma meilleure ennemie sans ça! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil et essuya ses larmes.

« Meilleure ennemie, meilleure ennemie... tu n'as pas tort, mais là je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade. »

« Tu as raison, maintenant on est au stade, _on ne sait pas ce qu'on est_, c'est encore pire! »

Ils rirent ensemble, se rappelant encore quand Anna leur avait demandé ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient rien pu répondre d'autre que "On ne sait pas". Après s'être calmés, Drago finit par se lever et sortir de la chambre d'Hermione avec Anna et les documents. Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main et une fois la porte fermée, Hermione poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » se demanda-t-elle.

« Je voudrais bien le savoir. »

Hermione se releva brusquement en découvrant Ginny devant son lit.

« Ginny! Ça alors je ne t'avais pas vue! » fit-elle nerveusement en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux.

« J'avais remarqué! Bon alors, je crois que j'ai raté quelques épisodes moi... » fit-elle avec un regard plein de malice.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà qu'elle s'y mettait! Hermione proposa d'abord à Ginny de s'assoir sur son lit, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, mais son regard ne diminua pas en intensité.

« Hermione Granger, savez vous ce que j'entends à votre sujet ainsi qu'à celui de monsieur Malfoy? » fit la rousse avec une voix pleine de sous entendu.

Hermione soupira à nouveau et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Ginnyyy! Je t'assure que tout est faux! »

« C'est pourtant pas ce qui m'a semblé voir! Alors comme ça on fréquente ses anciens ennemis? C'est vrai qu'ils est plutôt pas mal! Tu as déjà... »

« Giiinnyyyy! » se plaignit Hermione. « Puisque je te dis que c'est faux! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs! »

« Tu me prends pour qui? Tu as vu le regard qu'il te lançait ? Et t'es pas mieux en plus! Alors si ça c'est pas de l'amour, je veux bien me jeter aux pieds de Voldemort en lui criant que je suis folle amoureuse de lui! »

« Ginny! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça! »

« J'y peux rien si tu me racontes que des bêtises! N'importe quel crétin pourrait voir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux! Mais dis moi... vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps hein? »

Hermione ne comprit pas ce que Ginny voulait dire. Mais en voyant son regard et son sourire, elle se leva d'un bond, rouge pivoine avec un air outré.

« Ginny Weasley! Comment oses-tu! Ce n'est pas _du tout _ce que tu crois! »

« Ah bon? » fit-elle innocemment. « Tu vas pas me dire que vous n'avez pas pris cette petite sous votre aile et que vous n'avez pas songé à avoir un... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois par Merlin! Anna a été sauvée par Drago quand elle s'est enfuie du manoir d'Erwon et le considère depuis comme son père et ça a fait la même chose pour moi quand je lui ai sauvée la vie! Mais Drago et moi ne sommes _pas_ ensemble! »

Ginny balaya sa phrase du revers de la main et haussa un sourcil avec un sourire lui arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ah tient? C'est Drago et pas Malfoy? »

La soirée allait être longue...


	21. Chap20 : La terrible histoire d'Anna et

_Jusdelime : Viiii! Vive Ginny ^^! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^! (gniak gniak gniak *.*!)_

_DramioneInLove : Bon je sais qu'on est pas vendredi... mais au moins c'est posté! Pour ce qui est du trophée en fait c'est *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* voilà ^^! tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitre petite curieuse XD! Passe un bon chapiiiiiiitre (*.*!)!_

_scpotter : et ben ma chérie je crois que tu seras pas déçue!... enfin après à toi de voir XD!_

_Lisa : Et bien je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début X)! Je prends ton avis en compte, mais il était prévu que de l'action arrive donc ne désespère pas! Passe un bon chapitre!_

_Never-sometimes-forever : J'ai bien rigolé avec ta review XD! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairaaaaaaa (gniak *v*!)_

_Mlle Stilinski : Même les petite review me convienne X)! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à ton goût ^^!_

_Demeter07 : Bon je crois que je t'ai répondu ;)! Bon chapitre!_

**/!\ ATTENTION! CHANGEMENT DE RATING POUR CE CHAPITRE, JE PASSE AU M! C'EST PAS BONJOUR LES BISOUNOURS (ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été vous me direz - -'') ! /!\**

_Bonjour les gens! Non ne me tapez pas dessus pour ce petit retard! J'ai fait pire alors vous plaigniez pas! De toute façon... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira X)!_

_Bonne lecture mais chers lecteurs que j'aime!_

_Profitez bien de vos vacances ^^!_

**Chapitre 20 :**** La terrible histoire d'Anna et...**

« Faux...encore... » soupira Hermione.

« Quoi! » explosa Ginny. « C'est _encore_ une rumeur inventée par Zabini?! »

« Eh oui... Presque tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur Drago et moi est faux. »

« Presque? » demanda-t-elle avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Le regard que lui lança Hermione signifiait clairement que c'était ce qui concernait le soit disant couple.

« Alors tu n'as vraiment pas eu d'aventure avec Malefoy durant Poudlard? »

« Non! » répondit Hermione, les pommettes légèrement rose.

Elle était toujours aussi gênée lorsqu'on parlait d'elle et de Drago comme un couple. Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien de cela entre eux! Mais personne ne semblait bien convaincu pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione.

« Raaah! Mais c'est pas vrai! » ragea Ginny. « Mais il n'y a même pas un fond de vérité? Malefoy est plutôt pas mal et tu as été préfète en chef avec lui pendant presque un an quand même! »

« Oui, mais je te rappel que je ne suis pas restée longtemps! »

Ginny se massa l'arrête du nez en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Quand elle était entrée dans la chambre, elle s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione lui parle un peu d'elle et de Malefoy, ayant entendu quelques rumeurs à leurs sujets.

Au début elle n'y croyait pas, mais lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux, elle n'eut plus vraiment de doute sur la véracité des propos qu'elle avait entendu. La complicité entre eux, les quelques regards, la petite Anna... ça ne faisait aucun doute! Elle l'aurait un peu taquinée pour avoir osé lui cacher le début de cette relation qui datait apparemment de la dernière année de Poudlard mais ensuite elle aurait sagement attendu l'histoire bien croustillante que la brune allait lui raconter! Et voilà qu'elle apprenait que ce stupide Zabini lui avait donné de faux espoirs en racontant n'importe quoi à tout le monde! Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'ex-serpentard n'avait pas tort sur certains points.

« Rappel moi de torturer Zabini quand on sortira de ta chambre... » murmura-t-elle avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le métisse.

« Je n'oublierais pas, déjà que je me le répète assez souvent... c'est qu'il cours vite le bougre! »

« À deux on y arrivera mieux! »

Elles se mirent à glousser puis elles sursautèrent quand la porte claqua contre le mur alors qu'elle s'ouvrait brusquement sur une petite tornade brune.

« Maman'mi... »

Anna s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre, remarquant la présence de Ginny. Elle fut comme pétrifiée, comme prise dans de la glace, et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Hermione se leva du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Anna fut plus rapide et attrapa sa jambe droite et y cacha sa tête se qui fit bien rire Ginny.

« Maman hein? » ricana Ginny derrière elle.

« Oh Ginny! Tu vas pas recommencer quand même? » fit Hermione en se retournant.

« Mais quoi? Tu vas pas me faire croire que Malefoy et toi n'avez pas une _mini_ attirance l'un pour l'autre! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal et... »

« Je trouve ton _pas mal_ un peu faible non? » dit Ginny un sourire en coin, décidée à la pousser à bout.

« Canon, ça te vas ça? » rigola Hermione après une petite hésitation.

« Au moins tu admets, on progresse! Tu ne peux pas non plus me dire qu'il a changé qu'_un peu_! Tu ne pouvais même pas le voir en peinture et te voilà à venir me sauver avec lui et à vous chamailler comme des gamins! »

« Primo, au départ, on ne savait pas que tu étais là... »

« Toujours est-il que vous n'y êtes allez que tous les deux... » murmura-t-elle pour elle -même.

« Deuxio! » coupa Hermione. « C'est parce que... parce qu'il y a Anna! On a forcément dû se rapprocher un peu! Et c'est vrai que comme il est beaucoup plus agréable qu'avant, et bien, on est devenu plus familier! »

« Plus familier? »

« Oui. »

« Au point de se mettre quasiment nu l'un devant l'au... »

« GINNY! »

Hermione se précipita pour placer ses mains devant les oreilles d'Anna qui buvait les paroles de Ginny depuis le début, toujours cachée derrière Hermione.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi on s'est retrouvé dans cette... situation! » fit Hermione rouge comme une tomate. « Et maintenant fait attention à tes paroles, non seulement Anna est jeune mais en plus tu vas lui mettre des idées dans la tête! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. »

Ginny balaya ce qui venait de se passer d'un geste de la main et se pencha vers Anna avec un grand sourire chaleureux, ignorant Hermione qui essayait de rendre ses joues moins rouges. Effrayée de cette nouvelle attention à son égard, Anna se referma sur elle-même et s'accroupit en tenant fermement la jambe d'Hermione, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Anna. » dit Ginny en se rapprochant un peu. « Moi je m'appelle Ginny! Je suis une amie de _maman'mione_. »

La rousse insista bien sur le dernier mot tout en jetant un discret regard moqueur en direction d'Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître ses rougeurs. En réponse, celle-ci la foudroya du regard. Pourtant, ces simples mots réussir à capter l'attention d'Anna qui sortit la tête de sa cachette et fixa Ginny avec attention.

« Maman'mione elle m'a déjà parlé de toi... » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ginny eut un petit sursaut de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui répondit d'un sourire. La rousse lui sourit à son tour et s'approcha un peu plus d'Anna qui elle, sortait timidement de derrière Hermione.

« Ah oui? » fit Ginny. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait maman'mione sur tata Ginny? »

Hermione pouffa de rire au surnom que la jeune Weasley s'était donné. Voilà qu'elle se prenait pour la tante de la fillette! Hermione secoua la tête pour encourager Anna à répondre, son sourire amusé toujours collé à ses lèvres. La timide fillette qu'elle avait rencontrée à son arrivée avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Autant en profiter pour l'inciter à parler avec des gens.

« Pas beaucoup de choses... » murmura La fillette en baissant la tête. « Mais quand elle parlait de toi elle était triste... et même que pa'Drago, il dit que je dois pas parler de...de...de chose qu'il a dit. »

Cette phrase suffit à attiser la curiosité d'Hermione et de Ginny qui se penchèrent vers elle. Les deux jeune femmes s'échangèrent à nouveaux un discret regard mais cette fois-ci complice. Elles allaient la faire parler.

« Qu'est-ce que Drago t'as dit ma puce? » ronronna Hermione.

Elle était désolée de manipuler ainsi Anna, mais sa curiosité était trop forte. Elle était étonnée que Drago demande à la fillette de lui cacher quelque chose surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Et puis, ça ne devait pas être bien méchant. Pour l'inciter à continuer, Hermione et Ginny l'encouragèrent à poursuivre avec diverses paroles douces et rassurantes . Quand la fillette fut suffisamment en confiance, elle eut un sourire et ouvrit la bouche, prête à continuer... c'était sans compter sur l'entrée de Robin.

Les trois filles poussèrent un petit cri se surprise en entendant l'arrivée pourtant normale de l'adolescent. En entendant les cris, il fit un magnifique bond en arrière et alla même se coller contre le mur du couloir d'en face. Ginny se mit presque à hurler contre le pauvre Robin d'avoir interrompu les précieux aveux d'Anna qui avaient mis tant de temps à être obtenus. Alors que la rousse en furie allait se jeter sur le pauvre garçon en lui promettant de lui arracher son œil pour le donner à son frère, Hermione réussie à la calmer et même à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait à quelques portes de la sienne. Après plusieurs promesses pour continuer cette discussion plus tard, Hermione coucha Ginny afin de prendre son repos bien mérité. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle entendait encore les marmonnements de jurons et autres grossièretés.

Lorsque Hermione revint, elle s'excusa platement devant Robin pour le comportement un peu excessif de la rousse. Celui-ci se mit à rougir en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il aurait de toute façon dû toquer à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Il faudrait que je pense à mettre un verrou ou même une pancarte avec _Ne pas déranger_ inscrit dessus. » rigola Hermione.

« Oui, parce qu'on entre quand même dans les chambres comme dans un moulin! » suivit Robin en se grattant la nuque de gêne. « Je crois qu'il n'y a que les couples qui l'ont fait! »

Ils rigolèrent puis, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, Robin frappa son poing dans sa paume et se redressa vers Hermione.

« Céline voudrait te parler! Elle m'a dit que c'était important mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge de sa chambre... elle m'a envoyé te chercher toi et Drago! »

« D'accord, tu l'as prévenu? »

« Oui il a dit qu'il arrivait dans un instant... pendant ce temps je peux garder Anna si tu veux! »

« Elle veut nous parler d'elle non? » chuchota Hermione espérant que la fillette en question ne l'entende pas.

Robin hocha discrètement la tête de haut en bas et Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle lui proposa de rester dans sa chambre en attendant, lui disant que ça devait pas être long, et Robin accepta en rosissant légèrement.

Elle se permis alors de toquer à la porte du blond, pour le presser un peu. À peine son poing toucha le bois que la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago qui, ne l'ayant pas vu, lui rentra dedans. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Drago passa son bras autour de ses hanches et la ramena vers lui, mais étant trop déséquilibré, il ne put rien faire et tomba à son tour.

Hermione se frotta le front en gémissant légèrement alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle sentit que la matière sur laquelle elle s'appuyait n'était en aucun cas le sol et s'aperçut rapidement que sa main était appuyé sur le torse du blond. Elle l'enleva précipitamment et essaya de se relever.

« Ça va Hermione? » murmura-t-il en papillonnant des yeux, un peu sonné par la chute.

« Oui, mais je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès! » rigola-t-elle nerveusement en cachant ses rougeurs comme elle put.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui avec un air à la fois de reproche mais aussi amusé. Drago lui répondit de la même manière et Hermione se leva enfin avant de l'aider. Les deux ou trois personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène se mirent à chuchoter entre eux avec des regards et des airs de "_je le savais!_" que Hermione préféra ignorer. Que pouvait-elle y faire? Blaise avait allumé la mèche et l'explosion avait eu lieu, provoquant les commérages de chacun.

Ils se mirent en route, à la recherche de la chambre de Céline. Ils la trouvèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'ayant aucune idée de là où elle aurait pu être. Heureusement, ils avaient croisé une personne qui l'avait aperçut rentrer dans sa chambre, leur épargnant alors la recherche. Ils toquèrent et entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par une Céline rayonnante mais le visage un peu crispé. Sa chambre était presque comme celle d'Hermione, si on ne comptait pas les quelques touches personnelles. Soit un vieux cadre sans photo ou image à l'intérieur posé sur le bureau et un vieux livre abimé sur la table de chevet. Ce qui n'était pas grand chose en soit. Elle les invita à s'assoir sur le lit, et leur proposa quelques biscuits que Robin lui avait donné.

« C'est moi la grande sœur et c'est lui qui me chouchoute! »

« C'est toi la grande sœur? » s'étonna Hermione.

Son visage donnait plutôt l'impression que c'était elle la plus jeune.

« Eh oui! J'ai 17 ans. Sincèrement, il s'inquiète trop! »

« On ne s'inquiète jamais assez. » sourit Drago.

Elle approuva puis il y eut un petit silence gêné. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Céline avait vu des choses, sur Anna, et elle se devait de leur raconter, la fillette en étant incapable. Le visage résolu, elle prit une inspiration puis leva la tête.

« Ce que je vais vous dire... c'est assez dur à entendre... et à raconter aussi. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir d'autres histoires comme ça mais... ce n'est jamais agréable. »

« On y est préparé. » assurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Céline eut un petit sourire en coin et avala sa salive avant de répondre.

« Anna... Anna est une moldue. »

Drago et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Leurs soupçons étaient donc confirmés.

« Un jour, Erwon a été "contraint" d'inviter des collègues mangemorts. Pour faire bonne impression et surtout, pour montrer qu'il était de leur côté. Or dans ce genre de soirées, généralement il y a toujours un détour par les cachots où ils s'amusent un bon moment avec les esclaves. Mais comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, Erwon était très... possessif, en ce qui nous concernait. »

Elle eut un frisson de dégoût que les deux invités aperçurent nettement. Elle attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt qu'elle se mit à faire tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts.

« Il ne voulait pas qu'on nous touche. Il voulait être le seul. On était _sa_ propriété et voulait être le seul à jouir du plaisir d'être bien entouré... donc pour l'occasion... il a envoyé chercher des moldus. Pas beaucoup, juste ce qu'il fallait. Autant de laids et de beaux, que d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants... tout ce qui pourrait convenir aux convives tant qu'ils n'en viennent pas à réclamer l'une d'entre nous. Donc, lorsque sa "commande", comme il disait, est arrivée, ils les as mis dans les cachots. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où nous mettre nous, si ce n'était pas dans les cachots. Il avait peur que si il nous installait dans une autre pièce, l'un des invités nous trouve ou alors qu'on puisse tenter de s'échapper. Ginny et moi on était dans la même cellule à ce moment là, avec deux autre filles qu'on a jamais revu après... enfin, je m'égare... » ria-t-elle nerveusement. « Donc, il nous as laissé dans nos cellules mais il a jeté un sort de désillusion et d'insonorisation. Comme Ginny et moi on était ses préférées, moi à son goût et Ginny pareil mais aussi héroïne de guerre et petite amie de Harry Potter... on était assez proche de l'entrée... on était accessible à la moindre occasion.

Il a fait entrer les moldus dans les cellules en face de nous et à côté aussi. Dans celle d'en face, il y avait Anna et ses parents. Ils étaient terrifiés. Pourtant, ses parents essayaient de ne pas le montrer et ils rassuraient leur fille autant qu'ils pouvaient. Ils étaient couvert de blessures et de bleus. Je n'ose même pas imaginer par quel moyen ils ont été amené ici. Erwon n'avait pas encore jeté les sorts sur nos cellules alors je les voyaient et inversement. Quand j'ai croisé leur regards... je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'ils...qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir vivant de cet endroit... et encore moins sans douleur. Mais ils n'ont rien fait. ils n'ont pas changé leur attitude envers Anna et ont tout fait pour la rassurer. Dès qu'ils voyaient Erwon, ils le suppliaient de la laisser partir. Mais il disait rien. Il ne les regardaient même pas ce salopard. »

Céline avait ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait et ses poings s'étaient fermés sur le bas de son tee-shirt, ses jointures devenant blanches. Drago aussi serrait les poings et il tremblait de rage, Hermione perdait de ses couleurs et avait instinctivement attrapé le poignet de Drago qu'elle serrait légèrement. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte.

« Comme c'était avant que Ginny ai sa muselière magique, elle et moi avons essayé de leur parler, malgré l'interdiction de Erwon, de les rassurer mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait leur dire? Ils allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, on ne trouvait rien à dire. Pourtant on leur a parlé. Mais je ne sais même plus ce qu'on leur à dit... Puis Erwon est arrivé et a lancé les sortilèges. Nous avions disparut pour eux et nous ne pouvions plus les rassurer...

Quand les invités sont arrivés, les parents d'Anna l'ont câlinée un long moment avant de la placer au fond de la pièce. Ils lui ont ordonné de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte et de ne surtout pas crier. Ils espéraient qu'ainsi, elle passerait inaperçu. Les mangemorts sont descendus quelques heures après leur arrivée. Ils avaient dû boire beaucoup. Ce que j'espérais le plus, c'était soit qu'ils tombent tous ivre mort sur le sol soit que la mort des moldus soit très rapide. Seulement... aucune de mes prières semblaient être sur le point de se réaliser. Ils n'étaient pas assez saouls pour s'écrouler mais en plus semblaient bien partit pour faire durer le plaisir. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'ils étaient assez ivre pour ne pas se rendre compte de la présence d'Anna. C'est là que le cauchemar a commencé... » hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'essuya les yeux de sa manche et commença à renifler. Hermione avait la gorge serrée et Drago ne semblait pas apte à se calmer.

« Ils... ils se sont mis à lancer des _doloris_ sur les parents... et sur tous les autres d'ailleurs. On entendait les cris, les pleurs des enfants, les hurlements et les rires de ses ordures de mangemorts... c'était horrible. Ginny et moi on s'est mise à hurler pour qu'ils s'arrêtent... je crois qu'on avait oublié que c'était inutile à ce moment là. On ne devait pas être les seules. Je crois me souvenir que les deux autres filles avaient fini par faire comme nous. Plus le temps passait, moins c'était supportable. Ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqué Anna qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place au fond de la pièce. Je voyais clairement ses larmes et ses yeux grand ouvert d'effroi... je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Vous devez vous douter de la suite... ils se sont mis à battre le père, la mère ils l'ont... » elle ferma avec force les yeux, sans doute revoyait-elle encore la scène. « Ils les ont obligés à faire des choses... d'horribles choses. Je ne veux même pas m'en souvenir... dire que je me suis imaginé un instant qu'ils allaient s'arrêter là... Ses parents étaient au bord le l'agonie, ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Ils étaient couvert de sang et hurlaient à la mort... mais il y en a un, dans un moment de lucidité sans doute, qui l'a vue. Il l'a montrer aux autres et ils ont laisser les parents se noyer dans leur propre sang. Ils ont ensuite fini de se défouler sur elle... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de calmer le flot de souvenir qui lui revenait. Hermione elle, se retenait autant qu'elle pouvait d'éclater en sanglots.

« Céline, est-ce qu'ils l'ont _touchée_? » demanda Drago, la voix tremblante de rage.

Céline leva les yeux et eut un petit sourire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il devait être tard pour eux... et ils devaient en avoir eu assez avec les parents. Je crois que c'était simplement elle qui finissait la soirée... mais ce n'est pas le plus horrible. »

Drago qui avait pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant la réponse de Céline s'était raidit d'un seul coup et la prise qu'avait Hermione sur son poignet s'était raffermit. Céline les regarda avec une expression désolée et inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, pour raconter la partie de l'histoire la plus horrible.

« Ils... ils étaient fatigués mais ils voulaient rire encore une fois avant de partir... ils... ils ont lancé le sort d'_imperium_ à Anna. »

Hermione poussa un léger couinement en imaginant la suite.

« Ils lui ont donné un couteau et... ils lui ont ordonné de faire souffrir une dernière fois ses parents avant de les achever... elle était peut-être sous contrôle mais ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Je voyais parfaitement, et je ne devais pas être la seule, qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas leur obéir. Mais elle était trop jeune et trop fatiguée sans doute pour se défaire de l'emprise... ça a duré quelques longues minutes avant qu'ils se décident à lui ordonner de les tuer. »

Céline s'arrêta, laissant Hermione et Drago digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle acheva son récit :

« Quand ils sont partis, Erwon est quand même descendu pour enlever les sortilèges. Je crois qu'il marmonnait un truc dans le genre "Je m'en rappellerais pas demain et j'aurais peur...". Il a commencé par nous. Quand il allait faire pareil pour les autres, Ginny et moi avons eu la même idée mais j'ai réagi plus vite. Je lui ai attrapé ce qui lui restait de chemise... tâchée de sang et déchirée de toutes parts... et je l'ai supplié de me laisser aller dans la cellule de Anna. Il a accepté à la condition que je me laisse faire la prochaine fois que... vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais Drago ne bougea pas.

« Quand je suis entrée elle était évanouie. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai soignée comme j'ai pu. Ses blessures n'était pas trop grave, ils ne lui ont pas fait grand chose...enfin moins que les autres. Je doutais par contre qu'elle ne devienne pas folle à son réveil. Quand elle c'est réveillée, elle s'est mise à pleurer dans mes bras. J'ai réussi à négocier avec Erwon pour qu'il la garde et qu'elle soit dans notre cellule. Ginny et moi on s'est occupées comme on pouvait d'elle. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps, deux ou trois jours, si je me souviens bien. Un matin, elle avait disparut. »

Elle se tût et baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir tout de suite leurs expressions triste, horrifiée ou encore accablée. Elle sentit seulement que Drago se levait et, sans un au revoir ou même un signe, sortit. Elle leva alors enfin la tête alors qu'Hermione se levait à son tour. Elle s'approcha de Céline et lui posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire de remerciement.

« Merci d'avoir prit le temps de nous raconter ça Céline. »

« Oh non tu sais... »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est rien... c'est toujours quelque chose de raconter ça. Vraiment. Merci. »

Céline hocha la tête et se la prit entre ses mains.

« Tu diras que je suis désolée à Drago d'accord? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si il est partit c'est parce que c'est une lourde histoire... et il aura beau le nier, il considère Anna comme sa fille... donc tu comprends... il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour digérer ça. »

« Oui mais... »

« _Mais_! Je suis sûr qu'il t'est reconnaissant d'avoir raconté cette histoire. »

Céline ne put rien répondre et elle fondit en sanglots. Hermione fut d'abord surprise et ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle finit par la prendre dans ses bras et la berça pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Hermione l'aida à se coucher et à peine la tête de Céline eut-elle toucher le tissu de l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit. Elle la couvrit de sa couverture et lui caressa les cheveux. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Céline avait eut le courage de rechercher dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé, pour leur raconter ce qui était arrivé à Anna.

Elle lui embrassa le front, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Ginny ou un enfant et sortit sans faire de bruit. La nuit était tombée il y avait un long moment déjà et il était assez tard pour que personne ne soit dans les couloirs. Tout le monde devait être en train de se remettre des émotions de la journée. Elle repensa à Drago et se demanda où il pouvait être. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas être rentré dans sa chambre, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir Anna et Merlin sait la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Elle décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle passa par les jardins, la grande salle, l'infirmerie, tous les couloirs mais il n'y avait personne. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il devait finalement être rentré dans sa chambre, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas aller voir la salle d'entrainement. Avec un soupçon d'espoir, elle partit dans la direction de la salle. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux couloirs de l'endroit lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Tu pourrais pas faire atten-... Hermione? »

Hermione, un peu sonnée, leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. C'était Mathieu. Elle reprit contenance et prit un air impassible, avant de le contourner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mathieu ne semblait pas du même avis, il lui attrapa le bras et la ramena en arrière, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de la brune.

« Lâche moi. » dit-elle froidement.

« Non. Je dois te parler ma belle. »

« Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un qui se permet d'insulter et de frapper mes amis »

Elle essaya de se dégager mais Mathieu serra un peu plus son poing sur son bras. Hermione essayait de ne rien montrer mais elle avait mal, sa poigne était si forte qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lui coupait la circulation sanguine.

« Lâche moi. » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

« Non, pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas écouté. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai envie de t'écouter? » cracha-t-elle. « Tu as frappé Théo et tu te permet d'insulter Blaise et Drago! »

« Je ne les insulte pas. Ce sont des mangemorts. J'ai vu leur tatouage. »

« Ils ne le sont plus. Il ne reste que le tatouage. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prouve qu'ils ne le sont plus? Je n'ai pas de preuve et toi non plus! »

« Si! Regarde autour de toi et tu l'auras ta preuve! »

« Ça peut être un piège pour mieux nous attraper. »

« En deux ans tu crois pas qu'ils nous auraient déjà vendus? »

« Ils en veulent sans doute plus. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Maintenant lâche moi. »

Cette fois-ci Hermione se débattit avec plus de rage et n'hésita pas à le griffer mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça. Il se contenta de la pousser contre un mur et de la maintenir en place. Elle s'apprêta à crier mais il posa sa main contre sa bouche. Elle se débattait tellement qu'il finit par se coller contre elle et lâcha son bras pour prendre sa baguette qu'il mit sous son cou. Sentant l'arme, Hermione ne bougea plus mais continuait à le foudroyer du regard.

« Je vais te lâcher. » dit-il doucement. « Mais ose t'enfuir et tu le regrettera. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit la grande main du jeune homme remonter le long de sa cuisse. Arrivée vers le haut, il passa sa main sur ses fesses, et sortit la baguette d'Hermione qui était rangée dans sa poche arrière. Il s'écarta, faisant tourner le bout de bois entre ses doigt, devant le visage haineux de la brune. Il rangea sa baguette ainsi que la sienne dans ses deux poches et eu un sourire vainqueur. Il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans sa baguette et il savait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Il aurait sans aucun doute l'avantage. Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout ce que se disait Hermione. Elle était certaine d'être plus rapide et habile que lui, ils devaient être donc à peu près au même niveau. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« On dirait que tu deviens raisonnable. » sourit-il.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se mit à rire.

« Arrête de me jeter ce regard, si je voulais te faire des choses, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas faible. »

« Je sais. » souri-t-il, puis il se mit à la détailler de haut en bas. « Hermione Granger. Un nom qui fait rêver certain. »

« Si tu veux me parler de mon nom, je peux m'en aller. Va droit au but. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

Il leva les mains en signe de défense et montra son sourire amusé.

« Calme toi, calme toi... »

Un silence s'installa ou Hermione commençait à s'impatienter. Quel était cette comédie? À quoi jouait-il? Elle eut bientôt ses réponses lorsque Mathieu baissa les bras et que son sourire fondit pour laisser place à une expression torturée.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Hermione... »

.

.

.

Deux couloirs plus loin, dans la salle d'entrainement. Drago s'entrainait. Seul. Il n'y avait que lui. Les autres devait être en train de profiter d'avoir retrouver leur proches ou pleurer de les avoir perdus. Il s'entrainait donc avec des mannequins magiques qui se jetaient sur lui à une allure folle. Il les évitait, les contournait, les frappait, les tuait. Il était là depuis deux bonnes heures environ et ne s'était pas arrêté depuis. Il ressentait le besoin de se dépenser, de vider la rage qui bouillonnait en lui depuis l'histoire de Céline. Chaque mannequin qu'il abattait était pour lui un mangemort qui avait fait souffrir sa protégée.

Un mannequin l'attrapa, lui arrachant un morceau de son tee-shirt. Il répondit alors en le propulsant contre le verre de la salle et l'acheva par un sort impardonnable. Il eut à peine le temps de se débarrasser du tissu à présent gênant qu'un autre se jeta sur lui. Qu'importe d'être torse nu maintenant. Il faisait assez sombre pour que ses cicatrices soit invisibles et comme il était seul, personne ne pourrait voir son horrible marque. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, sa colère devint encore plus forte.

C'est vrai. Il avait été l'un d'entre eux. Ces monstres. Cette marque le prouvait. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de s'acharner encore plus sur ce symbole, comme il l'avait fait pour que Voldemort ne puisse plus le retrouver, mais cette fois-ci, ce serait pour la faire disparaître totalement de la surface de son corps.

Dans un grognement de rage, il envoya un nouveau mannequin valser au loin et s'apprêta à se retourner pour tuer le prochain qui s'approchait mais eut la surprise de se retrouver face à Hermione. Celle-ci évita facilement son sortilège et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il para facilement. Son regard était dur, mais il y avait aussi de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension.

« J'ai une envie de me défouler. » dit-elle simplement. « Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je participe? »

« Ces mannequins ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Je crois que ça irait mieux si tu participait en effet. »

« Alors c'est partit. »

Les coups commencèrent à s'enchainer. Chacun arrivait à éviter et renvoyer les coups et sortilèges de l'autre avec précision et rapidité. Le combat était beaucoup plus intense que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose brûlait en eux.

Hermione lui envoya un _doloris_ que Drago se prit en pleine poitrine. Elle leva le sort mais il se releva la seconde suivante pour se jeter sur elle. Il glissa sa jambe derrière la sienne, lui faisant un croche patte et elle s'étala sur le sol. Il allait lui assener un coup de poing mais elle le repoussa avec son pied. Elle enchaina tout de suite avec plusieurs coups qu'il évita aisément mais finit par lui attraper la jambe gauche alors qu'elle allait lui donner un coup dans le ventre et la fit tourner, l'envoyant au sol. Avant qu'elle puisse se redresser, il se jeta sur elle lui attrapa les poignets qu'il immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête, puis lui empêcha de bouger ses jambes avec un habile jeu de jambes et en se collant contre elle. Il lui fit lâcher sa baguette et l'attrapa en lui plaçant sous la gorge.

« Morte » dit-il essoufflé.

Elle était aussi épuisée que lui et détendit ses muscles. Elle sentait le souffle du blond s'écraser sur son visage et leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Elle était étonnée de n'avoir jamais remarqué que les yeux de Drago pouvaient changer de couleur. Elle les avaient toujours connu gris acier mais maintenant, il était bleu. Bleu clair, mais proche du gris habituel. C'était assez étrange, mais ils avaient le don de la rassurer. Tout comme son odeur...

Du côté de Drago, il ne pouvait détaché son regard de ces yeux chocolat. Il sentait sous ses doigts, les fins poignets d'Hermione et des cheveux attrapés avec. Étrangement ils étaient doux et soyeux. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient secs et peu agréables au toucher. Sans s'en rendre compte, il enleva ses mains des ses poignets et suivit la mèche de cheveux attrapée jusqu'à la source. Il se mit à les caresser avec délicatesse, profitant de douces sensations qu'ils lui procuraient et inspira les doux parfums qu'ils dégageaient.

Tout se passa alors très vite pour les deux jeunes gens. Drago, comme hypnotisé, se pencha vers Hermione qui vint jusqu'à lui. Leur lèvres se celèrent pour un doux baiser, procurant à chacun d'eux des frissons dans tout le corps. Comme Hermione avait à présent les mains libres, elle prit le visage de Drago en coupe pour finalement les diriger sur ses épaules carrés et musclées et pour finir par fourrager ses cheveux or alors que le baiser s'intensifiait. Drago lui les avaient redescendues sur ses bras, sa taille, ses hanches puis les avaient glissées dans son dos pour la redresser. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveaux puis, en fermant les yeux, collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre pour finir par se serrer dans leurs bras.


	22. Chap21 : Coup de foudre chez la lionne

_Demeter07 : Et oui... j'ai décidée que Mathieu deviendraot quelqu'un d'un peut plus... intéressant à suivre! J'espère que ça te plaira T.T..._

_DramioneInLove : Pour ma petite Anna, je crois que nous n'en saurons pas plus...je crois! Pour ce qui est de Hermione et Drago je te laisse voir ce qu'il va advenir d'ex X)! Et pour les secrets... je te laisse voir ça aussi XD!_

_Chupa98 : Oui... je suis terrible n'empêche O_O''! Pauvre gamine T.T! Merci pour tes encouragements!_

_Never-sometimes-forever : et oui un bisous ^^!... heu... je vais me sauver et te laisser voir la suite hein ^^''! A+!_

_scpotter : Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui me dit du bien de cette foutu histoire de Anna!... en même temps j'ai rien dit de bien dessus non plus puisque je suis terrible avec elle - -''... mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir bien raconté MERCI!_

_Love-pingo : voilà ^^!_

_Miss Plume Acide : Alors bien entendu : HORS DE QUESTION de tuer ^^''! et puis bien sûr... c'est la guerre! Faut bien qui est un peu d'horreur non T.T? Et désolée de l'attente (pour tout...)!_

_Alors attendez lecteurs chéris... qu'est-ce que j'avais dit deux mois auparavant? Ah oui! Que comme c'était les vacances je n'aurais plus de retard - -''! Mes fesses oui! Voilà deux fois que je vous fait le coup du postage le dimanche soir (et là plus tard encore!)! Et attendez c'est pas tout, vous connaissez la meilleure? **ÇA VA PAS S'AMELIORER**! et oui, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et je vais bientôt partir en vacances, puis je vais devoir préparer ma rentrée de première etc... alors pardonnez moi mais je sens que je vais beaucoup moins ponctuel!_

_Mais vous remarquerez quand même que depuis je début, je n'ai été qu'une seule fois VRAIMENT en retard! Est-ce que vous me pardonnerez? Vous me répondrez dans une review (ou pas) ^^, en attendant :_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 21 :**** coup de foudre chez la lionne**

Deux semaines. Environ deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse journée. Ginny avait reprit des couleurs mais devait encore prendre une ou deux potions afin de régénérer son sang, sous l'œil attentif et protecteur de son frère. Qui, d'ailleurs, ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. La bonne humeur de la rousse s'était dégradée lorsqu'on avait dû lui apprendre la mort de Ron. Elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle s'y attendait et après son deuil, elle avait reprit son sourire même si tout le monde savait que cette mort l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

Céline, elle, avait rapidement prit ses repères dans la grotte et s'était même découvert une certaine passion pour l'atelier menuiserie alors qu'elle avait réparé en un rien de temps une chaise qui semblait irréparable aux premiers abords. Avec admiration, les menuisiers la regardaient finir de fabriquer tout un ingénieux système de récupération d'eau très discret, qui se fondrait dans la nature comme par magie. Ses doigts fins et habiles s'activaient à travailler le bois et elle passait beaucoup de temps dehors à trouver les meilleurs endroits où placer son invention.

Tout comme Fred, Robin gardait un œil sur sa grande sœur mais ayant vite compris que cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, il se faisait le plus discret possible et rasait les murs pour la suivre -même si ça n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait-. Théo et Mélodie avaient fini par se réconcilier depuis le temps, mais le brun refusait toujours de faire un pas vers la blonde. Il n'était pas rare de le voir l'éviter et Mélodie essayait de se montrer neutre, comme si cette attitude lui importait peu dans le fond, mais tout le monde, en particulier Hermione percevait clairement sa tristesse. Blaise avait arrêté d'embêter Hermione et Drago et avait reprit ses chamailleries avec son ancienne victime : Seamus, ce qui amusait beaucoup la galerie. Jessica continuait d'insulter et de faire de mauvais coup à Hermione, mais elle s'était rapidement fait remettre en place par une Ginny en furie. Très vite, elle se contenta de leur lancer les regards les plus noirs qu'elle possédait. Chacun avait reprit une vie à peu près agréable... à quelques exceptions prêt.

Depuis le fameux soir, deux semaines auparavant, Hermione et Drago s'adressaient moins la parole, pour ne pas dire plus du tout. En vérité, Drago voulait parler à la jeune fille mais celle-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle se levait beaucoup plus tôt le matin pour prendre Anna sans la réveiller, elle s'occupait plus longtemps des enfants jusqu'à sauter les repas, l'après-midi, elle nettoyait la grande salle jusqu'à très tard le soir, laissant Drago aller chercher Anna.

L'attitude de l'ancienne Gryffondor rendait le blond d'humeur massacrante et n'hésitait pas à passer sa fureur sur n'importe qui. Personne ne comprenait les comportements si soudain des deux jeunes gens qui peu de temps avant s'entendaient relativement bien. Ces attitudes n'empêchaient personne de vivre, mais l'atmosphère devenait très vite désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux était dans les parages.

C'est cette atmosphère pesante qui poussa Mélodie à aller à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des livres à rendre et voulait aussi chercher le calme agréable de ce sanctuaire où personne ne venait presque jamais, sauf parfois les enfants pour les livres d'images. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était certaine que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle arpentait donc les galeries de la grotte, quelques livres à la main jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit recherché. À peine eut-elle pousser la porte en bois et poser un pied dans la pièce qu'elle inspira profondément, avant de pousser un soupir de bonheur. Elle adorait cette odeur de vieux livre qui enrobait les moindre recoins de cette pièce gigantesque. Un critère de plus qui la poussait à adorer cet endroit.

Elle se dirigea vers un vieux bureau rafistolé à sa droite et se présenta devant un vieil homme, brûleré au visage, qui était en train de lire un _Jane Austen_. Il semblait tellement absorberé par sa lecture que Mélodie dû se faire violence pour l'interrompre en toussant légèrement. Le vieil homme sursauta et failli lâcher son livre et renversa quelques papiers.

« Excusez moi James. » s'excusa-t-elle en remettant une pile de parchemins en place

« Oh! Ma petite Mélodie! » sourit le vieil homme. « Excuse moi, ce livre est tellement passionnant que je ne t'ai pas entendu! »

« Oui j'ai vu! Rappelez moi combien fois vous l'avez lu d'ailleurs? » rigola-t-elle.

« Oh... » ria-t-il en jouant le jeu. « Je ne compte plus ma petite! Mais à chaque lecture, je ne peux m'empêcher de mieux comprendre ce que ma femme et ma petite-fille lui trouvaient... »

Le terrain devenant glissant, Mélodie se contenta de poser sa pile de livre sur la table.

« Voilà, je les ai terminés! »

« Tous? » s'exclama-t-il en prenant un des livres. « Et bien ma petite, tu m'impressionne de plus en plus! »

« Je n'y peut rien! Ils sont passionnants! »

« Je te comprends, je te comprends. » la rassura-t-il avec un regard bienveillant. « Une autre jeune fille m'a répondu exactement la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... elle s'appelait... attends que je te dise ça... »

Il sortit un énorme grimoire qu'il souleva comme il put de ses maigres bras et le feuilleta de ses doigts osseux avant de pousser une exclamation.

« Ah! Hermione Granger! Elle avait emprunté autant de livres que toi et me les as rendus quelques jours après! Vous êtes de ferventes lectrices mes petites! Tout comme ce jeune garçon, Théodore! »

« Oui c'est sûr James. » dit-elle souriante en essayant de masquer son énervement en entendant les noms. « Je vais aller les ranger si ça ne vous ennui pas... »

« Oh! Non bien sûr je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Attends juste une seconde. »

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota son grimoire. De petites paillettes vertes sortirent des livres et de l'énorme ouvrage avant qu'un "pouf" ne retentisse suivit d'un petit feu d'artifice qui disparut deux secondes après.

Une fois fait, Mélodie le remercia et alla dans les différentes rangées pour remettre les livres à leur place. Après avoir remis "_L'__é__tude des fées_" entre deux grimoires épais, elle sourit, satisfaite puis partit à la recherche d'autres livres qui la ferait rêver.

La bibliothèque était tellement grande qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver son bonheur. Tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lire jusque là ne devait être qu'une infime partie de ce que cet endroit lui réservait! Au bout d'une bonne heure, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un roman passionnant, elle en entendit un livre tomber dans un bruit mat, suivit d'un juron. Elle se retourna et se raidit lorsqu'elle aperçut Théo, juste devant l'allée. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée et ramassa son livre avant de venir vers elle. Il la remarqua au bout de quelques pas et s'immobilisa juste devant elle.

Un silence gêné prit place puis Théo finit par détourner le regard de ses orbes verts émeraudes qui le fixaient avec intérêt. Il finit par marmonner quelque chose que Mélodie ne put comprendre et commença à tourner les talons. Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir. Son visage déçu, attristé, parlait pour elle. Elle était en colère contre lui, de son attitude envers elle. Alors qu'il allait disparaître, Mélodie se leva et avança de quelques pas.

« Je pensais que tu étais différent! » dit-elle d'une voix forte et tremblante.

Théo se stoppa brutalement. Aucun d'eux n'esquissa un mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il finit par se tourner vers elle avec une mine désolée.

« Je le pensais aussi. Excuse moi Mélo. »

Et il partit sans un mot ou une explication de plus. Mélodie regardait devant elle, les yeux dans le vide. Cette dernière phrase sonnait tellement... comme un adieu. Que pensait-il? Qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle? Elle voulut lui courir après pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait et pour avoir des explications mais se retint.

Même si ça lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés elle l'avait aimé. Elle ne dira pas que c'était aussi le cas du brun mais elle le soupçonnait fortement. Au début ils ne s'approchaient pas, puis ils avaient fini par se découvrir des points communs et ils avaient appris à se connaître.

Pourtant il avait toujours laissé une certaine distance entre eux et c'était elle qui se forçait à combler ce vide. Mais quoi qu'elle tentait, il arrivait toujours un moment où il remettait cet écart. Aujourd'hui, c'était un océan qu'il avait placé entre eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça et ça la blessait profondément. Elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir le tirer vers elle. À présent, elle le laisserait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Si il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, parfait! Elle souffrirait en silence.

« Mélodie? Mélodie qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Cette voix. Hermione. Elle lui semblait lointaine. En se concentrant elle remarqua que le visage inquiet de la brune était flou et comprit alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux mais plus elle s'essuyait, plus les larmes coulaient. Combien de temps était-elle restée sans bouger, à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte? Aucune idée.

Sans un mot, Hermione lui saisit le bras et la conduisit vers la table où la blonde était assise auparavant. Mélodie se laissa faire et Hermione l'aida à s'assoir avant de prendre une chaise juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit les deux mains avec un air compatissant, et attendit qu'elle se mette à parler.

Mais Mélodie n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle était venue ici pour trouver le calme et essayer de se détendre. Et voilà que tous ceux qu'elle avait voulu éviter l'espace d'un instant se retrouvaient au même endroit qu'elle. Théo qui la quittait brutalement et Hermione qui l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle aimait beaucoup la brune, mais le comportement qu'elle avait avec Drago la poussait à l'éviter. Son comportement lui rappelait trop celui de Théo. Mais le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, l'invita à lui parler de ces états d'âmes.

« J'en ai assez. » murmura-t-elle. « Assez de toutes ces situations compliquées. »

Hermione ne dit rien, elle préférait la laisser s'exprimer et Mélodie l'a remercia intérieurement pour ça.

« Entre la guerre, les morts, la tristesse, les abrutis de la grotte, Théo qui m'évite et toi qui évite Drago... je dois avouer que je suis un peu au bout du rouleau... »

« M... moi qui évite Drago? » bafouilla Hermione. « Mais enfin... »

« Ne me sors pas que c'est faux. » dit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu. « Tout le monde voit bien que tu ne l'approches plus depuis un moment! Que dès qu'il t'appelle, tu disparais! Que tu travailles jusqu'à pas d'heure juste pour ne pas le croiser! »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire! Ça ne te concerne en rien! »

« Bien sûr que si ça me concerne! » cracha-t-elle. « Bien sûr que si! Drago te cours après et toi tu l'évites! Résultat il se mets à nous mettre la pression pour n'importe quoi, nous cris dessus sans raison et nous rajoute du travail! »

« Mais ce n'est pas... »

« SI C'EST DE TA FAUTE! » hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement. « Il passe son temps à te chercher et...après i.. il nous cris dessus et... Théo le suit et ne...ne m'approche plus... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un flot de larmes alors qu'elle se rasseyait lourdement sur sa chaise. Hermione, hébétée par la tournure de la conversation, essaya de se reprendre et se mit à frotter le dos de la blonde qui avait plongée la tête dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Si je l'évite c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons Mélo... et pour ce qui est de Théo... je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi et il doit avoir peur de te rendre triste. »

« Mais il ne me rends pas triste! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. « Sauf quand il se met à m'éviter! Est-ce qu'il comprends ça ce crétin, hein? »

Mélodie repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Devait-elle lui avouer? Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à comprendre et aussi... peut-être que ça la soulagerait, elle.

« Mélo... je dois te dire quelque chose... »

Seul un reniflement sonore lui répondit, suivit de plusieurs hoquets étouffés.

« Si je l'évite c'est parce que j'ai peur. »

La blonde eut une sorte de ricanement étranglé et releva légèrement la tête de ses bras.

« Toi peur? C'est la meilleure! Hermione Granger, de quoi peut-tu avoir peur? »

« De mes sentiments. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut un hoquet de surprise qui secoua la blonde. Elle releva complétement la tête et regarda Hermione avec un air interrogateur, oubliant complétement sa tristesse l'espace d'un instant. Hermione se mit à rire et prit sa manche dans sa main pour essuyer le visage et les yeux de son amie.

« Ton maquillage à coulé, tu ressemble à un panda! »

Mélodie lui sourit légèrement et se laissa faire. Quand elle eut terminé, Hermione sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le donna à la blonde. Mélodie eut un sourire en coin et baissa les yeux de honte.

« Merci Hermione... et excuse moi. Je me suis emportée... »

« Ce n'est rien... de toute façon, je crois que tu n'as pas tort non plus. J'évite Drago... je fuis par Merlin! On ne dirait pas que je suis allée à Gryffondor! » ria-t-elle.

« Tu as dit que c'était à cause de tes sentiments... » dit-elle d'une voix cassée en se mouchant.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda ses mains triturer un bout de la page du livre de la blonde. Celle-ci, les yeux encore rouges, la regardait avec intérêt.

« C'est parce que... il est... il est tellement différent... » dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

« Quel est le rapport avec tes sentiments? »

« Et bien... tu te rappelles quand Céline a reconnu Anna? Et bien, le soir même elle nous à raconté son histoire à Drago et moi... on était si bouleversés. On s'est retrouvé à la salle d'entrainement et on s'est...on s'est... embrassé... » fini-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mélodie la fixa avec des yeux ronds alors que Hermione prenait une couleur pivoine et regardait le sol comme si elle venait de le découvrir.

« Et c'est ça qui te pousse à l'éviter? » fit Mélodie avec un ton déçu. « Tu sais que normalement, tu aurais dû ne pas le lâcher! En tout cas c'est ce qu'aurait fait une certaine rouquine insupportable! » ria-t-elle nerveusement sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne comprends pas... ça n'aurait pas dû se produire! »

« D'accord, je vais formuler ça autrement : je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange! Il t'as embrassée d'accord, mais c'est pas ça qui va te tuer! Il y a pire comme garçon non? »

« C'est pas tant ça... j'ai dû te dire qu'à Poudlard on ne s'aimait pas... »

« Mais on est plus à Poudlard! »

« Je sais mais... je ne peux pas effacer six années où il m'a insultée, rabaissée, humiliée en si peu de temps! Oui je l'aime bien, il est vraiment sympathique, agréable mais... je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est qu'une grosse blague. J'ai peur de revoir Malefoy, celui de Poudlard. »

Mélodie ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, comme si elle allait dire une bêtise. Un silence s'en suivit où Hermione tapotait la couverture du livre.

« Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il a changé, ça ne peut pas être le même qu'avant. »

« Bien sûr que non, il est totalement différent. »

« Il est plus gentil non? »

« Plus agréable aussi, moins imbu de lui-même, moins... »

« Et tout ça n'arrive pas à te convaincre que tu l'aimes? »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était mes sentiments qui me faisait peur Mélo... je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... mais ça fait si peu de temps qu'on se fréquente... normalement! Comment ais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui en si peu de temps? C'est impossible tu es d'accord avec moi? »

« Peut-être que tu l'étais déjà avant... »

« Impossible! Je le détestais. » répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

« C'est sans doute que tu te voilais la face. »

« Non, c'est impossible je te dis. Mélo... dis moi qu'on ne peut pas aimer en si peu de temps. Dis moi que mon esprit me joue des tours et que ce n'est qu'une impression. »

Mélodie la regarda avec bienveillance. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Hermione à une enfant perdue en ce moment même. Elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

« On appelle aussi ça un coup de foudre ma belle. »

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis finit par pousser un léger rire en espérant que c'était une blague.

« T'es pas sérieuse? Après tout ce temps? »

« Tu es amoureuse du nouveau Drago. Pas de l'adolescent qui faisait bêtement ce qu'on lui disait de faire. »

Hermione regardait partout, essayant de trouver une sortie de secours, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sortir de cette emprise qu'avait la jeune femme. Ces yeux verts émeraudes pourrait lui faire avouer n'importe quoi. Comme Harry autrefois. Elle sentit que Mélodie la lâchait et elle releva la tête. Erreur. Elle se retrouva prise au piège du regard de la blonde.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Drago? » demanda Mélodie avec un sourire en s'éloignant légèrement.

« Oui »

Hermione avait répondu d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait répondu instinctivement, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Alors qu'elle allait mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour avoir osé dire de telles bêtises, une autre main passa sous son menton, lui renversant la tête sur le côté, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Hermione, trop surprise, ne bougea pas pendant une ou deux secondes, puis finit par fermer les yeux et répondre au baiser avec fougue. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un long moment...

« Ça, c'est un bisou de namou'eux! »

La petite voix fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux à Hermione et elle repoussa loin d'elle les lèvres pourtant si douces d'un certain blond. Rouge tomate, Hermione se releva précipitamment et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées en s'appuyant sur la table derrière elle. Drago, accoudé à la chaise où elle était quelques secondes plutôt, la fixait intensément un léger sourire en coin.

« Il m'en aura fallut du temps pour t'attraper! »

Hermione était trop gênée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Derrière, James le bibliothécaire souriait chaleureusement en marmonnant des "_Ah la jeunesse!_" et "_L'amour!_" tout en tenant la main de Anna qui les regardaient avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un brin de malice. Hermione essaya de trouver de l'aide auprès de son amie mais Mélodie qui s'était déplacée, levait ses deux pouces en faisant des clins d'œil à tout bout de champs. Le regard désespéré de la brune se posa alors plus loin; caché par l'étagère, Théo les regardaient, un léger sourire en coin. Ne trouvant aucune aide et ayant trop honte, Hermione voulu partir en courant mais Drago la rattrapa pour la ramener vers lui.

« Lâche moi. » chuchota-t-elle en se débattant faiblement, la honte l'affaiblissait trop.

« Hors de question. Trop longtemps que je t'attends. »

« N'importe quoi! À peine un mois! »

« Faux. Plusieurs années. »

Hermione se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu? Plusieurs années? Pendant Poudlard? Pendant qu'il la traitait de tous les noms? Il la lâcha et Hermione se retourna vers lui avec une mine stupéfaite.

« Plusieurs années? C'est impossible! »

« Je n'y croyais pas non plus au début rassure toi... »

« Pourquoi alors? » continua-t-elle sans vraiment l'avoir entendu. « Pourquoi avoir continué de me faire ce que tu me faisais? »

« Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je ne t'ai plus rien fait Hermione. »

« Non...quand tu as arrêté, c'était quand tu réparais l'armoire à disparaitre pour faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école... quand tu préparais la mort de Dumbeldore! »

Drago, surpris qu'elle en sache autant, se reprit et avança dans sa direction alors qu'elle reculait. Son visage désespéré avait laissé place à une mine d'incompréhension et de colère. Derrière, James, Anna et Mélo avait jugé bon de se retirer. Quand la blonde sortie de l'allée, elle remarqua une chevelure brune sortir. Pendant un instant elle cru que c'était son imagination, mais chassa cette idée. Après un dernier regard en arrière, elle prit la maigre main du bibliothécaire dans les siennes.

« James, pouvez vous garder Anna s'il vous plait? »

« Bien sûr ma petite! Tout ce que tu voudras! »

Mais le vieil homme avait à peine finit sa phrase que la blonde était sortit en courant.

Tant pis si elle l'obligeait. Tant pis si elle était égoïste. Tout pouvait changer et à tout moment. Elle avait besoin de lui. C'était vital. Elle le retrouva quelques couloirs plus loin, devant la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, Mélodie se précipita vers lui et entendant des pas, Théo se retourna à temps pour voir une tornade blonde lui foncer dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le saut de Mélo et la surprise le collèrent contre la porte de sa chambre et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il répondit au baiser. Quelqu'un qui serrait passé par là penserait que s'était un homme et une femme qui ne c'était pas vu depuis plusieurs années et qui venaient de se retrouver.

Dans ce baiser, Mélodie faisait passer toute sa frustration, toute sa tristesse, tout son désespoir et tout son amour. Dans ce baiser, elle voulait faire comprendre à Théo à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Théo, lui, n'arrivait plus à penser. La seule chose sur laquelle il était certain c'était que Mélodie, la magnifique blonde aux yeux verts qu'il l'avait séduit dès le premier regard, était en train de l'embrasser. Lui! Sans vraiment comprendre comment, il réussit à détacher sa main du dos de l'attirante jeune femme pour la glisser derrière lui et appuyer sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant glisser doucement le nouveau couple à l'intérieur et se refermant lentement.

Dans une autre salle, c'était un peu plus tendu. Hermione était en face de Drago et le regardait avec un air désespéré et d'incompréhension.

« Hermione, je n'ai jamais voulu ça! » fit Drago en s'approchant un peu plus de la brune alors que celle-ci reculait.

« Pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu as failli le tuer! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'était soit la mort de ce vieux fou soit celle de mes parents! »

« Mais... »

« De toute façon il était mourant! » se défendit-il. « C'est Severus qui me l'a affirmé et j'ai pu le constater moi-même! »

« Tu mens! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais? Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais tué Hermione, sauf ces dernières années et pendant la bataille finale! »

« Parlons-en de cette bataille tiens! » cracha-t-elle « Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry que tu allais tuer dans la salle sur demande! »

« Cette fois-là encore Voldemort menaçait mes parents! J'aurais pu lui faire croire que j'avais échoué mais Potter avait ma baguette! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère sans moyen de protection! »

« Quand je suis arrivée tu allais le tuer! »

« Je n'avais pas prévu que tu arriverais et je n'allais pas le tuer mais le convaincre de rendre ce qui m'appartenais! Hermione regarde moi! »

L'ancienne Gryffondor essayait de voir de tous les côtés si il n'y avait pas un moyen de s'échapper. Malheureusement, la seule issue de secours était derrière Drago. Le problème à présent était qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'au mur et que Drago se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle, ses deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête.

« Tu ne m'as jamais montré que tu m'aimais. » affirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas. À cause de ce qu'il y a sur mon bras. Et de toute façon, m'aurais-tu cru un seul instant à cette époque? »

Hermione se tut et Drago hocha la tête.

« Nous sommes d'accord. Mélodie l'a dit tout à l'heure. Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi. »

« Arrête. » le supplia-t-elle.

« Tu as eu un coup de foudre. »

« Stop... »

« Mais du Drago Malefoy d'aujourd'hui et non de l'imbécile d'hier. »

Hermione retint un hoquet et le début de ses larmes. Elle redressa légèrement la tête, fixant derrière Drago, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment en suis-je arrivée là sincèrement? » murmura-t-elle. « C'était censé être des rumeurs lancé par ce clown de Zabini. Pas la réalité. »

« Tout change. »

« Et voilà que j'apprends, » continua-t-elle sans l'écouter alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. « que toi, mon ancien ennemi, m'aime depuis environ quatre ans. Et que moi... je suis tombée amoureuse de lui en un peu plus d'un mois... Comment en sommes nous arrivé là Drago? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser son front contre celui d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux.

« On était pas censé s'aimer. » continua-t-elle en baissant encore la voix. « Tu es un serpentard et moi une gryffondor. Je suis une né moldue et toi un sang pur. Je fais partit de l'ordre du phœnix et toi des mangemorts. Nous n'avons rien en commun. »

Drago se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser était léger, aérien. Il avait un léger goût salé à cause des larmes de Hermione. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et lui montrer qu'il était sérieux. Il l'aimait.

« Tu parles comme si c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. » murmura-t-il en séparant leurs lèvres de quelques millimètres. « Mais maintenant Hermione, nous ne sommes que deux sorciers parmi d'autre. Serpentard et gryffondor ne veulent plus rien dire. Le sang n'a plus d'importance ici. L'ordre du phœnix n'existe plus et j'ai renié les mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans une grotte, chez les chevaliers de la nuit et nous nous battons pour les même causes. Maintenant, nous avons à peu près tout en commun. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? »

Hermione prit son visage en coupe et amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Drago apprécia le baiser et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la collant un peu plus à lui.

« Que tu me prouves que tu m'aimes vraiment. » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il se colla à elle en réponse.

Il comprenait Hermione. Elle avait sa fierté et c'était assez dur pour elle de se dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Pour lui aussi ça avait été dur quand il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille lui plaisait plus que de raison. C'était tellement intense, que s'en était devenu une obsession et avait même fini par ne plus toucher une seule fille du château. Il avait essayer de se convaincre que ça n'était qu'une illusion, que tout ça venait de sa tête. Mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Ses regards ne cessaient de dévier sur elle, un sentiment de colère le traversait quand des regards appréciateurs se posaient sur elle, la jalousie grimpait en lui quand Potter ou Weasley l'embrassaient sur la joue ou mettaient leur main sur ses épaules...

À cours d'oxygène, ils durent se séparer mais se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, de peur que l'autre ne disparaisse. Ils se regardèrent puis se sourirent avant de se mettre à rire. Qui l'aurait cru? Pourtant, le sourire de l'ancien serpentard fini par fondre et sa main glissa dans celle de la brune, liant leurs doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirais pas.

« Il va falloir que je te dise une ou deux choses Hermione... »


	23. Chap22 : Une lettre et une preuve

_Piha972 : Je sais, je sais, désolée du retard ^^''!_

_Demeter07 : en effet ça avance... j'espère juste ne pas aller trop vite O.O!_

_Chupa98 : C'est très gentil à toi ;)! Au moins j'ai pu avancer la fic ^^! Passe une bonne rentrée de seconde et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)!_

_DramioneInLove : Confrontation Jessica/Ginny? Gniak gniak gniak! J'ai mieux que ça XD! rendez vous au prochain chapitre ^^! et pour tes autres affirmations...rendez vous au prochain chapitres XD! (et je ne compte pas arrêter! J'ai juste des retards - -''!)_

_Lisa : Merci, je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer ^^!_

_RevilEyes : Merci ^^! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^!_

_Van3xxx : Tant mieux si tu l'aime ^^! J'espère que je continuerais sur cette voie alors X)!_

_Guest : Désolée pour toi :S! Mais moi j'aime pas tellement quand y'a un couple avant eux - -''! Je te laisse voir si la suite te plaira quand même!_

_Infa : Tiens ça fait longtemps XD! tant mieux si ma fic te plait encore et ne t'en fais pas si tu mets pas de com', au moins je sais qu'on me lit ;)! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!_

_Guest : ...heu... Inda, Infa et Guest sont la même personne XD?_

_Mandragoramalefoy : c'était pas vite mais elle est là!_

_Love-pingo : voilà!_

_SarahMattMelo : je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^! mais moi, pour écrire, j'avais le soleil mais la chaleur... y'a des moment où elle était pas là XD! Bonne chance pour tes corrections!_

_scpotter : contente qu'il t'es plu... je suis aussi en retard pour celui-là mais parce je reviens de vacances X)!_

_JE SUIS DE RETOUR À LA V... non de vacances XD! Désolée de mon retard mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et j'ai pu m'avancer un peu dans la fic ^^! Je vous préviens : il y a deux flash-back dans ce chapitre ^^!_

_Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés!_

_Et bonne rentrée à tous ^^!... quoi que je pourrais vous le dire la semaine prochaine normalement XD!_

**Chapitre 22 :**** Une lettre et une preuve**

Mélodie caressait d'un air pensif le torse de Théo qui faisait de petits cercles avec son pouce sur son bras. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient autant tarder? Aucun d'eux ne le savait vraiment. Était-ce parce que le moment n'avait jamais été bien choisi? Que Mélodie insistait trop? Que Théo se refermait trop sur lui-même?

Mélodie, sortant de ses pensées, attrapa le drap qu'elle tint autour de sa poitrine et se releva un peu pour s'assoir contre le mur. Théo la regardait sans rien dire mais avec un air interrogateur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » finit-il par demander devant la mine un peu triste de son amante.

« Pas vraiment... je repensais...au moment où tu es partit de la bibliothèque. »

Théo se tendit soudainement mais Mélo n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers lui avec les yeux qui reflétait son incompréhension.

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça? Pourquoi as tu _dis_ ça? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre si c'est moi qui est fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ou... »

« Enlève toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête! » la coupa-t-il en se redressant à son tour sans prendre la peine d'emporter le drap avec lui. « Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute mais la mienne. »

« Alors pourquoi? »

Théo la regarda un instant, impassible, mais Mélodie voyait quand même sa gêne. Les mots étaient comme bloqués. Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'appuyer la tête contre le mur alors que Mélodie continuait de le regarder fixement. Les secondes passèrent et il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu sais qui je suis Mélo. Tu dois savoir de quel milieu je viens. »

Instinctivement, il passa sa main sur son tatouage abîmé où des veines violacé visible en sortaient. Il avala difficilement sa salive et remercia intérieurement la blonde de ne rien dire. C'était déjà assez dur, il valait mieux ne pas le couper dans son élan.

« Là-bas, seul l'image que tu donne est importante. Le mieux, c'est de venir d'une famille de sang pur, d'être riche, beau, intelligent et j'en passe! Je crois que je répondais à pas mal de ces critères. Après chacun nos petits défauts qui font qu'on arrive pas jusqu'à la perfection... » il rit un peu mais Mélodie vit que cela manquait de volonté. « Moi aussi j'avais mes défauts. Mon plus gros c'était...je montrais trop facilement mes émotions. Tout le monde voyait qu'elles personnes j'aimais et celles que j'aimais moins. Or, dans mon milieu, ce n'était pas acceptable. Ça n'a pas plu à mes parents. Ils voulaient un fils digne de le famille Nott! Un fils, qui ferait oublier le nom Malefoy, comme ils disaient... ils voulaient tellement que j'arrive à me contrôler qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à utiliser tous les moyens possible pour que ça me rentre dans le crâne. Je n'ai pas tarder à ne plus rien montrer de mes sentiments. J'ai même failli ne plus avoir d'amis dans cette histoire! Heureusement que plus tard, Drago et Blaise sont venu vers moi... c'est eux qui m'ont un peu fait lâcher l'éducation de mes parents et qui m'ont donc permis d'aller vers d'autre personnes. C'est aussi grâce à eux, quand on a créer les chevaliers de la nuit, que je suis arrivé à parler librement avec des gens... Alors quand je t'ai vu... j'ai tout de suite su que parler avec toi allait être plus dur. »

« Pourquoi? » fit tristement Mélodie en sentant un début de larmes lui piquer les yeux à cette simple phrase.

« Parce que j'ai sentit mon cœur battre trop fort. Trop fort pour quelqu'un de normal. Tu as bien dû voir que j'avais mis du temps à te parler? »

« Oui! J'arrivais à peine à croiser ton regard! »

« Voilà... alors quand... quand je devais me retrouver devant toi... je voulais te dire ce que je ressentais mais... ce que j'ai... ce que mon _corps_ à appris reste gravé en moi et... je ne contrôlais pas toujours mes paroles et encore moins mes gestes. »

« Alors quand tu m'évitais ces derniers temps et tout à l'heure... »

« Non, je savais ce que je faisais... j'ai fait ça volontairement. Je ne voulais pas que tu ai à souffrir, que tu soit avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas forcément te dire "Je t'aime" ou d'autre mots ou phrases qui reflèteraient ses sentiments envers toi, qui ne pourrait pas forcément te prendre dans ses bras, t'embrasser... je ne voulais pas que tu es l'impression que je ne tenais pas à toi Mélo. »

De gêne, Théo tourna la tête et se mit à fixer la porte. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Mélodie. Sans doute allait-elle comprendre, se rendre compte de ce qui l'attendait en sortant avec lui et allait discrètement reprendre ses affaires pour sortir. Elle allait lui sortir des phrases comme « J'ai quelque chose à faire, on se revoit plus tard... » et jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Se serrait tellement dur... mais il comprendrait son choix. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'attendent les femmes? Des mots doux, des gestes affectueux... tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas forcément à donner.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça... »

La voix outrée de Mélodie le surpris et il se tourna vers elle. Elle serrait fortement le drap dans ses poing et le regardait avec colère.

« Tu as une si mauvaise image de moi? »

« Qu... »

« Comment ose tu m'expliquer qui est digne de moi ou non? »

« Mais... »

« Mais quoi? » s'emporta-t-elle. « Pour qui tu me prends? Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me prenne dans tes bras à chaque secondes, que tu me dises "Je t'aime" et autres douceurs à tout bout de champs! Comme tu dit Théo, je sais qui tu es! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi... et puis au pire, tout ça... tu pourras le faire quand on ne serra que tout les deux. »

Elle lui sourit, un peu de rose aux joues et Théo ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable ainsi.

« Tu veux dire que... enfin... ça ne te dérange pas si je ne montre rien devant les autres? »

« Non. Juste, peut-être te demanderais-je de rester près de moi... »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te lâcher. »

« Mais tu n'es pas obliger d'avoir ces gestes si ça te gêne. Je ne veux pas te forcer Théo. Surtout si c'est pour revivre ce qui c'était passé avant les missions et à la bibliothèque... non merci! »

Théo, touché par ses paroles, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se serrant dans les bras de l'autre.

« Je ferais quand même des effort Mélo. » lui promit-il.

En réponse, elle l'embrassa de nouveau et se colla contre lui en poussant un léger soupir de bien-être. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se redressa et commença à sortir du lit, emportant le drap avec elle. Une fois debout, elle tendit la main à Théo qui la regardait d'une façon étrange.

« Quoi? Je commence à avoir faim. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre le draps, j'ai déjà tout vu... » ricana-t-il.

Mélodie s'empourpra légèrement et lui tourna le dos pour partir vers la salle de bain.

« Si tu le prends comme ça. »

Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle se sentit soulevée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et Théo, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ça iras plus vite si on y va tout les deux. » ricana-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras.

« Ça mon chéri, ça m'étonnerais! Mais j'accepte! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent finalement dans la salle de bain. Ils ressortirent une bonne heure plus tard, lavé et habillé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle mais Théo s'arrêta devant un couloir.

« Mélo, ça ne te dérange pas si on passe par là juste une seconde? »

« Non mais pourquoi? »

« Pour demander à Dray et Hermione si ils veulent venir. »

Après une brève hésitation, il prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne et entra dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne de toute façon. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'Hermione et toquèrent. N'ayant aucune réponse, ils réessayèrent mais personne ne répondit. Ils passèrent à la porte de Drago et quelques seconde plus tard, ce fut le blond qui leur ouvrit, la mine soucieuse.

« Théo? Mélo?... et bien on dirait que ça va bien entre vous! » sourit-il avec un coup d'œil vers leur main liées.

Théo voulu lâcher la main de Mélodie mais prit son courage à deux mains et la serra un peu plus. Ce n'était que Drago après tout.

« On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir manger avec nous. Hermione est avec toi? »

« Oui, je vais lui demander... »

« Drago? »

« Hm? »

« Tout va bien? »

Mélodie jeta un regard interrogateurs aux deux anciens serpentards mais tous deux l'évitèrent. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago et les invita à rentrer.

« J'ai connu pire. »

Ils entrèrent et Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Personne ne lui répondit.

« Hermione... Théo et Mélodie sont là... ils voudraient qu'on mange tous ensemble... »

Cette fois-ci encore il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Hermione, s'il te plait, sors de là... »

« Va-t-en! » fit la voix sanglotante d'Hermione.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Hermione, Théo et Mélodie attendent pour qu'on vienne avec eux... »

« Je n'ai pas faim! »

Drago n'insista pas et revint dans l'entrée ou Mélodie et Théo attendaient toujours. La blonde était en train d'interroger son amant sur ce que tout ça signifiait mais celui-ci restait de marbre et faisait la sourde oreille. Le voyant revenir sans Hermione, Mélodie le fixa sans comprendre.

« Désolée, elle ne se sent pas très bien... peut-être qu'on vous rejoindra plus tard. »

« Dommage... » fit Mélodie avec un regard soupçonneux. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez quand même prendre Anna au passage? » demanda-t-il sans l'écouter.

« Pas de problème, on te la ramène ce soir? » fit Théo avec un demi-sourire.

« Non, tu peux me la ramener maintenant. Merci. »

« Pas de quoi... courage. »

« Merci. »

Ils sortirent et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Mélodie commença à bombarder Théo de questions à propos de ce dont ils parlaient. Questions que Théo évita soigneusement.

Dans la chambre de Drago, l'ambiance était un peu plus tendu. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il soupira à nouveau et retourna devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ils sont partit Hermione. »

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut aucune réponse. De toute façon, avant même qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras à la bibliothèque, il savait que ça allait être dur de lui expliquer...

**Flash-back :**

_« Il va falloir que je te dise une ou deux choses Hermione... »_

_._

_Ces simple mots avaient réussi à créer une inquiétude chez Hermione. Que devait-elle comprendre par là? Elle le soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose depuis un moment déjà, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le lui confirme! Elle fixa Drago dans l'espoir qu'il commence à la rassurée, lui dire que ce n'était pas important...mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer avec un sentiment d'appréhension et de tristesse qui dansaient dans ses prunelles grises acier. Maintenant elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre._

_Drago, lui, se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir dit ça. Des années qu'il tentait de l'approcher et lorsqu'il réussissait enfin à l'attraper... c'est lui-même qui ouvrait la porte de la cage pour laisser l'oiseau prendre son envol. Il ne prenait même pas le temps d'en profiter un peu... il l'aurait ouvert un jour où l'autre, il n'avait pas le choix mais... pourquoi avait-il choisi ce moment? Alors qu'il venait à peine de la convaincre qu'il l'aimait ? Tout ce qu'il venait de faire s'était de lui donner une chance de partir._

_Avec hésitation, il s'écarta et la tira légèrement vers la sortie. Hermione se laissa faire sans rien dire et le suivit. En passant, ils saluèrent James qui était en train de lire une histoire à Anna. Le vieil homme faisait aussi partit des rares personnes à qui Anna faisait confiance... à part le fait qu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole et que c'était le lui qui lui proposait des livres où elle répondait en hochant timidement de la tête._

_Dehors, ils ne croisèrent personne. Le blond les emmena à sa chambre et une fois arrivés, il laissa Hermione s'installer sur son lit, le seul endroit encore inoccupé par la paperasse. Pendant qu'elle prenait place, Drago se traça un chemin jusqu'à son bureau et sortit de sous son tee-shirt, la clé de son tiroir. Avant de la mettre dans la serrure, il la serra fortement et réfléchi une dernière fois à ce qu'il allait faire._

_Si il faisait ça maintenant, il avait des chances de la perdre. Si il ne la perdait pas, elle lui en voudrait énormément et pendant longtemps, c'était fort probable. Mais, si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il était sûr qu'il manquerait de courage plus tard et si elle venait à l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre... les conséquences seraient cent fois pires. Il était allé trop loin pour reculer. Il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit des parchemins qu'il lui amena avant de s'assoir à ses côtés._

_« C'est les parchemins de la mission? » demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez des papiers._

_« Gagné. »_

_Il la laissa pendant quelques minutes feuilleter les documents puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, lui tendit un autre parchemin. Elle le regarda avec curiosité puis leva les yeux vers lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-elle en saisissant le document._

_Drago avala difficilement sa salive et s'encouragea._

_« _C'est maintenant ou jamais Drago... de toute façon, tu sais à peu près ce qu'il va se passer... »

_« Le premier échange entre Voldemort et Mr Rosens... heureusement, il n'a pas obéit et a garder toutes les lettres -à quelques exceptions prêt- mais... celle-ci est la plus... intéressante. »_

_il avait achevé sa phrase avec un ton hésitant. Il se leva et arpenta la pièce nerveusement, laissant Hermione lire le fameux document. Il savait déjà qu'elles seraient les expressions qui défileraient sur le visage d'Hermione lors de sa lecture; la concentration, l'incompréhension puis la surprise mélangé à de l'effroi. C'est exactement ce qui produisit, dès les premiers mots de la lettre._

_**Mon cher Sullivan,**_

_**tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts et des plus talentueux. J'ai entendu dire, que tu avais un certain don en ce qui concernait la magie noire. Tu la connais bien et tu sais la manier. Je sais que créer des sortilèges est très compliqué mais il se trouve que, si j'en crois mes mangemorts, tu en aurais créé quelques-uns. Si c'est bien le cas, j'aurais un service à te demander. Si il s'avère que les rumeurs à ton sujets soit fausses... il se pourrait que ton corps ne disparaisse mystérieusement.**_

_**Lorsque tu auras fini cette lettre, brûle la. Je ne veux en aucun cas que ce que je vais te demander ne soit ébruité. La mort te semblera une sentence bien douce si jamais quelqu'un apprenait la nouvelle suivante.**_

_**J'aurais besoin de tes services pour créer des sorts de défense. J'ai une pièce dans mon nouveau domaine qui aurait sérieusement besoin d'être protégée. Ce n'est qu'une petite pièce mais qui renferme à l'intérieur quelque chose de très précieux pour moi. Ces sorts devront me permettre, moi et des elfes de maisons, d'entrer sans danger. Ce que contient cette pièce est vivant, un être humain. Potter. Cette fois encore il a survécu et il semblerait qu'une magie puissante m'empêche de le tuer. Une nouvelle humiliation ne serait pas tolérable. Voilà pourquoi il vaudrait mieux qu'il passe la fin de ses jours dans cette pièce où je serais sûr qu'il ne pourra pas m'échapper cette fois-ci.**_

_**Je t'ordonne de créer ces sortilèges de défense et de m'expliquer comment les lancer. Explique moi dans une autre lettre qu'il te faudra brûler aussi. Ne viens pas au manoir. Personne ne doit être au courant.**_

_**Voldemort, Le seigneur des Ténèbres**_

_Hermione relu une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre fois... Le mot était le même. Potter. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul Potter._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Drago ne se répondit pas et ne se tourna pas vers elle._

_« Drago... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »_

_« ... »_

_« Drago! »_

_« Une lettre Hermione... une lettre de Voldemort... »_

_« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! » cria-t-elle des larmes de rage pointant leur nez. « Je te parles du nom! Du nom écrit de sa main! »_

_« Je crois que tu l'as pourtant compris... »_

_« NON! Non je ne comprends pas! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une mauvaise blague? Harry est mort! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et tu étais là! »_

_« Il était vivant. »_

_« Hagrid le tenait dans ses bras et il était mort! Il ne bougeait pl...plus! Il ne re..respirait plus! C...ce n'est pas po... poss... »_

_Elle avait terminer sa phrase dans un sanglots et avait couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, Drago sur les talons._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Il avait essayé en vain de la faire sortir de là pour lui expliquer mais la porte lui était restée close.

« Hermione, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione, faisant reculer Drago d'un pas. Elle était dans une colère noire. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et si ils le pouvaient; lui lanceraient des éclairs, son léger maquillage avait coulé dans de longues trainées humide et sa mâchoire était contractée.

« Tu te fiche de moi j'espère? »

Sa voix n'annonçait rien de bon. Pourtant Drago ne bougea pas et resta devant elle à la regarder avec un air désolé.

« Il y a eut pas mal d'occasion pour me dire _ça_! » cria-t-elle en lui secouant la lettre sous le nez.

« Ce n'était pas facile à avouer et j'avais peur que tu décide d'aller le chercher, jusqu'à précipiter les choses! »

« Peut-être aurais-je précipité les choses, mais pour sauver Harry! Mon meilleur ami est en vie et tu ne me dit rien! »

« Comme il est l'ami de Fred et Seamus, je ne leur en ai pas plus dit qu'à toi! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil! » hurla-t-elle. « Seamus et Fred sont des amis, oui, mais pour moi Harry est comme mon frère! »

« ... »

« Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça? » poursuivit-elle avec un air déçue. « C'est une vengeance? Je sais qu'avant on ne s'entendait pas bien du tout mais depuis... »

Elle poussa un soupir et ravala une nouvelle fois les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler.

« Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui l'est imaginé... ça faisait aussi partit de la vengeance ça? Me faire croire que tu m'aimais en inventant toute une histoire? »

« Qu... Hermione, il n'y a _aucune _vengeance et _aucune_ histoire! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire? Te rends tu compte de ce que tu m'as caché? »

« Oui je me rends compte, mais je t'assure que Potter est vivant! Et mes sentiments envers toi sont sincères! Pourquoi tu te mets à douter ça aussi soudainement? Oui, j'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler avant mais de là à croire que je... raaah! »

Un silence tendu s'en suivit où chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Drago n'en revenait pas qu'elle se serve de cette information pour remettre ses sentiments à lui en question! Le fait que Potter soit vivant devait la faire douter à ce point? Hermione elle était perdue. La colère se lisait clairement sur son visage pâle.

« J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que tu te moques de moi. » continua-t-elle.

« Je ne moque pas toi! » réagit-il.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire? Après tout, je n'ai pas eu un accueil très chaleureux à mon arrivée. Pour quelqu'un qui dit m'aimer... j'aurais dû m'attendre à mieux. »

Drago prit une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers elle dans de grandes enjambée. Hermione l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Drago captura ses lèvres, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Hermione se débattit férocement et Drago eut du mal à la maintenir en place. Il la colla contre le mur le plus proche et s'appuya contre elle, limitant ses mouvements et renversant des piles de papiers au passage. Pourtant la brunette n'en resta pas là et lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Il écarta légèrement sa tête et la haine qu'il vit brûler dans le regard d'Hermione lui fendit le cœur.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est en m'embrassant que tu allais me convaincre? » cracha-t-elle.

« Au moins j'aurais essayé. »

« Et tu as complétement raté. J'ai juste l'impression que tu te fiche un peu plus de moi! »

« J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à te donner un argument. »

Il la lâcha et se recula un peu. Hermione le suivit des yeux. Elle était furieuse mais la surprise et la curiosité l'obligèrent à rester ici et à ne pas sortir en claquant la porte. Elle n'alla pas vers Drago pour autant. Il lui avait fait mal et elle comptait bien le lui montrer en gardant ses distances.

« Tu m'as demandé de te prouver que je t'aimais vraiment tout à l'heure. »

« Je te conseil d'aller droit au but avant que je ne change d'avis et que je sorte. » dit-elle froidement.

« Je voudrais que tu te souviennes du jour où tu as sauvé Anna. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Ce souvenir la hantait au plus profond d'elle-même. On n'oublie pas une rencontre avec ce genre de monstre.

« Rappelle toi quand tu es sortie de la forêt, quand tu es tombée sur le sac de bois. »

« Le chien m'a sauté dessus après... c'est Mélodie qui t'as raconté ça? »

« Tu as pris une planche et tu l'as transpercé. » continua-t-il sans l'écouter. « Il a ensuite voulu tuer Anna mais tu l'as protégée en mettant ton bras entre les deux. »

Il fut rassuré de ne pas la voir essayer se sauver quand il posa sa main sur son bras et qu'il souleva sa manche, dévoilant de légères marques rose de morsures. Il les caressa avec son pouce et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle poursuivit l'histoire avec un air las, moins froidement qu'avant.

« Mélodie est arrivée et elle m'a décoincé le bras. Elle m'a ensuite emmenée à l'infirmerie et on m'a ramené dans ma chambre alors que j'étais évanouie. Elle m'a tout raconté, à quoi bon me rappeler ça? »

« Parce que toute l'histoire est juste à un détail près, ce n'est pas Mélodie qui t'as sauvée mais moi. »

Hermione était abasourdie mais finit par rire.

« Hilarant Malefoy! Tu sais quoi? J'aurais pu y croire si je n'avais pas eu le version de Mélo! Et en plus je l'ai vu, c'est elle qui m'a transportée. »

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Et tu as dû mal voir, de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse te soulever. Elle est assez émotive, je doute que dans cette situation elle aurait vraiment sut quoi faire. »

« C'est ça! Sauf que même si j'étais assommée par la douleur j'ai quand même vu d'autre personne autour de moi et personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit. »

« Ils étaient tous trop occupé à tabassé la carcasse du chien. Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment vu. »

« J'ai juste l'impression que tu racontes n'importe quoi! »

« On pari? Je peux te raconter dans les moindre détails ce qui c'est passé parce que c'est moi qui vous ai vu et qui est arrivé en premier! J'ai juste dit à Mélo de te faire croire que c'était elle qui t'avais sauvée! »

« Pourquoi elle? »

« Parce que tu pensais que c'était elle. Tu l'as dit quand tu t'évanouisses. »

Hermione était complétement déstabilisée. Il avait raison, elle se souvenait d'avoir prononcé le nom de la jeune fille mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir vraiment dit. À présent elle voulait sortir. Sortir de cette chambre où elle se sentait entièrement à la merci de cet ancien serpentard. Que lui avait-il fait par Merlin pour être dans cet état? Sa raison lui criait de s'éloigner de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un menteur et qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler mais son cœur, lui, lui hurlait de le croire parce qu'il disait la vérité. Il était vrai que ses arguments tenaient debout mais pour qu'elle flanche vraiment... il lui faudrait plus de preuves.

« Je voudrais juste entendre la version de Mélodie. » dit-elle calmement.

Comme si Merlin venait de l'entendre, on vint frapper à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Mélodie, Théo et Anna qui se jeta dans les bras de Drago en l'étreignant fortement sans dire un mot. Mélodie souriante comme jamais tenait dans ses deux mains des sandwichs et des poires qu'elle secoua en l'air en s'approchant des deux jeunes adultes.

« On vous a apporté de quoi mang... Hermione ça va? » demanda-t-elle en par terre la nourriture pour se précipiter vers son amie. Hermione n'ayant pas effacé ses traces de larmes, la blonde s'était alarmée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Drago explique toi! »

« Calme toi Mélo... »

« Que je me calme? Tu as vu dans quel état elle est? »

« Mélo ça va... »

« Tu es sûre? »

« Oui, un petit coup de blues. Mélodie... je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé le jour où je suis allé chercher Anna... dans les détails. »

Mélodie parut surprise et un peu gênée.

« Que je te racontes? Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit! »

« Non... tu m'as dit ce que tout le monde savait. Tu es celle qui m'as sauvée, tu dois bien te souvenir d'une ou deux choses, non? »

Hermione paniquait légèrement, si la blonde ne disait rien se serrait donné raison à Drago. Mélodie la regarda hésitante puis jeta un discret regard implorant à Drago.

« Tu peux lui dire. » lui dit-il.

La blonde sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Hermione qui ne semblait pas le croire.

« À ce moment-là Hermione je n'étais pas dehors. J'aidais à ranger le matériel dans la grotte. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir passé Drago en courant avec toi évanouie dans ses bras. J'ai pris peur à cause du sang mais ce n'étais rien comparé à lui! Il était complétement paniqué et hurlait à Lola de te sauver! »

Théo ricana et Drago le fusilla du regard. Il avait vraiment eu peur ce jour-là.

**Flash-back**

_Il venait de finir de parler avec un groupe de jeunes hommes qui lui réclamait un peu plus de match de quidditch. Ces imbéciles ne comprenaient pas que déjà un match pouvait les mettre en danger alors plusieurs... il ne voulait même pas imaginer!_

_Il fut sortit des ses pensées par des cris aiguë et des exclamations. Les voix était trop haut perché pour que ce soit des adultes encore excité par le magnifique match auquel ils venaient d'assister. Il se retrouva face à un groupe d'enfant qui hurlait et courrait dans tous les sens. Il chercha des yeux un accompagnateur mais ne vit personne._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte._

_Les enfants s'arrêtèrent en le voyant et se jetèrent sur lui en criant en même temps les explications. Il les calma comme il put et demanda à un des jeunes garçons de lui expliquer._

_« Mélo elle rangeait les affaires de quidditch et elle pouvait pas nous ramener! »_

_Drago soupira. La ou le remplaçant de Mélo allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. L'excitation du match était déjà quelque chose chez les adultes mais en plus si on laissait les enfants vagabonder comme ils souhaitaient dans les couloirs sans surveillance... se serait un véritable calvaire!_

_« Alors qui ça devait être? »_

_« Une autre fille que je connais pas. »_

_« Elle ressemblait à quoi? »_

_« Ben... heu... elle avait les cheveux court... et marron... les yeux marrons aussi... et elle était très gentille! »_

_Beaucoup de filles ressemblaient à cette descriptions. Si il devait retourner la grotte juste pour chercher cette fille, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas que lui gueuler dessus..._

_« Tu ne peux pas me dire autre chose sur elle? » tenta-t-il._

_« Ben... elle avait quelques cicatrices mais... je l'ai jamais vue avant... »_

_La seule personne qui s'imposa à son esprit fut Hermione. Elle devait être avec Mélodie et correspondait à la description. Finalement peut-être que ça allait plus amusant que prévu. Il en profiterait pour la taquiner un peu._

_« Bon d'accord je vois qui c'est. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle ne vous a pas raccompagnés? »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut couper par une petite fille._

_« Elle est allée chercher Anna dans la forêt! »_

_Le visage de Drago pâlit. Les adultes qui savait ce qui les attendaient pouvait y aller mais accompagnés. Sinon personne ne devait y entrer. Anna et Hermione était en danger. Il contourna le groupe en leur ordonnant de rentrer à la garderie et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il devait y avoir pas mal de monde, il les convaincrait de venir l'aider à chercher._

_À peine avait-il demander de l'aide que toutes les personnes de la salle c'était levé d'un bond avec un air déterminées, prêtes à l'aider. Ils sortirent, armés de leur baguettes et de torches et se mirent à chercher les deux personnes sans trop s'éloigner. La nuit venait de tomber et il faisait trop sombre pour s'aventurer trop profondément dans la forêt._

_Drago était furieux. Furieux contre Anna d'être partit, furieux contre Hermione de l'avoir suivit mais aussi furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été là. Il commençait à paniquer, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à crier le nom des deux jeunes filles et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie. Il se promit de punir Anna comme il se devait quand il la verrait!_

_« HERMIONE! ANNA! »_

_Peu importe qu'on l'entende l'appeler par son prénom. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui pour l'instant était de les revoir indemne._

_« ANNA! HERMIONE! »_

_Autour de lui, quelques personnes commençait à se décourager. Il allait entrer dans la forêt, espérant avoir plus de chance de les retrouver quand un chuchotis lui parvint :_

_« Ici!...par ici! »_

_Il se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel et put voir Hermione, Anna dans les bras, sortir en courant de la forêt. Il se mit courir vers elles prêt à leur hurler dessus. Cette idée lui sortit immédiatement de la tête lorsqu'il vit la bête surgir derrière elles. Plus gros qu'un loup, des yeux jaunes foudroyant, rapide, furieux, bavant et sanguinolent... un chien de garde. Il héla les autres mais ils étaient trop loin pour arriver à temps. Il couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait et accéléra lorsqu'il vit Hermione trébucher. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir pour lancer un sort. Il pourrait mal viser et ça pourrait aussi être fatal aux jeunes filles._

_Il était près d'elles lorsqu'il vit le chien fondre sur Anna et Hermione lui barrer la route de son bras. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru au hurlement qu'elle poussa. C'était tout bonnement atroce. À ce son, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un hurlement pouvait l'horrifier à ce point. Il s'entendit à peine hurler la sort mortel qu'il s'approcha. Anna était évanouie mais avait l'air d'aller bien, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la brunette._

_La mâchoire de l'animal n'avait pas lâcher son bras et elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Il la voyait allongée sur le sol, gémissante et tremblante, essayant faiblement de lui ouvrir la gueule pour qu'il relâche son membre prisonnier. Il prit le corps d'Anna qu'il allongea prêt du sac et attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses main et le secoua légèrement pour qu'elle reste consciente. Ses yeux était plongé dans le vide et elle ne semblait pas le voir._

_« Hermione... » l'appela-t-il d'un ton désespéré. « Hermione dit quelque chose... »_

_Elle ne lui répondit que par un nouveau gémissement et il lâcha son visage pour diriger ses mains sur la tête de la bête. À peine l'eut-il lâcher qu'elle poussa une plainte apeurée et il la vit remuer son bras droit et tâtonner une peu partout pour finalement arriver à son poignet. Lorsqu'elle l'eut attraper elle le serra faiblement, ce qui pour elle devait être un effort exceptionnel. Elle était à l'agonie mais il prit quand même le temps de lui caresser la joue pour la rassurer. Sans doute n'aurait-il plus jamais l'occasion de le faire._

_Il reporta son attention sur la gueule de l'animal et essaya de l'ouvrir. L'adrénaline lui donné suffisamment de force pour arriver à le lui ouvrir. Hermione dégagea elle-même son bras et il put relâcher la bête. Il sentit alors la fine main de la femme de ses pensées remonter le long de son bras et agripper sa nuque. Il profita une demi seconde du geste avant de la laisser se hisser vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne réfléchi pas plus et passa ses bras derrière son dos et sous ses jambes pour la soulever et commença à courir vers la grotte. Le reste du groupe venait d'arriver et ils en profitaient pour se défouler sur le cadavre de l'animal. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à eux et il ne faisait pas attention à eux non plus. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Hermione s'en sorte. Si elle mourrait par sa faute il s'en voudrait à jamais._

_« Mé...Mélodie? » murmura Hermione tellement bas qu'il cru avoir rêvé._

_« Tiens bon Hermione. » Il ne savait pas si elle l'entendait. « On va te soigner...par pitié tiens bon..._ »

_Sa voix tremblait mais il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait s'était qu'elle reste en vie._

_« J'ai...j'ai mal... » murmura-t-elle à nouveau._

_« Ça va aller Hermione... tiens bon je t'en supplie! »_

_La tête de la jeune fille qui jusque là s'appuyait sur son épaule se balança en avant. Elle venait de s'évanouir. Drago paniqua et sa vue se brouilla par les larmes. Des couteaux chauffés à blanc venait de lui transpercer le cœur._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Mélodie et Théo, après s'être assuré que tout allait bien finirent par sortir. Drago demanda à Anna d'aller dans sa chambre puis se tourna vers Hermione qui se tenait le bras gauche d'un air pensif en regardant la fenêtre. Drago la regarda et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne brise le silence.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que c'était toi? »

« Parce que je savais pas comment tu le prendrais. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Tu t'es vraiment inquiété? »

« Oui. Autant pour toi que Anna. »

« Aurais tu réagi de la même façon avec quelqu'un d'autre? »

« Pour porter secours oui. Mais pas pour mes paroles ni mes gestes. Je n'ai jamais autant perdu mon sang-froid. Demande aux autres, je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça. »

« ... »

« J'étais content que les violettes te plaisent d'ailleurs. »

« C'était donc toi? » fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« En grosse partie. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Hermione finit par se retourner et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elle était perdue, partagée.

« Je ne te comprends pas Drago. Ce que tu viens de m'annoncer m'a fait perdre confiance en tes sentiments. J'ai beau tourner cette information dans tous les sens je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de moi si c'était pour un mauvais dessein. »

« C'est simplement que je n'en ai pas. » lui assura-t-il. « Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à accepter cette idée. Je trouvais ça aussi impossible que toi. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Si c'est vraiment le cas... que tu m'aimes... pourquoi m'as tu cacher que Harry est vivant? »

« Pour te protéger. Tu es impulsive, je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu aurais réagi dans d'autres circonstances. Et tu remarqueras aussi que tu es la première à qui j'en parle. Seul Théo et Blaise sont au courant. »

Hermione sourit puis s'approcha lui. Arriver en face de lui, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu me connais bien malgré tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à te faire la tête. Tu as l'air plus que sincère et au moins tu me l'as avoué... j'aurais put le découvrir toute seule. »

En réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Hermione se laisse faire et attrapa le dos de son tee-shirt. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui lui chatouillaient les yeux depuis un bon moment. Puis elle rit.

« Harry est vivant... il est vivant par Merlin! » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante dans son épaule.

« Oui... » ria-t-il à son tour. « à croire qu'il est immortel. »

« Comment ce crétin a-t-il fait cette fois-ci? Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ce genre de blague... »

« Il le paieras en temps voulu. » ricana Drago.

Hermione ria à nouveau et se blottit un peu plus contre Drago. En y réfléchissant maintenant, elle aurait sans doute agit de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversé. Au moins, lui, il respectait la règle d'un couple : ne pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Alors que elle...

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione frissonna et redressa la tête. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Moi aussi Drago... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. »

« Tu t'y habitueras. Ce n'est pas si désagréable. »

« Oh que non. »

.

Pendant ce temps, une certaine petite fillette regardait à travers sa porte entrebâiller, le couple s'embrasser. Elle sourit et referma sa porte avant de s'assoir contre elle, la tête entre ses bras. Des petits hoquet étouffé brisèrent le silence de la chambre pourtant baigné d'une belle lumière.

« Papa... maman... »

Des souvenirs lui revinrent, son père la faisant sauter sur ses genoux, sa mère préparant à manger devant elle...

Où étaient-ils?

Au moins, elle avait pa'Drago et maman'mione avec elle.

Cette simple pensée lui fit redresser la tête et illumina son visage d'un sourire. Oui, ils ressemblaient énormément à ses parents, alors c'était comme si ils étaient près d'elle.


	24. Chap23 : Avertissements et recherches

_DramioneInLove : En effet c'était Harry... en même temps je savais que c'était pas SI compliqué que ça à trouver XD!_

_Demeter07 : Et bah oui ça fait super longtemps mais je fais pas exprès XP! J'ai essayé de me rattraper comme j'ai pu mais bon, je risque dd'avoir de plus en plus de retard T.T!_

_Lisa : Désolée du retard ^^'''''! Ce chapitre est un peu... rapide à mon goût mais j'espère qu'il sera bon quand même ;)!_

_LouOak : Ah! La première... que de bonheur... avec des super profs... en fait je veux même pas m'attarder sur ça, c'est déjà suffisamment dur XD! En tout cas merci pour ta longue review ça me touche beaucoup (et très plaisir aussi ^/^! Je crois que comme pas mal de personnes, les longues reveiws ça plait... mais le petite aussi XD!). J'aime bien ce genre de fic c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrite ^^... bon d'accord, je savais pas commencer avec une autre idée non plus en fait XD! Par contre, oui je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment... glauque, horrible en écrivant certains passages...mais bon à notre âge on peut parfois avoir des idées zarbi XD! Pour ce qui est de la famille Weasley, oui, tout le monde est mort :'(, je voulais pas trop détaillé la mort de chacun (peut-être dans un passage plus tard je le ferais?) sinon je crois que je devrais aussi faire celle d'un peu tout le monde (Neville, Luna, etc... et encore je suis pas sûre de les avoir tués!). Ensuite pour le sauvetage, je VOULAIS que ce soit Drago qui la sauve! Parce qu'on a tous envie de rêver un peu de nos princes charmants non XD? Pour Mathieu... je fais exprès XP! Pour te répondre quant à la publication, je publiais tout les vendredi soir ou parfois avec un peu de retard... mais comment dire, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et mon ordi bug un peu donc je prends plus de temps :'(! En plus je n'ai plus d'avance dans les chapitres T.T! Donc maintenant, je publie quand les chapitres sont prêt ^^''! Mais généralement, je tient informé sur mon blog de quand je vais posté et je donne des nouvelles (plus facile que sur ce site)! En tout merci beaucoup pour ta reviw qui m'a beaucoup touché et donné envie de continuer encore et encore ^^!_

_Fouine vs lionne : J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ^^!_

_Anas :__ Nickel aussi (si on compte pas les orages au camping et autres petits détails qui sur le coup te donne envie de rentrer chez toi XD!)! Alors : Ne t'inquiète certainement pas pour les review! Moi ça me fait plaisir d'écrire et de savoir qu'on me lit mais en aucun cas je ne voudrais obligé quelqu'un à donné un avis (court ou long) ou même me lire! Déjà ça me fait super plaisir de te savoir de retour alors ça me suffit XD!_

_Une visiteuse :__ ça me fait plaisir que tu ais commenté ^^! Ta review ma beaucoup touché merci infiniment ;)! J'espère que le chapitre 23 te plairas ^^!_

_Bon alors, mes lecteurs adorés, comment vous dire ça? 1 : Je suis VRAIMENT désolée du retard, mais en même temps je vous avais prévenu! De 2 : Je crois vraiment que mes retards vont être de plus en plus long, mais je vais faire en sorte de faire le plus vite possible et vous tenir informé autant que je le peux (blog, mon profil du site etc...), si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;)!_

_BONNE LECTURE ^^!_

**Chapitre 23 :**** Avertissement et recherches**

Dans la grotte infinie, c'était la surprise générale. Tout le monde se réunissait afin d'échanger les dernières nouvelles et se dépêchait de courir dans les couloirs afin de vérifier si ce que l'on disait était vrai. Drago et Hermione sortaient ensemble! Tout le monde regardait le nouveau couple avec stupéfaction. Quand et comment cela s'était-il produit? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça ils s'évitaient comme la peste! Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui faisait jaser, un autre couple fut aperçut : Théo et Mélodie. Eux aussi s'évitait il y avait peu de temps encore.

Ces mise en couple soudaine laissaient les rumeurs circuler à une vitesse fulgurante. Certain laissait entendre que quelqu'un avait versé un filtre d'amour dans leurs verre (rumeurs lancées par des filles qui bavaient sur les deux jeunes hommes depuis un moment.), d'autre qu'ils avaient été tout simplement ensorcelés et d'autre encore laissait courir que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène qui cacherait en réalité un complot (ces rumeurs-là venant bien sûr de ceux qui n'acceptait toujours pas d'avoir été secouru par le trio et qui cherchait encore et toujours une excuse pour les accuser.).

Toute cette histoire ne semblait pas déranger Drago ou Théo qui gardaient leur sang froid.

« Il y a du boulot je vous rappel. Moi ou Théo n'avons pas à vous parler de notre vie privée. Retournez au travail! »

Les anciens serpentards avait bien accompagné leur déclaration par des regard dur et sévère, ce qui avait suffit à éloigner la plupart des curieux. Éloigner ne voulant pas dire décourager, ils s'étaient rabattu sur l'idée qu'ils pourraient faire cracher le morceaux aux jeunes femmes. Sans doute leur raconteraient-elles l'histoire dans les détails!

Mais là encore, les curieux c'était heurtés à un mur. Hermione et Mélodie travaillaient pour la garderie à ces heures là, et le monde qui avait afflué dans la pièces réservée aux enfants, avait été la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

« Sortez d'ici immédiatement ou c'est moi qui vous fait dégager à coup de pied et de sortilèges! »

Comme personnes n'avaient bouger et avaient même poursuivit leur interrogatoire sans les écouter, les deux jeunes femmes aidées de Ginny, Céline, Robin et des infirmiers, avaient appliquer leur menaces. Une fois la dernière personne dehors, elles avaient fermer les portes de l'infirmerie et accrocher un panneau :

« _En raison de l'agitation inadmissible de certaines personnes, l'infirmerie ne laissera entrer _**_que_**_ les personnes gravement blessé, malade et les parents venant chercher ou déposer leurs enfants à la garderie ou nurserie. L'infirmerie restera fermer pour tous les autres jusqu'à nouvel ordre!_

_Cordialement, infirmière en chef, Lola Stevenston _»

Bien sûr, les infirmiers comptaient bien ré-ouvrir l'infirmerie dès le lendemain, quand tout le monde serait un peu calmé. Pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de tricherie pendant ce laps de temps (des personnes étant capable de simuler un mal juste pour quelques informations), les infirmiers avait demandés à un ancien auror de venir garder les portes et de vérifier à l'aide d'un sort si ils étaient réellement souffrant.

Quand tout fut régler, les infirmiers s'en allèrent soigner leur malades et Hermione et Mélodie retournèrent calmer les enfants bien agité.

« À peine trois heures que Théo et moi sommes ensemble et je n'en peux déjà plus! »

« Voyons Mélo... » fit Hermione en séparant deux gamins en train de se disputer un jouet.

« Quoi? Tu vas pas me dire que tu supporte _ça_? À cause de ces imbéciles, les plus jeunes sont en train de pleurer et les plus grands excité comme des puces!...Joshua! Laisse Soline tranquille!... Je te jure que je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps! »

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça, mais on y peut rien... »

« Si il le faut, Théo et moi on va faire semblant de se séparer et on gardera le reste de notre relation secrète! »

« Je ne crois pas que ça marchera. » intervint Ginny en berçant un un petit garçon pour arrêter ses larmes. « Je pense surtout que tu vas t'attirer plus de problèmes! Les gens vont venir te voir non seulement pour te demander de leur raconter ton histoire, mais aussi pour te "consoler", te faire des reproches, te... »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris... » fit tristement la blonde avec un air agacé.

« C'est quand même incroyable d'en arriver à de tels extrémités! » rajouta Céline.

« Oui, se séparer juste pour... »

« Je parlait pas vraiment de ça Robin! Mais de limiter les personnes entrant à l'infirmerie! »

Ils continuèrent de calmer les enfants comme ils pouvaient pendant un long moment lorsque Lola demanda à Hermione et Mélodie de la rejoindre dans le couloir. Ginny, Céline et Robin prirent le relai en attendant, mais en les suppliant de ne pas trop tarder.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant la femme, les bras croisé et un air sévère peint sur son visage fatigué. Cette attitude inquiéta un peu les deux amies.

« Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous me rappelez où nous sommes? »

Mélodie et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air surpris mais n'osèrent pas faire de commentaire.

« Dans une infirmerie? » répondit Hermione incertaine.

« Exactement. Ce lieu requiert donc le calme. Or ce qui c'est produit tout à l'heure n'avait rien de calme! »

« Mais ce n'était pas de... »

« _Donc _» coupa-t-elle. « malgré que votre présence à la garderie et à la nurserie soit des plus utile, nous avons décidé, moi et les autres infirmiers, que si ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure venait à se reproduire, nous vous prierons de ne plus revenir jusqu'à que tout le monde soit calmé. »

« QUOI?! » s'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Elles se mirent à protester vivement en se défendant comme elles pouvaient mais l'infirmière en chef ne voulait rien entendre.

« C'est soit ça mesdemoiselles, soit vous ne fréquentez plus Mr Malefoy ou Mr Nott, suis-je clair? »

Le regard dur de Lola leur fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent tristement et Lola repartit travailler. Hermione et Mélodie rentrèrent de nouveau dans la garderie la mine défaite, ce qui inquiéta leur amis. Elles leur expliquèrent ce qui venait de se passer et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre longtemps.

« Elle n'a pas le droit! » s'exclama Ginny rouge de colère.

« C'est vraiment injuste! Autant ne pas avoir de vie privée! » fit Céline indignée. « Attendez une seconde, je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense, moi, de ses décisions à la noix! »

Hermione s'empressa de les arrêter.

« Non ne faites pas ça! Je ne sais pas pour toi Mélo, mais je la comprends un peu... elle tient beaucoup à ses patients et c'est vrai qu'à cause de nous, il y a eu pas mal d'agitation... »

« Hermione a raison. » approuva Mélodie avant même que l'un d'entre eux puisse répliquer. « Lola peut paraître dur mais c'est vrai que nos histoires de cœur n'ont pas à faire obstacle à la médecine... des vies sont en jeu. »

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre à ça, et repartirent calmer les gamins non sans une mine boudeuse. Au bout d'une bonne heure, au moment de la sieste, tous acceptèrent avec joie la relève proposée et sortir sans faire de bruit. Ça avait déjà été assez dur de les calmer tous, mais les endormir avait sembler une tâche impossible. Autant ne pas gâcher leur efforts.

En chemin, Céline les quitta pour aller à l'atelier de menuiserie et Robin eut soudainement et étrangement quelque chose à faire qui le fit partir dans le même couloir. Cette réaction fit sourire Hermione et Mélodie alors que Ginny poussa un soupir.

« Sincèrement, il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ça? » demanda Mélo avec le même sourire. « Il est tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur qu'il veut s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien! »

« Peut-être mais ça devient lourd! Céline et moi sommes d'accord, c'est agaçant! Tu entends Fred? »

Hermione et Mélo la regardèrent avec surprise et en se retournant, virent une ombre sortir de l'obscurité. Ginny lui ordonna de se rapprocher et après lui avoir dit une nouvelle fois de ne plus la suivre suivit d'une tape sur la tête, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la salle commune.

Hermione regardait la rousse avec amusement. Elle était certaine qu'en réalité, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir son frère dans les parages, et elle était sûre que Fred le savait aussi. Sans doute était-ce la même chose pour Céline mais là, elle ne pouvait pas aussi bien l'affirmer que pour sa meilleure amie.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre. Seuls quelques regards les avaient suivis, accompagnés de quelques chuchotements, mais sans plus. C'est avec bonheur qu'ils découvrir la salle commune presque vide et avec un soupir de fatigue et de bien-être qu'ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils. Même si ils étaient vieux et abîmé, pour chacun, ces meubles faisaient partit du confort à l'état pur. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant ce moment où aucun cris d'enfants ne retentissaient, qu'aucune personne ne leur sautaient dessus pour savoir quelque chose ou les menacer... ils apprécièrent simplement ce calme et ce silence.

Calme et silence qui ne durèrent pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient espéré...

BAM!

Tous sursautèrent en poussant des cris et surprise et de terreurs et regardèrent la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un grand claquement.

« GRANGER! JOHNSON! » hurla Blaise en cherchant des yeux les deux concernées.

Ses yeux noirs charbons qui pétillaient étrangement se posèrent sur les deux jeunes filles encore sous le choc et se dirigea vers elles à grands pas. Une fois arrivé devant elles, il en attrapa une par le col dans chaque main et les redressa brutalement face à lui.

« Comment _osez-vous_ me cachez _ça_? »

Elles mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais quand enfin elles comprirent, elles poussèrent un soupir commun et le regardèrent avec un air de "_Ah, ce n'est que ça?_", ce qui le vexa plus qu'autre chose. Il relâcha les deux jeunes filles et croisa les bras, lui donnant un air de petit enfant.

« C'est moi qui joue les cupidons et je n'ai même pas le droit d'être au courant? »

« Disons, » commença la blonde sans quitter son regard. « que comme toute la grotte était au courant on pensait que toi aussi. »

« On était même étonnées de ne pas t'avoir vu plutôt. » rajouta Hermione.

« Vous auriez pu le dire en premier! » s'indigna le métisse.

« Blaise, j'ai 334 demandes de faits, 106 mecs qui sont venus vers moi en pleurant et en me déclarant soudainement leur flammes et... 349 menaces de filles qui avaient des vues sur _mon_ Théo. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et toi Hermione? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée qui haussa les épaules.

« Pareil, 357 demandes de faits, 106 garçons qui sont venus vers moi et 387 menaces. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasse plus que moi? » fit Mélo boudeuse.

« Je me suis arrêter au même nombres que toi mais ensuite j'ai eu d'autre demandes, etc...donc j'arrondis. Mais pour les menaces, je suis certaines d'en avoir plus que toi! »

« C'est toi qui le dit. »

Elles se regardèrent avec un visage de femmes d'affaires mais si on en jugeait par leur regards pétillant, on devinaient facilement qu'elles étaient en réalité morte de rire. Elles tournèrent la tête vers Blaise qui les regardaient à tour de rôle avec un air stupéfait. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois dans les derniers avertit d'ailleurs? » l'interrogea Hermione en reprenant place dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait été obligée de quitter.

« Je faisais une sieste! » répondit-il en sortant de sa léthargie. « C'est Seamus qui me l'a dit quand je me suis réveillé... »

« Alors comme ça on dort pendant le service? » ricana Fred.

« Ne le dit surtout pas à Drago ou Théo... ils me tueraient! »

« Vu le nombre de fois où tu devrais être mort... je ne crois pas que ça ferait une grande différence! »

« La ferme Weasley. » grogna-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil libre. « Si tu le dis... je reviendrais du pays des mort et t'emmènerais avec moi! »

« Ouh j'ai peur! »

Ils discutèrent pendant toute l'heure suivante de choses et d'autres mais Mélodie et Ginny durent partir pour leurs services à la grande salle, et Fred et Blaise les suivirent pour retrouver Seamus afin préparer leur prochaine mission qu'ils feraient exceptionnellement ensemble.

Comme Hermione avait fini sa journée, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque en attendant le retour de Drago. En arrivant, elle discuta un peu avec James et ne tarda pas à entrer dans les différentes allées pour prendre plusieurs livres et s'installer à une table reculée. Elle examina les épais ouvrages qu'elle venait de prendre avec une mine sérieuse et hésita sur lequel lire en premier. Elle finit par en prendre un au hasard et commença sa lecture en prenant quelques notes sur un parchemins qu'elle avait sortit auparavant.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à travailler, sans doute un bonne heure, mais un regard pesant la sortie de son travail. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de taper avec énervement l'épaule de celui qui l'avait interrompu, alors que celui-ci commençait à rigoler.

« Idiot! Tu m'as fais peur! » rageât-elle.

« Tu sais que ça fait bien dix minutes que je suis là? »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu te signaler avant? »

« Non, c'était plus marrant de te voir comme ça! »

Il prit un livre devant lui, l'ouvrit à une page quelconque et se mit à imiter grossièrement Hermione qui le frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois à la tête et avec un livre.

« Imbécile! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » ria-t-il en se massant l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. « Mais en même temps je ne m'attendais pas à un telle réaction. » ricana-t-il.

« Je pensais que c'était Drago! » se défendit-elle.

L'expression du jeune homme se ferma légèrement et c'est un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

« Ah oui c'est vrai... excuse moi de ne pas te féliciter, mais je trouve tes goûts _vraiment_ spéciaux, pour ne pas dire mauvais. »

« Mathieu, je me passerais de tes commentaires. » répondit-elle en replongeant le nez dans son grimoire.

« Franchement quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec ce mangem... »

« Mathieu. » répéta-t-elle avec un ton et un regard d'avertissement.

« Quoi? » Le regard noir que lui lança Hermione le fit rire et il se pencha vers elle. « D'accord, d'accord je me tais et je ne fais plus de commentaires. »

« Merci. »

Il y eut un petit silence où Mathieu laissa finir le chapitre d'Hermione. Quand elle l'eut terminé elle prit soin de marquer la page et ferma son livre dans un soupir.

« Des semaines que j'épluche ces bouquins et toujours rien... »

« Tu en as lu combien? »

« Huit. Et toi? »

« Je sais pas si je dois te répondre... bon ça va, » dit-il devant le regard insistant de l'ancienne griffondor. « trois... »

« Tr...mais c'est pas vrai, je me fatigue à trouver quelque chose et toi tu... »

« Who! Une seconde! » dit-il doucement. « C'est parce que je lis lentement et que je fais attention aux infos! Et puis, si j'en crois la rumeur, tu es une _grande_ lectrice _très_ intelligente non? »

Hermione eut une petite moue boudeuse qui fit sourire le brun.

« Mouais... je suppose que tu n'as rien appris non plus? »

« À part que des espèces de bestioles dont je n'est jamais entendu parler pouvaient t'effacer des souvenirs pour les remplacer par d'autres... nada. »

Hermione soupira et regarda d'un air désespéré sa petite montagne de livres.

« Je ne perds pas espoir mais je crois que ça prendra plus de temps que je pensais. »

« On savait que ça allait être long... » la rassura-t-il. « mais si ça peut te consoler, je crois que je suis sur une piste. »

Hermione se redressa vivement sur sa chaise et le regarda avec espoir.

« C'est vrai? Tu as trouvé la source? Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent? »

« Non, mais je connais au moins le couloir. »

Ils se sourirent et Hermione se tourna vers sa pile où elle saisit deux livres, les moins épais.

« Tiens, ça m'aideras et ça te feras travailler un peu! »

« Mais je travaille! » s'indigna-t-il. « Je lis des livres et parcours les couloirs pour chercher la source! »

« C'est pas le plus fatiguant! Allez file, Drago va pas tarder et je sais pas si il aimerait te voir avec moi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir sa tête de mang... je n'ai pas envie de le voir non plus. » se rattrapa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il disparaissait de l'allée avec ses deux livres sous le bras. Heureusement que Hermione avait fait partir le brun car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Drago s'asseyait près d'elle. Hermione sourit mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Ce manque d'attention vexa l'ancien serpentard qui dégagea le cou d'Hermione et se mit à l'embrasser délicatement.

« Des heures que je n'ai pas vu ma copine et voilà l'accueil qu'elle me réserve? » murmura-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

Hermione frissonna mais ne bougeât pas.

« Désolée... non même pas désolée en fait, par ta faute il est possible que je sois interdite de poser un pied à l'infirmerie! »

Drago leva un regard surpris vers elle et l'interrogea silencieusement.

« Notre couple a bien été remarqué. » dit-elle simplement en se tournant enfin vers lui.

« Ah... donc toi aussi on est venu te voir? »

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé plutôt dans l'après midi et à la fin de son récit, Drago secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Je suis désolé pour toi Hermione mais je ne ferais rien contre Lola. C'est l'infirmière en chef et en ce qui concerne l'infirmerie, c'est elle qui gère. »

« Je ne te dis pas ça! Juste je trouve totalement irresponsable l'attitude de ces personnes! On n'attaque pas et on harcèle pas les gens comme ça à la fin! »

« Et je suis complétement d'accord avec toi. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est leur dire de se calmer -car oui ils ont fait fort là!- mais je ne te promet pas qu'ils arrêtent complétement. »

Hermione grogna un peu, ce qui fit rire Drago qui replongea le nez dans son cou. Hermione rougit légèrement et voulu s'écarter mais Drago la retint.

« Reste un peu s'il te plait... juste pour me reposer une minute. »

Hermione sourit à cette demande. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva timidement sa main et commença à caresser doucement les cheveux blonds de Drago. Sentant la douce caresse, il poussa un soupir de contentement et se détendit un peu plus. Hermione ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute mais elle aussi était bien comme ça. Elle se sentait tellement détendue et hors d'atteinte... en sécurité.

C'est à regrets que plusieurs minutes plus tard, Drago se détacha d'elle et se leva. Hermione jeta un sort sur les livres qu'elle avait pris afin qu'ils retournent à leurs places, et en garda un qu'elle prit avec elle. Ensemble, main dans la main, ils allèrent chercher Anna qui les suivit fier comme un paon et n'hésita pas à se placer entre eux pour prendre leurs mains respective dans les siennes.

« Vous êtes enfin des vrais n'amoureux! Comme papa et maman! Faudra que vous faisassiez des bisous comme tout à l'heure plus souvent! » dit-elle en sautillant.

Drago éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione rougissait. La fillette arrêta de sautiller lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle et se recula même légèrement derrière le couple. Hermione ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à supporter les regards sur elle... surtout que là, tout le monde les fixaient.

Hermione aurait bien voulu faire comme Anna et se cacher derrière Drago, mais fière qu'elle était, elle garda la tête bien droite et avança calmement. Le blond, lui, jeta un regard d'avertissement à l'assemblée qui fit semblant de retourner à leur occupations. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre place près de Céline et Robin, un cri s'éleva dans la salle suivit du bruit sourd d'une chaise qui tombait sur le sol. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source du boucan et ce fut sans beaucoup de surprise que l'on vit Jessica, tremblante de rage.

« DRAGO! COMMENT OSE TU? » hurla-t-elle.

Le blond poussa un faible soupir de lassitude et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Tu... tu traine avec _elle_! »

Elle avait cracher le mot "elle" comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche. Derrière elle, d'autre filles secouèrent la tête avec les larmes aux yeux, comme si la fin du monde venait d'arriver... déplorable. Le regard rempli de haine et de dégoût que la rousse adressa à Hermione fit légèrement sourire la brune. Elle savait que c'était méchant mais après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, elle s'autorisait cette marque de victoire. Jessica se calma un peu et tout en avançant légèrement vers Drago, commença à roucouler.

« Mon Drago... elle t'as ensorcelé hein? Allez lâche la main de cette gamine et viens avec moi. Je sais que au plus profond de ton cœur, tu sais que c'est moi que tu aimes. Viens... »

Elle patienta une ou deux secondes avant de rajouter « Je t'aime Drago. » comme si cette simple déclaration allait le convaincre définitivement. Il y eut comme un flottement puis la rousse poussa littéralement un cri de bonheur quand elle vit Drago lâcher la main de Anna et venir vers elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ouvrit grand ses bras et se prépara au baiser qu'il allait lui donner mais ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle entendit un gémissement de surprise. Elle rouvrit légèrement les yeux avant qu'ils ne s'ouvre en grand d'horreur. Drago, au lieu de venir vers elle, c'était arrêté devant Hermione et l'embrassait avec douceur et amour. Toute la salle retenait son souffle et regardait la scène comme ils regarderaient un film rempli de suspens.

Lorsque le baiser cessa, Drago sourit tendrement à Hermione qui le lui rendit malgré sa gêne, puis se tourna vers la rousse avec un regard menaçant.

« Ne t'approche plus de moi, ni d'Hermione, ni d'Anna, suis-je clair? » dit-il froidement.

« Mais Drago... » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je n'ai pas oublier ce que tu leur as fait. »

Sur ces paroles, il lui tourna le dos entrainant Hermione et Anna. La brune ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'ancien serpentard. Alors comme ça, il avait toujours su que Jessica l'embêtait et l'insultait? En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être était-ce Mélodie qui lui en avait parler... ou bien Ginny, même si elle y croyait un peu moins. Quant à Anna, elle se souvenait encore avec qu'elle violence la rousse l'avait traité. Hermione voulait bien passer l'éponge sur certaines choses, mais ce que Jessica avait fait à la fillette, jamais.

Drago contourna la table et demanda de nouveau à ce qu'on ne s'occupe plus d'eux et dissuada ceux qui voulaient se rapprocher. Il en profita aussi pour faire un petit discours comme quoi le comportement de certaines personnes avaient été intolérable et qu'il espérait que ça ne se reproduise pas. Lui aussi avait ses limites et il espérait intérieurement que cette attention trop importante diminue rapidement.

Alors qu'Hermione aidait Anna à se hisser sur le banc, elle entendit des pas précipité suivit d'un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un feulement. Elle se retourna et sortit avec un rapidité déconcertante sa baguette, pour parer de justesse le sortilège qui allait la toucher. Une demi seconde après, Jessica se jetait sur elle pour la plaquer violemment au sol et lui assener une gifle phénoménale dans un cri de rage. Elle allait lui donner un autre coup mais fut brusquement arrêtée par Drago qui la souleva et l'envoya contre la table de derrière. Elle allait se redresser mais le bras de Drago contre sa gorge et sa baguette contre sa tempe l'en dissuadèrent.

La prise qu'avait le blond sur la gorge de Jessica était trop forte et la rousse ne tarda pas à se débattre et essayer de se dégager jusqu'à le griffer. Son teint passa du blanc au violet, et c'est Robin et deux de ses amis, qui firent reculer l'ancien serpentard qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Des amies de la rousse vinrent la soutenir et la redressèrent comme elle pouvait.

« Emmenez là dans une cellule. » ordonna Drago d'une voix sourde.

« Une cellule? Mais... »

« Elle y restera la nuit. Peut-être que ça la calmera et qu'elle réfléchira à ce qu'elle vient de faire. »

Deux hommes d'une quarantaines d'années saisir Jessica, encore étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, et dégagèrent sans mal ses amies qui avaient voulu la retenir.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, Drago se retourna et prit peur devant la petit flaque rouge derrière Hermione. Celle-ci, soutenue par Céline et Ginny qui venait d'arriver, se tenait douloureusement la tête et passa rapidement sa main derrière elle.

« Kssss... »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement devant la main ensanglantée qu'elle avait ramenée devant elle. Le monde autour d'elle tanguait, les personnes qui l'entourait avait le visage flou, des voix lui parvenaient sans qu'elles n'ai de sens... elle se sentit transportée et se forçat à garder les yeux ouvert malgré cette incroyable et soudaine envie de dormir. Le ballotement de son corps sembla durer des heures et lorsqu'elle entra dans une pièce blanche, elle sut où elle était et eut plus que jamais envie de fermer les yeux. De nouveaux il y eut de voix qui ressemblaient à des grésillements pour elle et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'invita à fermer les yeux, elle le fit sans qu'on est à le lui répéter.

.

« Je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu! Mélo ça va? Et Hermione? » fit Théo en déboulant dans la petite pièce déjà rempli de monde.

« Ou est cette rousse de malheur qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute elle et moi! » dit Ginny où la colère suintait des pores de sa peau.

« Elle va s'en sortir Lola? Comment va-t-elle? »

« Du calme miss Jonhson! Et vous autres, veuillez faire de même! » s'énerva l'infirmière en chef. « Miss Granger va bien, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes et pourra normalement sortir. »

Un soupir de soulagement retentit au quatre coins de la pièce.

« Cette petite est vraiment incroyable! » souffla l'infirmière en chef en se tournant vers Drago. « Quand tu me l'as amenée, elle avait encore les yeux ouvert, si elles les avaient fermer plus tôt... il y aurait eut de grande chance pour qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas! »

« Incroyable... » souri-t-il. « C'est le mot... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait qu'elle adore frôler la mort et que je me fasse un sang d'encre à son sujet! »

« En tout cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles... mais surveillez la un peu par Merlin! Je vais finir par croire qu'elle aime autant travailler ici comme volontaire que comme patiente! »

Il y eut quelques rires puis un gémissement venant du lit ou était allongée Hermione. Avant que l'infirmière en chef put faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde c'était jeter sur la pauvre fille. Elle dû tout de même s'imposer et fit reculer tout le monde afin de tout expliquer à Hermione et de vérifier une dernière fois son état. Quand elle eut terminer, elle autorisa Hermione à sortir et laissa les amis ensemble.

« Tout va bien je vous dis! » rassura Hermione. « Je suis hors de danger maintenant! »

« Tout de même! Tout ce sang! » s'exclama Mélodie encore blanche.

« Dray, enferme cette folle pour de bon, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde! » s'exclama Blaise sérieusement.

« Je vais lui donner un avertissement et au moindre problème, elle restera dans la cellule. »

Personne n'ajouta de commentaires, sachant parfaitement que parmi eux, c'était lui qui tenait absolument à ce que Jessica soit enfermer pour de bon. Ils restèrent encore un moment puis, comme il se faisait tard, chacun embrassa Hermione et repartit dans leurs chambres.

Mélodie sortit en tenant du bout du doigt la main de Théo, Ginny se colla au bras de Fred, Céline taquina Robin sur l'air un peu triste qu'il avait depuis qu'on lui avait annoncer le couple d'Hermione et Fred suivait Blaise et Seamus qui se chamaillaient de nouveau. Ne restait alors plus que Drago, Anna et Hermione. Comme si ces départs avaient été un signal, Anna, jusqu'à présent silencieuse, se jeta sur Hermione en sanglotant.

« Elle est méchante... méchante... méchante... » répétait-elle inlassablement.

Hermione, d'abord surprise, la serra dans ses bras et la consola avec des paroles douces et des bisous sur tout le visage. Puis elle se leva pour se rhabiller et ils purent enfin sortir. Ils remercièrent l'équipe des infirmiers pour leurs travail qui gentiment, en profita pour donner deux pommes à Hermione.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, devant la porte de leurs chambres. Comme guidée, Hermione ne se sépara pas de Drago quand il se trouva devant la porte de sa chambre. Anna se retint de pousser un cri de joie et rentra dans la pièce en sautillant de joie. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu Hermione s'empressa de dire :

« Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais j'ai peur qu'une folle rousse m'attaque dans mon sommeil... et me rappel de mauvais souvenirs... donc ne t'imagine pas des choses! »

Drago sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Hermione rougit puis passa à sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires. Pendant ce temps, Drago rentrait dans sa chambre pour ranger un peu en même temps qu'il demandait à Anna de se préparer pour aller au lit. Quand Hermione revint, Anna se jeta sur elle en lui priant de lui lire une histoire.

« J'adorerais ma puce, mais je suis vraiment épuisée! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est Jessica qui t'as fatiguée? » demanda-t-elle, un début de larmes au yeux.

« Un peu... mais aussi parce qu'il c'est passé beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses aujourd'hui. »

Anna n'insista pas et après un petit bisou de bonne nuit à elle et à Drago qui avait eut juste le temps de dégager un peu d'espace au milieu de sa chambre, elle partit se coucher sans rechigner.

« Tu m'en lira une demain soir! » ordonna-t-elle gentiment à travers sa porte entrouverte.

Hermione ria puis suivit Drago qui rentra dans sa chambre. Elle prit la salle de bain pour se changer alors que Drago se glissait déjà dans les draps. Une minute plus tard, les couvertures bougèrent et Hermione s'allongea de son côté et éteignit la lumière. Comme l'ancienne griffondor ne se décidait pas à se rapprocher, Drago l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » chuchota-t-elle rapidement avec un ton paniqué.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir attendu une fille pendant des années, et que quand elle est enfin dans ton lit, elle n'est pas près de toi? » interrogea-t-il en riant doucement.

Comme à la bibliothèque, il plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hermione.

« Je ne vais rien faire, si ça te rassure. »

Rassurée, Hermione se détendit. Un peu trop à son goût mais elle était trop fatiguée pour résister à quoi que ce soit. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps et se colla complétement au blond dans un soupir de bien-être.

« Je me disais aussi que tu en mourais d'envie. » se moqua-t-il.

« Idiot... »

« Tu n'as pas dit le contraire. » sourit-il.

Hermione s'endormit rapidement et bercée par sa respiration calme, Drago la rejoignit, heureux comme jamais. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, tous les deux eurent une nuit sans cauchemars.


End file.
